Avassaladora
by Nat D
Summary: Você tem tudo: carreira, amigos, influência, dinheiro... Só que falta alguma coisa. E de repente você percebe que não basta ser apenas avassaladora. UA KagInu. Epílogo on!
1. Rock This Party

Tem vezes que eu penso que eu deveria bater lá na porta do convento e dizer: "Oi irmã, tudo bem? Pois é... Devido ao meu estado de abstinência amorosa e sexual eu resolvi ouvir ao recado divino e me tornar uma freira. Tudo beleza pra senhora?"!

Você já deve ter passado por isso ou pelo menos algo parecido. Mas, se não passou, vou lhe fazer o favor de lhe contar a minha drástica história.

Eu era noiva há três anos. Ele, o cara mais perfeito que eu poderia pedir: Alto, loiro dos olhos verdes, forte, simpático, carinhoso, um amante excelente, amigo, lindo e rico. Muito rico.

É, queridas... Eu, durante três maravilhosos anos, vivi uma vida de princesa. Tinha um homem perfeito, um trabalho perfeito, uma casa perfeita, e tudo o que eu queria na minha mão. Jimmy era capaz de me comprar a cidade, se eu pedisse.

E você agora deve estar se perguntando: "E o que aconteceu para que tudo isso fosse pro espaço?". Eu lhe respondo: Ele é gay. Sim, amiga, sim... Passei três anos da minha vida noiva de um gay enrustido.

Você tem noção do que é pensar que seu futuro perfeito estava garantido, e de repente descobrir que aquele médico sarado gosta da mesma fruta que você? Não... Você não sabe...

A separação foi tranqüila. Ele um dia chegou pra mim, e foi tão gentil. Nunca levei um fora tão carinhoso. Nos tornamos amigos. Grandes amigos. Jimmy é um ótimo conselheiro de moda, se você quer saber.

Acabou que ele voltou pra Europa. Me mandou postais. Ele casou. Casou! Com um homem!!! Muito bonito por sinal... E eu, depois da separação amigável, nunca mais tive um relacionamento. É sério... Já estou há um ano nessa seca.

Minha vida é bela, não?

Eu sou estilista. Trabalho nas empresas Takahashi há uns quatro anos. Ganho bem o suficiente pra me sustentar, ter um apartamento decorado do meu jeito e um carrão. O quê foi? Eu tenho meus caprichos!

Só que isso meio que perde a graça quando eu ouço que o namorado gostoso da minha vizinha chegou, e imagino, pelos sons estranhos que eu ouvi, ele deveria ter prensado ela contra a parede e feito o que bem entende, como ela mesma um dia já me disse que eles faziam.

É por isso que nesse último ano eu tenho me dedicado mais ao trabalho do que para a minha vida pessoal. Quem gostou dessa minha dedicação exagerada foi a minha chefinha, Sango. Ela é muito minha amiga. E tem muita sorte... O organizador de eventos mais badalado de toda a empresa, o Miroku, vive dando em cima dela. Ele é muito gostoso... Só que tem um probleminha: é um tarado incorrigível. Já passou o rodo em metade das mulheres daquela firma. Já deu em cima de mim também, mas eu era noiva na época... E depois disso meu orgulho falou mais alto e eu acabei por recusar todas as investidas dele.

E foi por causa do Miroku que um belo dia me aconteceu aquilo.

Eu estava na minha salinha, linda e cheirosa, trabalhando tranqüila quando ele abre a porta com um daqueles sorrisos safados dele.

-Kagome, minha flor de primavera! – Ele se apoiou no vão da porta com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava a porta aberta, olhando pra mim.

-O que foi, Miroku? O que você quer desta vez?

-Minha lindinha, paixão da minha vida! Eu preciso do desenho do decote do vestido da Meg na minha sala em 5 minutos! É o que falta pra fechar o desfile de sábado! Você pode fazer isso pra mim, querida?

-Claro, só to arquivando e já te levo. Mas pra que você precisa do desenho de um vestido?! Você não produz o desfile?

-Sim, querida... Mas Meg é a minha atração principal. Eu vou fazer um cenário e iluminação do palco de acordo com a roupa dela. Entende? Sou brilhante ou não sou?

-Sim, Miroku, você é brilhante...

-E você é demais, Kagome! – Ele me disse piscando um olho e logo depois fechando a porta.

Eu terminei de fazer o desenho (certo, menti quando disse à ele que havia terminado...), arquivei e me levantei para ir à sala dele uns 10 minutos depois. Encontrei o corredor quase vazio, a não ser por um funcionário ou outro que corria apressado com papéis e pastas nas mãos. Apressei um pouco o passo, já que a sala de Miroku era do outro lado do enorme corredor.

Só que parece que outra pessoa também precisava chegar ao outro lado do corredor, o lado de que eu estava vindo.

Um cara com um terno cinza trombou comigo e os papéis que ele segurava caíram todos no chão, junto com o meu desenho.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção! – comecei, enquanto ele simplesmente se abaixava para pegar os papéis e me devolver meu desenho.

-Tudo bem, não tem importância. – ele me respondeu, num tom sério.

Meu queixo quase caiu, mas eu sou muito pomposa para deixar que isso aconteça, é claro.

Costas largas, cabelos de um loiro muito, muito claro, quase branco, olhos dourados, rosto forte e (eu suponho) um peito e braços fortes de morrer. O cara era a coisa mais deliciosa com que eu já tive o prazer de trombar.

-Higurashi, certo?

-Certo... Como você sabe?

-Sou Inuyasha Taisho, o advogado de Sango. Ela me fala muito de você. E eu já vi você perambulando por aqui. – Ele me disse simpático, porém não tanto... Um misterioso...

-Ah sim... Como nunca vi _você_ por aqui? – Eu disse, jogando o cabelo para trás e colocando a mão na cintura, fazendo um charme básico. Um pouco de sedução nunca é indispensável. Mas... Parece que ele estava impassível.

-Não venho muito aqui. E quando venho vou direto à sala de Sango.

-Ah sim... Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir, senhor Inuyasha, foi um...

-Oh, por favor... Sem isso de "senhor"... Muito formal. Apenas me chame de Inuyasha. Certo? – e sorriu bonito. Eu quase o agarro ali mesmo. Naquele maldito corredor vermelho vazio e incrivelmente apropriado para um "rala e rola" rapidinho! Mas eu sou muito fina e me controlei.

-Certo, Inuyasha. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Vejo-o por aí?

-Com certeza. Até mais.

-Até... – e saí em direção à sala de Miroku, rebolativa. Que homem era aquele?!

Abri a porta do escritório de Miroku e dei de cara com as costas de sua cadeira de couro. Ele falava qualquer coisa no telefone e estava virado para a janela panorâmica da sua sala imensa. Me sentei na cadeira na frente da mesa dele toda sorridente, esperando que ele pudesse me atender. Uns 30 segundos depois ele virou a cadeira de frente para a mesa, desligou o telefone e me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

-Você sabe que eu faço tudo por você, não é princesa? Sabe que eu faria tudo pra aliviar a sua barra. Mas se você atrasar com a única coisa que falta pra eu fechar o desfile complica, meu bem!

-Eu sei, eu sei... Aconteceu um imprevisto...

-Que imprevisto? Seu sutiã arrebentou? Quer ajuda para consertá-lo? – Ele me olhou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Não, Miroku. Meu sutiã está inteirinho... Aqui está o seu desenho. Posso ir agora?

Ele pegou o desenho do decote, riu daquele jeito pervertido que só ele sabe e olhou pra mim.

-Eu adoraria ver _você_ nesse decote, princesa...

-Nos seus sonhos, Miroku... Nos seus sonhos... Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Sim, sim! Poderia levar esse recado à Sango, se você foi à sala dela ainda hoje? – ele me entregou um papelzinho dobrado.

-Tá, tudo bem.

-Obrigado, princesa!

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, não, nada. Pode ir. A não ser que você queira vir aqui e me dar um beijinho... – Sorri e me aproximei dele. Virei seu rosto e dei um estalado beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.

-Não me provoque Kagome...

-Provocar?! Eu?! Não estou provocando ninguém! – Disse, fingindo brincar com uns papéis na mesa dele.

-Depois não vá ficar reclamando dizendo que eu sou tarado.

Apenas sorri e andei até a porta.

-Até mais, Miroku.

E virei as costas e fui embora. Atravessei o corredor novamente e fui para minha sala.

Sentei na minha cadeira e olhei meu local de trabalho. As paredes vermelhas intensas e os móveis negros davam um ar sofisticado à minha sala. O designe de tudo ali era diferente, alternativo. Orgulho-me do dia em que decorei esta sala. Particularmente eu acho que essa é a sala com mais estilo do prédio inteiro! Amo minha sala! Um toque de malícia, sensualidade, e simpatia. Lindo.

Olhei meu computador ligado e chequei minha agenda. Eu já estava livre. Poderia ir pra casa. Mas não sem antes ir exigir uma satisfação de Sango. Como é que ela havia escondido aquele advogado gostoso de mim por tanto tempo?! Eu precisava ir lá. Levantei-me e dei uma checada no meu visual: A saia branca que ia até os joelhos, a blusinha amarela levemente decotada e a sandália de salto me davam um ar de malícia ingênua. Chequei o cabelo e abri a porta. Olhei para minha secretária e avisei para ela que iria dar um pulo na sala de Sango, e não demoraria.

Logo depois estava eu, andando no corredor novamente, torcendo para que o advogado mais gostoso de todos os tempos trombasse comigo de novo. Cheguei à porta da sala de Sango e encontrei Kagura, a secretária dela.

-Olá Kagura. Sango está aí?

-Sim senhorita, mas está com o advogado. – Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

-O... Senhor Inuyasha?

-Sim, sim. Ele mesmo. Quer esperar?

-Ah... Você poderia anunciar que eu estou aqui, e ver se eu posso entrar agora?

-Sim, claro. – Kagura pegou o telefone e falou com Sango.- A senhorita Kagome está aqui... Ok, certo. A senhorita pode entrar.

-Obrigada, Kagura. – Me empinei e abri a porta. A sala ensolarada de paredes róseas e móveis amarelos de Sango me pareceu um ambiente totalmente inapropriado para encontrar o "meu" querido advogado.

-Olá Sango. Oh... Senhor Inuyasha! Não sabia que o senhor estava aqui!

-Olá Kagome. E eu já lhe disse para não me chamar de senhor, não é? – ele disse, sorrindo em minha direção.

-Oh, claro. Me desculpe.

-Vocês já se conheciam? - Sango disse, logo depois de tomar um gole do chá que estava sobre sua mesa.

-Nos conhecemos hoje, no corredor. Acidentalmente eu quase joguei Kagome no chão.

-Ah sim...

-Bom, então já está tudo resolvido, Sango? Passarei os processos para você amanhã pela tarde.

-Sim, Inuyasha, obrigada!

-De nada. Então eu já estou de saída.

-Ah, espere! – eu disse, como se me lembrasse de algo naquele momento. – Porque não vem no desfile de sábado? Vai ser ótimo!

-Ah! Até parece que Inuyasha viria a algum desfile! – Sango disse olhando qualquer coisa no computador cor de rosa.

-Ah... Você não gosta de desfiles?

-Geralmente não. Mas posso abrir uma exceção neste sábado.

-Oh, sério? Então você vem?

-Com certeza!

-Oh, que ótimo! Então eu vou pedir que Miroku ponha seu nome na lista de convidados.

-Não precisa, eu mesmo peço.

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Sim, amigos de colegial. Estava vindo da sala dele quando ataquei você. – E aquele sorriso de novo.

-Ah... entendi.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir. Vejo vocês sábado?

-Sim, claro! – Sango disse lá da mesa, sorrindo como uma irmã mais nova.

-Até lá, Kagome. – Me lançou um sorriso e foi embora.

-É impressão minha ou rolou "O clima" nesta sala, neste momento? - Sango disse, se levantando da cadeira fofa.

-Você acha?!

-Não! Eu só acho que esta sala ficou tão quente que eu pensei que vocês dois fossem tirar as roupas naquele momento! – ela se encostou na mesa e cruzou os braços, olhando pra mim como se dissesse "Conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada!".

-Você me deve uma explicação, Sango!

-Eu?! O que eu fiz?!

-Escondeu seu advogado gostoso de mim durante eu sei lá quanto tempo!

-Eu não escondi!

-Escondeu sim! Você sabe que eu estou numa seca desgraçada e guarda seu avogado tesudo só pra você!

-Eu não o estava guardando!

-Que seja! Por que não me apresentou a ele antes?!

-Bom, eu achei que você não ia querer sair com um cara como ele!

-Ah... Tanto faz! Agora eu já o conheço...

-Conhece bem, pelo que eu pude ver!

Eu sorri travessa. Quem me dera conhece-lo BEM!

Ei, não me chame de pervertida! Se você estivesse na seca há um ano você me entenderia!

-Sango eu quero o relatório completo! Ele tem filhos?! É casado?! Comprometido?! Divorciado?!

-Bom... não, não, mais ou menos e não.

-Mais ou menos o que?! Ele é casado?

-Não, ele é comprometido...

-Droga! Os melhores sempre têm dona!

-Mas está com muitos problemas na relação e está dando um tempo.

-Tempo?! Que tipo de tempo? Tempo que volta um dia ou tempo "terminou pra sempre"?!

-Eu não sei que tipo de tempo. Só sei que ele e a noiva estão dando um tempo.

-Noiva?! – literalmente caí sentada no sofá no canto da sala de Sango. O cara era noivo... Então o tempo não ia durar muito... Droga... Eu poderia tirar o meu cavalinho da chuva.

-É. Que é um saco por sinal. Ô mulherzinha nojenta!

-Você a conhece? Ela é bonita?

-Hmm... Normal. Magrela. Metida. Parece que é feita de barro!

-Nossa! Onde é que o Inuyahsa, gostoso do jeito que é foi arranjar uma mulher dessas?

-Eu não sei. Só sei que agora eu tenho que trabalhar.

-Eu já vou pra casa. To livre por hoje. Vou passar na costureira e ver se meu vestido já está pronto.

-Sorte sua... Encontro com você amanhã, então.

-Até lá – Ia saindo quando me lembrei. – Ah sim! Miroku me pediu para te entregar isso. – Entreguei o bilhetinho que Miroku havia me pedido para entregá-la poucos minutos antes.

Ela o abriu com uma expressão desconfiada, e fez uma cara estranha quando terminou de ler.

-O que foi?

-Veja isso: "Meu amor, será que pode passar aqui na minha sala quando não estiver ocupada? Preciso resolver alguns detalhes com você, certo? Muitos beijos carinhosos, Miroku." – me olhou com uma cara de quem diz "Que safado, não?!". Eu apenas sorri.

-Ai, Sango. Você é tão boba! Se fosse um bilhete para mim ele me chamaria de flor de primavera, raio de sol... Mas com você ele é... Tão sincero! Acho que ele gosta mesmo de você!

-Aquele pervertido? Duvido!

-Será que você não percebe?! Ele é todo sutil quando se trata de você!

-Tá, tá, que seja! Será possível que ele enganou até você?! – e saiu para ver o que ele queria. Eu saí em direção à minha sala e qual foi minha surpresa ao chegar e ouvir Suki me dizer que havia um advogado me esperando?!

-Quem? Que advogado?

-Ah... – Ela pegou um papelzinho e o leu – o Dr. Houjo.

PORCARIA!

-Houjo? O que ele quer aqui? – Não vou gastar tempo descrevendo Houjo. Só uma frase: Amor platônico desde o colegial.

-Ele não disse, senhorita. Fiz mal em tê-lo deixado entrar?

-Não, não... Eu vou ver o que ele quer. – Na verdade eu queria ter dito "FEZ, sua vaca ordinária!", mas o fato de eu ser muito polida me impediu.

Entrei na sala e o achei olhando os quadros da minha parede.

-Ah, olá Kagome!

-Olá Houjo. Como vai?

-Bem, muito bem. Escute, você vai no desfile de sábado, obviamente.

-Obviamente.

-Então... Já tem companhia?

A minha vontade foi dizer: "Já, querido, desculpe. Vou com Inuyasha, conhece? O advogado de Sango. Sinto muito...". Mas, o que eu tive que dizer foi:

-Não... Ainda não.

-Então... Que tal ir comigo? – os olhos azuis pareceram mais carentes do que nunca. Houjo é o tipo de cara que as mães chamam de bom partido. Bonito, gentil, trabalhador e estável financeiramente. Mas... Ele namorou minha prima, então... Sem chance de um relacionamento. Mas... Eu NUNCA ia aparecer no desfile sozinha, e não me restava muito tempo para arrumar um par, então...

-Claro Houjo, vai ser ótimo.

-Ótimo então! – Ele disse, olhando no relógio. –Eu tenho que ir agora. Uma audiência importantíssima, e estou ligeiramente atrasado. Pego você às 20:00 na sua casa no sábado?

-Claro! Com certeza... – falei o mais simpática que pude.

-Ok. Até lá então. – ele saiu com um sorriso vitorioso.

Até que não seria má idéia. Quer dizer, todos iriam acompanhados, e é lógico que eu não iria só. Houjo era uma boa companhia, afinal.

Guardei meus documentos na gaveta, arrumei minha mesa, peguei minha bolsa e fui. Estava naquele escritório desde cedo, preparando os detalhes do desfile. Estava um trapo!

Eu, modéstia à parte, sou demais!

Olhava-me no enorme espelho da minha sala: O vestido preto longo e o preto transparente ficaram simplesmente magníficos em mim! Ótimo! Quero só ver a cara do Miroku, haha! Se bem que ele provavelmente vai babar pelo que for que Sango esteja usando. Eu posso estar vestida de mulher gato, e se Sango aparecer vestida de mendiga, Miroku a comeria com os olhos. É verdade!

Estava apenas colocando os brincos quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô?

_-Kagome, sou eu! Já cheguei._

-Ah, certo. Estou descendo. – desliguei o telefone e chequei meu visual mais uma vez para ver se estava tudo ok, peguei a bolsa, abri a porta e saí.

Desci e pude ver o carro luxuoso de Houjo parado em frente ao meu prédio.

Vi-o descer do carro quando me aproximei, para abrir a porta para mim.

-Está linda! – ele me disse com um sorriso.

-Ah, obrigada! Você também não está nada mal. – ele vestia um terno preto. Terno, terno, terno! Eu só vejo esse homem de terno! Só muda a cor!

Ele sorriu com o elogio e deu a partida no carro para o local do desfile.

Holofotes giravam pra todo lado. Fotógrafos corriam de um lado para outro, seguindo as celebridades que chegavam. Houjo parou o carro na entrada e abriu a porta para que eu descesse. Alguns fotógrafos dispararam os _flashs_ de suas câmeras na minha cara. Afinal, eu tinha desenhado a maioria dos vestidos daquela noite.

Sorri forçada e tratei de caminhar – com o braço de Houjo enroscado no meu – para dentro do salão, onde as luzes piscavam, as pessoas andavam pra lá e pra cá, com suas roupas impecáveis. Sorri para alguns conhecidos, dei dois beijinhos na face de algumas madames fúteis, e finalmente, encontrei Sango, sorrindo como nunca, com uma taça de champanhe na mão esquerda.

-Ah! Kagome! Que bom que chegou!- Ela me deu um meio abraço – Uau! Você arrasou! – ela disse, olhando meu vestido.

-Obrigada! E você está linda!

Realmente, ela estava. Sango tem um gosto maravilhoso, quando se trata de roupas. Usava um vestido preto, com detalhes cor de rosa claro, aqui e ali. A sandália de amarrar na canela dava a ela um ar de rainha. Estava lindíssima!

-Ah, obrigada. Olá Houjo, como vai?

-Muito bem, Sango. E você? – ela nem teve tempo de responder. Miroku chegou com toda a sua pose.

Usava uma camisa branca um tanto colada no peito forte. A calça preta estilo largada o deixava quase irresistível.

-Boa noite Kagome! Está divina, minha flor. – eu apenas sorri como elogio. Logo depois de sorrir para mim, ele levou os olhos até Sango e seu rosto mudou radicalmente de expressão.

-Uau, Sango... Você está linda... – ele disse sorrindo, por mais inacreditável que isso possa parecer, sincero como nunca. Tão fofo... Parecia estar nervoso de estar olhando pra ela. Juro! Miroku! Nervoso!!

-Ah, obrigada Houshi. –Ela disse, olhando desconfiada na direção dele.

-Houjo, como vai? – ele e Miroku deram uns tapas nas costas (não sei como é que eles agüentam aqueles tapas que mais parecem socos!) e ficaram conversando sobre qualquer assunto chato de homens. Eu aproveitei a distração para cochichar para Sango.

-E aí? Nosso advogado já chegou?

-Já, chegou um pouco antes de você.

Eu quase dei um gritinho de felicidade, mas Houjo ainda estava ali, e eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria me pentelhando até descobrir o motivo de tanta felicidade.

-E ele veio acompanhado?

-Veio... A chata está com ele.

-A noiva, huh? – perguntei, sentindo a minha felicidade evaporar.

-Ela mesma. Toda metida! Falou comigo como se fosse minha chefe, ou coisa assim. Acho que ela se esqueceu que o marido dela trabalha pra mim, não o contrário! – ela falou, ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Noivo! – falei com raiva, quase pude sentir fumacinha saindo pelos meus ouvidos.

-Tanto faz. – Sango disse fazendo pouco caso e dando mais um gole do seu champanhe.

-Droga... Meu plano já era.

-Você tinha um plano?

-É, você sabe... O plano que sempre usamos...

-Ah sei. Jogar o cabelo pra trás, mão na cintura e coisa e tal? – ela disse, fazendo os gestos, o que chamou a atenção de Miroku atrás dela, que entortou a cabeça para olhá-la melhor.

-É, isso aí. – E então ela começou a me contar sobre o novo vizinho gostoso dela. Droga! Todas têm um vizinho gostoso, menos eu?! Porcaria de vida!

Em todo o caso, Sango não pôde terminar a história do vizinho, pois começou a me cutucar de repente, olhando disfarçadamente pra trás de mim.

-Kagome, não olhe agora, mas Inuyasha está vindo com a noiva.

Eu senti meu coração dar um salto. Ele estava vindo, estava vindo!!

-Ok, o plano vai começar agora. – Do nada, dei uma gargalhada, como se Sango tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. E – é claro! - coloquei a mão na cintura e joguei o cabelo pra trás.

-Boa noite... – Uma voz máscula, sexy, rouca, pausada e incrivelmente safada falou atrás de mim. Infelizmente não foi esse "atrás" que vocês estão pensando. Quem me dera! Não. Foi um "atrás" distante. Como se ele tivesse se prostrado a um metro de mim, mais ou menos.

Eu me virei, como se para saber quem havia falado atrás de mim. Fiz a cara mais surpresa que eu pude. Lá estava ele, parado, sorrindo simpático para mim. Infelizmente, não era aquele sorriso maroto que eu havia recebido uns dias atrás. Foi um sorriso totalmente inocente, como o sorriso de um primo para uma prima.

Apensar de que, eu conheço alguns casos de relações entre primos... Então não. Foi mais um sorriso... De primo para priminha pentelha de quatro anos de idade. Isso mesmo, foi esse tipo de sorriso. Mas se bem que... existem os pedófilos e...

Ah esquece! Vocês entenderam!

-Dr. Inuyasha!! Como vai? Que bom que pôde comparecer! - Eu falei, sorrindo boba.

-Kagome, eu lhe disse para não me chamar de senhor, e agora você me aparece com "Doutor"... Por favor... Deixe de lado essas besteiras. – aí sim. Foi _aí_ que ele me deu _aquele_ sorriso. Eu, logicamente, devolvi imediatamente. Mas a minha alegria foi curta, porque ele se voltou para uma vareta branca que o segurava pela mão, e começou a dizer aquelas palavras que me cortaram o coração:

-Kagome, deixe-me apresenta-la à minha noiva, Kikyou Ahitaka. Kikyou, esta é Kagome Higurashi.

A vareta branca se aproximou de mim com um sorrisinho nojento, estendeu as mãos para que eu as pegasse e começou, com aquela voz grave e pausada:

-Ah, senhorita Kagome... Eu já ouvi muito a respeito de seu trabalho. Fiquei surpresa quando Inuyasha me disse que havia conhecido-a.

-Ah, que bom! Fico contentíssima em saber que conhece meu trabalho, Srta. Kikyou! – falei, com o melhor sorriso que pude oferecer a ela. Notei, pelo canto dos olhos, que Inuyasha me olhava. Um meio sorriso tomava seus lábios.

-Confesso que estou ansiosa para ver seus projetos na passarela hoje. Estou certa ao pensar que serão menos antiquados que os do último desfile, certo querida?

Antiquados?! ANTIQUADOS?! Quem aquela víbora pensa que é para julgas minhas roupas?! Fui colocada como a mais inovadora desenhista do ano neste desfie! Quem ela pensa que é para julgar meus projetos?!

Apenas dei um sorrisinho e acenei com a cabeça.

-Não, querida, me desculpe. Acho que deve acreditar que desta vez, minhas roupas estão mais ousadas e inovadoras do que você nunca viu. Agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir até as minhas modelos, ver se está tudo correndo como o planejado. Com sua licença. Foi um prazer, Inuyasha. - O olhei e acenei com a cabeça. Ele fez o mesmo, mas parecia desconfortável.

-Ah, eu vou com você. – Sango disse, me acompanhando até o corredor dos camarins das modelos. Houjo e Miroku estavam entretidos conversando qualquer coisa, nem viram quando eu e Sango nos afastamos. Pelos gestos que faziam deveriam estar conversando sobre peitos ou coisa parecida.

Chegamos ao corredor quase vazio, a não ser pela balbúrdia que havia dentro dos camarins, e um ou outro maquiador correndo de lá pra cá, entrando e saindo.

Eu e Sango entramos em um dos enormes camarins, nos deparando com várias modelos correndo apressadas. Algumas usando apenas a _lingerie_, outras sendo maquiadas, outras calçando os sapatos altos, outras arrumando os cabelos. Sentei em uma cadeira e Sango sentou-se de frente pra mim.

-Quem aquela bruxa pensa que é?! Quero vê-la desenhar coisa melhor! – eu disse exasperada.

-Ah, Kagome! Eu te avisei que ela era nojenta! Não ligue pra ela! Isso é inveja! Você viu o vestido brega que ela estava usando?! Minha nossa! Aquilo saiu de moda no século passado!

-Quer saber? – eu me levantei, recuperei a minha pose e chamei a atenção de todos ali. –Meninas! – eu falei alto, sorrindo – Hoje, vocês vão brilhar! Mais do que nunca! Tem uma baranga lá fora, que duvida do nosso talento. Então vamos mostrar pra ela quem nós somos, e o estrago que podemos fazer!

As modelos aplaudiram e deram gritinhos histéricos. Adoro causar alvoroço!

-Kagome! Kagome! Eu preciso da sua ajuda aqui! – Meg me chamou, desesperada, com o vestido preto nas mãos. –Kagome, me ajude a vestir isto! É muito complicado!

Eu a ajudei e logo depois eu e Sango voltamos para a festa.

Houjo e Miroku nos esperavam perto do palco.

-Vamos, meninas! Vamos nos sentar. A nossa mesa está a nossa espera.

-Você vai se sentar conosco? – Sango perguntou a Miroku, com um olhar descrente.

-Claro que sim, amor. Onde mais eu me sentaria? – e deu um sorriso singelo para ela, e fez um carinho romântico em seu queixo.

Ai, como Sango é idiota!

Chegamos á nossa mesa e eu notei algo estranho. Éramos eu, Sango, Houjo e Miroku. Porque haviam seis lugares?

É... Tudo bem. Você, com certeza, deve estar pensando: "Nossa, como ela é burra! Não é óbvio que os lugares eram para Inuyasha e a noiva dele?!". É. Realmente, era óbvio. Mas eu não esperava que ela teria coragem para vir se sentar na minha mesa depois de ter ofendido meu trabalho.

Dito e feito. Quando nos sentamos – Houjo tratou de se plantar do meu lado ¬¬' – Eu avisto um vestido verde-musgo jogado por cima de uma vareta vindo na nossa direção, sendo acompanhada por um corpo masculino que eu preferi não analisar muito.

-Ah, que bom que vocês já encontraram a mesa! Poupará meus pés. Nossa! Já estou cansada, e até agora nada de muito interessante aconteceu.

Ela se sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado de Miroku, e Inuyasha sentou ao lado de Houjo, na mesa redonda.

Até Miroku, que em ocasiões normais, ficaria sorrindo para qualquer mulher que sentasse ao lado dele, respirou fundo disfarçadamente, tentando controlar a irritação.

Ela havia ofendido o trabalho DELE desta vez. E deixe-me esclarecer, a festa não estava nada chata. Quer dizer, com quatro ambientes diferentes é de se esperar que alguém se divirta, não? Miroku tinha feito um excelente trabalho

-Então... Kikyou, querida... – eu comecei, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. – Em que você trabalha?

Ela pareceu se contorcer disfarçadamente.

-Não estou trabalhando no momento, _querida. _– ela disse, e eu comecei a gostar.

-Ah, que pena. Agora entendo...

-Entende o que?

-Sua falta de tato e bom senso no que diz respeito a críticas. Como você não trabalha, certamente não deve sair muito, então não sabe avaliar a qualidade de uma coleção de outono, tampouco a grandiosidade de um evento magnífico como esse. Não é mesmo... _Querida_?

Percebi que os olhos de Miroku brilharam, e um sorriso satisfeito se fez em seu rosto. Sango tossiu de leve e olhou para os lados, tentando controlar a risada que estava prestes a vir. Houjo olhou para baixo controlando-se, e até mesmo Inuyasha parecia ter gostado.

A cara da vareta ficou vermelha de repente. Ela apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos. Ficou parecendo uma planta pegando fogo.

-Eu proponho um brinde! – Miroku disse, levantando a taça de champanhe que estava a sua frente. – Um brinde, ao magnífico evento, e a uma coleção de , maravilhosamente charmosa e... Nada nada antiquada. – ele disse a ultima palavra com um olhar cínico para Kikyou, que respirou fundo, os lábios ainda comprimidos, como se tivesse tomado um remédio muito, muuuuuito ruim.

Todos nós levantamos as taças e levamos à boca. Era um ótimo champanhe.

-Então, Inuyasha. Como anda o escritório? – Miroku falou de repente, se virando para Inuyasha.

-Ah! Um caos! Nunca trabalhei tanto.

Ele começou, descansando as costas na cadeira. A camisa branca estava meio aberta, deixando o peito forte à mostra.

É, eu totalmente acertei quando supus que ele tinha um peito ótimo.

O paletó preto totalmente aberto dava a ele um estilo "formal-desleixado" sexy. A calça também preta, infelizmente, não me deixava descobrir se as pernas eram fortes como eu imaginei.

No momento em que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, as luzes do salão se apagaram, as luzes amarelas e vermelhas do palco se acederam, e a voz de Ayame surgiu, formal e pausada.

"_E agora, senhoras e senhores, o momento que todos nós esperávamos: A coleção de inverno, por Naraku Onigumo, Rin Kosaka e Kagome Higurashi."_

A platéia soou em palmas e uma música instrumental soou. A primeira modelo surgiu, vestindo um terninho preto com listras bancas, o cachecol vermelho ao redor do pescoço. Botas vermelhas cintilantes cano longo... Criação minha.

Olhei para a cara de Kikyou e ela estava olhando a modelo com raiva.

HÁ! Agüenta essa, queridinha.

Logo, várias modelos começaram a caminhar pela passarela. Ora uma minha, ora uma de Rin, ora uma de Naraku.

-E... O _ Gran finalle!_- Miroku disse quando a última modelo da noite, Meg, apareceu com aquele decote "poderoso", em tons amarelados e marrons, estampa mista.

As luzes do palco imediatamente mudaram de cor, os painéis com fotos das roupas das odelos anteriores subiram e foram substituídos por fotos de diferentes partes da roupa que Meg usava, assim como um cenário totalmente diferente surgiu, não sei de onde.

Olhei para Miroku que sorria orgulhoso olhando para o decote ousado da modelo.

Sango tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. Eu sabia que ela estava orgulhosa dele. Só que não admitiria isso nem que fosse torturada.

Enquanto Meg caminhava até o fim da passarela, eu me levantei. Era a hora.

Pedi licença e me afastei da mesa. Todos me olharam intrigados, menos Sango, que sorria cúmplice. Caminhei até o camarim rapidamente.

As modelos começaram a andar em duas filas indianas na passarela, sob os aplausos e assovios do público. Eu e Rin estávamos atrás da cortina, esperando nossa vez de entrar.

Rin Kosaka trabalha comigo há um ano e meio. Ela é um amor de pessoa. Somos muito parecidas em vários aspectos. Por exemplo: compras! Nós duas já fomos capazes de gastar quase nosso salário inteiro de uma vez só, em uma maratona de shoppings por Tóquio.

Mas ela é beeeeem diferente de mim no que diz respeito à conquista.

Rin é um doce. Meiguinha, fofinha, princesinha. Ela conquista sem querer.

Eu não. Eu jogo meu charme em cima do meu alvo até conseguir o que eu quero. Gosto de um jogo de sedução. Rin não. Rin adora os romances. E isso se reflete totalmente no estilo com que ela desenha.

Suas roupas são geniais. Ela faz o básico se transformar em novidade. Faz o brega virar moda. E tudo muito sutilmente, com um toque romântico aqui e ali.

Eu sou diferente. Faço mais o estilo caça e caçador. Posso tanto ser a presa, quanto o predador (rimou!).

Minhas roupas são ousadas. Não tenho medo de inovar, ousar, explorar tudo o que posso.

E vem uma magrela feita de barro e diz que eu sou antiquada.

HÁ! Muito engraçado.

-Ah, estou tão nervosa! – Rin contorcia as mãos por cima do colo do vestido branco cintilante claro.

-Ih, querida! Desencane! Você arrasou. – eu digo enquanto Tsubaki passa um gloss básico nos meus lábios. Eu poderia muito bem fazer isso sozinha, mas é impressionante como Tsubaki faz a nossa boca ficar incrivelmente irresistível apenas com um simples gloss transparente por cima do batom.

-Prontinho. – ela disse, olhando para mim satisfeita. – Vai arrasar!

-Meninos, meninos! Vamos, está na hora! – Jakotsu entrou todo alvoroçado, com uma prancheta na mão, usando aquela calça de couro.

Vou lhe falar, Jakotsu é o melhor coreógrafo que você pode conhecer. O meu segundo homossexual favorito, depois de Jimmy, é claro.

-Vamos, minhas delícias! É a sua deixa! Não se esqueçam do olhar que eu ensinei!! – enquanto os meus modelos masculinos entravam na passarela para a despedida, Jakotsu analisava o meterial, se é que você me entende.

-Mãe de misericórdia! Eu queria ter nascido com um traseiro assim! – ele falou, se virando para mim e para Rin. –Ah! Minhas adoradas! Estão chiquérrimas! – Ele pegou as mãos de Rin e deu um look no visual romântico. –Ah, com licença, minha linda... – e sem aviso prévio, arrancou o primeiro botão do vestido dela, fazendo o que antes era um decote comportado, virar o que Miroku chamaria de visão do paraíso.

-Jakotsu!! – ela exclamou, olhando o tecido meio danificado, devido à força com que Jakotsu arrancou aquele botão.

-Não se preocupe, querida! Dou um jeito nisso em dois tempos! – ele estalou os dedos e uma mulher baixinha surgiu atrás dele. Ela deveria ser da altura do meu umbigo! Sério mesmo!

Só sei que a mulher começou a costurar o vestido de Rin, que olhava totalmente vermelha.

Quando a criatura se afastou, Rin possuía um _verdadeiro decote_! Tinha até umas lantejoulas prateadas!

-Ah! Eu quero lantejoulas também! – reclamei, apontando para o decote de uma Rin que olhava incrédula.

-Jakotsu! – ela disse – Eu estou com cara de vadia!

-Ah, claro que não, meu amor! – e, como se não bastasse, ele começou a passar glitter em toda a extensão do colo dela!

-Jakotsu! Eu também quero glitter!

-Kagome, querida... Se eu aumentasse seu decote e lhe aplicasse glitter você iria ofuscar todas as modelos e Rin. Sem falar de Naraku. Todos só iriam olhar para você. Você sabe que já é poderosa sem precisar destes artifícios! – ele deu uma olhada na minha roupa. – E além do mais... – Ele se aproximou e tirou o meu . Olhou meu vestido preto, com o decote provocante: uma fenda entre os meus seios que ia até abaixo do umbigo. –... Você já está bastante avassaladora esta noite.

Avassaladora... Gostei disso!

Kagome... Avassaladora!

É!

-Uau, uau... uau! – Bankotsu estava passando por ali. – Kagome, você está... Uma delícia, se me perdoa.

Bankotsu era o típico garotão pegador. Era ele, depois de Miroku, quem se encarregava de levantar a minha autoestima. Bonitão, musculosão, gostosão... Era um filinho de papai rico, que resolveu seguir a carreira de modelo para unir o útil ao agradável: trabalho fácil e fama.

É. Fácil pra ele, que só faz vestir, andar e mandar um olhar sexy na direção da platéia.

-Obrigada, Bankotsu. – eu pisquei um olho e ele levou a mão ao coração, como se fosse ter uma taquicardia.

Háhá! Amador.

-Vá, querido, vá! Está na sua vez! – Jakotsu empurrou-o em direção à passarela. Ele fez uma cara sexy e entrou atrás de outro cara que eu não me lembro o nome.

-Jakotsu... Meu vestido! Dê um jeito nisso! – Rin ainda reclamava.

-Ah, querida! Relaxe! Você está um arraso! Não está vadia! E além do mais, _ele_ está aí esta noite...- Jakotsu falou para ela, todo cúmplice.

-Ele? Ele quem? Quem está aí, Rin?! Por que eu não estou sabendo de nada?

-O cara em que ela está de olho. Vou te dizer amiga, um tesão de homem, pelas fotos que vi! – Jakotsu me revelou, abanando-se com a mão direita.

-Como é que você não em conta nada disso, Rin?! – eu olhei para ela, que sorria encabulada.

-Ah, é que... Não tive tempo...

-Sei, sei...

Que droga! Eu sempre conto minhas paquerinhas para Rin. Por que ela não me contou essa?! Que abuso!

-Eeee... Está na hora! – Jakotsu falou, olhando o relógio no pulso.

"_Senhoras e senhores, vamos receber nossas maravilhosas estilistas: Kagome Higurashe e Rin Kosaka!". _De novo a voz de Ayame surgiu. Eu e Rin respiramos fundo e entramos.

Adoro andar na passarela depois de um desfile produtivo! Sempre sou recebida com palmas e assobios!

Olhei em direção à mesa que antes estava sentada. Sango levantou o polegar pra mim e piscou um olho, muito discreta.

Miroku estava - é claro – de boca aberta, literalmente. Não sabia se olhava para mim ou para Rin. Kikyou estava com uma cara amarga. Houjo afrouxou o nó da gravata.

E Inuyasha... Era difícil definir a expressão dele. Só sei que não tirava os olhos de mim.

E agora, Kikyou?! Seu noivo está praticamente me comendo com os olhos! E você aí, com esse vestidinho verde musgo de poliéster.

Brega.

Eu e Rin demos a nossa voltinha, para os fotógrafos, é lógico.

Penas que estava de costas... Queria só ver a cara do Inuyasha quando eu dei meu rebolado matador.

"_Com vocês, nosso queridíssimo... Naraku Onigumo!" _

Naraku entrou, Pomposo, sério e imponente. Ele até que é um coroa enxuto, se você quer saber.

Impecável, como sempre.

Ele andou até mim e Rin, que aplaudíamos junto com as modelos, nos deu um beijinho simpático na bochecha, e juntos, caminhamos até o final do palco.

Foi uma cena bem clichê: Naraku tinha a mão direita na minha cintura, e a esquerda na de Rin. E nós três sorríamos contentes, andando daquele jeito que modelos andam, até o fim da passarela, ao som de _Ain't No Other Man_, Christina Aguilera.

Fazer o quê, se Jakotsu é fanático por essa música.

Depois de muitas palmas, flores, assobios e os cumprimentos à modelo estrela da noite – que por acaso era Meg -, eu, Rin e Naraku fomos para os bastidores do novo.

-Meninas... Ótimo trabalho. Estamos todos de parabéns. – ele sorriu daquele jeito "Eu sou o chefe!" dele e foi embora receber seus convidados vip's.

Ele é sempre assim. Misterioso, de poucas palavras.

Mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Rin! Me explique agora mesmo por que foi que eu não fiquei sabendo que você está de caso!

-Eu não estou de caso, Kagome... – ela falou, os olhinhos chocolates brilhando.

-Por que não me disse que está a fim de alguém?!

-Ah, não sei...

-Pois agora você vai me contar. Quem é ele? Está aqui esta noite? Como ele é?

-Nossa, calma! – ela levantou as mãos em minha direção, como se me forçando a frear. – Ele, é simplesmente o cara mais, como você diria, tesão que eu conheço!

-Ah! E como é o nome dele?!!

-Ah... É um nome lindo... – nós saímos dos bastidores neste momento.

-Sesshoumaru Taisho... – ela disse toda sonhadora...

-O quê?! Taisho? Tem certeza?!

É o mesmo sobrenome do Inuyasha!!

-Rin, querida. Tem certeza de que não é Inuyasha Taisho?

-O quê? Não, claro que não! Você acha que eu não saberia o nome dele, Kagome?! Este é o irmão dele.

Irmão! Tem DOIS dele!!

-Oh, minha nossa! Você só pode estar brincando!! – Eu falei, toda animada! Quer dizer, Rin iria ficar com um irmão, e eu com outro! Que coisa perfeita! Seríamos parentes!!

Quer dizer... Isso se o Inuyasha se tocar e largar aquela magrela.

Mas antes que eu pudesse explicar a situação à ela, eu vejo um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas vindo em nossa direção: Miroku, Sango, Houjo, Inuyasha e a vareta caminhavam ao nosso encontro. As três primeiras pessoas citadas tinham um sorriso de ponta a ponta da cara.

-Vocês arrasaram, meninas! Sério mesmo! Estavam fabulosas! – Sango nos deu aqueles abraços amigáveis que vive distribuindo quando está contente.

-Eu não tenho nem palavras. O ponto alto da noite, com certeza. Kagome, você está... Eu não vou nem dizer! – Miroku pregou os olhos azuis no meu decote, que estivera escondido pelo xale delicado até antes de eu entrar na passarela. – E Rin... Eu estou embasbacado! – ele disse, olhando o decote dela.

Rin nunca usa decotes. Nunca MESMO!

-Ah, Miroku! Pare com isso... – ela disse, sorrindo toda encabulada. Ela é tão gracinha!

Houjo não foi capaz de falar coisa alguma. Só ficou ali, parado, parecendo um idiota de colegial que não consegue falar quando vê a garota que gosta.

-Meus sinceros parabéns, Kagome. Você esteve fantástica... – Inuyasha se soltou do aperto de Kikyou e beijou minha mão direita, todo galã.

Pode até ter sido ilusão minha, mas eu posso jurar que ele me deu um olhar todo significativo antes de abaixar os olhos para beijar minha mão.

Que safado!

Adoro essas coisas!

-Rin, o que posso dizer? – uma voz que eu não conhecia se fez presente. Eu olhei por cima do ombro de Inuyasha e vi.

A cópia mais madura do espécime masculino que segurava minha mão com firmeza: um pouco mais alto, o cabelo também loiro muito claro.

Sexy.

Vestia um terno azul marinho, nada de gravata.

Imediatamente me veio na mente que eu adoraria ganhar os dois irmãos como presente de Natal. Seria um presente bem útil, se você quer saber.

-Você está encantadora! – era uma voz bem grave e sexy. Eu, pessoalmente, obedeceria qualquer ordem que aquela voz me desse. Desde "Kagome, faça isto." até "Cale a boca e tire a roupa!".

-Sesshoumaru! - Rin ficou toda sorrisos, quando ele chegou e lhe deu um beijo no cantinho da boca, segurando a cintura dela como quem diz: "Afaste-se, propriedade minha"

Ora, era mais do que claro que eles estavam transando.

Perdoe o termo.

-Sesshy, essa é Kagome Higurashi, a minha amiga de quem lhe falei. Ela desenhou metade das roupas do desfile desta noite.

-Muito prazer, Sesshoumaru Taisho. – ele também beijou a minha mão.

Ah! Que calafrio que eu senti!

-Encantada. Espero que Rin tenha falado coisas boas de mim! – eu disse toda sorridente.

-Só coisas maravilhosas. Você fez um excelente trabalho. Assisti o desfile hoje. Aceite meus sinceros parabéns.

-Muito obrigada.

-Como vai, Houshi, Houjo? Olá Sango. – ele deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça de Sango, que agiu de novo como se fosse uma irmãzinha mais nova sendo protegida pelo irmão gostoso.

-Olá, Sesshoumaru, como está?

-Bem, obrigado. Irmãozinho? – Sesshoumaru encarou Inuyasha com uma cara divertida. Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça desleixado.

-Como anda Kikyou?

-Bem, Sesshoumaru. Obrigada. – a vareta respondeu como se estivesse com nojo dele.

Ah, eu tenho vontade de quebrar a cara dessa mulher!!

Foi aí que eu me toquei. Ele cumprimentou todo mundo. Como se já fossem amigos de infância! Isso era um complô contra mim?! Porque só eu era privada de conhecer os gostosos da turma? Eu tive que descobrir Inuyasha por conta própria, e agora, se eu não perguntasse Rin não iria me falar de Sesshoumaru.

Eu estou começando a achar que estão todos com um plano para que eu permaneça na seca por tempo in'definido!

-Inuyasha, eu não estou me sentindo bem... Não quer me levar pra casa? – a vareta falou.

-Agora?

-É, tive um dia cheio hoje...

-Ah claro... Deve ter sido muito cheio... Vegetar no sofá deve ser realmente exaustivo... – Sango sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse.

Inuyasha se afastou de nós levando-a pelo braço até um canto. Eu não fiz questão de ficar olhando.

-Então – eu comecei sorrindo – Quer dizer que você e Inuyasha são irmãos?

-Meio-irmãos. Sesshy e Inuyasha são irmãos apenas por parte de pai. – Rin explicou.

Nossa! O pai desses dois deve ser uma coisa!! Aquele "Sesshy" tinha cara de ser bem safadinho também.

-Entendo. Você também é advogado, Sesshoumaru?

-Promotor. – ele respondeu, todo polido. –Prefiro enfiar um cara na cadeia do que tirar ele de lá.

Uau! Promotor!

Ele devia ser bem mandão... Do tipo que fala grosso na hora de "você-sabe-o-quê".

-Sucesso!! – Jakotsu apareceu todo serelepe. –Sango, querida!! Não vejo você faz uma semana!! – deu dois beijinhos em cada face de Sango. – Depois quero saber de tudo o que está rolando com você! – Sango sorriu para ele.

-Pode deixar, Jakotsu! Eu estava precisando colocar os assuntos em dia com você!

-Mirokinho!! – ele capturou a face de Miroku e deu dois beijinhos estalados no rosto dele, assim como fez com Sango.

-Ah... Oi Jakotsu... – ele disse, todo embaraçado.

-Minha nossa, Rin! Quem é o seu acompanhante bonitão? – ele disse, avaliando Sesshoumaru de cima a baixo.

Como se ele não soubesse. Eu sabia que ele estava disfarçando.

Rin apresentou os dois. Sesshoumaru pareceu tão desconfortável quanto Miroku, diante da alegria exagerada de Jakotsu.

Inuyasha voltou, desta vez sem a magrela.

-Me desculpem, Kikyou não estava se sentindo bem, tive que manda-la para casa.

Jakotsu arregalou os olhos.

-Minha nossa! Esta é a noite dos homens bonitos!! – ele andou na direção de Inuyasha e estendeu a mão para que ele apertasse. Estava claramente esperando que eu apresentasse os dois, já que Inuyasha se prostrou ao meu lado.

-Jakotsu, este é Inuyasha Taisho, o advogado de Sango. Este é Jakotsu, meu coreógrafo mais que perfeito.

-Minha nossa! São dois?! – às vezes Jakotsu tem o poder de pensar igual a mim!

-São irmãos. – eu disse.

-Que belo trabalho, os pais destes dois fizeram, não acham?!

Inuyasha sorriu sem graça ao apertar a mão de Jakotsu.

-Kagome, você pode me acompanhar à mesa do _bufett _por um instante?

Não foi Jakotsu quem disse isso. Nem Rin, ou Sango, ou Miroku. Ou Houjo. Sim, Houjo ainda estava lá, ainda que não falasse nada. Acho que ele estava tentando se fazer invisível para Jakotsu, que ainda não o tinha notado.

Quem falou foi Inuyasha.

-Ah, claro. Com prazer. Com licença – eu disse às pessoas que ficaram conversando na rodinha. Jakotsu tinha avistado Houjo, e agora, sem brincadeira, estava apalpando o peito dele por cima da camisa, ainda que Sango tentasse impedi-lo. Eu nem olhei para Houjo. Coitado.

Inuyasha estendeu o braço para que eu enroscasse o meu próprio nele. Eu o fiz, ora. Sem pestanejar.

-Kikyou está bem? – eu perguntei como se estivesse preocupada com a saída repentina dela.

-Está, só estava fazendo drama. – ele disse, olhando para frente, logo depois virando o rosto para mim ao continuar. –A propósito, eu peço desculpas pelo que ela disse no início da noite, eu realmente...

-Ora, não se preocupe. Ninguém é obrigado a gostar do meu trabalho, não é?

Nossa! Estou impressionada com a minha capacidade de parecer inocente!

-Mesmo assim, peço desculpas.

-Não se preocupe.

-E então? De onde conhece Houjo? – ele perguntou, voltando a olhar para frente.

-Ah, desde o colegial. Por que?

-Nada, só achei curioso... Já trabalhei com ele.

-Sério? Quando?

-Em um caso do homicídio, faz mais ou menos seis meses... Devo dizer que ele pode ser bem irritante.

Eu pensei em concordar, mas achei melhor não.

-E então? Aonde estamos indo? A mesa do buffet já passou. – eu disse sorrindo na direção do rosto forte.

Ele fez uma expressão de surpresa ao olhar para trás, e ver a tal mesa já um pouco distante.

-Ah é, eu... Nem havia notado... – ele me sorriu, denunciando a própria mentira. –Será... Que me concede? – estendeu a mão direita para mim quando a música lenta começou e os casaizinhos começaram a se aglomerar no meio do salão.

O que eu podia fazer? Aceitei o convite e peguei a mão forte dele.

Particularmente, eu me considero uma boa dançarina. Quer dizer, eu fiz um curso completo de Tango depois de assistir Moulin Rouge. Não sou o que se pode considerar uma pessoa com dois pés esquerdos.

Mas eu NUNCA havia dançado com um par que me pegasse daquele jeito. Com força, firmeza, quase querendo que eu me fundisse ao próprio corpo.

Eu nem sei dizer se era força, o que ele usava pra me segurar. Era tão delicado e preciso, tão cuidadoso e firme. Eu não sei que tipo de truque ele usou pra dançar comigo.

Só sei que eu fiquei quase entregue.

Ai! Aquele homem ainda ia me deixar louca!

A dança acabou, e ele soltou minha cintura. Olhou pra mim com um sorrisinho.

-Além de linda, ótima estilista, é uma dançarina impecável. – ele me disse, me oferecendo o braço novamente, para que nós continuássemos o nosso passeio.

-Oh, bondade sua...

O que foi? O que você esperaria que eu dissesse? Ou fizesse? Só por que ele me chamou de linda não quer dizer que esteja insinuando alguma coisa. Quer?

Ta bom, ele TEM um sorriso lindo. Ele TEM todo um porte. E eu totalmente SENTÍ os bíceps voluptuosos do cara em volta de mim enquanto dançávamos. E ele TOTALMENTE, POSITIVAMENTE ficou passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço, mas o que eu podia fazer?

-Fiz apenas algumas aulinhas de dança, mas nada que me fizesse profissional... – o que é a maior mentira, por que eu tenho um diploma de melhor aluna da minha classe de valsa e tango emoldurado em algum lugar do meu quarto.

Ele apenas sorriu e continuou a caminhar calmamente, em volta das pessoas que passavam sorridentes por nós.

-Inuyasha! Não acredito! O que VOCÊ faz aqui, querido?! – Ayame veio, toda ruiva e branquinha, do jeito que é, dando uns beijinhos no rosto do Inuyasha. Ela estava acompanhada de Bankotsu, eu notei.

-Ayame, como vai? – Ele disse sorrindo, devolvendo os beijinhos. Que ódio!

Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa aqui. Ayame nunca gostou de mim, por causa de Houjo. Ela tem uma paixonite aguda por ele desde que o conhece, e o fato de o cara ser afim de mim, faz ela me odiar com todas as forças.

Então o que há entre nós duas não é o que se possa chamar de amizade sólida.

-Vou bem, muito obrigada. Este é Bankotsu, ele é um dos modelos desta noite. – ela falou, os olinhos verdes brilhando, apresentando Bankotsu a Inuyasha.

-Kagome, você está linda! Já lhe disse isso, hoje, não? – O Bankotsu falou, depois de apertar a mão de Inuyasha.

-Já, Bankotsu... Já sim.

-Vocês dois se conhecem? Que mundo pequeno! – Ayame falou, olhando ora para mim, ora para Inuyasha, que sorria com o canto da boca.

-Conheci Kagome há três dias. Quase a derrubei no chão do corredor da empresa. – e olhou pra mim sorrindo, como se estivesse contando a história de como foi que nos casamos.

-Quisera eu esbarrar em Kagome no corredor...

Às vezes Bankotsu parece uma criança.

-E como vai Kikyou? Nunca mais falei com ela!

-Ela foi pra casa. Estava se sentindo mal.

-Ah... Uma pena! Bom, deixe-me ir. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer hoje. Boa noite, querido! – ela estalou um beijo no rosto dele.

Desgraçada.

-Boa noite, Kagome. Te vejo por aí.

Juro! Bankotsu me deu um beijo provocante na bochecha. Que coisa mais infantil, meu Deus do céu!

-Acho que o garotão tá de olho em você... – Inuyasha falou, olhando Ayame ir embora rebolando parece um pião, pendurada no modelo.

-Que nada! Aquele ali atira pra tudo quanto é lado! – e dei meu melhor sorriso.

Por fim nós acabamos por voltar ao grupinho. Sesshoumaru e Rin haviam desaparecido, bem como Houjo e Jakotsu. Só restavam Miroku e Sango.

-Você quer parar com isso? Mas que coisa, Miroku! Já dancei com você uma vez! Não se acostume! – Sango dizia irritada a um Miroku que sorria bobo.

-Ah! Inuyasha! Diga a ela! Diga a ela que ela deve dançar comigo mais uma vez! Vamos, amigo! Diga a ela!

-E por que eu diria isso? Você provavelmente iria pisar no pé dela. – Inuyasha me ofereceu a cadeira ao lado da dele.

-Você sabe que isso é mentira. Por acaso já esqueceu quem foi o rei da festa de formatura no colégio?

Inuyasha resolveu ignorar o fato.

-Me digam, de onde saiu aquela bicha revoltada? – ele disse, apoiando a canela direita no joelho esquerdo, descansando as costas na cadeira e – quase morri – um braço passou por cima do encosto da minha cadeira. Quem visse de longe poderia pensar que ele estava me abraçando!!

-Ah, não fale assim de Jakotsu! Ele é adorável! – Sango o defendeu.

-Adorável por que não foi a sua bunda que ele ficou olhando.

Eu e Sango rimos. Miroku ficou sério de repente, ao ouvir falar no nome de Jakotsu.

-Não gosto dele. – ele disse, os olhos azuis concentrados em um ponto fixo no arranjo da mesa redonda. Parecia uma criança assustada, uma graça! – Todas as vezes que ele me vê me chama de Mirokinho. Eu odeio quando ele me chama de Mirokinho.

-Ah... Mas você é tão charmoso, Miroku! Como você espera que Jakotsu resista a essa sua virilidade avassaladora?

Ele me olhou com os olhos estreitados.

-Kagome, não me provoque. Você me conhece.

Eu apenas sorri.

-Miroku, querido!! – eu levei um choque ao ver Meg ali parada, toda arrumada prostrada atrás da cadeira dele.

-Meg! Minha vida! Sente-se, sente-se! – Miroku arrumou uma cadeira para ela bem ao lado dele. Eu notei que Sango fechou a cara.

-Querida, este é Inuyasha, o advogado de Sangozinha, e meu amigo desde os tempos de colégio. – Miroku fez questão de apresentar.

Foi com desgosto que vi Inuyasha estender a mão para pegar a de Meg, e, com um sorrisinho safado, beijá-la os dedos longos e cheios de anéis.

Igualzinho como tinha feito comigo! Que idiota!!

-É um prazer, senhorita.

Eu NUNCA havia ouvido aquela voz. Sério! Nunca mesmo! Nem comigo ele usou!

Que ódio.

-Ah, e então? Gostaram do desfile?

-Sim, sim, anjo! Você estava... Como dizer... Uma deusa! – Miroku falou com tanto entusiasmo que Sango chegou a cruzar os braços na frente do peito, em um sinal de irritação.

-Sério? Ah, que bom. Mas também, Kagome é um gênio! Aquele vestido estava perfeito! Caiu perfeitamente sobre o meu corpo. Você entende, ser muito magra às vezes é problema! Certas roupas ficam parecendo panos sobre um fantasma! É por isso que eu faço questão de um _personal stilist! _ Quero dizer, seu eu não tiver um, com certeza vou virar um desastre! Por que você sabe...

Meg é aquele tipo de modelo que você pensa que não existe mais: burra, faladeira, fútil e egocêntrica. Pois é. Ela começou a falar e falar! Não parava!

Ela tem muita sorte de ter um rostinho lindo.

Até Miroku, que atura horas de conversas idiotas se tiver uma chance de levar a garota pra cama (e Meg estava TOTALMENTE na dele), suspirou várias e várias vezes.

Mas esse falatório todo serviu pra uma coisa: Inuyasha totalmente desencantou. Sério! Ele ficou olhando pro teto, pros lados, pro chão, brincou com a ponta da toalha de mesa...

E me dirigiu um sorrisinho safado de vez em quando.

Não, queridas. Não era aquele sorriso descarado que diz tipo "Vamos arrumar um quarto?" que vocês estão pensando. Era um sorriso discreto, seguido de um olhar penetrante, nada muito escrachado.

Um sorriso que só profissionais usam.

E depois olhava para Meg. Suspirava, olhava para o teto, para o chão, para a mesa...

-Meg, querida. – Sango de repente falou, interrompendo a explicação de Meg de como o ex-namorado dela sempre reclamava por que ela gastava tanto tempo comprando roupas e sapatos.

-Você sabe se Kana já colocou aqueles vestidos da coleção para leilão?

-Que vestidos?! – Meg agarrou o braço da cadeira, e arregalou os olhos para Sango.

-Ah, você sabe, aqueles que você usou no desfile passado, ela já deve estar colocando para leilão. Você não sabe?

-Leilão?! Não! Onde está Kana?

-Ah, não deve estar nos bastidores escolhendo os modelitos. – a face de Meg ficou branca. Ela respirou fundo e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Ah, com licença, mas eu preciso ir falar com Kana neste momento! Boa noite! – ela se levantou e saiu andando apressada em direção aos bastidores.

-Eu já disse pra você o quanto eu te amo? É sério! Eu não sei nem o que dizer! – Miroku começou, fazendo as graças de sempre.

-Ah, pare! Sai pra lá! Ninguém mais agüentava aquela praga!

E o resto da noite prosseguiu assim. Miroku fazendo as graças que sempre faz, Sango tentando afastá-lo sem a real intensão de que isso acontecesse, Inuyasha narrando os micos que Miroku pagava no colegial, eu toda "Hahahahaha!", e coisa e tal...

No fim da noite, eu já tinha perdido Houjo de vista. Ele provavelmente foi capturado por Ayame ou coisa assim, ou então se esqueceu de mim.

-Sango, pode me levar até em casa? Houjo sumiu, e eu vim com ele... – eu pedi, depois de recuperar meu xale com Jakotsu, e depois de ele dar um tapinha no bumbum de Inuyasha quando ele estava distraído.

-Claro, K-chan... Com certeza! Vamos.

-Ah, por favor. – Inuyasha apareceu e pegou minha mão. –Deixe-me levá-la para casa.

**N.A: Olá meus amores!!**

**Uau, vocês não sabem como eu estou com MEDO de estar postando isso hoje. Eu e minha irmã (a perfeita Ella Evans) fizemos uma espécie de trato, que só postaríamos as próximas fics quando a tivermos terminado por completo. E bom, eu já estou escrevendo esta desde o ano passado, nem me lembro mês, dia e hora exatos. E já está com 72 páginas no Word, e eu já não agüentava mais esperar pra saber o que vocês iam achar, então queberi o trato e aí está.**

**Que medo.**

**Então a coisa é: eu já tenho uns quatro ou cinco capítulos prontos, mas vou logo avisando, não esperem atualizações super pontuais e bem rápidas, porque em 2007 eu estou indo para o terceiro ano do ensino médio, e embora alguns de vocês não estejam lá ainda, todos já sabem que é nessa fase que você pensa "Ai, meu Deus, o vestibular!", e eu realmente quero passar de primeira, e pra isso eu tenho que estudar muito, então eu espero que vocês entendam. Okay? **

**Vocês são uns amores!**

**Mas e aí, o que acharam? Gostaram da minha experiência? Juro, ela veio como uma simples idéia que eu nunca apensei que fosse postar um dia. Eu tenho muito disso, começo várias fics que eu não tenho intensão de terminar, ou postar. Só impulsos momentâneos.**

**É, eu sei que algumas de vocÊs devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com a terceira parte de "Dançando com Estranhos", e eu lhes digo: está saindo! Eu estou quase terminando! Juro!**

**Hey, sabia que esse primeiro capítulo tem 24 páginas? Acho que nunca fiz isso numa fic. Nunquinha! Fui bem boazinha com vocês. Acho que os outros não vão ser tão grandes.**

**Bom, amores, é isso. Mandem reviews pra saber o que acharam ta? Eu pereciso saber. **

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**


	2. Um Bom Dia

-Ah, Inuyasha, não se incomode! Sango mora perto de mim, e...

-Não, não. Vamos. Eu lhe levo. Boa noite, Sango. – de novo aquele beijinho na testa. – Até mais Miroku. – e saiu me puxando sem que eu tivesse tempo de responder.

Eu poderia processá-lo por seqüestro, mas eu já disse aqui o quanto eu gosto de homens autoritários? Já disse? Pois é... Não resisto.

-E então? Onde você mora?

-Você tem certeza, Inuyasha? Eu não quero atrapalhar... E além do mais, Kikyou deve estar em casa, ela disse que estava passando mal. Você deveria ir checar se ela está bem... – eu disse isso, mas por dentro eu estava dizendo "Certo, e quando nós chegarmos você poderia subir, e quem sabe, caso fique muito tarde, ou chova, você passe a noite lá em casa. E se ficar frio demais eu até posso abrir um espacinho pra você na minha cama, pra, você sabe, um esquentar o outro...".

Mas eu seria muito vadia se dissesse isso.

Em todo o caso, ele me cortou, apertou a minha mão e disse, em uma voz muito mais grave e baixa do que aquela que ele usou com Meg.

-Apenas me diga o seu endereço. Eu juro que não vou morder você.

Quase eu digo "Mas eu QUERO que você morda!".

Não me julgue! Você também diria isso se estivesse olhando aqueles olhos dourados que parecia estar me mandando tirar a roupa.

-Certo. Você venceu.

-Ótimo.

O carro (uma BMW preta lindíssima!) dele chegou e o manobrista o entregou a chave.

Ele foi todo cavalheiro abrindo a porta para eu entrar. Só que eu sei que ele fez isso só pra dar uma bela olhada no meu decote.

O caminho pra casa foi muito divertido. Ele é capaz de ser realmente engraçado.

Mas a melhor parte foi quando chegamos à frente do meu prédio.

Ele abriu a porta para eu descer e me deu um beijo de boa noite na bochecha bem na hora que a minha vizinha estava chegando, sem o namorado gostoso.

-Boa noite. – ele disse em um tom casual demais por meu gosto. Nem foi um tom cheio de mistério, nem cheio de mensagens escondidas. Não. Foi um "Boa noite" totalmente inocente, tipo aqueles que os jornalistas usam no jornal das oito.

-Boa.

Entrou no carrão, ligou o motor e deu a partida.

Foi-se sem nem ao menos um beijinho...

-Ah! Kagome, querida! Quem era o gatão?! – perguntou Eri. A vizinha.

-Ah, ele? Não... Só... Você sabe... – Fiz aquela cara de cúmplice.

-Oh céus! Você está transando com um desconhecido!! – ela disse, toda empolgada.

Não se assustem. Eri é bem pervertida. Outro dia eu estava fazendo exercícios e ela bateu na minha porta perguntando se eu estava fazendo sexo grupal.

-Não! Eri, pare com isso!

-Desculpe! Mas vá explicando!

-Ah... Você sabe, ele é o advogado da minha chefe...

-Oh meu Deus! Você está transando com o advogado da sua chefe!!

-Eri, pelo amor de Deus! Deixe-me falar! – entramos no elevador e eu apertei o botão de número 9, onde eu e ela moramos. –Ele é advogado da minha chefe, como eu disse. E eu estou de olho nele. E eu acho que ele também está de olho em mim! Você precisava ver hoje, no desfile! Ele estava com a baranga da noiva dele. Só que cresceu o olho pro meu decote. E ele ficava me dando uns olhares do tipo "Eu sei que você me quer, eu também quero você". Foi o máximo! – eu contei toda contente.

Ela fez uma cara de tédio.

-Só isso?

-Como "só isso"? Você acha pouco?

-Vocês não estão transando?

-Ai! Não tem como falar com você! – eu saí do elevador quando a porta se abriu.

-Ora, me desculpe se eu não vejo mais graça nessa coisinha de ficar brincando de conquista. Quer dizer, eu fazia isso no colegial!

-É, mas nem todo mundo é pervertido que nem você! – eu abri a porta do meu apartamento e ela entrou atrás de mim.

-Pois deveriam!

-Você não acha que é legal conhecer a pessoas primeiro? Trocar uns olhares sedutores? Umas conversas hipócritas?

-Como assim, conversas hipócritas? – ela se sentou no meu sofá e penteou os cabelos lisos e curtos com os dedos.

-Ah, você sabe. Aquela conversa onde os dois já estão loucos de vontade de tirar a roupa, mas ficam naquela hipocrisia, mantendo uma conversa formal, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-É... Pode ser.

-Você tem que concordar comigo que isso aumenta muito mais o tesão na "hora h" do que ir direto ao ponto.

-Você quer parar de ficar inventado códigos? Fale logo _sexo_ e pronto!

Vocês viram? Me entendem agora? Eri é uma pervertida total! Eu me sinto uma santinha perto dela!

Ela se justifica com a desculpa esfarrapada de sempre:

"Eu tenho 22 anos, Kagome! Eu quero mais é curtir! Daqui a pouco vou estar com trinta e cinco e vou me arrepender se não curtir o máximo que eu posso agora, enquanto sou jovem!"

-E você? A quantas anda o seu namoro?

-Ah... Bem. Um pouco parado. Ele viajou pra Boston á negócios. Então eu estou sozinha por uma semana inteira. Eu tenho evitado sair de casa pra não encontrar com nenhum amigo gostoso... Sei lá, vai que... Você sabe né?

-É, sei. – me olhei no espelho e vi o quão lindo era o meu vestido. Não me admira que Inuyasha não tenha resistido dar uma boa olhada no meu decote.

Mas aí me veio aquele sentimento...

De repente eu me lembrei de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Os dois eram tão lindos juntos. E ela usou apenas de sua meiguice, boa educação e charme natural para conquistá-lo, tenho certeza. E eu tinha que ficar me produzindo toda para chamar a atenção de Inuyasha.

Eu nunca vou me esquecer do que Jimmy me disse quando terminou comigo.

"Você é uma mulher extraordinária, Kagome. Tem tudo o que um homem procura, e mais um pouco."

Que "tudo" é esse de que ele estava falando? Eu sou interessante como pessoa ou como caso passageiro?

E me deu raiva de mim mesma, quando eu me lembrei de como Sesshoumaru olhava nos olhos dela, todo apaixonado... Enquanto eu fazia um esforço pra chamar os olhos de Inuyasha para o meu decote.

Isso é realmente frustrante.

-Kagome, querida. Você não quer ir comigo amanhã fazer as compras? Você sabe como eu sou horrível no supermercado...

-Claro, Eri. Vou sim.

-Ah, obrigada, querida. Eu vou dormir, já está muito tarde. Até amanhã.

-Até... – e ela foi embora pro apartamento dela, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu fiquei ali parada no meio da sala olhando meu reflexo no espelho.

Eu não queria ser só um corpo bonito...

Mas eu nem pude continuar meus devaneios. Eri ressurgiu pela porta, entrou e fechou a mesma bem rápido, apoiando-se nela logo depois.

-Kagome! Rápido!

-O que foi? O que aconteceu?!

-O seu advogado gostoso! Ele está vindo! Eu o vi no corredor!

-O quê? Tem certeza?

-Bom, eu acho que reconheceria o gostoso que tava beijando seu rosto lá na entrada.

-Ai meu Deus! – e eu só tive tempo de colocar as mãos na cabeça antes que a campainha tocasse.

-Kagome! O que eu faço? Eu quero ir embora! Eu não quero ver vocês se agarrando! – Eri se desencostou da porta e sussurrou perto de mim.

-Calma... - Eu sussurrei de volta, olhando para a porta. Dava pra ver a sombra dele pelo vão da porta. – Vai lá pra cozinha. Quando eu abrir a porta pra ele você sai pela porta de lá.

A campainha soou de novo. Eri andou na ponta dos pés até onde eu havia indicado, enquanto eu ia atendê-lo.

Girei a maçaneta e dei de cara com ele.

O braço esquerdo apoiado no vão da porta, na altura dos olhos dourados. Um sorriso carinhoso emoldurava o rosto forte.

-Olá. – Foi o que ele me disse. Quase sussurrando.

-Olá... O que faz aqui? – eu não poderia ter dito muita coisa. Eu pensava que ele tinha ido embora. Realmente não esperava que ele viesse até aqui.

Oh, céus! Por que será que ele veio até aqui?!

-Não gostou de me ver, Kagome? – ele desencostou o braço da parede, para se segurar com a mão, dando um passo á frente.

-Não! Não é isso, imagine. Eu só não esperava vê-lo aqui. Pensei que já tivesse ido.

-É... – ele ficou me olhando, bem nos olhos, sorrindo como se soubesse de alguma coisa que eu quisesse saber. –Eu esqueci uma coisa. E como não tenho seu telefone, vir aqui foi o único modo que encontrei de convidá-la.

Convidar. Ai, meu pai. Ele ia me convidar pra alguma coisa. Seria um encontro? Um encontro às escuras? Em um lugar onde ninguém pudesse nos incomodar?!

-Bom, não quer entrar? Beber alguma coisa?

-Não, na verdade não vou demorar muito. Só vim dizer isso e já vou pra casa.

-Tem certeza? Eu posso lhe servir um café, se você quiser. – "Posso lhe oferecer uma toalha, lençóis e uma cama bem quentinha pra passar a noite. Só não lhe garanto o pijama.".

-Não, obrigado. Eu só vim convidá-la para a comemoração do meu aniversário. Eu, pessoalmente, não gosto, mas Kikyou insistiu, então...

-Oh, seu aniversário?!

-Sim... Então, posso contar com você? – por que ele ficava sorrindo daquele jeito? Parece que estava escondendo alguma coisa!

-Claro, quando é?

-Depois de amanhã, logo depois do expediente. Uma coisa simples, nada demais.

-Certo, estarei lá...

-Ótimo. Sango sabe onde é, mas por precaução... – ele se desencostou da porta e meteu a mão por dentro do paletó, nos bolsos internos. A mão voltou segurando um pedaço de papel branco. –Aqui está.

Eu peguei o pedaço de papel, tomando todo o cuidado para não fazer nenhum contato com a mão dele.

-Boa noite, então... – ele piscou um olho e virou de costas para ir.

Eu baixei os olhos para o cartão antes de fechar a porta, mas antes que eu pudesse ler alguma coisa ele falou de novo, da porta do elevador.

-E eu só quero que saiba que caso você não apareça, eu venho pessoalmente aqui te buscar. – piscou um olho e sumiu atrás da porta de metal que se fechava atrás dele.

O que você me diz disso? Depois de ter me convencido de que iria conquistá-lo sem mostrar nada além do que mamãe diria que devo, ele bate na minha porta e, juro, praticamente me devora com os olhos. Vou lhe dizer, aquilo não era nada justo.

Então eu fechei a porta e entrei.

Olhei o papelzinho e vi um endereço rabiscado com uma caligrafia bonita. Deveria ser dele.

-Ai, minha nossa...

Voltei pra sala e parei automaticamente na frente do espelho.

E nessa hora meu coração quase pulou pela boca.

Além de mim, havia outra pessoa refletida no espelho.

Isso, ela mesma.

A idiota da Eri não havia ido embora. Muito pelo contrário. Pelo visto tinha armado um plano para me infartar.

Imagine, você pensa que está sozinha, na santidade da sua casa, e de repente aparece o reflexo de uma garota branca de cabelos bem negros e curtos na altura da nuca, com rosto de criança, segurando uma faca na mão direita e outra coisa na esquerda. A faca e o outro objeto que ela segurava estavam sujos com uma pasta vermelha. Igual a sangue.

Juro que Eri parecia a garota d'O Chamado, com os cabelos mais curtos.

Eu não gritei nem nada. Apenas congelei. Comecei a suar frio.

-Ai! Kagome! Eu ouvi tudo! Estou tão empolgada!! – ela começou a despejar. A faca acompanhava o movimento da mão pequena.

-Eri... Você... Achei que você tinha ido embora! Meu Deus, você me deu um susto! Eu pensei que fosse uma assassina!

-Eu? Assassina? Que absurdo!

-Porque diabos você está com uma faca na mão?!

-Eu estava passando geléia de amoras no pão, algum problema? Quem lhe deu a receita desta geléia fui eu, então eu não vi mal nenhum em pegar um pouco...

-Tá, ta bom! – eu cobri o rosto com as mãos. – O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

-Eu ia embora. Juro. Mas aí eu comecei a ouvir a conversa. Nossa, ele está totalmente na sua, amiga! Até convidou pro aniversário!

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza! "Caso você não apareça, eu venho pessoalmente aqui te buscar" – ela fez uma imitação (horrível, se me permitem acrescentar) da voz de Inuyasha. – Que perfeito!!

-Eu acho que não... Ele tem noiva, e coisa e tal...

-Você não disse que ela é uma magrela insuportável?

-Disse, mas...

-Então! Ora, confie no seu taco, querida! Agora eu tenho que ir! Boa noite Kagome! Eu quero notícias!! – e ela saiu pela porta da frente, a bolsa no ombro, faca na mão direita e pão com geléia na mão esquerda.

Caminhei para o meu quarto com o papel na mão. Coloquei a bolsa dentro do armário, os sapatos no devido lugar, e me sentei na cama.

Olhei o papel novamente. Conhecia aquela rua. Era em um bairro nobre da cidade, próximo da minha casa, até.

O telefone começou a tocar. Eu estava cansada demais para atender, então deixei a tecnologia fazer a sua mágica.

"Olá, aqui é Kagome Higurashi. Não posso ou não quero atender no momento. Pode deixar o seu recado após o bipe, que talvez eu lhe retorne a ligação."

Beeeep...

-_Kagome? Sou eu, Houjo _- ¬¬' _–Mil perdões por ter sumido no meio da festa!! Eu recebi uma ligação urgente e tive que ir. Peço mil desculpas! Você deve estar me odiando, não é? Posso te levar pra almoçar amanhã? Me ligue, certo? Boa noite..._

Ai! Houjo!

A última coisa que eu queria pensar agora é que tinha sido abandonada na festa pelo meu par.

E espero que Inuyasha também não se dê conta disso...

Acordei no dia seguinte com o barulho estridente do telefone. Abri os olhos querendo que aquele maldito aparelho não existisse.

Vou lhes contar, eu poderia ser uma ótima decoradora, se quisesse.

Meu quarto era o local mais apropriado para se acordar em um domingo de manhã. Eu havia posicionado minha cama de modo que os raios de sol não batessem em meu rosto quando eu acordasse. A cortina branca e azul bloqueava os raios sem escurecer totalmente meu quarto, deixando-o em uma iluminação perfeita para acordar, e logo depois voltar a dormir. E o friozinho do ar-condicionado fazia parecer que aquele era o edredom mais macio, quentinho e cheiroso do mundo.

Eu estava no paraíso.

A não ser por aquele telefone maldito. Você deve saber como é horrível colocar o braço pra fora do cobertor para atender o telefone enquanto o resto de seu corpo está quentinho e relaxado.

-Alô?

_-Kagome, amiga!!_

-Sango... Que horas são?

-_Umas... Sete horas. Eu acordei você?_

-Sango... Hoje é domingo... Porque você está ligando pra minha casa às sete da manhã de um domingo?

_-Eu ia te chamar para caminharmos. Você está a fim?_

-Ahh... Não podemos caminhar mais tarde?

-_Bom... Podemos... Mas eu pensei que você gostaria de pegar um pouco do sol da manhã_.

-No momento eu estou mais interessada em me enrolar no meu edredom...

-_Ah... Está certo, então. Mas eu acho que você vai querer me encontrar no clube mais tarde_.

-E porque você acha isso?

-_Porque meu advogado vai estar lá... Sozinho._

Eu me levantei num pulo.

-Não brinque comigo, Sango. Não brinque mesmo! Jura que ele vai estar lá?

-_Sim, ele e Miroku. Sem a noiva cadáver_.

-Ó céus! Eu não posso, não posso, perder essa chance.

-_Agradeça a mim, que os convidei._

-Você é um anjo do reino dos céus, e já sabe disso. A que horas eu devo encontrar vocês lá no clube?

-_Umas nove. Nós vamos caminhar e depois jogar uma partida de tênis. O que você acha?_

-Ora! Então eu vou caminhar com vocês. Eles já chegaram?

_-Não, eu estou em casa. Acabei de chamá-los Se você quiser passar aqui pra irmos juntas..._

-Não, não! Eu vou encontrar com vocês lá.

-_Certo, mas não demore. Leve o traje para o jogo, de banho e para a caminhada. E, é lógico um banho depois_.

-E me diga uma coisa. Inuyasha e Miroku vão caminhar também?

-_Não sei, acho que não. Acho que eles vão ficar na academia do clube._

-Certo. Beijos querida! Te encontro no clube! – e desliguei o telefone.

Mas antes de levantar, desliguei o ar condicionado e fiquei debaixo do edredom até o frio do quarto se esvair.

Eu estava linda. Uma camisetinha branca, calça para caminhar, óculos escuros e a linda bolsa com as outras roupas para depois.

"Lá vou eu, Inuzinho. Prepare-se"

Entrei no carro, dei a partida e fui.

Será que ele sabe que eu vou estar lá? Será que ele sabe que eu vou caminhar com Sango e depois jogar tênis com eles?

E se sabe, será que gostou da idéia?

Fiquei me perguntando essas coisas o caminho todo. Meu coração deu um salto quando eu cheguei ao clube.

Entreguei as chaves para o chofer e entrei. Um domingo lindo, estava fazendo. Não havia uma nuvem no céu. Nenhumazinha.

Andei até o bar da piscina, onde Sango geralmente está tomando seu suco de laranja.

-Kagome, aqui! – Eu olhei na direção da voz fina. Sango me sorria, sentada em uma mesa para quatro pessoas.

Juro que eu fiz a conta: Miroku Sango Kagome Inuyasha 4 pessoas 2 casais Quatro pessoas se dando bem hoje.

Só para ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém.

-Olá, querida! – eu dei um sorriso sincero ao vê-la. Sentei na cadeira à sua frente, já que vi uma camisa preta pendurada na cadeira que estava ao lado dela e uma carteira masculina em cima da mesa, na direção da cadeira. Supus que fossem as coisas de Miroku. Olhei para o lugar ao meu lado. Um celular e uma carteira estavam em cima da mesa, assim como as coisas de Miroku. Olhei para a cadeira e encontrei uma camisa azul claro. Será que eram as coisas dele?

-E onde estão os dois? – perguntei em voz baixa, sem disfarçar a ansiedade. Ela apenas apontou para o vidro que separava o bar e a área da piscina, enquanto tomava um gole de seu suco pelo canudinho. Eu olhei através do vidro e vi: Dois pares de braços fortes, nadando muito rápido um ao lado do outro. Não soube distinguir quem era quem.

-Competindo. – eu ouvi Sango dizer, enquanto eu ainda olhava os braços baterem na água com uma certa força. –Eles estavam aqui 5 minutos antes de você chegar. Mas aí começaram a lembrar dos tempos de colégio, Inuyasha dizendo que sempre ganhava de Miroku nas competições de natação, e Miroku dizendo que quem ganhava era ele. Aí, como duas crianças, resolveram tirar a limpo e lá estão eles. Competindo. Aqueles garotinhos estão cronometrando o tempo deles. – e ela apontou para um garoto loiro e outro moreno parados de pé à beira da piscina, sorrindo enquanto olhavam do cronômetro para eles, deles para o cronômetro.

-Está falando sério? – eu perguntei.

-Por incrível que pareça. Eu já pedi um suco de abacaxi com hortelã para você, certo?

-Oh! Obrigada! Meu favorito!

Ela sorriu.

-Me diga... – eu comecei, olhando para a piscina pra me certificar de que eles ainda estavam lá. –Quem está sentado aí do seu lado?

Ela sorriu.

-Inuyasha.

Como assim? Porque ele estava do lado dela e não do meu? Miroku deveria estar do lado dela! Ele gosta dela, não gosta? Então ele deveria ficar do lado _dela_, não do meu.

-Como assim? Estão essas coisas aqui do meu lado são de Miroku?

-Bingo! – ela levantou um braço em sinal de vitória.

-Ah! Que absurdo!

-Ih, lá vêm eles.

Eu olhei para a piscina e vi uma coisa que eu juro, vai ficar marcado na minha memória pra sempre.

Miroku estava usando uma bermuda azul de um ou dois tons mais escuros que sua camisa. Ele tem um corpo perfeito e tal... Mas Inuyasha... Uau! Inuyasha!

Estava com uma bermuda de uma cor verde azulada, lisa. Que peito era aquele?! Que pernas eram aquelas?!

Que BRAÇOS eram aqueles?!

Lembra quando eu disse que nós dançamos no desfile, que eu pude sentir os bíceps dele? Pois é. Mesmo sentindo, eu não fazia idéia de que eram tão... Oh, céus.

E pra completar, ele tinha uma tatuagem no enorme bíceps direito.

Uma tatuagem linda, uma cruz daquelas medievais, perto do ombro. Linda!

Eu sou LOUCA por tatuagens em homens.

-Você venceu por sorte, e apenas por um segundo e meio! No colégio eu era muito melhor que você! – Miroku veio falando enquanto se aproximava, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

-Pára de falar besteiras! Pode ligar pra qualquer pessoa que estudava coma gente que todos vão confirmar que eu era melhor! – Inuyasha já tinha pendurado a toalha branca no pescoço e passava a mão pelo cabelo, espirrando água pra todo lado.

-Duvido! – Miroku emburrou a cara, depois virou o rosto para a mesa onde eu e Sango tomávamos nosso suco. –Kagome! Já chegou! – Ele puxou minha mão e a beijou, todo galante. – Era só o que faltava para deixar meu dia completo! - E se sentou do meu lado.

-Como vai, desde ontem à noite Kagome? – Inuyasha disse sorrindo daquele mesmo jeito que estava sorrindo noite passada.

-Muito bem, poso dizer, Inuyasha – eu sorri contente.

-Bom, eu e Kagome vamos caminhar. Vocês vão se juntar a nós ou não? – Sango terminou o suco e se levantou da cadeira, atraindo a atenção dos olhos azuis de Miroku para sua camiseta cor de rosa e sua calça branca.

-Não, prefiro ficar na academia – Inuyasha terminou a vitamina de cor avermelhada que estava bebendo e também se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado. Miroku fez o mesmo, mas como não estava bebendo nada, bebeu o resto do meu suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

-Eu também. Adoraria me juntar a vocês garotas, mas não gosto de ficar andando. Vou ficar aqui pela academia também.

Eu posso jurar que metade da empolgação de Sango para caminhar se foi depois disso.

-Até parece! Claro que não! –Sango protestou quando eu perguntei se estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre ela e Miroku, que eu ainda não estivesse sabendo. –Eu, sinceramente, não sei de onde é que você tira essas idéias, Kagome.

-De onde eu tiro? Das caras que você faz quando alguma super modelo se aproxima dele. Do seu mau humor quando sabe que ele está de caso com alguém. Ou da sua cara de paisagem quando ele vai em uma direção oposta a sua.

-Isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça. Esqueça essas bobagens, Kagome. Não quero nada com Miroku.

-Certo, você é quem sabe.

-Agora, eu posso saber que sorrisinho cínico era aquele no rosto de Inuyasha quando ele perguntou se você etava bem... "desde ontem à note"? – ela imitou a voz dele, me fazendo rir. – Por acaso ele te fez se sentir muito bem ontem a noite quando te levou pra casa?

-Há! Quem me dera, querida. Ele está sorrindo assim desde que foi embora ontem à noite.

-Embora de onde?

-Da minha casa, ora.

-O que?! Ele esteve na sua casa?! E o que aconteceu?

-Nada, ele me deixou no saguão de entrada, e eu subi. E, quando eu pensei que ele já tivesse ido embora, ele toca a minha campainha pra me convidar pra festa de aniversário dele.

-Ah, sim! A festa! Ele me disse, lá no desfile que iria convidar você. Eu até me ofereci para fazê-lo, mas ele disse que preferia fazer pessoalmente.

Eu sorri.

-E ele está com esse sorriso cínico desde ontem à noite. Parece até que ele sabe de alguma coisa que eu quero saber.

-Ou então que está tramando alguma coisa...

Eu virei o rosto para ela.

-Como assim? Do que é que você sabe, Sango? Me diga logo!

-Eu? Eu não sei de nada! Como é que eu iria saber de alguma coisa?

-Não sei, Sango. Você o conhece a mais tempo que eu, são amigos e coisa e tal...

-Mas nem por isso ele me conta os planos de conquista dele, se você quer saber.

-E quem me garante que você não sabe de alguma coisa?!

-Ah, querida, você vai ter que acreditar em mim!

Que GRANDE garantia, aquela!

Voltamos da caminhada e paramos na lanchonete para beber água. Depois fomos até a academia ver se Inuyasha e Miroku ainda estavam lá.

Oh... Eles estavam... Estavam sim.

Miroku estava exercitando os braços em um aparelho q qualquer, e Inuyasha estava andando na esteira.

Estavam os dois suados. Com o peito molhado, sem camisa.

Mas, veja que coisa linda, havia uma garota, dentro de um mini top e um micro short, andando na esteira ao lado da de Inuyasha, Os dois conversavam animadamente! Estavam sorrindo e aparentemente se divertindo muito juntos.

-Ih, amiga! Parece que tem alguém de olho no seu gato... – Sango falou para mim, toda sarcástica e tal.

-Pois é, amiga... Mas se você não tomar cuidado é o SEU gato que vai pra cucuia... – apontei discretamente para Miroku, que havia levantado para ir atrás de uma daquelas mulheres que claramente passam 24hrs por dia na academia.

-MEU gato? Ora, você só pode estar brincando, Kagome... De quem você está falando, do Miroku? Por favor, sim? Eu tenho mais coisa com o que perder meu tempo do que me interessando por Miroku, pra início de conversa. Sem contar que ele nem é tão...

Vou lhe contar! Quando Sango tenta provar que eu estou errada em relação a alguma coisa, quando é um fato que eu estou CERTA, ela pode ficar falando horas sem parar! Chega a ser irritante.

Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava muito a fim de ficar ali parece uma idiota espiando Inuyasha pela janela da academia. Então o que foi que eu fiz?

Exato. Entrei na academia cheia de músculos enormes e homens suados e sedentos por barras de ferro de 10 quilos. Caminhei até a esteira dele toda linda e maravilhosa.

-Olá, você ainda está aí?

Ele desviou a atenção da loira atlética com quem estava conversando e me olhou.

-Kagome, oi. Eu estava esperando vocês chegarem. Miroku deve... – ele olhou para onde Miroku estaria e parou de falar. –Onde ele está? Estava aqui agora mesmo...

-Saiu atrás de uma par de pernas bronzeadas que passou na frente dele... – Eu olhei na direção em que Miroku havia ido.

-Bom, eu já acabei aqui. – Ele pressionou alguns botões e parou a esteira. –Você me faria um favor, Kagome?

-Sim, claro.

-Pode encher de água pra mim, se não for incômodo, enquanto pego minhas coisas?

-Ah, claro!

Eu o vi descer da esteira e falar qualquer coisa com a loira, provavelmente se despedindo.

Eu fui até o bebedouro de água mineral que havia em um canto e enchi a garrafa com água gelada.

Miroku veio caminhando para onde estava antes, e quando me viu, abriu um sorrisão daqueles.

-Minha perfeição! Já chegaram!

-Sim. Você é fogo, não? Já deu uns amassos lá atrás, não foi?

-Amassos, não sei do que você está falando. – ele me deu um beijo na testa. –Onde está Sangozinha?

-Sangozinha está lá fora, pegando as chaves dos armários onde deixamos nossas coisas.

-Vamos? – Inuyasha chegou e se juntou a nós, a mochila esportiva preta pendurada em um dos ombros.

-Vamos, vamos. Aqui está a sua água. – eu entreguei a garrafa a ele, que tomou um generoso gole, depois olhou para mim sorrindo daquele jeito.

-Bem gelada, como eu gosto. Obrigado.

E aí eu, ele e Miroku saímos da academia do clube em direção ao bar da piscina, onde Sango provavelmente estava nos esperando.

Durante o percurso, eu fui entre eles. Miroku do meu lado esquerdo, e Inuyasha do meu lado direito.

Juro que durante o percurso, a mão dele me guiava pela cintura, mesmo quando ele sabia que eu sabia para onde deveríamos ir.

Eu vou te contar. Que mãos fortes! Firmes! Ele me carrega fácil, fácil...

Bom... O resto do dia foi ótimo: nós jogamos tênis, tivemos um almoço delicioso, e no final, tivemos que nos despedir.

Sango me deu o abraço que sempre me dá quando passamos o dia juntas e depois nos despedimos. Miroku me deu um beijo na mão e no rosto.

E Inuyasha... Ah, Inuyasha...

Calma, calma... Não aconteceu nada demais.

Ele apenas beijou minha outra mão, e depois ficou segurando-a, enquanto perguntava se nos víamos amanhã, na festa de aniversário dele.

-Ah, sim, claro. Sem dúvida! – eu afirmei, dando o meu melhor sorriso de menina inocente.

-Não vá me decepcionar, Kagome. Eu não suporto essas festas ridículas, vou ficar realmente irritado se você não for.

-Não se preocupe. Estarei lá.

**N/A: Voltei, voltei! Vivas! Champanhe e bebidas! Não, estou brincando. **

**Depois de um looongo tempo, cá estou eu, queridas e queridos. Perdoe, por favor, a demora abusiva. **

**Boa notícia! Desta vez a fic vai andar, vou postar com muito mais freqüência, porque está terminada. Isso mesmo, terminadinha, prontinha.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu gostei. Foi um pouco de enrolação, mas ele vai ser importante no futuro, creiam-me. **

**Desculpe os erros, não foi betada. Estava com tanta pressa para postar para vocês que nem mandei para revisão. E quanto aos erros causados por causa dos cortes que o próprio site faz às vezes, caso alguma coisa fique confusa, ficarei feliz em esclarecer, é só me mandar uma review ou email (no profile) perguntando.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo passado. Se eu não respondi, é porque você não deixou email de contato. **

**Beijos meus amores, e até a próxima!**

**Nat' **


	3. Fora do Expediente

Olhei no relógio. Quase 20:00hrs. O expediente já estava acabando. Eu ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes de poder ir embora. Mas nada de muito importante.

Ouvi duas batidinhas na porta e logo depois Sango entrou na minha sala.

-Kagome. Está pronta?

-Pronta pra quê?

-A comemoração do aniversário do Inuyasha, ora! Ele convidou você, não convidou?

-Sim, convidou, mas... Eu acho que não vou...

Ela me olhou surpresa

-Como assim, não vai, Kagome? Ele disse que fazia questão da sua presença... Porque não vai? – ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras que havia em frente a minha mesa.

-Ah, não sei... A noiva cadáver vai estar lá... E eu vou ficar toda triste de vê-los juntos. Então é melhor que você diga a ele que eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer, e não pude mesmo ir. Diga que eu sinto muito e mandei minhas lembranças e meus parabéns.

-Tem certeza, amiga?

-Sim, sim, tenho.

-Certo, então. Eu e Miroku já estamos indo.

-Você e Miroku, huh?

-Sim, mas sem gracinhas. Então eu já vou indo. Vai pra casa?

-Não, não. Eu vou terminar o que tenho que fazer aqui e depois vou.

-Certo, então. Até amanhã.

-Até.

E ela se foi.

Eu apoiei o rosto sobre as mãos. Aquilo estava me incomodando o dia inteiro.

Quer dizer, Inuyasha poderia me dar todos os olhares insinuantes que quisesse, todas as cantadas e todos os sorrisos galantes. Mas no final era pra _ela _que ele voltava.

E não o culpo. Ela é noiva dele. Se amam, apesar de eu saber que ela é ciumenta ao extremo, grudenta e reclamona. E eles vão se casar.

E quem sou eu para separá-los, certo?

Então eu que me contentasse em apenas continuar procurando alguém que me quisesse, do jeitinho que eu sou.

Mas eu queria ele.

Não só porque ele era o homem mais bonito e sensual que eu já havia conhecido, mas também porque o jeito dele me cativou. Ele sabe o que quer, e luta para conseguir. É inteligente, um ótimo amigo, educado e deve ser romântico...

Ah, sei lá... Tem um charme natural que me cativou. Me sinto à vontade quando estou com ele.

De qualquer forma! Era melhor eu parar de devanear e continuar meu trabalho!

0o0o0

Depois de quase uma hora em silêncio, só analisando alguns tecidos, a porta se abriu. E adivinha quem estava lá, segurando a maçaneta?

Isso. Ele mesmo. O próprio Inuyasha.

Eu simplesmente o olhei surpresa, enquanto ele sorria como se satisfeito de ter me encontrado, mas como se estivesse prestes a me dar uma bronca. Logo depois fechou a porta.

-Inuyasha, o quê você...

-Eu disse que viria buscá-la caso você não fosse, não disse, Kagome?

Eu sorri desajeitada.

-Ah, me desculpe. Eu queria muito ter ido, mas eu estou cheia de coisas pra fazer e...

-Kagome, são dez horas da noite. Seu expediente acabou faz tempo.

-Eu sei, mas eu estou atrasada com...

-Não, não. Isso não me importa. Vamos, eu vou lhe levar até a "festa". – ele fez o movimento que indica aspas com os dedos e depois esticou a mão para que eu pegasse.

Eu apenas continuei sentada na minha cadeira confortável, segurando os papéis que estava avaliando antes que ele chegasse.

-Inuyasha, eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente...

-Você é muito teimosa, Kagome. – E ele me puxou pela mão, fazendo-me levantar da cadeira. E foi me puxando até a porta. Mas eu parei.

-Inuyasha, é sério... Eu realmente não posso sair agora. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

Ele se virou pra mim.

-Você me prometeu, lembra?

-Lembro, mas...

-E eu deixei bem claro que viria aqui buscar você se você não fosse, não deixei?

-É... Deixou, mas escute, você já...

-Então não discuta comigo, vamos logo.

-Inuyasha, procure entender. Eu não posso mais atrasar isso tudo, e como você mesmo viu, tenho realmente muita coisa pra fazer... Me desculpe. Ninguém está mais chateada que eu.

Ah, como eu queria largar tudo ali e ir para onde ele quisesse me levar. Mas me entendam... Eu não posso... Eu acabaria me machucando, no final de tudo.

Mas ele me sorriu. Parou de tentar me puxar, mas não largou a minha mão. Só olhou pra mim de um jeito que eu não sei descrever aqui.

-É... Parece que você sabe o que quer, não é?

Eu apenas sorri.

-Me desculpe...

-Ah, por favor! Não me peça desculpas, Kagome. Isso só vai me obrigar a entregar seu presente aqui...

Aí eu me assustei.

-Como? Perdão, eu...

-Eu trouxe um presente pra você, se não se importa.

-Um presente? Pra mim? O aniversário é seu, Inuyasha, como é que você me traz um presente?

-Ah. Me deu vontade. Espera aí.

E abriu a porta e saiu a passos largos, me deixando sozinha lá. Voltou depois de alguns longos minutos, com uma garrafa de vinho na mão.

Juro. Uma garrafa de vinho.

-Espero que goste de Shafer. – Ele estendeu a garrafa do vinho para mim.

Shafer. Shafer! Só o vinho mais caro, raro, elegante e gostoso que eu já tive o prazer de provar. O melhor vinho de Napa. Eu sei que é de Napa, porque Jimmy uma vez me levou lá e comprou uma garrafa de Shafer pra mim, colocou um pouquinho em uma taça e disse que eu era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. E depois nós nos trancamos no quarto de hotel e ficamos lá o resto da semana, fazendo coisas de adulto.

Foi lindo.

-Ah... Inuyasha, você está me dando...

-De presente, sim.

-Inuyasha, nossa, eu não posso aceitar isso, juro, eu...

-É claro que pode. Eu comprei pra você.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Sério mesmo, eu só fiquei lá, parada feito uma idiota, sem saber o que dizer. Olhando ora pra ele, ora pro vinho que ele havia me feito pegar.

-Está tudo bem, Kagome? Você está preocupada com alguma coisa?

Eu olhei-o. "É, Inuyasha. Estou preocupada porque estou me apaixonando por um homem comprometido."

-Não... Não, está tudo bem. Mesmo.

Ele segurou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto.

-O que foi? Você não está bem.

-Eu estou bem, é sério. – eu sorri e retirei a mão dele do meu queixo.

-Vou acreditar desta vez.

Estava ficando um clima desconfortável. Mas eu sempre tenho uma carta na manga, meninas!

-Ah é! Já ia esquecendo! Eu ia pedir pra Sango levar, mas acabei me distraindo e esqueci. O _seu _presente de aniversário.

Eu me virei para caminhar até a mesa e pegar o presente dentro da minha bolsa. Mas ele segurou a minha mão e me puxou de volta.

-Ah, não... Eu já sei o que quero de presente.

Aí sim. A coisa começou a ficar "estranha". Ele me abraçou pela cintura e parecia que a gente ia começar a dançar.

E quer saber? Que se dane a Noiva Cadáver! O cara dela tava claramente, obviamente, positivamente, totalmente interessado em mim! Ela que segurasse o homem dela direito.

-Ah, já escolheu? E o que você quer?

Com um sorriso autoritário no rosto, Inuyasha se aproximou de mim e me sussurrou algo que eu não entendi na hora, devido ao cheiro másculo que ele exalava. Só sei que logo depois ele encostou a boca na minha, mordendo meu lábio inferior, como se... Se segurasse.

Quase que imediatamente, a mão dele foi até a minha e me fez largar o vinho que eu segurava, colocando-o sobre a minha mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que se apossava da minha boca, me beijando com tanto desejo que eu fiquei arrepiada.

Eu ainda tentei fazer um charme básico tentando empurrá-lo pelo peito, mas o bíceps imenso foi mais forte e me enlaçou pela cintura, me fazendo chegar mais perto, e acabar com minhas pernas roçando nas pernas fortes e morenas que a calça de linho escondia.

Eu pensei em protestar quando ele se separou da minha boca, mas logo desisti quando ele chegou ao meu pescoço.

Essa parte é um pouco difícil de narrar, então preste atenção, certo? Imagine uma garota dentro de um blaser chiquérrimo, tentando se apoiar em uma mesa de escritório, ao mesmo tempo em que um tesão de homem está distribuindo mordidas aleatórias em seu pescoço, com uma mão na cintura dela, e a outra puxando a perna direita dela de encontro ao seu quadril, usando aquela força malvada para pressionar a delicada mulher, que a essa hora já foi ao céu mil vezes e voltou. Deu pra sacar? Pois é... Eu tava nessa situação.

Só que como nem tudo é perfeito, o telefone tocou.

Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma nessa hora: a mão que antes segurava a minha perna voou para o lindo aparelho vermelho que tocava irritantemente, quase o destruindo. Quer dizer, pra ele se tornar tão agressivo a ponto de destruir um telefone, quer dizer que eu estava me saindo muito bem não é? Não é?!

Mas... Como eu sou muito responsável, com muuuuuito esforço me separei do beijo indecente e levei a mão até o telefone.

-Eu tenho que atender...

Eu tentei! Juro que tentei atender ao telefone, mas não deu. Aquele homem beija muito bem!! Puxou minha mão de volta e me fez agarrar o pescoço dele, mordendo minha orelha só porque sabia que eu adoro isso. Como ele sabia, eu não sei.

-Então atenda...

Ele sabia que eu não atenderia. Sabia muito bem. Porque ele _sabe_ do poder que uma mordida daquela tem sobre os sentidos de uma mulher.

Mas eu não sou previsível, queridas. Nem um pouquinho.

Foi por isso que, mesmo com todas as minhas células gritando para que eu não me afastasse e meu corpo me dizendo "Se você se afastar um milímetro desse homem, eu juro que faço você se jogar do topo do prédio mais alto do mundo!", eu empurrei o peito fortíssimo com a mão direita e andei até o outro lado da mesa.

O sorriso surpreso na cara dele me fez sorrir de volta.

-Alô?

_-Kagome? _ - tinha que ser. Só podia ser o Houjo pra me atrapalhar numa hora dessas.

-Sim, Houjo, o que você quer? – eu revirei os olhos.

-É... O que será que o Houjo quer? – Inuyasha veio se esgueirando, passando os dedos pela mesa enquanto dava a volta e ficava de frente pra mim de novo.

_-Você está no escritório ainda? Eu te procurei a tarde inteira! O que você está fazendo aí uma hora dessas?_

-Eu estou adiantando uns papéis para semana que vem...- eu falei, tentando não tremer a voz quando Inuyasha me fez sentar na mesa, meio que se encaixando entre as minhas pernas.

-Diga que está ocupada e tem que desligar.

Mandou. Mandou mesmo. De verdade. Ele não estava brincando, deu pra perceber. Eu, por pouco, ainda resisti.

-Houjo, o que foi? Por que está me ligando?

-Desligue o telefone, Kagome, ou eu não respondo por mim.

Foi a gota d'água. Eu não tive escolha a não ser deixar o telefone escapar pelos meus dedos e obedecer às ordens de Inuyasha.

Vou lhe contar. Eu nunca havia sido beijada daquele jeito. Tão intenso, tão ansioso e possessivo. Eu pensei que fosse morrer sem fôlego ali mesmo.

Ele beijava quase como eu havia imaginado. Só que melhor. Totalmente comandava a situação.

Ah meu Deus, eu já falei sobre as mãos dele? São as mãos mais bonitas que eu já vi. E fortes também! E um tanto atrevidas, se me permite dizer.

Há! Quem é a incompetente agora, Noiva Cadáver?

Devem ter passado uns dez minutos enquanto eu estava lá. Sabe, no céu. Mas aí eu afastei meu rosto do dele.

-E então, o que você quer de aniversário? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

E ele deu uma gargalhada.

-Vamos, me deixe sair daqui. – eu dei três batidinhas no braço dele, para que ele se afastasse e me deixasse descer da mesa onde estivera sentada.

Mas quem disse que ele me obedeceu?

Não, não, senhoritas. Ele simplesmente fez o contrário. Me empurrou mais para cima da mesa e deitou em cima de mim.

Exato, meus amores. Ficamos eu e ele deitados em cima da minha mesa.

-Inuyasha! Alguém pode entrar! – Eu tentava empurrá-lo. Eu até que gosto de emoções fortes, mas aquele era o meu local de trabalho, ora.

-E quem vai chegar? São quase dez e meia da noite, o expediente já acabou faz tempo e até a sua secretária já foi pra casa. É só você quem gosta de ficar trabalhando até tarde.

-Sim, eu sei. Mesmo assim, saia de cima de mim. Você ainda tem que voltar pra sua festa.

-Eu não vou voltar pra lá! São todos amigos de Kikyou, eu não agüento aquela gente!

-Ai, minha nossa! Kikyou! Inuyasha! – Eu tentei me levantar, fingindo que havia acabado de me lembrar da noiva dele.

-O que tem Kikyou?

-Ela é sua noiva, ora essa! Não eu!

-Nós estamos dando um tempo, não tem nada de errado eu estar aqui com você agora... – ele inclinou o rosto na minha direção novamente

-Bom, de qualquer forma... – eu disse depois de um rápido contato de lábios. – Eu ainda tenho que terminar isso aqui, então eu acho melhor você ir.

-Sinto muito, Kagome. Você é teimosa, mas eu também sou. – Ele pegou a minha bolsa, que estava em cima de uma cadeira, o vinho, apagou a luz e abriu a porta, me esperando pra sair.

-Eu não vou embora agora, Inuyasha...

-Então tudo bem. – Ele fechou a porta e o escritório ficou todo escuro.

Foi a melhor sensação do mundo quando eu, sem conseguir enxergar nada, apenas senti os lábios dele encostarem aos meus, abrindo caminho pra dentro da minha boca.

Meninas, eu vou lhes contar. Não há melhor sensação da que ser encostada na parede por um homem a quem você deseje, com cada célula do seu corpo.

Ah, desculpe talvez haja sim.

A sensação de senti-lo despir você.

Foi, isso mesmo. Ele começou a tirar o meu blaser, enquanto me prensava contra a parede.

Isso, a sensação mais gostosa é exatamente esta.

Mas o melhor calorzinho que se pode sentir é quando ele faz uma coisa linda, carinhosa, tipo soltar seus cabelos.

E foi o que ele fez. Levou a mão até o pequeno broche que prendia meus cabelos em um coque desajeitado e puxou-o levemente, fazendo-os cair.

Nesse mesmo momento eu pude me imaginar casada, com filhos, em uma casa linda, em uma praia bem azul.

E adivinha quem fazia o papel de marido carinhoso, pai dedicado e excelente chefe de família?

Bingo.

E sabe de uma coisa? Eu _realmente_ o queria. Queria que fosse o _meu _marido e pai dos _meus _filhos.

E todas nós sabemos que se eu fizesse o papel de outra, eu não iria conseguir isso nem nos próximos 500 anos.

-Inuyasha... Eu falo sério. Você tem de ir embora.

Aí eu me desesperei. Senti uma conhecida pressão na pele do meu pescoço.

-Eu vou ter que chamar os seguranças, é...? –Brinquei, mas no fundo, falando sério.

Ele me olhou.

-Você não faria isso.

-Experimente.

Ficou me olhando como se tentasse adivinhar se eu seria ou não capaz de chamar os seguranças para tirá-lo dali.

Deve ter decidido que eu seria bastante capaz, porque afastou o corpo do meu, me dando espaço para recolocar o meu blaser.

-Isso não acabou, você sabe. – me disse enquanto desamassava a própria roupa.

-Não sei de nada, Sr.Inuyasha. – recoloquei o meu blaser. – Eu o acompanho até a porta.

Eu caminhei até a porta, com ele atrás de mim.

-Oh... Isso vai deixar uma marca... Bem roxa... – falou, passando a mão por onde havia, literalmente, chupado meu pescoço.

-E por culpa de quem?

Ele deu uma risadinha.

Eu abri a porta e me posicionei de modo que o permitisse sair.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Inuyasha. – eu disse sorrindo. Ele caminhou até a entrada da porta e parou bem em frente a mim.

-Diga "Nos vemos daqui a pouco, Inuyasha"... – ele chegou o rosto bem próximo do meu. Próximo o bastante para que nossos lábios se encostassem levemente.

-Boa noite, Inuyasha.

Ambos já havíamos fechado os olhos, e por mais que a minha mente gritasse "PERIGO!! PERIGO!! AFASTE-SE PELO MENOS 50 METROS! PERIGO!!", eu já estava beijando-o de novo.

Mas este não durou muito tempo. Só uns dois minutos.

Isso é pouco, certo? Perto da situação em que nos encontrávamos minutos antes...

-Chega, chega, chega. Vai, você tem que ir, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar.

-Eu venho buscar você amanhã, nós vamos almoçar juntos. Certo?

-Não. Nada feito. – eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Certo, passo aqui ao meio–dia.

-Não! Nós não vamos almoçar juntos.

-Não marque nada com ninguém. Amanhã, eu e você, almoço.

Deu-me mais um beijinho (calculei um minuto e meio, mais ou menos), e foi embora.

Eu fechei a porta e comecei a gargalhar sozinha. Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora, sentia como se minha boca estivesse maior do que a da Angelina Jolie, estava sem fôlego...

E com uma marca muito roxa no pescoço.

0o0o0

**N/A: Eu disse que seria rápida, não disse? **

**Sei que fui má, e que foi bem curtinho. Os capítulos futuros serão maiores. **

**Vou aproveitar a deixa para esclarecer duas coisinhas:**

**1. No primeiro capítulo, Kagome comenta que ela e Rin foram capazes de gastar quase todo o salário em uma maratona de shoppings por Tóquio. Considerem que elas estavam em Tóquio a passeio, porque a trama se passa em Nova York. Típico, eu sei, mas depois de muito ponderar entre a própria Nova York, Londres ou Tóquio, decidi que a profissão, o estilo de vida e a narração de Kagome combinariam mais com o clima dos EUA, e NY é um cenário perfeito. **

**2. No segundo capítulo, quando Kagome chega ao clube e acha Sango sentada em uma mesa para quatro, há o seguinte fala: "Juro que eu fiz a conta: Miroku Sango Kagome Inuyasha 4 pessoas 2 casais Quatro pessoas se dando bem hoje." O site cortou os sinais que eu pus ali. A fala correta é: Juro que eu fiz a conta: Miroku (mais) Sango (mais) Kagome (mais) Inuyasha (igual a) 4 pessoas (igual a) 2 casais (igual a) Quatro pessoas se dando bem hoje." Os sinais eram os usados na matemática. Descobri que o site não aceita. **

**Entendido? Só pra não deixar vocês perdidos. **

**Outra coisa: Muito da minha motivação para postar, são as reviews. Não estou ameaçando, mas não me sinto muito bem de postar se recebo poucas. Tendo a pensar que não estão gostando, e isso me desmotiva. Agradeço do fundo do coração aqueles que adicionaram a fic em seus favoritos, ou Story Alert, mas uma review seria bem agradável. Mesmo assim, obrigada a quem leu e não comentou. Lembrando que quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto! Ok?!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews!**

**Mil beijos, **

**Nat'**


	4. Bolinhos de Arroz

Ainda devo ter ficado meia hora sentada sozinha em minha sala quando decidi que já era hora de ir embora.

Quando cheguei em casa deveriam ser umas onze e meia da noite.

Eu estava totalmente leve.

Ainda podia sentir as mãos dele passeando pelo meu corpo, a força com que ele apertou minha perna, a pressão dos lábios dele sobre os meus...

É, havia sido uma noite bem produtiva, afinal!

­­­­

Terminei meu banho e sentei-me na cama para pentear os cabelos. O telefone começou a tocar mordendo minha orelha s o pesocço deleefone, mas no bem n tornar t

"Olá, aqui é Kagome Higurashi. Não posso ou não quero atender no momento. Pode deixar o seu recado após o bipe, que talvez eu lhe retorne a ligação."

_-Kagome, sou eu, Sango, você está aí? Oh, céus, você deve estar dormindo, e eu estou te acordando. Desculpe, eu te ligo ama..._

Sango! Era a pessoa que eu mais queria falar no momento!

Agarrei o telefone antes que ela desligasse. Na pressa, derrubei a escova no chão e bati o pé no encosto da cama. Doeu!

-Sango! Estou aqui!

_-Ah, Kagome! Que bom! Eu preciso falar com você!_

-Eu também! Está em casa?

_-Estou , acabei de chegar! Posso passar aí?_

-Pode! Estou te esperando!

_-Certo, daqui a pouco eu chego._

E desligamos o telefone.

Sango parecia aflita, sua voz estava nervosa. O que será que havia acontecido?

Será que ela estava bem? No meio de tanto alvoroço eu nem tive a delicadeza de perguntar se estava tudo certinho...

Alguns minutos depois, eu corri para abrir a porta quando a campainha soou.

E foi aí que começou:

Sango estava lá, com uma cara de quem havia feito uma besteira, das grandes.

E parece que nós duas vimos a mesma coisa, ao mesmo tempo. Ela apontou pra mim, e eu apontei pra ela, que também estava com uma marca roxa no pescoço.

Mas a marca dela, eu devo dizer, era _muito mais roxa_do que a minha! E eram três, pelo que eu consegui ver.

Sango havia levando não um, nem dois, mas TRÊS chupões, dos bons, no pescoço branquinho.

E aí nós duas começamos a rir que nem duas loucas, e nos abraçamos, como se tivéssemos acabado de presenciar a cena mais engraçada de toda a história da humanidade.

-Kagome, o que foi isso aí?! – ela me perguntou quando eu fechei a porta. Fomos as duas para o meu quarto, e literalmente pulamos na minha cama, como duas amigas de treze anos de idade.

-Por acaso foi... Não foi Inuyasha quem... – apontou para o meu pescoço – Foi?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar a risada.

-Aahhh!! Você conseguiu! – Sango deu um salto pra cima, batendo palmas. –Como foi?!

E eu contei como ele tinha aparecido na empresa sem aviso, me presenteado com uma garrafa de Shafer, insinuado que me queria como presente de aniversário e como ficamos quase meia hora nos agarrando na minha sala.

-Kagome, eu poderia demitir você por ficar se agarrando em local de trabalho!

Nós duas rimos.

-Mas pelo visto sua noite foi melhor do que a minha! – e apontei para os três chupões muito roxos que marcavam o pescoço bonito de Sango.

Ela escondeu a cara no meu travesseiro.

–Quem foi que fez isso aí?

Ela murmurou alguma coisa.

-Sango, olhe pra mim. - Ela levantou os olhos do travesseiro, o nariz e a boca ainda escondidos pelo tecido branco. –Foi Jakotsu?

Ela me jogou o travesseiro.

-É, até parece que Jakotsu me daria chupões!

Começamos a rir de novo.

-Foi Miroku, não foi?

Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

-Não foi, Sango?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Aaahh, finalmente! – eu bati palmas animadas. –Conta, conta!

-Ah... – ela baixou as mãos e as pousou no colo. – Nós já estávamos indo para a festa de Inuyasha, logo depois de eu ter falado com você. E desci e o encontrei dando em cima daquela recepcionista nova de novo. Eu disse que já estava pronta e que já podíamos ir. Ele ainda ficou uns três minutos enrolando, anotando o novo telefone dela, ou algo assim. Depois nós fomos para o estacionamento, íamos pra festa no carro dele. E por algum motivo, nós meio que começamos a discutir, e...

-Você brigou com ele por ficar dando em cima de Yuri de novo, não é? – eu a interrompi.

-Bom... – ela pareceu desconcertada – Tanto faz. O caso é que, depois de algum tempo, quando chegamos à festa, eu ainda estava dando um meio sermão nele. Aí nós descemos, e quando eu fiz menção de entrar no prédio, ele, muito brutalmente se quer saber, me encostou na porta do carro e me beijou!

-Aaahh, que lindo! – eu caí deitada na cama.

-E, Kagome, eu juro que tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele é tão forte e musculoso, que eu juro que não consegui! Fiz toda a força do mundo para afastá-lo, mas não pude! Ele simplesmente me prendeu e usou toda a força que tinha pra me manter ali, entre ele e o carro!

-E você?

Ela me olhou, com culpa.

-Ai, Kagome, o que eu poderia fazer? Não tinha como sair dali, e além do mais... Ele beija tão bem que eu... Meio que comecei a corresponder, e quando eu vi já estava atracada no pescoço dele!

-Ai Sango! Que lindo!!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

-E como foi pra chegar a isso aí?!

-Ah... – ela passou a mão por onde estavam as marcas - Bom, um foi nessa hora mesmo, eu afastei o meu rosto do dele com a _total_ intenção de dar um basta naquilo, quando ele simplesmente fez isso...

-E os outros?

-O segundo foi no elevador, quando estávamos subindo para a festa. Inuyasha mora na cobertura, no 20° andar, é tempo suficiente pra... Sabe...

-Uns amassos?

-É!

E recomeçamos a rir.

-E o terceiro?

-Foi quando ele foi me deixar em casa. Ai, nós ficamos bem uns dez minutos nos beijando encostados no muro. E vou te dizer, Miroku sabe ser agressivo quando quer! Me deu uns puxões no cabelo que me arrepiaram toda!

-Ah, já era hora! Eu não agüentava mais de pena quando o via ficar olhando pra você com cara de uma criança que quer um brinquedo, só que sabe que não pode ter.

Ela deu um sorrisinho olhando pra baixo.

E foi aí que o telefone começou a tocar.

E eu e Sango olhamos para o aparelho na minha cabeceira como se ele estivesse dançando a macarena.

Pois é. Nós duas totalmente sabíamos quem era.

"Olá, aqui é Kagome Higurashi. Não posso ou não quero atender no momento. Pode deixar o seu recado após o bipe, que talvez eu lhe retorne a ligação."

_-É, eu sei que sou um pé no saco, mas só queria saber se você chegou bem. Bom, pela hora, você já deve estar dormindo, então vou parar de ficar tagarelando. Me ligue quando receber a mensagem, sim? Boa noite._

E desligou.

-Oh, meu Deus, Kagome... – Sango disse quase num sussurro – Eu acho que você enfeitiçou o Inuyasha!

-Enfeiticei? Você está me chamando de bruxa ou coisa parecida?

-Ai! Claro que não! Só estou dizendo que você conseguiu o que muitas mulheres não conseguem: ele ligou depois do primeiro amasso!

¬¬

-Sango. Ora, ele não é um moleque de colegial, por favor. É um homem feito. – e muito bem feito, por sinal – É claro que ele me ligou.

-Eu ainda acho que você o enlaçou de jeito, amiga! Ah! E quem sabe se vocês...

_Blublublublublu!_

"Olá, aqui é Kagome Higurashi. Não posso ou não quero atender no momento. Pode deixar o seu recado após o bipe, que talvez eu lhe retorne a ligação."

_-Eu de novo. Eu só estava pensando... Esqueça o almoço amanhã. Eu pensei e cheguei à conclusão de que seria muito melhor se fôssemos jantar. Eu não quero ouvir reclamações, certo? Só não fique pensando que vai se esconder no escritório de novo. Por que eu posso muito bem ir atrás de você de novo. E lhe digo que não seria muito sacrifício..._

-Kagome... – Sango sussurrou –Inuyasha quer _totalmente_passar a noite com você! Você vai aceitar?!

-Shhh!

_-...Então, não precisa usar nada muito sofisticado. Vista-se do jeito que se veste todos os dias, já está mais que perfeito pra mim. Até amanhã então. Sonhe comigo._

Disse as últimas duas palavras em um tom brincalhão-sexy. Lindo.

-Oh, Kagome! Você está tendo um romance tórrido!

-Eu? Você é quem está trocando amassos com Miroku a cada cinco minutos.

Ela não conseguiu controlar um sorriso.

-Ah! Porque não liga pra sua caixa postal e vê se ele deixou alguma mensagem?

-Ah, não sei... E se ele não tiver deixado nada? Só vou ficar me criticando por ter aceitado as investidas dele.

-E você se arrepende agora?

-Bom, não... Não _mesmo_

-Então! Pegue! – passei o telefone para ela.

Ela pegou-o, discou o número da própria casa, e depois de ouvir a mensagem da própria caixa postal, digitou o código de três números que permitiam ouvir os recados.

-Ponha no viva-voz! – eu pedi.

Ela rapidamente apertou o botãozinho e a voz da mulher robô que mora dentro de todas as secretárias eletrônicas do mundo anunciou, sem um pingo de emoção:

_-Você tem 29 mensagens novas._

-É, você agora não tem desculpa nenhuma pra não sair com ele.

-Shhh, cale a boca! Eu quero escutar!

_-Para ouvir suas mensagens, tecle 2. Para apagar uma mensagem de cada vez, tecle 3, para apagar todas as mensagens, tecle 4._

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer besteira, eu teclei o botão de número 2. Um bipe veio e uma cachoeira de intermináveis mensagens narradas pela voz grave e máscula de Miroku foi derramada.

Após longos 15 minutos ou mais, eu já não agüentava mais ouvir coisas do tipo:

"Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida", ou "Eu já estou contando as horas para ver você amanhã", ou "Eu nunca pensei que ir a festa de Inuyasha fosse ser tão recompensador pra mim", ou "Ah, Sango, eu _realmente_ não vejo a hora de encontrar com você amanhã...".

E durante todos os 15 minutos, Sango esteve com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. 15 minutos OU MAIS! Quer dizer, como é que ela não morreu sufocada?

-Ai, Kagome! Com que cara eu vou falar com ele amanhã? Quer dizer, eu sou totalmente péssima nisso! Encontros-pós-amassos, quero dizer.

-Ah, querida. Você realmente acha que ele vai deixá-la falar em algum momento? Assim que ele a vir vai querer retomar de onde pararam hoje. Você conhece Miroku.

Foi aí que me ocorreu.

-Sango... Me diga. Até onde vocês foram hoje?

Ela me olhou.

-Ah... Como disse?

-Até onde você e Miroku foram hoje? Eu digo, até que ponto os amassos ficaram sendo só amassos?

Ela ficou calada, me olhando.

-Oh, meu Deus, Sango! Você dormiu com ele?

-Não! Não, Kagome! Só ficamos no meu sofá por uma meia hora, só isso.

-Ai céus! E vocês estavam vestidos?

-É claro que estávamos vestidos, Kagome. – ela fez uma pausa para um longo suspiro. –Mas eu bem que gostaria que algo mais tivesse acontecido.

-Sango! – Disse sorrindo, enquanto batia nela com o travesseiro que eu mesma agarrava como se fossem os bíceps de um certo advogado. Não pude deixar de me surpreender. Quer dizer, Sango era a minha amiga mais santinha depois de Rin! Romântica e muito delicada na maior parte do tempo. Uma verdadeira lady.

-Ah, eu não tenho culpa! Miroku tem algo que quase me fez esquecer de meus princípios e rasgar aquela maldita camisa Armani que ele estava usando.

Oh... Inuyasha também estava usando uma camisa Armani por baixo do paletó. E eu também fiquei com vontade de arrancá-la.

-É, amiga... –Me deitei ao lado de Sango na cama, ambas olhávamos para o teto com os olhos vidrados. -Eles totalmente conquistaram a gente.

0o0o0o0

No dia seguinte eu e Sango fomos para o trabalho juntas. Ambas sabíamos que não havia motivo para isso, já que eu totalmente sairia de perto se Miroku e ela ficassem pelo menos perto um do outro. E ela também não iria dar as caras caso Inuyasha aparecesse pela empresa hoje. Iria mandá-lo diretinho para a sala nº1 do 19º andar: a minha. Mas era só para uma dar forças à outra. Coisa de amigas, vai entender.

-Bom, amiga. É bom você se preparar. Miroku já deve estar aí, andando de um lado para o outro na sala dele, olhando pro relógio a cada três minutos.

-É... Eu não acredito que não preparei nada pra falar em caso de um silêncio constrangedor!

-Não vai haver silêncio constrangedor, confie em mim.

Olhei para o espelho do elevador: Sango usava uma camisa de gola role. Sabe, para esconder as marcas roxas que denunciavam que ela esteve se amassando noite passada. Eu havia jogado quase um quilo de maquiagem em cima da marca que Inuyasha me fez, mas tudo o que consegui foi que a cor suavizasse um pouco. Então tive que fazer um belo rabo-de-cavalo e jogá-lo por cima do ombro esquerdo, e casualmente esconder a o roxo que denunciava ou que alguém havia brincado gostoso ali, ou que eu havia levado uma bela de uma martelada no pescoço.

Anyway.

O elevador apitou de leve e as portas se abriram. E eu quase tenho uma taquicardia.

Lá estava ele. Parado, esperando o elevador com uma cara tensa. Parece que esteve passando a mão no cabelo constantemente. Parecia nervoso.

E quando a porta se abriu ele adotou uma expressão que me surpreendeu.

Total satisfação. Alegria mesmo, como se ele acabasse de ganhar o Oscar de melhor tudo e mais um milhão de caminhões com um milhão de dólares dentro de cada um. Só que além de alegria, havia carinho. Muito, muito carinho.

Eu não esperava vê-lo ali, então meu coração deu um salto mortal, do tipo três piruetas.

E ele estava, oh meu Deus, um gato! Usava uma calça preta de linho, sapatos pretos bem polidos, mas não brilhantes. Uma camisa pólo bege. Muito elegante, cheirando à Calvin Klein. E, oh meu Deus, eu estava prestes a desmaiar, quando percebi que deveria sair correndo.

Porque, sabe, não é lá muito legal presenciar os amassos de um casal amigo seu.

Sabe, Sango e Miroku.

Então eu me certifiquei de que a minha trança estava no lugar onde deveria estar, e virei o rosto para Sango.

-Vejo você mais tarde, então. – dei um beijinho no rosto dela, que eu nem sei se ela percebeu, pelo jeito como estava olhando para Miroku.

Depois dei um passinho pra frente e saí do elevador.

-Bom dia, Miroku. – eu disse sorrindo.

-Bom... dia. – ele nem olhou pra mim. Sério mesmo. Nada de "Bom dia? Com uma visão dessas, meu dia só pode ser mais que maravilhoso, minha flor!" e beijos na mão. Nada disso. Só um bom dia do tipo "Quer dar o fora daqui, sua intrometida sem semancol?"

E, bom, foi o que eu fiz. Ele entrou no elevador, e esse fechou as portas que eu estivera segurando.

E Sango foi com ele. É, eles provavelmente foram para o almoxarifado. Nunca tem ninguém lá antes de meio dia, e Miroku consegue todas as chaves que quer, basta lançar um olhar do tipo "Eu sei que você me quer...". Eu mesma já quase entreguei as chaves do meu apartamento pra ele, imagine. Só que eu era noiva de Jimmy na época, e aí... Sabe né? Não dei. As chaves, por Deus!

Ai, meu Deus, que coisa linda. Estou tão feliz!

Caminho em direção à minha sala, feliz da vida. Minha vida amorosa estava começando a caminhar. Um pouco manca, mas caminhando.

-Bom-dia, Yuka. – eu sorrio para a morena de cabelos curtinhos sentada à mesa quase em frente à minha porta.

-Bom dia, senhorita. Como vai?

-Bem, obrigada. Algum recado de alguém?

-Não. Só que a senhorita pediu para que eu a lembrasse de sua reunião com o Senhor Naraku, a senhorita Rin, Sra. Yukoko e os acessores.

-Sim, obrigada. E a que horas vai ser mesmo?

-9:30.

-Certo, obrigada.

Entrei em minha sala e foi como se eu estivesse vendo a um filme. Olhei para minha mesa e vi, nitidamente, Inuyasha deitado por cima de mim. Estávamos nos beijando.

Olhei para a parede e nos vi novamente, nos beijando, enquanto ele soltava o meu cabelo. E depois o vi me abraçando no escuro, logo depois de ter apagado as luzes. E me correu um arrepio no corpo só de lembrar da sensação de tê-lo ali, comigo.

Mas não se pode sonhar para sempre. Sacudi a cabeça e mandei todas as Kagome's e Inuyasha's se mandarem dali, porque eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

0o0o0o0

Oh, meu Deus. Eu _odeio_reuniões com Naraku, o irmão dele e aquela maluca acionista que brinca de empresária. Não há como dialogar com uma pessoa que berra o tempo todo, fazendo observações inúteis como o ar-condicionado não combinar em nada com a sala, o que é estranho, já que a Takahashi é uma empresa de moda, e não decoração. Ou que o tapete é felpudo demais, e isso provoca sua alergia. Oh, céus.

E além do mais, Naraku sempre se esquece que, diferentemente dele, nós somos criaturas vivas e que nosso organismo precisa de alimento, do contrário nós podemos cair mortos no chão de mármore polido da sala de reuniões exageradamente grande.

Quando saímos da reunião já eram quase 14:00hrs. Meu estômago implorava por qualquer grãozinho de arroz que fosse.

-Yuka, algum recado? – eu cheguei na minha sala pronta para pegar minha bolsa e sair em disparada para qualquer lugar onde vendesse qualquer coisa que me alimentasse.

-Sim, do senhor Inuyasha Taisho. Pediu que o ligasse assim que pudesse. E a senhorita Sango disse que não vai poder almoçar com você.

-Ok, certo.

-Está bem, senhorita? Está pálida.

-Sim, sim, só estou morrendo de fome.

-Oh, eu imaginei que a reunião fosse demorar, então fui à lanchonete e comprei uns bolinhos diet. Estão em cima de sua mesa. – ela me sorriu.

Oh, pelos deuses, eu amo a minha secretária.

-Você é um anjo divino, Yuka, muito obrigada! Estou para desmaiar. Por causa disso, pode ir embora mais cedo hoje, se quiser.

-Oh, obrigada. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

Eu entrei em minha sala feito um animal. Joguei os sapatos de salto em qualquer canto não visível caso alguém entrasse de repente e saí correndo em direção a minha mesa.

E lá estavam eles. Deliciosos bolinhos de arroz/trigo diets em um pratinho, quentinhos, com fumaça saindo deles. E uma garrafinha de suco de laranja do lado deles.

Oh, Yuka é tão atenciosa!

Alguns pensam que são sem gosto. Mas não são. São na verdade muito gostosos.

Eu estava no meu quinto bolinho sem gordura hidrogenada quando o telefone tocou.

-Sim?

_-Sennhorita Kagome, há alguém aqui que deseja falar com a senhorita._

-Quem é, Yuka?

_-A... senhorita Kikyou Taisho._

Eu quase engoli um bolinho de trigo inteiro.

-Como disse? Kikyou?

_-Exato. Posso mandá-la entrar?_

Taisho? Desde quando noivos já adotavam o nome de casada? Até onde eu sei, a única senhora Taisho que existe é a mãe de Inuyasha.

-Sim, Yuka, pode mandá-la entrar.

Desliguei o telefone e mastiguei o bolinho que quase engoli inteiro. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abre e eu me deparo com a figura branquela da noiva cadáver. Usando uma calça jeans branca, com uma blusa rosa-shoking de algodão com um enorme beija-flor de brilhantes como estampa.

Calça branca? Hello-o! Estamos no inverno. Blusa rosa-shocking de algodão com um pássaro de brilhantes? Quantos anos você tem, 15?

-Olá Kikyou, que surpresa. Sente-se, por favor.

Ela caminhou em direção á mesa com a cara azeda de sempre.

-Olá, Kagome.

-Em que posso lhe ser útil?

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes e depois começou a despejar.

-Ok, eu não sei como dizer isso sem parecer ridícula, então vou apenas dizer.

Depois disso meu queixo caiu e se recusava a voltar par o lugar original.

-Eu sei que não sou um exemplo de mulher a seguir. E sei que não sou o tipo de mulher que um homem espera casar-se. E bom, acho que Inuyasha só me pediu em casamento porque nos conhecemos desde o colegial. O caso é que... Eu vi como ele olhou pra você no dia do desfile. E, estranhamente, depois que ele conheceu você, as visitas dele a esta empresa aumentaram consideravelmente. Ontem, na festa ele não ficou quieto enquanto você não chegou. Disse que ia comprar cerveja, só que eu sei que ele foi buscar você. Voltou todo sorridente, sem nenhuma lata de cerveja. Eu sei que vocês conversaram. Ele só sabe sorrir depois que fala com você. Então, o que eu quero dizer é...

Oh, céus. Até aquele momento eu estava estática. Sem saber o que fazer. A mulher _realmente_foi ao meu escritório pra dizer que o noivo está apaixonado por mim? Ela ia me comunicar que saía de cena e deixava o caminho livre pra mim?

Doce ilusão.

-Eu estou tentando fazer um pedido a você.

-Um pedido? Que... Que tipo de pedido?

-Ah, minha nossa! – ela passou as mãos nos cabelos muito longos. – Eu quero que você me ajude a ficar mais atraente para o Inuyasha.

Bum! Ela jogou a bomba na minha cabeça.

-Ah, perdão? Como disse?

-Basicamente é isso. Eu quero que você me ensine a chamar a atenção do meu noivo.

Eu tinha pensado em dar uma boa gargalhada. Em dizer as palavras "NÃO MESMO" bem altas na cara dela. Em dizer que ela estava ficando louca se eu ia ajudá-la a conquistar o homem que _eu_ estava afim.

Mas ela disse as duas palavras mágicas.

Oh, não, claro que ela não pediu por favor. As palavras foram muito mais mágicas do que por favor.

Meu noivo.

Meu. Noivo.

Meu – Kikyou. Noivo – Inuyasha.

Meu Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dela. Não de Kagome. De Kikyou.

E foi como se tudo o que eu havia planejado, imaginado, construído, projetado e sonhado se virasse pra mim e dissesse "Acorda. O cara tem dona. E ela está bem aí, pedindo a sua ajuda para reconquistá-lo. Fim de jogo pra você.".

E eu a vi de novo. Estava lá, com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos me encarando, esperando a minha resposta minha.

E o que eu podia fazer?

-Kikyou, eu confesso que achei que você meio que... Me odiasse.

-Eu tentei. Sabe, odiar você. Mas só o que eu pude nutrir foi um sentimento de inveja. Não inveja do tipo que se quer o mal da pessoa, mas sim do tipo em que se pensa "Eu quero ser como ela.". E não vi melhor alternativa a não ser vir aqui, pedir ajuda a você.

Dá pra acreditar? Quer dizer, dá pra acreditar nisso? Só pode ser brincadeira.

Ok, eu já entendi. O noivo é dela. Não vou mais me meter entre os dois. Agora chega.

Que nada, ela ainda estava lá.

-E então? – ela me pergunta, as mãos se retorcendo no colo.

-Bom, Kikyou, eu realmente não esperava. Você me pegou um tanto de surpresa.

-Oh, se você precisar de algum tempo pra pensar, eu posso... – ela se levantou e apontou para a porta.

-Não, não. Sente-se.

Ela sentou na cadeira onde estava. Eu podia perceber que ela estava quase morrendo por estar me fazendo aquele pedido.

-Kikyou, você realmente me pegou de surpresa. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse me pedir isso.

Ela se manteve calada, me olhando, esperando por uma resposta.

-Mas tudo bem. Eu ajudo você.

"O quê?", você deve estar se perguntando. É isso mesmo. Não sei por que cargas d'água, eu resolvi ajudar a noiva do cara que eu quero a reconquistá-lo.

-Oh, sério? Ai, que bom! Muito obrigada, Kagome! Obrigada mesmo! Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer!

-Não há de quê.

-Então, quando podemos começar?

-No final de semana, que tal?

-Oh, certo, esperarei ansiosa. Eu ligo pra você.

-Certo.

Ela sorriu e levantou-se. Quando chegou à porta, virou-se.

-Ah, e... Desculpe-me sobre o que eu disse no desfile, sobre as suas roupas serem antiquadas e tudo o mais... Acho que só estava com raiva por Inuyasha estar olhando para você, e não para mim.

-Sem problemas.

Ela sorriu de novo e foi embora.

Eu olhei para os meus bolinhos de arroz e trigo.

Frios, sem gosto e sem graça.

0o0o0

**Estrelinha: Você não deixou e-mail pra eu responder! Eu gosto de responder por e-mail! Haha! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! E acredite: se eu pudesse, eu fazia várias cópias dele e saia distribuindo pra todas nós que amamos esse jeito peculiar. Mas não posso. Ainda xD**

**Obrigada pela sua review, de verdade mesmo! Mil beijos!**


	5. Promessa é Dívida

Escondido. Sango e Miroku estão namorando escondido.

Uma graça, não é?

Parece que logo depois que eu saí do elevador e ele entrou, foram exatamente pra onde eu achei que tivessem ido: pro almoxarifado. E o Miroku totalmente pegou a chave com a maior facilidade, mas não usou o seu olhar "Eu sei que você me quer", porque dessa vez era um cara. Só que foi fácil mesmo assim, porque o cara lhe devia uns 20 favores, porque o Miroku conseguiu garotas pra ele, conseguiu que o chefe o desse um aumento, conseguiu que o chefe do tal cara não soubesse das besteiras que ele fazia, tipo levar a garota que Miroku arranjou pra ele pra dentro do prédio e totalmente transado com ela no banheiro masculino, (ele se esqueceu das câmeras de vigilância, que gravaram tudo!) e outras coisas.

Então foi pra lá que eles foram, Miroku e Sango, pro almoxarifado. Onde ficaram se agarrando por mais de uma hora, e só não foram aos "finalmentes" porque lá é muito abafado e apertado e Sango ficou com nojo.

Mas o caso é que ele foi todo carinhoso com ela, ficava dando beijos carinhosos no rosto e no pescoço, dizendo que ela era maravilhosa e disse que, se ela deixasse, ele a faria muito, muito feliz. E Sango resolveu dar a ele uma chance. E depois disso eles quase chegaram aos "finalmentes", mas daí um inseto enorme passou perto deles e eles saíram de lá.

E agora estão namorando. Só que ninguém sabe. Bom, a não ser eu.

Eu e Inuyasha.

Sabe, porque ele é o melhor amigo de Miroku, e eles concordaram em contar aos melhores amigos.

E eu estou muito feliz por ela, mesmo. Já estava mais do que na hora de eles se acertarem.

Mas eu não consigo expressar essa alegria. Porque estou nervosa demais.

Já são 20h30min. Eu estou no meu caminho pra casa, e o meu celular não pára de tocar.

Eu não preciso olhar pra saber quem é.

Estou uma pilha, isso sim. Uma pilha de nervos é o que eu estou. Já comi uns 10 bolinhos daqueles que Yuka me comprou. Não almocei.

E de novo. Olho para o telefone celular no banco do passageiro.

É ele. De novo.

Chego em casa e saio correndo na direção do elevador. Preciso da minha cama. Preciso do meu travesseiro.

Preciso da minha mãe.

Só que oh, meu Deus! Minha mãe não vai poder me ajudar agora, porque ela e papai estão em uma quarta ou quinta lua-de-mel no Egito, e eu nem sei que horas são no Egito!

Sango também não pode me ajudar. Porque eu não exatamente contei a ela. Quer dizer, que tipo de amiga eu seria se jogasse meus problemas em cima dela no mesmo dia em que ela começou a namorar o seu príncipe encantado? Não uma amiga muito boa, eu lhe digo.

Então só o que eu tinha a fazer era me jogar em minha cama e perguntar pro teto: o que eu faço?

Mas nem isso eu consegui fazer.

Assim que eu coloquei o pé em casa, o telefone começou a tocar estridentemente.

Eu sabia que era ele do novo, mas, vamos lá, eu não ia conseguir fugir pra sempre.

-Alô?

_-Eu não disse para você que nós íamos jantar? O que faz em casa? _– o tom brincalhão e sexy me fez ter vontade de chorar.

Oh, eu o queria tanto!

-Inuyasha, ouça...

_-Não, não, não. Sem desculpas. Eu estou passando aí. Esteja pronta._

E desligou o telefone.

Eu sentei no sofá e esperei.

Devo ter esperado uns 25 minutos.

25 minutos deitada no meu sofá, no meu apartamento totalmente escuro, a não ser pela luz do abajur da mesa do telefone.

Eu ia lavar o rosto para esfriar as idéias quando a campainha soa.

Caminhei até a porta bem devagar.

E quando a abri sim, foi que eu tive de fazer muita força pra não chorar.

E lá estava ele de novo: Ainda com as roupas do trabalho. Terno preto, só que havia tirado a gravata, e os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca estavam abertos, assim como o paletó.

-Olá.

Ele deu um passo à frente, me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo rápido, antes que eu pudesse reagir.

-Inuyasha, escute, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-O que foi? Acha melhor ficarmos aqui e tomarmos um pouco daquele vinho que eu te dei? Acho uma excelente idéia.

E entrou me empurrando pra dentro do meu apartamento, colando a boca na minha.

Ah, nossa, eu sei, eu _sei_ que não deveria ter aceitado os beijos dele, mas, por Deus, ele é tão tudo o que eu quero! Tudo, tudo, tudo, mesmo!

Então eu meio que permiti que ele me prensasse contra a parede e me beijasse o quanto ele quisesse.

É, até deixei que ele fizesse mais três marcas roxas no meu pescoço.

É, pois é. Agora eu tinha mais marcas que Sango.

Bom, não sei, já que ela e Miroku estavam se agarrando o dia inteiro, ela já deveria ter umas 10 marcas dessas por toda a extensão do pescoço.

Ah, não interessa. Só sei é que eu o agarrei pelo pescoço e por um momento esqueci tudo o que tinha que falar pra ele.

-Porque não retornou minhas ligações hoje? – ele perguntou baixinho enquanto tirava o paletó e o jogava na direção do sofá.

-É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você...

-Falar? Ah, não estou muito a fim de conversa agora.

Então ele prendeu o meu corpo na parede com o dele, e ficou beijando meu rosto.

-Oh, hoho! – Deu uma risada debochada. – Veja só o que temos aqui! – e passou a mão pelo meu pescoço.

-É, e é tudo culpa sua. – Eu me afastei do corpo dele e fui olhar meu pescoço no espelho da sala.

Ai, meu Deus.

Ai... Meu... Deus.

É sério, parece que eu fui martelada, _muito_ martelada no pescoço.

Não estavam todas muito roxas ainda, mas já dava pra ver o estrago.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – eu disse, olhando através do espelho. Ele havia se prostrado do meu lado, e agora tentava tirar uma sujeirinha da camisa branca.

-Por quê?

-Eu não posso ir trabalhar assim amanhã.

-E porque não? Miroku vai, quase toda segunda-feira, não?

Eu ignorei o fato.

-E por falar em Miroku, você já soube sobre ele e Sango? – ele me perguntou, desistindo de limpar a mancha da camisa.

-Já.

-Finalmente, não? Aqueles dois já estavam quase se comendo com os olhos! – ele se vira pra mim, sorrindo todo maroto. –Assim como nós dois.

-Ah! – é tudo o que eu consigo dizer, depois de piscar várias vezes.

E antes que ele possa me agarrar de novo e, por Deus, começar a me beijar, eu meio que saio correndo e me coloco em posição de defesa atrás do sofá, segurando uma almofada.

Certo, eu sei que isso é meio ridículo.

-Inuyasha, escute, é sério. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ele suspirou, como se para liberar o cansaço que havia acumulado durante dia e sentou-se no sofá.

Bom. Isso é bom. Com ele sentado, não dá pra me atacar de repente.

Ou dá?

Ah, sei lá.

Eu sentei ao lado dele, bem na pontinha do sofá.

-Inuyasha... Er...

-O que foi, meu bem? – ele me olhou, com um sorriso confortador.

-É que... Kikyou me procurou hoje.

-O quê? – ele me olhou com cara de espanto.

-Kikyou foi até a empresa hoje e me procurou.

-Ela fez o _quê_? O que ela queria? O que você disse a ela? – ele passou a mão direita no cabelo.

-Escute!

Ele me olhou, meio desesperado. E eu sabia exatamente o que estava passando na cabeça dele:

"Kikyou descobriu. Perdi minha noiva. Perdi a mulher que eu amo."

E bem... Isso meio que totalmente me destruiu.

Então eu suspirei.

-O que ela disse a você, Kagome?

-Ela foi me pedir um favor. Ela me pediu que... Bom...

-Pediu o quê?

-Pediu que eu a ajudasse a se tornar mais... Atraente... Pra você.

Ele ficou me olhando como cenho franzido, como se estivesse fazendo muito esforço pra entender.

-Perdão, eu acho que eu não entendi muito bem. Ela pediu que você lhe desse aulas de etiqueta?

-Não. Pediu que eu ajudasse-a a fazer você se re-apaixonar por ela. E isso consiste em ensiná-la a vestir-se de um jeito que agrade você, caminhar, falar, comer, agir, e se portar, tudo para que você, de acordo com ela, passe a amá-la de verdade.

Encaramos-nos por uns dez segundos.

Nos olhos dele, desespero. Nos meus, angústia.

-Ela disse isso? Quer dizer, a parte de que eu passe a amá-la de verdade?

-Mais ou menos isso. Não foram estas as exatas palavras, mas foi isso o que ela quis dizer.

Ele levantou e se virou de costas lentamente, passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, forçando-os para trás, andando devagar de um lado para o outro da minha sala escura.

-Então eu pensei, quer dizer, eu achei que não seria certo nem comigo, nem com você, nem com ela, se nós continuássemos com... Isso. - Eu disse, passando as mãos no meu próprio cabelo.

Ele se sentou de novo.

-Tem, tem certeza de que ela estava sendo... Sabe, sincera?

Eu pisquei, surpresa com a pergunta.

-Bom, eu acho que sim. Ela estava nervosa, e claramente odiando estar ali, praticamente se humilhando me pedindo ajuda.

Ele se recostou no sofá e soltou outro suspiro cansado, desta vez com os olhos fechados.

E depois se virou pra mim.

-Kagome, eu não sei o que... Verdade, eu não... Quer dizer...

-Não, não, por favor. Não há nada o que dizer pra mim. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – eu disse, com uma mão estendida para ele, fazendo-o parar de falar.

Era uma grande mentira, é claro. A parte do "estou perfeitamente bem".

-Mas eu pensei que nós dois...

-Não, Inuyasha. Isso não ia dar certo de qualquer jeito. – desta vez eu me levantei – Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça aquele dia, ou mesmo hoje. Eu acho que isso foi o melhor que poderia ter acontecido, no final das...

-Kagome, olhe pra mim. – ele se levantou do sofá e virou-me de frente para ele pelo braço. –Eu não estou preocupado com Kikyou. Não é a primeira vez que ela tenta algo desse tipo. Certo, é a primeira vez que ela chega tão longe. Mas, nossa, o meu noivado já desceu pelo ralo há muito tempo! Agora você... – ele analisou meu rosto com os olhos. – Eu nunca senti isso por Kikyou. Nunca, nem quando começamos a namorar no colegial. Não senti isso quando a pedi em casamento, não senti nada parecido com isso quando ela disse "sim".

-Inuyasha, por favor. Nós nos conhecemos há menos de um mês, não há como sentirmos...

-Há sim, e você sabe que há. Porque você sentiu exatamente a mesma coisa. Desde aquele dia em que nos conhecemos. Não sentiu, Kagome?

Eu já estava com as pernas tremendo. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia ouvi-lo. E, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia parar de piscar.

-Inuyasha, preste atenção. Sua noiva me pediu ajuda para reconquistar você. E eu disse sim. Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se ao mesmo tempo em que a ajudo, desfaço tudo enquanto me encontro com o referido noivo, ás escondidas? Isso não vai dar certo, nunca daria! Então eu acho melhor que nos esqueçamos de tudo o que aconteceu ontem e hoje, você vá pra casa e pense com muito carinho na noiva maravilhosa que tem.

Certo, nem eu acreditei nessa de noiva maravilhosa, mas tanto faz.

Ele me olhou e afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos.

-Você está terminando comigo? - Falou numa voz extremamente doce.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

-Terminar o que?

-Isso está tão errado... Tão incrivelmente errado.

-Está sim, muito errado. Você não deveria estar aqui na minha sala, desabotoando os botões da minha blusa.

Ele sorriu.

-Mas é exatamente onde eu quero estar.

Outro suspiro, desta vez meu.

-Certo, vá pra casa. Tome um banho quente, coma alguma coisa e durma profundamente. Eu também vou fazer isso. Pra clarear as idéias.

Se ele dissesse "Podemos clarear as idéias juntos..." eu sinceramente acho que não negaria.

Ah, caramba.

Mas ele simplesmente fez o que eu pedi. Se afastou de mim, pegou o paletó que estava jogado de qualquer jeito sobre o braço do sofá e caminhou até a porta. Eu fui atrás dele e abri a mesma.

Ele se encostou à porta aberta com o rosto pra dentro do apartamento.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta, sabe?

Eu sorri. Também vou sentir falta dele. Bastante. Vou ter que me esforçar pra não dar todas as dicas erradas para Kikyou.

-Venha aqui.

Ele puxou minha cabeça e colou os lábios nos meus. Bem de leve. E durou menos de um minuto, até.

Mas foi bem intenso.

Eu me afastei, segurando as lágrimas. Sorri de leve, respondendo a um sorriso dele.

E aí ele virou as costas e foi embora.

Foi de escada, acho que para não ter que ficar esperando o elevador e criar aquele clima chato entre nós dois.

Eu fechei a porta e sentei-me no chão.

Ai, que ódio!

Ele disse exatamente tudo o que eu queria dizer!

Eu também não havia sentido nada parecido quando eu e Jimmy começamos a namorar, ou quando ele me pediu em casamento, ou quando eu disse sim. E é lógico que ele também não sentiu nada parecido, até porque ele é gay, e eu não sou homem, então acho que ele não ouviu fogos quando eu disse que aceitava ser noiva dele.

E eu meio que escuto fogos cada vez que vejo Inuyasha.

Droga. Droga de homem perfeito. Droga de coração burro, que aponta pra ele. Droga de Noiva Cadáver, por tê-lo. Droga de Kagome por ajudá-la a reconquistá-lo. Droga de universo, que conspira pra que tudo isso aconteça.

Droga de Sango e droga de Miroku, por estarem tão felizes.

Ai meu Deus, não! Não, não, não, não!

Eles estão felizes e isso é uma coisa boa. Muito boa. Eu amo os dois, do fundo do meu coração, e sei que são perfeitamente perfeitos um para o outro, e não devo, em situação nenhuma, ficar triste por eles estarem felizes, e eu estar miseravelmente triste.

Droga de inveja.

0o0o0o0

Sábado chegou voando. Só porque eu havia marcado com Kikyou que começaríamos as "aulas" neste dia.

Eu acordei, já me sentindo nauseada. Não estava lá muito ansiosa, se é que você me entende.

Mas, vamos lá. "Você prometeu, você vai ter de cumprir", dizia a minha consciência chata.

Sabe, eu realmente acho que viveria muito melhor sem ela. Minha consciência, quero dizer.

Então eu me levantei e me olhei no espelho.

Oh, aquilo não daria certo. Não mesmo.

Se ontem parecia que eu havia sido martelada, hoje parecia que eu havia sido jogada em um moedor de carne.

Meu cabelo estava um desastre ambulante, minha cara estava amassada e inchada (eu havia chorado um bocado noite passada, depois que Inuyasha fora embora e o namorado de Eri, minha vizinha pervertida, chegou de viagem e eles ficaram fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Só sei que dava pra ouvir.), minha camisola era um blusão da Minnie Mouse enorme que eu não usava há décadas... E estava com várias marcas roxas no pescoço.

Umas quatro ou cinco, pra ser mais exata. E eram bem grandes.

Credo, que imagem dos infernos.

A minha sorte é que estava frio. Chovendo horrores, céu nublado, e uma nuvem preta que indica que a chuva ainda não vai acabar tão cedo.

Bom, isso é muito bom pra mim.

Tomei um banho, lavei o cabelo, tomei um bom café da manhã, me arrumei e saí ao encontro da bruxa, da malvada, maligna e venenosa Noiva Cadáver.

É claro que eu imitei a idéia da minha amiga gênia e coloquei uma blusa de gola role.

Odeio essas blusas. Pinicam. Muito. Eu odeio coisas que pinicam. A não ser barbas por fazer, aí eu gosto.

Jimmy usava muito a barba por fazer. Mas que inglês safado e charmoso, que ele é. É uma pena, uma pena mesmo.

De qualquer forma, lá fui eu para o endereço que me foi dado.

Uma bela de uma casa. Imensa, fachada impecável, jardins maravilhosamente bem cuidados, um chafariz lindo na entrada, e uma bela piscina na parte de trás. Dava pra ver um pouquinho.

Desci do carro e, veja só. Entreguei a chave para o manobrista. Manobrista. Em uma residência. É, dava pra ver que tinha muuuuuita grana no meio disso tudo.

-Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita Kikyou a receberá na sala de leitura. Siga-me por favor.

Uma governanta. De Coque, colar de pérolas, terninho azul claro, meia calça e sapato de boneca. Igualzinha as dos filmes.

Que coisa estranha.

Eu e Mary Poppins caminhamos até a sala de leitura. Uma sala bem longe, por sinal. Entrei por vários corredores, virei aqui e ali, e nada a sala de visitas.

Muitos quadros de Velásquez pelo caminho. E Monet, Picasso, e Van Gogh. Muito bom senso de arte. Admirável.

Finalmente chegamos à sala de leitura onde Kikyou me esperava.

A ama seca (perdão, sempre quis dizer "ama seca") abriu a porta depois de dar duas batidinhas e me anunciou.

-A senhorita Kagome está aqui.

Vi Kikyou sentada em uma poltrona azul no canto da sala, lendo à luz de um abajur. Ela olhou para a ama seca quando ela falou meu nome e se levantou ao me ver.

-Kagome, que bom que chegou! Venha, venha.- ela estendeu a mão para mim. –Obrigada Josy, pode ir.

A ama seca se retirou e fechou a porta.

-Uma bela casa, a sua.

-Oh, obrigada.

Eu sorri.

-E então, vamos ao assunto? – eu disse. –Comecemos.

-Tudo bem... – ela se levantou novamente se meio que abriu os braços para que eu avaliasse. –Pode dar o diagnóstico. Por onde você quer começar?

Eu juntei as mãos.

-Não, não, Kikyou. Acho que não é assim que funciona. Você é quem vai dar as coordenadas. Você sabe os gostos de Inuyasha, sabe o que o agrada. Eu só vou ajudá-la a alcançar o seu próprio objetivo.

-Okay, então... Eu acho que deveríamos começar pelas roupas. Inuyasha não gosta do jeito que eu me visto.

-Certo, então deixe-me dar uma olhada no seu guarda-roupa.

E ela me levou até o quarto dela. Mais uns cinco corredores, uma enorme escadaria, e mais cinco corredores.

Ela abriu a porta. Sério, aquele era o quarto que eu sonhava quando era criança.

Um cômodo imenso, cheio de fotografias de perfil, corpo inteiro, quadros dela mesma de vários estilos diferentes. Janelas grandes, que nos permitem ver a maravilhosa vista que é o jardim. Uma cama com dossel, muito bem arrumada, e uma porta, que eu imaginei ser o guarda-roupa. Nós passamos por aquela porta e eu pude ver que ali era onde o quarto se dividia. O banheiro ficava à frente (um belo banheiro, com hidromassagem, um chuveiro bem convidativo, um espelho bem grande para escovar os dentes e lavar as mãos.) e o closet ficava à esquerda.

Okay, eu sou estilista. Certo. Mas eu não tenho um closet assim. Uma parede era exclusiva para sapatos. E outra era para vestidos, jeans, blusinhas e camisetas. E nada dali se podia aproveitar, até onde eu vi.

Quanto dinheiro gasto à toa...

-Anh... Kikyou... Quanto dinheiro você pretende gastar para renovar o guarda-roupa?

-Ah, não, isso não é problema. É só me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, e eu faço. Não se preocupe com gastos.

-Okay, então. Bom, essa parte do guarda-roupa vai ser um pouquinho mais demorada, então eu vou cuidar disso. Só preciso das suas medidas. Todas elas, incluindo quanto você calça.

-Certo, eu vou pegar. Só um minutinho. – e ela saiu andando do closet. Eu me vi ali, sozinha no meio de um monte de vestidos de poliéster. Como é que uma pessoa com tanto dinheiro tem tanto poliéster?

Então eu precisava cuidar da operação dois. Dança. E eu sabia exatamente o que fazer a esse respeito.

-Jakotsu?

_-Minha perua mais perfeita de todas as peruas! A que devo a honra?_

-Eu preciso de um favor, querido. Um favor que vai doer em nós dois, mas um favor.

_-Ai, paixão, o que houve?_– a voz dele pareceu bem confortadora pelo telefone.

-Ai, Jakotsu, você não sabe onde eu estou, neste exato momento.

_-Hmm, deixe-me ver, no banheiro de algum motel chiquérrimo com aquele pedaço de mal caminho esperando por você do outro lado da porta?_

É claro que o pedaço de mal caminho que ele se referia era Inuyasha. Ele meteu na cabeça que nós estamos transando.

Quem me dera, eu digo.

-Ai, não. Não. É um lugar horrível

_-Horrível? Não sei. Diga logo, você está bem? O que houve?_

-Eu estou bem. Mas eu preciso de você. Eu estou parada no meio do closet da Kikyou, a Noiva Cadáver.

Eu tinha que falar realmente baixo, caso a referida noiva entrasse pela porta de vidro branco esfumaçado.

_-O quê? O que você está fazendo aí, pelo amor da deusa?_

Eu expliquei toda a história pra ele, com a garganta dando um nó.

_-Ah, minha querida! Você deve estar um caco..._

-Estou, e preciso que você me ajude, por favor?

_-Oh, meu Deus, é lógico que eu vou te ajudar. Não sei por que você aceitou fazer isso, mas já que aceitou, eu ajudo você no que você quiser._

-Obrigada, Jakotsu. Obrigada mesmo.

_-Não me agradeça, querida. Eu já estou a caminho._

Desliguei o celular e uns cinco segundos depois Kikyou entrou de novo no closet com um papelzinho na mão.

-Aqui, minhas medidas.

Olhei o papel depois guardei-o no bolso.

-Tudo certo. Bom, mas como nós não vamos poder resolver esse quesito imediatamente, eu já resolvi o quesito número dois.

-Que quesito?

-Dança.

-Oh, que ótimo! Inuyasha gosta de dançar, e eu sou uma total negação numa pista de dança.

-Não vai mais ser. Eu já resolvi isso. Mas enquanto a solução não chega, vamos trabalhar por aqui.

Eu me virei para as roupas e comecei a mágica.

E em dez minutos eu já sabia o que ia comprar para Kikyou de sapatos, calças jeans, blusinhas, camisetas, roupas sociais e vestidos de festa ou casuais. Tinha tudo anotado na minha agenda de couro vermelho que Jimmy me mandou de presente de Natal.

E nós ouvimos a campainha tocar.

-Deve ser ele.

-Ele quem? – ela me perguntou enquanto fechava a porta do closet.

-A solução dos seus problemas dançantes.

Dois minutos depois, a ama seca bate na porta do quarto de Kikyou novamente e quando ela a abre, vejo Jakotsu vestido muito "_fashionmente"_para um coreógrafo gay, na verdade.

Usando uma calça de couro bem apertada, uma camisa de seda cor de rosa cheia de purpurina, um lencinho amarrado ao redor do pescoço e óculos escuros bem fashion, Jakotsu de um passo à frente e veio em minha direção.

-Olá, meu amor! Vim o mais rápido que pude. Divina, linda como sempre. – e me deu um beijinho em cada face, e um estalinho, como sempre nos cumprimentamos.

-Você também está ótimo, querido. – Virei-me para a esquerda, e fiz Jakotsu fazer o mesmo. –Esta é Kikyou, é noiva de Inuyasha Taisho. Você o conheceu no desfile passado, lembra?

-Oh, é lógico que me lembro. Não se esquece um homem daquele facilmente, haha. – ele disse enquanto cumprimentava Kikyou. Não do mesmo modo que _me _cumprimenta, é claro.

-E exatamente em que eu serei necessário? – Jakotsu lançou o cabelo imaginário para trás dos ombros.

-Bom, Kikyou e eu estamos trabalhando em uma coisinha, que requer que ela saiba dançar muito, muito bem. E eu logo pensei em você, porque você é, de longe, o melhor...

-É por causa de um homem, não é?

Kikyou piscou. Eu tentei disfarçar, mas Jakotsu é tudo, menos discreto.

-Você... Você contou... Contou que... – Kikyou gaguejou para mim.

-Oh, não, por favor, Kagome não me contou nada. Mas, olhe pra mim, por favor. Sou a pessoa mais perceptiva que você conhece e vai conhecer.

Kikyou e eu respiramos aliviadas. Ela, por constatar que eu havia guardado seu segredo. Eu, por Jakotsu não ter me denunciado.

-E então? O bofe é o seu noivo-pedaço-de-mau-caminho?

-Bom, sim. É sobre ele. Eu e Kagome estamos tentando...

-Oh, por favor, não em diga mais nada! Eu já sei o que devo fazer. Uma mulher não é uma mulher se não dominar a arte da dança. E um homem não é um homem se não souber admirar uma mulher que sabe _bailar_.

Eu sorri.

-Exato. E foi por isso que eu chamei você.

-É claro. – ele disse, novamente jogando o cabelo imaginário pelo ombro.

-Então, comecem. Eu vou continuar a avaliar o guarda-roupa.

E assim se foram três horas.

Eu fazendo anotações sobre roupas, sapatos e acessórios, e Jakotsu tentando domar os dois pés esquerdos de Kikyou.

-Minha querida, minha querida... _Minha querida_. - Apesar de ficar dizendo "Minha querida" o tom de voz dele era bastante severo. Sabe, tão severo quanto um homossexual pode ser. –Preste atenção.

E continuava tentando fazê-la aprender a dançar.

Começaram com a dança básica. Aquela em que o casal dança juntinho. Eu não sei como é o nome, perdoe.

E finalmente acabou. Meu trabalho de observar e montar uma estratégia de conserto para o guarda-roupa dela terminou antes da aula de dança. Mas ao final, ela já estava deslizando pelo chão nos braços de Jakotsu, leve como uma pluma, graciosa como uma flor de primavera.

Ora, mas que coisa! Porque Jakotsu me deixou fazer aquele curso caríssimo de seis meses se em três horas e meia poderia me fazer dançar melhor do que a Ginger, parceira do Fred Astaire?

-Okay, terminamos aqui. Quando será a próxima aula?

-Não sei. Que tal no próximo sábado? – Kikyou falou arfando. Estava bastante feliz por finalmente saber dançar. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

-Veremos Kikyou. Eu tenho alguns compromissos, mas eu ligo pra você, certo?

-Certo, claro que sim. Você é quem manda!

-Okay, então vamos, querida? Eu já estou um tanto atrasada para um compromisso. -Jakotsu disse, se abanando, apesar de não estar nem um pouquinho suado.

-Certo, vamos. Até mais Kikyou.

-Até, muito obrigada, aos dois.

E saímos da mansão, depois de atravessar uns 27 corredores e o manobrista trazer meu carro.

-Ai, meu amor, no que você foi se meter? – Jakotsu reclamou enquanto sentava no banco do carona.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas o que você faria?

-Eu? Eu daria um belo chute no traseiro anoréxico dela e me daria bem com o gato, ora. Você me conhece.

-É, nem sei por que perguntei.

-Ai, que horror. Modelos e bailarinas com as pernas amputadas dançam melhor do que essa mocréia! Que nojo!

-Sério que ele dança mal assim?

-O quê? Meus pés estão clamando por uma bacia de água quente com limão e um bom hidratante francês!

Eu ri. Só Jakotsu pra me animar numa hora dessas.

-E o que você vai fazer agora?

-Não faço idéia. Sango não vai poder sair, e obviamente que eu não vou chamar Rin, que deve estar se agarrando com o irmão do cara que eu deveria estar me agarrando, então sei lá.

-Ah, por falar nisso, eu já soube do babado! Sango e Miroku estão tendo um caso, não estão?

Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei-o rapidamente.

-O que? Como é que você... Quem te disse isso?

-Oh, pff! Até parece que eu preciso que alguém me aponte onde é o incêndio. Minha diva, hello-o! Eu tenho um sexto sentido pra essas coisas! Eu vi os olhares, os sorrisos cúmplices, e você acha que eu não notei que ele ficou enfiado na sala dela quase o dia inteiro? Por favor, Kagome, me dê um pouco de crédito.

Eu me calei. Não havia o que falar. Só dei um sorrisinho.

-Mas e você? Como é que está com tudo isso? Você já falou com Inuyasha?

-Já. Ontem mesmo. Ele foi na minha casa.

-Ohhh... Que lindo!

-É, foi me buscar para irmos jantar. Ai, eu juro que antes de Kikyou me pedir ajuda eu pensei que estivesse, finalmente, vivendo o romance da minha vida! É claro que não me esqueci da existência de Kikyou, lógico que não, mas, de algum modo, eu pensei que era tudo parte de um, sei lá, plano cósmico pra que tudo acontecesse! Como num filme, sabe?

-Ah, minha diva de Hollywood... Não me diga isso, eu vou me desmanchar em lágrimas!

Olhei para Jakotsu e o vi abanado o rosto com as duas mãos e piscando para afastar as lágrimas.

-Jakotsu! Não exagere, por favor! Não é pra tanto!

-É sim, é sim, é sim! Ele é o amor da sua vida, diva! Você não pode dar o amor da sua vida pra sua rival!

-Jakotsu! – Eu estava rindo só pra não chorar junto com ele, porque, meu Deus, isso ia ser patético. Imagine uma solteirona e um homossexual aos prantos dentro de um carro em movimento, no meio da avenida principal? Que horror. –Ela não é minha rival. E, pense bem, se isso fosse um filme, a vilã seria eu, porque eu é que estou me colocando entre o amor incontrolável entre dois apaixonados que...

-Aaaaahh!! – ele berrou.

Berrou, e foi MUITO agudo. Acho que eu não consigo berrar daquele jeito.

Nota mental: Tentar berrar igual ao Jakotsu quando chegar em casa. Talvez a Eri escute e pense que eu estou com alguém. Legal.

-Kagome! Credo! Você não é vilã de filme nenhum, que horror! Você só é a protagonista do filme de maior bilheteria de todos os tempos! E sabe qual é o nome?

-Qual o nome, Jakotsu?

-Avassaladora! Estrelando a belíssima e sensual Kagome Higurashi e o charmosérrimo e irresistível Inuyasha... Como é mesmo o sobrenome? Tahashi?

-Taisho.

-Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. Senhora Kagome Taisho. Soa muito bem, diva.

-E você acha que eu não sei?

Eu e ele suspiramos.

-Pra onde você está indo mesmo, querido?

-Ah, sim. Não se preocupe, estou fazendo o seu caminho. Estou indo para o chá de bebê de uma amiga de infância.

-Certo.

Eu deixei Jakotsu no tal chá de bebê e rumei pra casa.

Estacionei o carro, caminhei até o elevador, abri a porta do meu apartamento, coloquei a bolsa na mesinha onde ela sempre fica, tirei os sapatos e os coloquei bem arrumadinhos na porta, sentei-me no sofá, liguei a televisão, tirei todo o som do filme e comecei a chorar.

Chorei, chorei, chorei e chorei.

Chorei porque estava tudo dando errado. Tudo.

Eu não conseguia mais me concentrar no trabalho, não conseguia mais conversar com alguém sem olhar em volta pra verificar se ele estava me admirando de longe, não conseguia mais viver sem pensar no sorriso lindo daquele advogado idiota que entrou na minha vida na hora completamente errada, e ainda por cima parece brincar de casinha comigo, porque ao mesmo tempo que ele indica estar interessado em mim, ele tem uma noiva da qual não tem nenhuma intenção de largar por minha causa, e a prova disso era que ele não havia me ligado, me procurado nenhuma vez depois do que eu lhe contei sobre Kikyou. E aquela história de "Eu nunca senti isso com ninguém, só com você"? Tudo mentira.

Tudo mentira.

Adivinhe só, Jimmy. Eu não sou tão maravilhosa e encantadora e perfeita assim como você disse que eu era. Certo, finalmente eu percebi que você só disse aquilo porque é um amor de pessoa e não queria me deixar desiludida. Pode me ligar agora e dizer "É, verdade, Kagome, era tudo mentira.", porque eu já sei que é, então você e o resto do mundo podem parar de fingir que eu sou uma pessoa que valha a pena estar junto.

Que droga de mundo.

0o0o0o0

Acho que acordei umas cinco e meia da manhã. A campainha do meu apartamento soou uma vez, e eu acordei. Estava usando o blusão que meu irmão me deu quando ele passou pra Harvard. Ai, que saudades do Souta...

Caminhei até a porta, imaginando que fosse Eri, vindo me contar as aventuras sexuais da madrugada, como ela faz às vezes.

Mas não era.

Eu abri a porta e quase caí com meu bumbunzinho no chão do corredor.

Acontece que eu abri a porta e parecia que eu estava num filme de antigamente.

Trajando um paletó preto desabotoado, uma camisa preta, e calças e sapatos da mesma cor, lá estava a última pessoa que eu pensei que fosse bater à minha porta às cinco da manhã de um domingo. Estava apoiando o braço no alto da cabeça no vão da porta, olhava pra baixo, escondendo os olhos.

E eu só pude sorrir, surpresa e contente.

-Me desculpe a hora, mas eu não pude dormir sabendo que você não está bem.

-Oh, meu Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não está feliz por me ver, minha querida?

Ele levantou o rosto, me exibindo o sorriso mais sincero e reconfortante que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Ah, meu Deus, é claro que estou! Só estou surpresa, só isso!

Ele entrou, e me deu um abraço tão gostoso, tão perfeito, tão lindo e apertado e carinhoso que eu, de novo, abri as torneirinhas que ficam embaixo dos meus olhos, e várias lágrimas silenciosas saltaram para as minhas bochechas.

-Ah, eu sabia... Sabia que você não estaria bem...

-Mas, mas... – eu me afastei do abraço e olhei pra ele – Como você sabia? Como chegou aqui tão rápido?

-Ora, você me conhece, querida... Sinto o cheiro das suas lágrimas a quilômetros de distância.

-É, pode ser, mas Londres?

Jimmy me sorriu, daquele jeito que só ele sabe sorrir.

-Certo, Jakotsu me ligou há algumas horas.

-E você veio de Londres até aqui?

-Eu não estava em Londres. Estava em Madri, resolvendo alguns assuntos de família. Meus irmãos entraram em conflito de novo, eu tive que ir lá intervir.

Eu o olhei. E percebi que ele me fazia tanta falta!

-Jakotsu me contou o que aconteceu, e eu não vi opção, a não ser pegar um avião e vir até aqui cuidar de você.

Eu sorri.

-Ah, meu amor... Ele machucou você, não machucou?

-É, machucou. Sem querer, mas machucou.

-Sabe, você pode estar triste, com sono, toda descabelada. E o cara que você gosta pode estar desfrutando de um sono maravilhoso, reparador, ao lado da tal namorada. Mas por nada nesse mundo eu vou deixar você ficar assim, e eu sei exatamente o jeito certo de curar essa depressão.

E, sem nenhum aviso prévio ou sinal, ele me abraçou, e nós começamos a dançar no meio da minha sala escura, sem música nenhuma, com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela e batendo sobre nós dois.

E, na minha cabeça, estávamos os dois, dançando ao som da melhor e mais suave das músicas, e toda essa história estúpida não existia, e eu podia ficar ali, dançando pra sempre, e Jimmy iria me proteger de todos que quisessem me fazer mal.

Só que de repente os olhos dele não eram verdes, e ele não era inglês. E seu nome não era Jimmy Higthel.

De repente ele tinha olhos dourados, cabelos quase brancos, 1,80m de altura, e se chamava Inuyasha Taisho.

Jimmy de repente sumira, e eu estava dançando com Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0

**N.A: Olá, a todos! Aqui está, outro. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Resolvi postar hoje, só pra comemorar a vitória do meu time do coração. É, ataca Guanabara é nossa. De novo!**

**Desculpe a todas as Botafoguenses, Vascaínos, Tricolores e afins. Sem ofensa mesmo. É só que estou feliz! Foi um jogasso! E a todas as Flamenquistas, como eu: UHUUL! MENGOOO!!**

**Agora, sério! **

**Obrigada, de verdade por todas as reviews! Alegraram meu coração! Espero que comentem nesse capítulo também. Quero saber o que acharam do Jimmy!**

**Um beijo enorme a todos! E um bom finalzinho de domingo e uma semana maravilhosa!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**

**P.S.: De novo, se o site cortou alguma parte, e não deu pra entender, mande a pergunta por review, que eu esclareço, ok?**

**P.P.S.: Sério, Vascaínas, Botafoguenses, Tricolores e todos vocÊs que odeiam o Flamengo, não deixem de me mandar reviews por causa disso ok? A fic também é pra vcs ;)**


	6. Orgulho Ferido

Dormimos na mesma cama, eu e Jimmy.

Logo depois que paramos de dançar, fomos para a cozinha e ficamos comendo biscoitos recheados de chocolate que meu avô mandou pra mim. E logo depois fomos pro meu quarto, onde ficamos conversando até o transito lá embaixo se tornar intenso.

E eu percebi que Jimmy se tornou o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Sempre me senti na obrigação de cuidar de Souta. Por ser a irmã mais velha, me obrigava a defendê-lo de tudo o que pudesse ameaçá-lo, só que nunca tive a quem me defendesse. Por mais que Souta tentasse, ele é quatro anos mais novo que eu, então sempre acabava deitado no meu colo, me obrigando a passar a mão pelos cabelos dele até que ele dormisse.

E ontem à noite eu finalmente tive a quem passasse os dedos pelos _meus_ cabelos, para que _eu_ dormisse. Nós nos deitamos um em cada lado da cama, e conversamos até o meio-dia, eu acho. E ele ficou fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça enquanto ouvia tudo o que eu tinha que contar sobre Inuyasha ser tudo o que eu sempre quis, sobre Kikyou ser a personificação de tudo o que eu nunca quis ser (exceto a parte de ela ser noiva do cara que é tudo o que eu sempre quis), e que eu não conseguia evitar sentir um pouquinho de inveja por Sango estar tão feliz e ocupada se agarrando com Miroku que nem me liga mais pra cuidar de mim ou ver se eu estou bem. E ele ouviu tudinho, passando os dedos no meu cabelo, como num mantra silencioso que dizia "Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem...".

0o0o0o0

Domingo foi um dia nada produtivo. Jimmy me trouxe café da manhã e almoço na cama, enquanto eu, debaixo dos meus edredons, tentava trabalhar em alguma coisa nova para a coleção de inverno.

E eu não conseguia pensar em nada além da cor dourada.

Adivinha por quê?

Sapatos, saias, blusas, vestidos, casacos, estolas, chapéus, tudo! Tudo tinha que ser dourado.

Ora, não seja boba! É claro que eu não podia fazer nada dourado. Porque é inverno! Quem, em sã consciência, usa dourado no inverno, por Deus?

E depois, ele não seria idiota o suficiente pra não perceber a insinuação. Seria?

Em todo o caso, eu já estava ficando desesperada.

Era oficial: ele havia me destruído. Eu não conseguia nem levantar da cama! Parecia que alguém havia pegado a minha cabeça e batido no liquidificador.

Segunda-feira também não foi lá essas coisas. Jimmy me acompanhou até a empresa pra cumprimentar Sango e Miroku.

Minha nossa!

Sango está ligeiramente despenteada, as roupas estão amarrotadas, e ela colocou a maquiagem com pressa, pelo que eu pude ver.

Miroku está despenteado também. Mas não aquele despenteado sexy e charmoso que ele usa de propósito. É um despenteado por falta de interesse mesmo.

Posso fazer um parêntese pra dizer que estava sexy mesmo assim?

Obrigada.

E havia esquecido de fazer a barba. Estava um caos.

Um caos sexy, mas um caos.

Estou começando a achar que se ele não fosse apaixonado por Sango, e fosse recíproco, e eu não estivesse totalmente babando pelo melhor amigo dele, eu acho que haveria uma chance de eu ter um caso com Miroku. Um daqueles que só acontece de noite, porque durante o dia ele é meio insuportável.

Em todo o caso, Jimmy foi visitar a irmã dele, que ele não via desde que ela havia tido bebê. E eu obviamente não podia contar com Sango e Miroku pra me fazer companhia no almoço.

Não preciso explicar porque, preciso?

O caso é, a falta de companhia me deixou sem escolha, a não ser ir almoçar sozinha, e permanecer deste jeito até que Jimmy fosse ao meu encontro mais tarde.

-Senhorita Kagome! Mas que surpresa! Nunca mais apareceu por aqui!

A recepcionista do restaurante francês da qual eu era freguesa havia anos me recebeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Oh, é verdade sim, Suzanna, mas é que eu tenho andado tão ocupada que não há tempo para nada, nem pra desfrutar do melhor camarão ao molho que eu já provei na minha vida. – eu sorri simpática. Sempre me tratou como uma rainha, a Suzanna. Mas eu sei que é só porque ela tinha uma queda pelo Jimmy, e que eu sempre dei gorjetas muito gordas pra ela.

-Oh, não por isso! Vou mandar escolherem os melhores camarões e fazerem o molho especialmente o jeito que eu sei eu a senhorita gosta: com uma pitadinha de pimenta, não é?

-Só você sabe a quantidade certa, Suze.

-Vou arrumar a melhor mesa. São quantos? – Ela falou, espiando por cima do meu ombro.

-Oh, por enquanto sou só eu, mas acho que Jimmy irá se juntar a mim depois, então pode ser uma para dois.

-Oh! O senhor Jimmy voltou?

-Não, não. Só está de passagem.

-Que bom! Será um prazer revê-lo! – os olhos extremamente negros brilharam. –Então, eu vou acompanhá-la até sua mesa.

Ela me acompanhou até uma simpática mesa, perto do bar.

-Obrigada, Suzanna.

-Não por isso. Com licença. – e foi embora.

Meu camarão ao molho branco com champanhe e uma pitada de pimenta chegou logo, junto com uma taça de vinho.

Comecei a comer, mas não queria dar liberdade à minha mente, então, enquanto comia, tentei esboçar alguns desenhos no guardanapo.

E ficaram uma beleza! Fiz uns dois ou três modelitos para noite. Ficaram um xuxuzinho, como diria vovó.

-Com licença, senhorita. – o mesmo garçom que havia me servido meus deliciosos camarões chegou colocando uma taça de champanhe na minha frente.

-Ah, não, não. Eu não pedi isso.

-Oh, perdão senhorita. Isto é do senhor sentado ao bar. Mandou-lhe isso também. Com licença. – e foi embora.

Ora, eu sabia quem era.

Jimmy. Foi assim que nos conhecemos, neste mesmo restaurante. Ele me mandou um Dry Martini. Pobrezinho, não sabia que eu odeio Dry Martini's.

Eu olhei para o bar e nem sinal dele. Aliás, o bar do restaurante estava meio fraco no quesito espécimes masculinas. Só haviam alguns adolescentes ricos sem nada pra fazer, uns velhos ricos aposentados também sem nada pra fazer, uns empresários não muito bonitos que assim como eu estavam em horário de almoço e também algumas executivas. Ah sim. E também dondocas ricas sem nada pra fazer.

Desisti de procurar Jimmy e olhei para a taça. O garçom havia deixado um papelzinho junto a esta. Peguei-o. Era um bilhete.

"_Se eu ganhasse uma moeda por todas às vezes que sorrio quando a vejo, receio que não estaria tão rico como se ganhasse uma a cada vez que penso em você."_

Jimmy. Enviando-me bilhetinhos românticos? O mesmo Jimmy que eu sei que é gay? Acho que não. Levantei os olhos e vi, bem na minha frente, a algumas mesas de distância, Inuyasha sentado sozinho, me olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

Não preciso nem dizer que meu coração deu um salto mortal duplo turbo super jato max plus nível 3, preciso?

Só fiquei pensando "Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço? Será que eu corro? Será que eu peço a conta? Será que eu sorrio? O que eu faço?", e uma segunda voz na minha cabeça me lembrava: "Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou...".

Então eu só fiquei lá, parada, olhando meio desconcertada enquanto ele se levantava e caminhava na minha direção, com aquele terno de risca de giz. E também não tive nenhuma reação especial ao vê-lo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras vagas na minha mesa, bem na minha frente.

-Olá. – ele disse, sorrindo. Mas não era um daqueles sorrisos galantes, maliciosos, perfeitos e congelantes que vocês já conhecem. Era um sorriso quase tão triste quanto o meu.

-Olá. – eu respondi.

-Me desculpe o costume tão antiquado, mas acho que esta seria a única maneira de eu tomar coragem e vir falar com você.

-Tomar coragem?

Ele suspirou e ficou analisando meu rosto com os olhos.

-Como você está?

-Eu... Vou bem. – menti descaradamente. A resposta sincera seria "Eu? Bom, vejamos: estou com uma dor de cabeça irritante por ter chorado o final de semana inteiro por sua culpa, estou com medo de terminar esse almoço porque sei que quando isso acontecer o tempo vai voar e eu vou ter que me encontrar com sua noiva para ensiná-la a ser uma pessoa melhor, e neste exato momento estou com ganas de pular no seu pescoço na frente de todos esses ricaços, empresários e garçons. Normal. E você?"

-Tem certeza? Porque eu não estou nada bem.

-Não? E porque? – a educação exigia que eu perguntasse. A educação, e nem um pouquinho de curiosidade.

-Porque já faz uma semana que eu não paro de pensar na pessoa que tem transformando Kikyou em uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Ontem mesmo ela apareceu sem mais nem menos no meu apartamento com uma caixa de comida chinesa na mão, e uma garrafa de vinho na outra, dizendo-me que queria comemorar o nascimento de uma nova Kikyou.

-Ah... Que bom pra ela, não? Deve star feliz.

-Está. – Ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos. – E durante duas horas ela não parou de citar as qualidades de uma certa pessoa, dizendo estar tão arrependida de tê-la julgado tão mal ao conhecê-la. E sabe o que eu tive vontade de fazer?

-Pedir mais Yakisoba?– Eu estava tentando desviar os meus olhos dos dele. Mas sempre voltava a encará-lo.

-Eu tive vontade de dizer que eu sei de todas e mais algumas das qualidades que ela ressaltava, e tive vontade de deixá-la falando sozinha e ir visitar você.

-Me visitar?

-Sim. Você me causou um estrago, senhorita. Dos grandes. – ele falou com um sorriso.

Desgraçado. Ele tinha que dizer isso?

-Ah... Inuyasha...

-Kagome! Achei você. – A voz de Jimmy me interrompeu, e logo depois eu o senti virar meu queixo e estalar um beijo nos meus lábios, e sentou-se ao meu lado. –Me desculpe a demora. – Ele olhou para Inuyasha. –Quem é o seu amigo?

Eu, muito confusa, os apresentei.

-Ah, Este é Inuyasha Taisho, um amigo. Inuyasha, este é James Higthel...

Você não achava que o nome dele era "Jimmy", achava? É só um apelido.

-Oh, por favor, querida, não vá dizer que sou um amigo, sim? – Ele e Inuyasha apertaram as mãos –Eu e Kagome já fomos noivos. Nos reencontramos por acaso. Acho que não preciso dizer que me arrependi de tê-la deixado escapar no minuto em que olhei para ela, preciso? –Jimmy dizia a Inuyasha, me olhando como se estivesse muito, muito apaixonado.

-Claro que não. Qualquer um se arrependeria.

E de repente, os dois travaram uma conversa. Oh, não, não viraram amigos. Olhavam-se como se a qualquer momento fossem sacar uma arma e atirar um no outro no meio da testa.

Ai, gente, não pude evitar de sentir um certo orgulho nascendo dentro de mim. Quer dizer, o que você faria se o homem dos seus sonhos e o seu ex-noivo (que você sabe que apesar de ser homossexual, tem uma pegada que te faz querer nunca, nunca mais usar roupas de novo na presença dele) se matando com os olhos, em uma disputa silenciosa por você? É de inflar o ego de qualquer uma!

-Oh, veja só a hora! – Jimmy olhou para o relógio depois do que me pareceu meio século. – Já estamos atrasados, querida. –Fez um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta. –Com licença, vou ao banheiro um instante. – Ele sacou a carteira do bolso, tirou o cartão de crédito e me entregou –Eu pago. –Me deu mais um beijinho nos lábios e se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

Ficamos só eu e Inuyasha.

-Ex-noivo? Você não me contou nada sobre isso.

-Oh, e deveria? – eu tomei um gole do meu vinho.

-Não, não deveria. Mas eu gostaria de saber.

E me olhou nos olhos de novo. E acho que nós dois pensamos a mesma coisa. Pensamos em esquecer Jimmy, Kikyou, o trabalho para o qual teríamos que voltar depois do almoço e fugir pro fim do mundo, onde ninguém pudesse nos encontrar, e nós ficássemos pra sempre a sós, nos apaixonando cada vez mais a cada dia.

Ou talvez, só eu tenha pensado nisso, e ele só estivesse pensando em dar uns amassos comigo antes de voltar pro escritório e mais tarde para sua noiva, e passar a noite toda planejando o casamento.

É, deve ter sido isso.

Ei, pelo menos ele queria das uns amassos, não?

-Bom, eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer.

-Foi? - Ele se levantou, acompanhando meu movimento. – Oh, eu tenho uma definição bem diferente de prazer.

Eu o olhei. Agora sim, o sorriso era aquele que vocês já conhecem. Quase um enigma.

-Com licença. Lembranças a Kikyou.

Ele só sorriu mais. Como se achasse muita graça no que eu havia dito.

-Vamos, querida? – Jimmy chegou do banheiro, colocou a mão esquerda na minha cintura e olhou a mesa, checando se havia esquecido alguma coisa. Deve ter decidido que sim, porque pegou a taça de champanhe que Inuyasha havia me mandado e tomou um dois ou três goles. Depois virou-se pra mim:

-Chardonnay. Você sabe que eu adoro.

0o0o0o0

Depois do almoço perturbador, eu descobri que eu tenho chances de não ser uma pessoa horrível. Sabe por quê? Porque Rin chegou do almoço com uma cara péssima, e eu fui totalmente capaz de me sentir feliz por ela!

Quer dizer, era _óbvio_o que ela tinha feito durante o almoço, não era?

Pois bem, eu encontrei-a no elevador. A porta se abriu e ela estava com as duas mãos juntas segurando a bolsa na frente do corpo, a cabeça encostada na parede, os olhos fechados, a expressão muito cansada. Eu sorri e entrei. Ela nem me ouviu andar (os sapatos que eu estava usando realmente faziam barulho, com aquele saltinho fino). Acho que ela nem percebeu que o elevador parou, pra início de conversa. Então, eu me coloquei ao lado dela.

-Bom almoço, Rin?

Ela se assustou, abriu os olhos e esfregou-os.

-Oh, Kagome! Eu nem vi você entrar, como... – e um bocejo beeem longo -... Como vai?

-Eu vou bem, querida. E você? Por que tanto cansaço?

-Oh, minha nossa, estou um caco! Sesshoumaru não me tem deixado dormir faz uma se... – ela percebeu que estava me entregando o ouro todinho. -Er... É, eu ando bem cansada. Naraku tem em dado muito trabalho. E minha prima teve bebê, e a criança chora a noite toda, eu mal consigo...

-Você não tem primas, Rin. Só um primo bem mais velho que você, e vocês não se vêem desde que tem sete anos de idade porque ele foi morar no meio da Mata Atlântica com a esposa e a comunidade Hare-Krisna que ele conheceu no McDonald's.

Ela me olhou, surpresa.

-Como é que você sabe tanto sobre a minha vida?

-Você fala bastante quando estamos fazendo compras. Mas me diga – eu dei uma leve cotovelada em seu braço –Sesshoumaru tem exigido muito de você, huh?

Isso acontece com muita freqüência, mas sempre é engraçado quando Rin cora até o pescoço.

-Bem... Ele... Er, eu...

-Oh, Rin, não se preocupe! Ele é um gatão! Eu estaria fazendo o mesmo!

Ela me olhou, tentado sufocar um sorriso.

-Oh, Kagome! Eu precisava tanto conversar com alguém!

-Conte tudo, meu bem! – eu tirei meu espelhinho da bolsa e passei a arrumar meu cabelo.

-Oh, ele é tão perfeito! Me leva para jantar fora todos os dias! E me liga sempre perguntando com aquela voz toda grave: "Você está bem, amor? Está precisando de alguma coisa?"! É tão atencioso! E ele _nunca_me deixa pagar a conta. Nunquinha mesmo! Ele simplesmente me olha com aquela cara dele e diz assim... – ela pegou minha mão e fez cara de homem gato sedutor - "Só dessa vez, eu prometo..." Ahaha! Ele é lindo, Kagome! Você não imagina!

-E você já conheceu a família dele?

-Já! Oh, o pai dele é um amor! Um coroa muito enxuto, se você quer saber. Todo em forma e tal. Muito simpático e inteligente. O cara é uma enciclopédia ambulante de tudo!

-Bem típico de Sesshoumaru, não?

-Sim, bastante.

-E a mãe dele?

-Ah, não. A mãe de Sesshy faleceu quando ele tinha seis anos. A mãe de Inuyasha que o criou.

O elevador abiu as portas. Eu segui Rin até a sala dela.

-A mãe de Inuyasha?

-Sim, ela conheceu a mãe de Sesshy na faculdade, e veio para a cidade quando soube do acidente. Parece que foi amor à primeira vista. Sesshy gosta muito da madrasta. – Ela abaixou a voz – Às vezes, quando ele pensa que eu não estou olhando, ele a chama de mãe. É tão bonitinho!

-E... Inuyasha não tem ciúmes?

-Ah – ela revirou os olhos em tom de graça. – Inuyasha morre de ciúmes, mas não admite nem pra ele mesmo.

-E você costuma jantar muito em família na casa do... Sesshy? – eu ri, pra disfarçar.

-Duas vezes nos últimos dois meses. Uma no aniversário de Sesshy, outra no de Inuyasha. São muito divertidos, os jantares, a não ser pela noiva maluca e tremendamente irritante de Inuyasha, que não cala a boca nem um segundo! Só sabe falar de como a Grécia é magnífica, como Veneza é um encanto quando se vai na época certa. Quer dizer, ela foi a Paris milhares de vezes e nunca sequer chegou perto do Museu do Louvre. Isso é ridículo!

-É, é ridículo.

-Haha! É engraçado quando a mãe de Inuyasha a imita. Eu sempre vou ajudá-la na cozinha só pra ouvir as piadas que ela faz sobre Kikyou. É divertidíssima, a Sra. Taisho.

-Ela não gosta de K... da noiva dele?

-O quê? Ela não a suporta! E com razão. Ela diz que Inuyasha estava dopado e bêbado quando a pediu em casamento, e deve tomar umas boas doses todas as manhãs para continuar com o noivado. Quer dizer, já dura um ano, esse noivado e o cara não se toca.

-É. Quer dizer, se nem a família dele gosta dela...

-Exato. - Rin, pegou meu espelhinho e mirou o próprio reflexo. Depois olhou pra mim com cara de cúmplice. – Mas, aqui entre nós... –Olhou para os lados. O que foi meio ridículo, porque só estávamos nós duas na sala dela. – Inuyasha já está em outra.

Eu prestei mais atenção.

-Como assim?

-Ele tem andado muito estranho ultimamente. Sesshy me contou que ele revira os olhos a cada dois minutos quando Kikyou está falando sobre... Qualquer coisa, e ele nunca fazia isso. Pelo contrário, parece que ele aturava qualquer coisinha, era meio que bobão por ela. Mas parece que... – ela parou de falar de repente para mexer em uma gaveta de sua mesa.

-Parece que o que Rin, pelo amor de Deus?

Ela me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Nossa, quanto interesse na vida alheia, Kagome!

-Oh, só me conte! – eu sentei-me na cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa de desenhos dela.

-Bom, parece que há uma nova mulher.

-Uma nova mulher?

-Sim. Uma mulher misteriosa, que Inuyasha não conta pra ninguém quem é. Só Miroku a conhece, e ele também não conta pra ninguém quem é, nem para "Sangozinha". Sabe como é, coisas de melhor amigo.

Oh, céus. Miroku sabia? É, eu já devia ter previsto. Eu contei para Sango, não contei? Ai, que vergonha. Miroku sabia de toda a minha paixonitezinha pelo melhor amigo dele. Que droga.

Isto é, isso se eu _for_ a tal misteriosa. Será que Inuyasha já tem outra na cola dele? Minha nossa, que cafajeste!

-Continuando... – Rin abaixou a voz ao sentar-se ao meu lado, com um lápis na mão. – Essa tal mulher apareceu na vida dele, e ele só consegue citar as inúmeras qualidades dela todas as segundas-feiras, quando ele e Sesshy vão jantar na casa dos pais, uma tradição deles. O caso é, quando Sesshy ou os pais deles perguntam quem é essa tal mulher ele só sorri e diz que eles não a conhecem, que é uma moça do trabalho.

Eu murchei que nem um balão furado.

-Do trabalho?

-É. E eu não duvido nada, tem cada mulher bonita na empresa deles! Eu fico até com medo de competição, haha. Sesshy já namorou sério uma moça de lá. Mas ela era tão séria quanto ele, nenhum dos dois agüentou tanta seriedade.

Oh, meu Deus. Isso era _tão_típico que eu quase não acreditei. Lógico! Com uma noiva insuportável daquelas, eu também ia querer ter pelo menos uns cinco estepes diferentes!

Mentira. Eu terminaria com ela, oras. Isso é de longe o melhor e o mais digno a se fazer.

Que... Ah!! Que raiva!

-Ora,mas se ele, Sesshoumaru e o pai trabalham na mesma empresa... Trabalham, não?

-Sim.

-Então! Se eles trabalham na mesma empresa, Sesshouamru deve pelo menos desconfiar quem é.

-Ah, sim. Bom, ele não tem certeza nem gosta de ficar fazendo suposições, mas ele desconfia de Abi, uma das advogadas do grupo de confiança de Inutaisho. Sabe, o grupo que trabalha com ele nos casos mais difíceis. Sesshoumaru diz que todas as vezes que eles se reúnem, ela fica olhando Inuyasha de forma sexy, usa roupas um pouco mais provocantes do que as outras mulheres, coisas do tipo. Uma vez ele até já a pegou sentada em cima da mesa de Inuyasha, enquanto ele falava ao telefone. E ainda por cima, Inuyasha finge que não percebe, o que faz Sesshoumaru pensar, e eu concordo com ele, que não é nada sério, ele só gosta de dormir com ela.

Tive que me controlar para não jogar retrato de Rin com o ator de Harry Potter no chão. Primeiro porque seria meio suspeito, segundo que o pobre do retrato não tem culpa de nada, e terceiro porque ela me mataria. Ela gosta muito do Ron.

-Sabe, Rin, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer, Naraku tem me enchido a paciência, quer ver os projetos de inverno rápido.

-É, eu também! Tenho umas idéias, mas estou tendo dificuldades para pô-las no papel.

Eu sorri.

-Certo, então eu já vou.

-Tchauzinho! Passe aqui mais vezes, precisamos conversar mais!

É Rin, precisamos conversar mais. Só certifique-se que a próxima fofoca não vá me deixar de coração partido, sim?

0o0o0o0

-Entendeu, querida? – Jakotsu perguntou, soltando a cintura de Kikyou.

-Entendi, acho. É um tanto complicado, não? –ela perguntou, arrumando os cabelos.

-Não quando se tem prática. Vamos, de novo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse abraçá-la pela cintura novamente, alguém deu três batidinhas discretas na porta.

-Entre! – Kikyou pediu.

Josy, a ama seca abriu a porta e falou, sem um pinguinho de emoção:

-Perdão incomodar, senhorita, mas o senhor Inuyasha está aqui para vê-la.

Minha agenda só não caiu por que eu a segurei bem forte, eu só não tropecei no salto porque Deus não quis. Mas nada nem ninguém pôde impedir Jakotsu de dar um gritinho agudo de espanto.

-Oh, meu amor! – Kikyou se adiantou na direção dele, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, enquanto ele retribuiu sorrindo muito calmo, com uma mão pousando na cintura dela. Eu não olhei, é claro. É que deu pra ver pelo reflexo da porta de vidro do _closet_ de Kikyou.

Devo admitir que fazem um casal bonito, eles dois.

Que droga. Ponto pra ela.

Ora, eu não deveria estar nervosa. Ele estava se dando bem _triplamente_! Nem sei se essa palavra existe! Bom, se não existe, eu acabei de inventá-la.

Mas apesar de ter sido horrível ver a cena de casal enamorado, também foi muito engraçado ver a cara de espanto de Inuyasha quando viu Jakotsu ali parado no meio do quarto de sua noiva, todo vestido de rosa pink.

-Olá, querido. Como vai? – Jakotsu se precipitou e, assim como Kikyou, foi na direção dele e deu-lhe um beijo em cada face.

-O-olá. O que faz aqui?

-Jakotsu está me dando aulas de dança, não é maravilhoso? – Kikyou perguntou contente, abraçando o braço direito dele. Não sei por que, mas eu caminhei mais para dentro do closet, me escondendo. Ele ainda não havia notado que eu estava ali.

-Aulas de dança?

-Sim, sim. E não podemos ficar de conversinha, se você quiser aprender. – Jakotsu falou. –Vamos, vamos, continuemos.

Ele colocou a música, e ele e Kikyou começaram a treinar de novo.

-E... Um, dois, três, um, dois, três... Girando! Hmm... Quase, vamos de novo.

Ficaram treinando o giro por um bom tempo, enquanto Inuyasha olhava meio confuso, e eu, escondida, via o que podia salvar dos sapatos de Kikyou. Devo acrescentar que a pilha de sapatos perdidos era quase três vezes maior do que os sapatos aproveitáveis.

-Ai, meu Deus, não. Querida, o pé direito vai na frente, entendeu?

-Não acha melhor pularmos essa parte, eu não consigo fazer esse giro.

Coitada, parecia frustrada.

-Não. De jeito nenhum. Agora, deixe-me ver... O que você precisa é... Hmm...

-De outro professor? – Inuyasha sugeriu sentado à poltrona perto do closet, de costas para este, então eu estava bem escondida.

-Inuyasha, não seja mal-educado! – Kikyou ralhou.

-Ah! É claro! –Jakotsu juntou as mãos fazendo barulho! –Kagome!

Inuyasha parou de analisar a bolsa rosa de Jakotsu e olhou para ele, meio espantado.

-Como assim?

-É lógico! Kagome é a melhor pessoa para mostrar-lhe como dançar! Como não pensei nisso antes?

Eu já estava com os olhos apertados e amaldiçoando Jakotsu em pensamento.

-Mas, como assim... Kagome... Higurashi? – Inuyasha perguntou, ainda sentado.

Jakotsu olhou-o como se ele fosse uma barata. Uma barata muito burra.

-É _claro_que sim. Por acaso você conhece outra pessoa com esse nome? Não seja estúpido.

-Mas, Jakotsu, você acha que Kagome...

-Querida, você já viu Kagome dançar? Não, né? Ora, é lógico que ela é perfeita.

-Se você diz...

-Diva! Diva, querida! Venha aqui!

-O quê, ela está aqui? – Inuyasha quase se levantou.

Eu saí do closet e ele me olhou bastante surpreso.

-Ai, diva! Eu preciso de você. Venha aqui e mostre a Kikyou como se faz o giro, sim?

-Eu?

-É, diva, você. Venha.

Jakotsu me abraçou e me guiou pelo tapete. Eu fiz o tal giro.

-Oh! Isso! Viu Kikyou? É assim! Prestou atenção aos pés dela?

-Um-hum! Acho que entendi agora! – Ela se levantou da cama.

-Então venha, mais uma vez! Obrigada, diva!

-De nada, Jakotsu. - Eu me virei para voltar ao closet e encontrei Inuyasha em pé, me sorrindo como se eu tivesse aprontado alguma coisa.

-Não sabia que estaria aqui.

-Eu sei que não. Como vai, Inuyasha?

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu pensei que já soubesse que eu estou ajudando sua noiva a mudar o guarda-roupa, não?

-E o seu noivo? Já foi embora, eu espero.

-Jimmy não é meu noivo.

-Não por falta de vontade.

-Nós somos amigos, Inuyasha.

-Não é o que pareceu.

Eu o olhei.

-Se eu não o conhecesse diria que está com ciúmes.

-E se eu estiver? –ele baixou o tom de voz quando Jakotsu se fez ouvir:

-Isso, já está melhorando. Ainda precisa adquirir ritmo. Vamos lá.

-Se você estiver eu recomendo que passe um pouco mais de tempo com sua noiva.

Ele me olhou.

Doeu dizer aquilo, mas foi necessário.

-Ah, acho que já está ficando bom. Vamos fazer um teste. Taisho! Venha aqui, por favor.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos de mim e olhou Jakotsu.

-Venha aqui. Quero que troque uns passinhos com ela, para eu avaliar.

-Eu? Ah, não, não. Não vai acontecer.

-Inuyasha, deixe de ser teimoso. Vamos, quero ver se estou aprendendo!

Kikyou puxou-o e o fez colocar-se em posição de dança com ela.

-Certo, vamos devagar primeiro, sim? Somente o básico. E... Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Um...

Eu já havia dançado com Inuyasha, uma vez, mas vê-lo dançar também era muito bom. Dançava muito bem, como poucos homens hoje em dia. Tinha postura, ritmo e sabia conduzir muito bem. Pena que Kikyou ainda estava tão insegura, teria sido uma cena muito bonita de se ver.

-Isso, está melhorando, Kikyou. Está melhorando, mas ainda falta... Paixão, e... – Jakotsu parou de falar, com a mão no ar, e olhou para o nada por alguns segundos. –Paixão... E ... –Sussurrou. E de repente me olhou, e depois para Inuyasha. E depois para mim de novo.

Exatamente, você acertou o que ele estava pensando. E eu também. Não posso dizer que desejei que ele não completasse o pensamento, porque realmente gostei da idéia. Era errado e perigoso, mas eu gostei.

-Kagome, você... Os dois, aqui. Venham, venham!

Eu e Inuyasha fomos até onde ele estava. Inuyasha estava meio confuso ainda.

-Inuyasha, você dança tango, não dança?

-Ô, se dança! – Kikyou se manifestou. – Uma vez ele deixou Kaede, minha irmã, sem fôlego depois de dançar tango com ela em sua festa de noivado. Foi lindo! Ele dança muito bem.

-Ótimo! Eu quero que você dance com Kagome. Quero ver uma coisa. Pode fazer isso?

-É claro que posso. Será um prazer.

Nós dois nos olhamos. E, desta vez, eu tenho certeza de que ele pensou exatamente a mesma coisa que eu: "Que todos desapareçam, vamos dançar."

E, não sei de onde, surgiram as primeiras notas.

Inuyasha deu um passo a frente e me estendeu a mão. Eu a aceitei, e logo estávamos na posição de tango.

E, lentamente, demos o primeiro passo. E o segundo. E o terceiro.

E o giro. Rápido, veloz, preciso.

A mão esquerda de Inuyasha veio parar na minha barriga, eu estava de costas para ele, nossos corpos colados. E nesta mesma posição, caminhamos pelo tapete.

Nós nunca ensaiamos, ou combinamos os passos, ou os movimentos. Mas acho que não era preciso. Sabíamos exatamente como nos mover, que passos andar, que movimentos fazer.

Logo ele já havia tirado o paletó, e meus cabelos haviam se soltado sozinhos do coque em que eu os havia prendido.

E de repente Kikyou e Jakotsu não mais estavam ali. Ou existiam. Éramos eu e ele, naquela cena mais do que clichê, como num filme extremamente antigo, dançando um tango que nunca antes havíamos ouvido.

Trocamos olhares, carícias escondidas, que sabíamos ser proibidas. Dissemos coisas, juramos coisas, sorrimos, choramos.

Nos amamos. Sem nenhuma palavra.

Acho que nunca poderei esquecer a sensação do braço dele ao redor do meu corpo, as mãos fortes conduzindo-me pelo quarto como se eu pesasse o mesmo que uma flor.

Tenho certeza de que minhas mãos e meu corpo nunca mais conhecerão um homem como conheceram Inuyasha naquela dança onde, por alguns poucos minutos, eu era dele, e ele era meu. Apenas meu.

Foi apenas quando Jakotsu e Kikyou levantaram e bateram palmas que eu acordei dos olhos dele e percebi em que situação nos encontrávamos: O corpo de Inuyasha estava inclinado sobre o meu, a única sustentação que me impedia de cair no chão era sua mão esquerda, que me amparava pelas costas, enquanto a direita segurava minha perna contra seu quadril, nossos rostos muito próximos, as respirações sôfregas.

Jakostu batia palmas, eufórico.

-Isso! É _isso_que eu quero! Exatamente isso! Paixão, amor, raiva, ciúmes! Pecado...! Oh, meu Deus! Vocês acabaram de me dar uma nova razão de viver!

Inuyasha e eu nos separamos. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

-Oh, meu amor! Eu não tinha idéia de que você dançava tão bem assim! Veja só, estou toda arrepiada! – eu ouvi Kikyou dizer a Inuyasha, encantada com a possibilidade de ser conduzida da mesma maneira alguma dia.

-Oh, minha diva! – Jakotsu sussurrou apenas para mim, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. –Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa entre vocês, mas eu não imaginava que... Céus!

-Do que está falando, Jakotsu?

-Ah, minha querida, não se faça de boba. Se há duas coisas de que entendo nesta vida, essas coisas são amor e dança. E, meu Deus, Kagome... – Ele me sorriu.

-Pare com isso, Jakotsu. Não há nada parecido com amor nisso. Nós... Gostamos da aparência um do outro, nada mais. É apenas físico.

-Não negue isso a você mesma, minha flor.

-Kagome! Porque não me contou? – Kikyou veio ao meu encontro.

-Não contei o quê, Kikyou?

-Que é uma dançarina extraordinária? Meu Deus, isso foi tão lindo! Acho que nunca poderei fazer igual! Parecia um filme, só que melhor!

Eu sorri para ela.

-Com licença, eu vou tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Preciso recuperar o fôlego.

-Vá, diva. E enquanto isso, Kikyou, eu e você vamos tentar colocar em prática o que vimos aqui, certo?

Eu saí do quarto de Kikyou e atravessei todos aqueles infinitos corredores até a saída. Só Deus sabe como não me perdi. Cheguei à porta da frente e o mordomo a abiu para mim.

-Já de saída, senhorita?

-Não, não. Vim apenas tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

-Certo.

Eu saí e desci as escadarias da frente da mansão. Caminhei até o jardim e senti um arrepio pelo corpo, não sei se devido ao vento frio, ou à lembrança do corpo de Inuyasha colado ao meu.

Respirei bem fundo o ar gelado da noite. Que droga, por que eu tinha que ser tão sensível a qualquer toque dele? Eu não me apaixonava assim desde... Sei lá, acho que nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém. E tenho que estrear logo com quem? O cara mais errado pra isso. Só o cara que tem duas estepes pra noiva chata!

Coração idiota.

-Idiota...

-Oh, desculpe se dancei tão mal assim, Kagome.

Ai, meu Deus. Era só o que me faltava.

-Estou tentando tomar um pouco de ar, Inuyasha. A "festa" é lá em cima, não há nada de interessante para ver aqui.

-Oh, eu vou ter que discordar. – Ele se posicionou de frente para mim. – Fiquei feliz em ver você hoje. Já estava com saudades.

-Oh, por favor. – eu caminhei para pelo menos uns 5 metros dele.

-O que foi? Não acredita?

-Estou tendo um pouco de dificuldades.

-Kagome – ele pegou meu braço e me fez olhar para ele. Encontrei seu rosto sério. – Está diferente comigo. O que houve?

-Oh, não. Não houve nada. – tentei sorrir, mas tenho a plena certeza de que o que surgiu foi um sorriso extremamente debochado.

-Não? Então porque está tão fria comigo?

-Fria? Oh, eu não estou fria, Inuyasha.

-Está sim. Desde aquele dia no restaurante. Eu tenho ligado pra você, tem recebido meus recados?

É, eu recebi. 36 recados em uma semana na minha secretária eletrônica.

-Oh, não, Inuyasha, desculpe. – eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, como se para expressar cansaço. – Estou tão atolada no trabalho que não tenho tido tempo nem para ouvir meus recados.

Ele me olhou nos olhos.

-Bom, então me deixe levar você para jantar amanhã. Ninguém pode ficar estressado assim.

-Ah, não, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-E porque não?

-Bom, vejamos... – coloquei a mão no queixo e olhei para o lado, como se estivesse realmente pensando num motivo. Era um deboche, é claro. – Acho que Kikyou não iria gostar nadinha disso.

-Ela não precisa saber.

Será que os homens acham que isso realmente agrada as mulheres? Quer dizer, eu sei que algumas mulheres só saem com caras que já tem "dona", mas espera aí! Nem todas são assim! Eu não sou uma delas, e acho que já deu pra perceber, não?

-Inuyasha, eu não vou sair com você pelas costas de Kikyou. Isso seria errado.

-Só seria errado se acontecesse algo entre nós. E você quer saber? – Ele deu um passo à frente, na minha direção. – Eu não estou nem aí.

Teria sido ótimo se ele tivesse dito isso com a expressão séria. Aí eu ia pensar que ele estava a ponto de terminar com ela para ficar comigo. Mas ele estava sorrindo. Sorrindo como se dissesse "Vamos fazer uma travessura?".

Que idiota. Daqui a pouco ele ia querer que saíssemos os três: eu, ele e a tal mulher misteriosa do trabalho.

Eu estava a ponto de formular um frase legal pra dizer quando Josy saiu correndo da casa e veio em nossa direção.

-Senhor Inuyasha, senhor Inuyasha, rápido! É a senhorita Kikyou!

Eu e Inuyasha caminhamos até ela.

-O que foi, Josy? O que houve com Kikyou? – Inuyasha perguntou, assumindo um tom preocupado.

-Ela torceu o pé, o senhor Jakotsu foi ao banheiro, acho que ela tentou fazer um... Giro, não tenho certeza. Só sei que ela caiu e torceu o tornozelo! Já está inchado como um melão!

-Oh, meu Deus! – eu exclamei – Isso pode ser sério! Josy, já chamou uma ambulância?

-Já, eles estão a caminho! – ela estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Achei que deveria avisar o senhor Inuyasha!

-Sim, claro. Inuyasha, nós devíamos... – Virei-me para falar com ele, dizer que deveríamos imobilizar o pé dela, mas ele já estava na porta da mansão, correndo para dentro.

Eu suspirei, resignada. Bom, é lógico que ele deveria correr para ver como ela estava. Mas uma coisinha dentro de mim dizia que ele não correria assim se... Bom, se não fosse muito apaixonado por ela. O cara praticamente me deixou falando sozinha.

Então Josy e eu caminhamos de volta para a mansão, atrás de Inuyasha. Chegamos ao quarto de Kikyou e encontramos Jakotsu caminhando de um lado para o outro, tagarelando qualquer coisa sobre nunca tentar fazer um passo complicado sem supervisão, Inuyasha já estava imobilizando o pé dela, sentado à beira da cama onde ela repousava com a expressão de muita dor.

Exato. Exatamente. E que _eu_poderia fazer? Sentar lá e segurar a mão dela? Chorar junto? Gritar por socorro? O quê?!

-Kagome... – ela me chamou.

-S-sim? – eu caminhei até ela, ainda me sentindo meio inútil.

-Como você consegue fazer aquilo? É monstruosamente... – ela ia completar, mas Inuyasha pegou sua mão e a fez se calar.

-Amor, não. Fique quietinha, procure mexer o pé o mínimo possível.

Bam! Tiro um.

Amor? Não era ele que estava enjoando dela a cada dia?

-Ok... – ela concordou, olhando o pé muito inchado e vermelho.

-Eu definitivamente _ouvi _um barulho estranho! Mas pensei que fosse alguém na cozinha, ou na sala! Realmente não lembrei que seria _im-pos-sí-vel_ ouvir alguma coisa da cozinha daqui de cima, considerando o tamanho desta casa! – Jakotsu disse, ainda caminhando de um lado para outro.

-Eu sei que não deveria tentar sozinha, mas quando Kagome fez o giro pareceu tão... –Kikyou falou com um pouco de dificuldade devido à dor.

-Meu amor, olhe pra mim. – Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e a fez olhar para ele - procure não falar, certo? Você tem que ficar o mais quieta possível, seu pé deve ficar parado. – Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. -Certo?

Bam! Tiro dois.

Logo depois disso ouvimos o som de uma sirene. Corri e olhei pela janela: dois paramédicos desciam da ambulância estacionada na porta da frente do casarão com uma maca e alguns equipamentos e caminhavam para dentro.

-Eles chegaram. – anunciei para a pequena platéia dentro do quarto de Kikyou.

-Oh, graças a Deus! – Josy juntou as mãos e olhou para cima.

Depois de um minuto ou dois (os paramédicos também devem ter se confundido com tantos corredores) ouvimos duas batidinhas na porta e, sem esperar um comando para que entrasse, o mordomo, com suas luvas brancas e roupa muito engomada entrou seguido dos paramédicos. Paramédicos bem gostosões, se você quer saber.

Eles nem perguntaram quem era a vítima. Se prostraram do lado da cama de Kikyou, colocaram a cadeira de rodas no chão e enquanto um examinava o pé de Kikyou com as a mãos, outro preparava faixas e bandagens.

-Certo... – Um deles falou – Senhorita...

-Kikyou – Josy respondeu.

-Senhorita Kikyou, eu vou fazer pressão em alguns pontos e você terá de me dizer onde dói, certo?

Kikyou confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para o pé agora quase redondo.

O paramédico começou a apertar de leve alguns pontos do pé dela, e quando ela reclamava, ele olhava com mais atenção. Foi quando ele chegou ao tornozelo que fez uma cara preocupada.

-É, isso aqui está um pouco pior do que eu pensei. – Olhou para o outro paramédico que havia pego seringa e um remedinho transparente. –Acho que ela pode ter fraturado algum osso, dê uma olhada nisso.

O outro avançou para perto dos pés dela e apertou o calcanhar de Kikyou.

-Ai! – ela reclamou, quase chorando.

-É. Rachou, e vai fraturar se não engessar. – Ele pegou a seringa. – Senhorita Kikyou, vou aplicar-lhe uma pequena dose desse remédio para que os vasos sanguíneos se expandam e a circulação possa voltar um pouco ao normal. Isso pode aliviar um pouco a dor. Certo? – e aplicou-lhe o remédio.

-Devemos levá-la ao hospital. Isso deve ser tratado logo. Alguém vai acompanhá-la na ambulância? – o paramédico perguntou, enquanto transportava Kikyou da cama para a cadeira de rodas.

-Eu vou. – Inuyasha levantou-se e pegou o paletó na poltrona onde havia deixado-o.

-Nós vamos de carro! – Jakotsu pegou minha mão e seguiu os paramédicos, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Josy e o mordomo para fora do quarto.

-Ei! – eu sussurrei para ele, puxando-o de volta – Como assim, nós?

-Diva, nós temos de ir. Ficaria muito mal se nós simplesmente fôssemos embora. Vamos. E além do mais, eu não estou de carro, e quero saber se ela vai ficar bem. - E me puxou.

Então foi assim: Inuyasha foi com Kikyou na ambulância, e eu e Jakotsu os seguimos com meu carro.

Chegando ao hospital, todos entramos atrás da cadeira de rodas de Kikyou. Ela foi recebida por um médico e uma enfermeira, que os esperavam na porta do hospital. Nem pude ver a cara dos dois (médico e enfermeira) porque assim que Kikyou desceu, eles, os paramédicos e ela, saíram quase correndo para dentro, discutindo o caso. Nós fomos guiados por uma terceira enfermeira até uma sala de espera.

-A senhorita Kikyou será tratada e devidamente medicada, e poderão vê-la assim que ela for transferida para um quarto.

-Mas - eu perguntei – Não é nada grave, não é?

-O médico vai responder a todas as suas perguntas, mas ela não corre nenhum risco grave. Com licença.

E fomos deixados lá. Só eu e Inuyasha.

Ah é, e Jakotsu.

Que trio maravilha, não?

Depois de uns 20 minutos, todos estávamos calados, a não ser por Inuyasha, que fazia mil ligações, a porta se abriu e o médico entrou.

Foi aí que uma das maiores frustrações da minha vida foi compensada.

Deixe-me explicar.

Desde adolescente, eu assisto aquela série de médicos, ER. E desde então me frustro a cada vez que entro em um hospital. Quer dizer, não há nenhum médico bonitão na vida real como o Dr. Doug Ross, interpretado pelo maravilhoso George Clooney, o Dr. Luka Kovac, o Dr. Carter, Dr. Pratt, Dr. Ray e etc. Só há médicos gagás, com mãos geladas e meio carecas. Muitíssimo simpáticos, com sorrisos que me lembram meu pai, mas nada bonitões.

Mas daquela vez era diferente. Não era gagá, não era corcunda, não tinha mãos geladas e não tinha cabelos brancos.

Moreno, cabelos negros, olhos bem azuis, alto e forte, eu achei o Luka da vida real! Uau! Quais as chances de isso acontecer?

Pois é. O médico gatão entrou na sala de espera e eu e Jakotsu nos levantamos das poltronas.

-Boa-noite. – ele disse, olhando a prancheta na mão dele – Estão aqui pela Senhorita Kikyou, certo?

-Sim. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

-Ótimo, ele ajeitou as folhas da prancheta e me olhou sorrindo. – eu sou o Dr, Kouga, estou tratando dela – ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse.

É. Nada de mãos geladas. Nadinha.

-Sua irmã já está bem, poderia ter sido pior se não tivesse sido tratada a tempo. Nós a medicamos com...

-Oh, perdão. Minha irmã?

Como é que é? Era só o que me faltava.

-Sim, a senhorita Kikyou. – ele me olhou, um pouco confuso.

-Oh, não, não. Ela não é a minha irmã. Nós não somos parentes. Sou apenas uma... Amiga.

É, tá bom! Nem eu acreditei nessa de amiga!

-Oh, me desculpe. É que são muito parecidas.

Ah, fala sério. Era tudo o que eu não precisava. Como assim, parecidas? Eu e Kikyou? A Noiva Cadáver? Ah, qual é a sua? Não tem _nada a ver_! Total viagem!

-Perdão, quem está responsável por ela? – ele me perguntou.

-Eu estou – Inuyasha desligou o celular e caminhou até nós. –Sou o noivo.

Bam! Tiro três. Tudo bem, eu já devia estar acostumada que a palavra "noivo" era a única coisa que definia o grau de parentesco entre Inuyasha e Kikyou, mas era como receber um tiro. Todas as vezes.

-Ah, certo. – O Dr. Kouga olhou para Inuyasha, e logo depois olhou para a prancheta em sua mão novamente. – Ela está se recuperando bem. Por sorte não rompeu nenhum vaso sanguíneo e não fraturou nenhum osso, foi apenas uma rachadura de leve. Demos uma pequena dose de morfina para aliviar a dor e engessamos o pé. Ela deve ficar de repouso, se não descansar pode ter complicações mais graves, uma lesão destas pode levar a um problemas mais grave, como uma fratura ou até mesmo, quebrar o osso, se não receber o tratamento adequado. Se quiserem me acompanhar, ela já deve estar no quarto. Ela deverá...

Enquanto caminhávamos para o quarto onde Kikyou estaria repousando, eu observei com atenção. Por favor, interajam comigo.

Por favor, levantem a mão aquelas que algum dia já sonharam com um belo de um médico, vestido naquele jaleco branco, caminhando charmoso na sua direção.

Levantem a mão aquelas que já pensaram em se casar com um médico bonitão. Levantem a mão aquelas que já pensaram em alguma sacanagem com algum médico bonitão.

Só pra constar, a minha mão se levantou em todas as opções, só por causa do Dr. Kouga.

E devo acrescentar que foi uma visão bem bonita ele e Inuyasha caminhando lado a lado.

Ai,meu Deus.

-Kagome! – Jakotsu agarrou meu braço – Você percebeu?

-Percebi. Agora cale a boca senão quem vai perceber é ele.

-Ai, diva, você é tonta? Você não vê a chance?

-Que chance, Jakotsu?

-A chance, diva! De você fazer ciúmes no Inuyasha! Quer dizer, ele fica com esse papo de "amor", "meu amor" pra Kikyou, e quando se vê livre dela, ataca você. Está na hora de você dar o troco!

Eu gostei do que ouvi. Gostei mesmo.

-E como você espera que eu faça isso? Quer que eu me jogue em cima do doutor? Não sou dessas, você sabe disso.

-Eu sei. Você só precisa ser perfeita como todos os dias. Agora vá. – me deu um tapinha no traseiro e me empurrou na direção onde Inuyasha e o doutor andavam.

-Aqui. – chegamos a uma porta com o número 13. Era o quarto de Kikyou.

13. O número do azar. O número do azar era o número do quarto de Kikyou. Coincidência? Eu acho que não.

O Dr. Kouga bateu na porta e logo depois a abriu. Kikyou estava sentada na cama, o pé engessado, uma enfermeira ajudava-a a se sentar.

-Olá, minha paciente tagarela. Como vai? – O Dr. Kouga sorriu ao entrar no quarto.

-Oh! Estou uma lástima!

-Deixe de exagero, está muito bem. Só que não poderá andar por um tempo.

-Você ouviu isso, Jakotsu? Não poderei andar, quanto mais dançar! Estou perdida!

-Oh, querida. Não se preocupe. Assim que puder caminhar nós retomaremos as aulas. – Jakotsu disse.

Eu conheço Jakotsu muito bem, e podia jurar que ele estava adorando o fato de ela não poder dançar. Isso queria dizer que ele não precisaria mais passar as tardes com ela. Mas não posso dizer que o culpo por estar feliz. Quer dizer, quem, em sã consciência, _gosta_de passar todas as tardes com Kikyou? Nem o noivo dela consegue, ora.

-E quando poderei andar de novo? – ela perguntou, enquanto deitava-se novamente na cama.

-Isso pode levar algum tempo. De três a quatro semanas. Talvez dois meses.

-Dois meses? Vou ter que ficar dois meses com esse gesso nojento?

-Não, você pode trocar por uma bota sintética.

-Oh, meu Deus. Estou perdida. Kagome, e agora? Vou ter que ficar desfilando por aí com uma bota sintética! Isso é horrível para o meu novo guarda-roupa, não é?

-Oh, - eu disse – Não é tão ruim. Todos sabem que você não a está usando por vontade própria.

Ela pareceu aceitar a sugestão.

-Oh meu Deus! Inuyasha! Como é que eu vou á festa de aniversário de casamento de seus pais assim?

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Inuyasha suspirar.

Eu sei que quando nós queremos que alguma coisa aconteça, nossa imaginação começa a criar coisas, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele estava com um semblante mais leve. Quase feliz. Só não me perguntem o motivo.

-Daremos um jeito. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Bom, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir. Qualquer coisa podem chamar a enfermeira. Uma boa noite. – o Dr Kouga disse, e logo depois saiu.

Eu olhei para Jakostu e ele estava abanando a mão para mim, dizendo para eu ir atrás dele.

E dizer o quê? Mas eu fui.

-Ah... Dr Kouga? – Eu chamei quando o avistei no corredor, um pouco mais adiante.

-Sim?

-Me desculpe, mas eu... Eu queria saber... Exatamente, quanto tempo Kikyou ficará de gesso?

Isso! Foi uma desculpa bem convincente, não?

-Bom... Não posso precisar exatamente, mas eu diria que... Dois meses, em média. Talvez até mais.

-Oh, tudo isso?

-Sim, eu lamento.

-Eu ia inscrevê-la em um curso de dança, mas agora...

-Oh, não se preocupe. Ela poderá fazer o curso dentro de alguns meses.

-É, isso vai atrasar meus planos. Será que pode me dizer com o que ela está sendo medicada, doutor?

Eu não precisava saber, mas eu precisava arranjar algum motivo para mantê-lo perto de mim, falando.

-Eu sinto muito, só posso dar a informação ao responsável ou familiares.

-Oh, tudo bem. Entendo. De qualquer forma... – Joguei os cabelos soltos pra outro lado com a mão, como quem não quer nada, e estendi a mão para ele -... muito obrigada pela atenção.- e um sorrisinho simpático.

Ele pegou minha mão, e pareceu hesitar.

-Hmm, eu posso acreditar que você e a Srta Ahitaka são muito próximas...

-É, bastante próximas. – a mão dele até que era bem quentinha, para um médico.

-Então acho que não seria um problema dar-lhe as informações.

Fiz cara de quem havia achado 10 dólares na rua.

-Oh, eu agradeceria muito.

-Então, será que pode me esperar aqui um minuto? Meu turno acabou de acabar, podemos conversar na lanchonete do último andar?

-Sim, claro. Sem problema! – eu estava sendo o mais simpática possível.

Ele me dirigiu um sorriso bonito.

-Certo, então me espere aqui, eu já volto. – e saiu caminhando pelo corredor. Eu vi uma enfermeira pará-lo no meio do caminho e fazê-lo analisar uma prancheta. Ele o fez rapidamente e assinou alguma coisa, logo depois de dar alguma instrução para a enfermeira, que voltou de onde vinha, apressada. E continuou o caminho dele.

Virei-me de costas e caminhei para sentar-me em uma cadeira próxima. Até que não era má idéia. Me desligar de Inuyasha. Era o melhor pra mim, pra ele, pra Kikyou, melhor para todos. Até pra Miroku e Sango, que não teriam mais que ficar escondendo informações para não me magoar. Eu sabia que estavam fazendo isso, pela falta de perguntas da parte de Sango.

Depois de uns cinco minutos ele reapareceu, sem o jaleco branco, as pranchetas e o estetoscópio. Estava com uma calça social preta, uma camisa também social azul escuro e uma mochila nos ombros.

-Vamos? È lá em cima.

-Ah, sim, vamos.

E fomos ao elevador.

A lanchonete era muitíssimo agradável. Várias pessoa saindo do trabalho, assim como o Dr. Kouga, conversavam em diversas mesas, com cafés, pizzas, petiscos, vinhos e afins, uma agradável música instrumental ao fundo. Kouga arrumou uma bela mesa perto da varanda. E logo estávamos entretidos conversando como se já nos conhecêssemos de longa data.

-Aaah, é isso que dá tentar discutir basquete com mulheres.

-Discordo, é isso que dá discutir basquete com um machista.

Kouga me sorriu. Havíamos concordado em nos tratarmos apenas pelo nome de batismo.

-Veremos depois do campeonato se essa sua fidelidade aos Knick's vai continuar.

-Veremos sim, logo depois que eles derem uma surra nos Lacer's!

-Você é a primeira mulher que converso que entende de basquete tanto quanto eu, Kagome. E olhe que sou quase um fanático!

-Vivi 19 anos com um irmão que me fez levá-lo a todos os campeonatos dos Knick's. Seria quase uma louca se não entendesse e gostasse. – Sorri para ele, que dava um gole no café com baunilha. Era uma companhia bastante agradável, o Kouga. Muito simpático, muito bonito. E o melhor: solteiro, desimpedido, livre, disponível! Isso era _muito_ importante.

A conversa foi se estendendo, até que o barulho das pessoas ao nosso redor se tornasse tão intenso que nós tínhamos que quase gritar para nos ouvirmos. Depois uns conhecidos dele chegaram e nós juntamos três mesas para que pudéssemos conversar. Kouga, que antes estava sentado de frente pra mim, agora estava do meu lado direito. Do meu lado esquerdo estava uma muito simpática obstetra. Muito morena, quase negra, em pouco tempo me fez rir como há tempos eu não ria. Estava se separando do marido, e adivinhe porque? Ele é gay! Coincidência demais, não é mesmo?

No grupo havia também cardiologistas, oftalmologistas e uma decoradora, esposa do um outro obstetra. Todos muito sorridentes e simpáticos.

Ouvi histórias engraçadas dos micos, dos fiascos, dos casos amorosos que ninguém quer no currículo, de todos. Inclusive de Kouga. Foi muito divertido.

E eu consegui me desligar total, completa e inteiramente de Inuyasha. Minha mente não voou pra ele nem um segundinho, nem uma vezinha. E isso é ótimo. Percebi isso uns minutos depois de me despedir dos médicos e de Kouga, entrar no meu carro e seguir para casa.

E dormi muito bem naquela noite, sem nem ouvir os dois recados novos na minha secretária eletrônica.

0o0o0o0

**N.A.: Uh! Capítulo grande esse, não? O que acharam? Eu gostei desse, em particular! De verdade! Ai, espero que tenham gostado também! E é aquela mesma ladainha de sempre: se o site cortou alguma coisa, me perguntem que eu respondo e blá blá blá... E reviews também! **_**Isso**_** eu não me canso de pedir! xD**

**E aí, quem levantou a mão na enquête de Kagome?! ;D**

**Vivia: Olá! Ai! Enfim uma Flamenguista que concorda comigo! Já estava ficando triste, achando que eu estava "só" aqui no site. Haha, é, a história está um pouco dramática. Que engraçado! Várias pessoas querem ver agarração! Ahuahauha! Porque será? Bom, vejamos o que acontece no futuro! Espero que tenha gostado desse, e espero a sua reveiew! E deixe o seu email também, pra que eu possa te responder por lá, ok? Obrigada por ter comentado! Mil beijos e saudações Rubro-Negras pra vc!**

**kagome universe: Uau, que review pra levantar o astral de qualquer um! Puxa, fico feliz demais de ver que esá gostando! Me dediquei muito nessa fic, é maravilhoso ver que as pessoas estão gostando. O Jimmy é simplesmente o reflexo de tudo o que eu queria num amigo gay! Ai, eu acho que sonho com isso desde que a minha mãe arranjou um. Andam pra cima e pra baixo juntos! Ele é super fofo! Se bem que o Jakotsu, acho que seria legal ter ele como amigo. Nunca iria ficar triste pensando que se ele não fosse gay, poderia ser meu, como é o caso do Jimmy, que é um Uh-Lalá! Também adorei o apelido da Kikyou. Não cabe perfeitamente? xD Uh, queria mto responder sobre um possível hentai no futuro,mas não posso, senão ia desmotivar alguns, e motivar outros! Mas vc vai descobrir rápido, prometo! É 1. É 2. É 1, 2, 3 e: ****_"Eu sempre te amarei, onde estiver estarei, ó meu Mengo!!"_****Uhuul! Bicampeãããão! Mil beijos pra vc e saudações rubro negras! **

**P.S.: Desculpa não te responder por email, é que o meu próprio email deu erro. Desculpa ok?**

**Espero que tenham gostado, galera! De verdade! Desculpem não postar ontem, mas meu computador se recusava a conectar-se à Internet, sabe-se lá porque! **

**Reviews everybody! **

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**


	7. M's Paradise

**Sugestão de música: Come away with me, Norah Jones**

Eu estava quase ficando louca. Meu telefone tocava à todo minuto, Yuka entrava na minha sala toda hora para entregar desenhos,pegar esboços no arquivo, entregar recados, me passar esboços de Rin, pedidos e ordens de Sango, solicitações de Miroku e afins. Aquela empresa estava toda correndo ao mesmo tempo.

O caso era: nós estávamos quase em cima da hora para terminar o desfile do festival de inverno. E desta vez era diferente. Nós íamos ser assistidos pelos representantes das melhores grifes do mundo. Vinha gente de Milão, Londres, Paris, e tudo quanto é lugar.

Naraku estava cuspindo ordens pra todo lado. Estava estressado. Eu odeio quando Naraku fica estressado. Sempre sobra pra mim, mesmo que eu não tenha feito nada de errado. No momento, ele cismou que queria que eu desse conta de todas os modelos, masculinos e femininos, e checasse se estava tudo dando certo, pessoalmente, a todo momento, até com as reservas de tinta florescente nas solas dos sapatos delas, que tinha que formar o símbolo da Takahashi no chão quando elas passassem. O palco seria iluminado também comLuz Negra,o que faria a tinta aparecer no chão. Essa é boa.

No momento eu estava correndo feito uma louca para a sala de Sango, onde eu tinha que pegar as combinações que ela havia feito dos penteados, modelitos, tecidos e cor de pele de todas as modelos. Sem falar das medidas e dos calçados, o que era trabalho de Naraku, mas tudo bem.

Dei duas batidinhas na porta e encontrei Sango e Miroku com as cabeças juntas olhando para um papel imenso na mesa dela, cada um com um marcador colorido na mão. Ele azul, ela vermelho. Sango estava com a trança, que no início do dia esteve intacta, um tanto bagunçada, devido a tantas vezes que ela a jogou de um lado para o outro do ombro, nervosa com os prazos. E os cabelos de Miroku já estavam de pé, de tanto que ele os puxava para cima, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

-Mas se essa cortina for por aqui, como é que as modelos vão ser vista lá de trás? – Sango rebatia, fazendo uma grande linha no desenho, por cima do esboço de uma cortina que Miroku havia desenhado mal e porcamente. Pensei em pedir, mas estavam os dois tão concentrados que nem perceberam quando eu entrei. Então fui eu mesma direto para o arquivo no canto da sala e comecei a mexer nas gavetas, procurando o que eu queria.

-Eu não sei por que é que você insiste nessas mesas aqui! Não são necessárias!

-É claro que são necessárias! Se não ficarem aí isso vai ser um vão enorme e desocupado!

-Eu já disse que posso cobrir isso com qualquer coisa! Até uma outra mesa de buffet, uma segunda pista de dança! – Miroku abriu os braços, como se ela não pudesse recusar _aquela_ idéia.

-E eu já disse que não iria ficar bom. Outra mesa de buffet iria distrair os convidados. Você sabe como sempre tem um esfomeado que não consegue parar de comer, e eu não posso deixar que eles fiquem se empanturrando perto da passarela.

-Mas e quanto à pista de dança?

-Na hora do desfile irá se tornar o mesmo vão vazio de que eu estava falando.

-É só mantermos as luzes acesas!

-Mais luzes? Você já me fez aceitar luzes extras na passarela, de jeito nenhum vou deixar luzes piscando atrás da passarela. Seria um desastre.

-É, tem razão... – ele recostou-se na cadeira para pensar, e logo depois se inclinou para frente de novo. –Já sei! – e começou a desenhar alguma coisa no papel enorme.

Sango aproveitou para coçar os olhos e mudar a trança de lado de novo. Pegou o telefone.

-Kagura, você pode pedir para alguém trazer aqui dois cafés... Espere aí... - ela colocou a mão no bocal. –Quer café, Kagome?

-Por favor.

-Kagura? Sim, três cafés, bem fortes, por favor? O mais rápido possível, obrigada.

-Vocês já decidiram qual vai ser a luz da terceira?

-Já. Veja se concorda. – Sango me deu um esboço colorido.

-Ótimo, adorei. Já falou com Rin?

-Já ela disse que está de acordo. Agora está tentando se comunicar com Naraku. Ele está enfurnado na sala dele desde... Sei lá.

-Veja! – Miroku largou a caneta na mesa e mostrou o desenho para Sango.

-É, está melhor. Mas ainda há o problema das câmeras e fotógrafos. Aqui não há espaço.

-É.- ele voltou a pegar a caneta e coçou a bochecha esquerda. Quando afastou a mão, estava com um borrão azul imenso pela face.

-Ai, meu Deus! – Sango viu e passou um lenço umedecido pelo rosto dele, enquanto ele voltava a desenhar no papel.

-Miroku, você já sabe onde vai a cabine de luzes?

-Já, aqui está. – ele me passou a planta. – Você já tem os primeiros modelitos? Eu preciso dar uma olhada neles.

-Vim aqui para entregá-los a você. – Passei a pasta que estivera segurando para ele.

Sentei-me na cadeira para analisar a planta e Kagura entrou com uma bandeja com três grandes copos de café sobre uma bandeja.

-Os cafés. Ligação na linha dois, é o seu irmão. – ela disse a Sango. – E Yuka me pediu para avisá-la que o Dr. Kouga a está esperando em sua sala, senhorita. – ela me disse.

-Ah, certo. Obrigada, Kagura. – Levantei-me do sofá, peguei o café e olhei para Sango, que falava ao telefone e tentava limpar o rosto de Miroku, que falava consigo mesmo, desenhando no papel imenso de novo. Eu fiz um "psiu" pra ele, que levantou o rosto e me olhou.

-Me avise se tiver qualquer problema com as roupas, ok?

-Não haverá, fique tranqüila. – ele me sorriu, e eu devolvi.

-Eu já vou indo! - Joguei um beijo para Sango, que devolveu, e fui embora.

O corredor ainda estava um caos. Gente correndo pra tudo quanto é lado. Horrível.

Entrei na minha sala a encontrei Kouga sentado no sofá lendo uma revista. Me olhou quando eu entrei e sorriu.

-Nossa, nem vi o tempo passar! – eu disse, colocando sobre a mesa as pastas que Yuka me dera antes de eu entrar. Ele levantou do sofá e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

Oh, não contei? Estamos juntos. Faz três semanas. Mas você já sabia.

-Está uma correria por aqui, não?

-Ai, estou para ficar doida!

-Vim buscar você para almoçarmos. Você vai poder se afastar daqui?

-É, não poderia. Tenho que entregar essas pastas para Naraku. Mas se eu passar mais um minuto aqui dentro eu vou pirar! Vou deixar com a secretária dele. Volto num minuto, sim?

-Certo. Vou esperar aqui. Posse checar meus e-mails?

-Fique à vontade. - Pisquei para ele e saí da sala, enquanto ele se sentava em minha cadeira e digitava qualquer coisa no teclado do computador.

Apressei o passo. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não me entenda mal, amo trabalhar aqui, mas ninguém merece! Desde que colocara os pés na empresa de manhã, tudo voou pra cima de mim! Ninguém merece tanto estresse!

O corredor do andar de Naraku estava estranhamente vazio. É impressionante como ele tem o poder de intimidar tanto as pessoas, que elas não passam por ali nem se estivesse chovendo notas de 100.

Um corredor desnecessariamente escuro, sem janelas. Me dava arrepios. Eu continuei meu caminho longo até a sala do chefe.

Não era um andar muito movimentado. Só havia a sala de reuniões, a própria sala de Naraku, um banheiro e-nor-me privativo dele, com hidromassagem e tudo, e a sala onde ele desenhava.

E um corredor escuro imenso, onde eu me encontrava no momento.

Virei a direita e avistei a mesa de Yura, uma mulher de estatura média e muito fininha que tinha fixação pelo próprio cabelo e academias.

-Bom-dia, Yura. O senhor Naraku está em reunião?

-Sim, senhorita. Quer que eu a anuncie?

-Não, não, não será necessário. Apenas entregue isso a ele quando ele estiver livre, por favor? E diga que eu fui almoçar.

-Pode deixar. Ah, ele me pediu para entregar-lhe isso, não é nada urgente, mas já faz um tempo que ele quer que você dê uma olhada. São modelos de calçados que ele esboçou há um tempo, e pede que você confira se pode desenvolver alguma ciosa que combine, sem muita extravagância.

-Certo, pode deixar. Obrigada Yura.

E saí rapidinho dali. Aquele lugar me dava arrepios. Yura parecia gostar de música gótica clássica. Daquelas bem sombrias que toda mansão mal assombrada toca. E agora ela estava com um radiozinho do lado dela, tocando uma múo mal assombrada toca. E agora ela estava com um radinho ndo lado dela, tocando uma mava.

ao mesmo tempo eu sica horrorosa.

Sabe quando você é criança e fica com sede no meio da noite e tem que ir buscar água na cozinha, que por mais perto que seja, parece beeeem longe do seu quarto, porque tá tudo escuro? Aí você vai, bebe a água, e quando volta sai correndo de volta pro quarto, e se puder, dá um gritinho de pavor? Pois é. Sempre que viro as costas para Yura fico com a impressão que ela vai levantar de onde está sentada e vai sair correndo atrás de mim pra me matar, e me dá vontade de agir que nem uma criança com medo da cozinha.

Mas ia ser _ridículo_ se eu saísse correndo dando gritinhos, então eu me contentei em apressar o passo, agarrada à pasta preta que ela havia me entregado. Assim que virei o corredor e me vi livre das vistas dela, porém, desembestei a correr.

Não corro muito bem, veja bem. Sempre que aconteciam aqueles campeonatos esportivos interescolares, eu chegava em último na corrida. E uns cinco minutos depois de todo mundo. Era bem chato.

Mas as minhas notas em artes eram as melhores!

Então, voltando. Eu estava correndo, com a mente em um belo sorvete de chocolate com calda quente e granulado, em uma tigela bem grande, salpicado de moranguinhos e flocos. Oh! E também poderia haver brownies com...

PAM!

Só não caí sentada porque fui pega pelo braço, mas a pasta antes minha mão voou para algum lugar que não vi onde.

-Ah, eu adoro trombar com você, Kagome.

É. Ele mesmo.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Inuyasha?

-Vim falar com Sango.

-Que eu saiba a sala de Sango é dois andares abaixo. Está perdido?

-Não, não estou perdido. Estava com Sesshoumaru.

-Oh, seu irmão está aqui?

-Conversando com Naraku. Mas não vamos falar de Sesshoumaru, por favor. Me dá náuseas.

Oh, céus. Eu tenho que admitir, Kikyou tirou a sorte grande.

Ok, Kouga é muito bonito, é verdade. E eu estava realmente satisfeita ao lado dele. Não sei como ele é no quesito cama, ainda não tínhamos... Sabe, chegado lá. A desculpa de que estávamos ambos muito atarefados era perfeita. Mas a verdade é que eu ainda não me sentia confortável o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Mas ele é muito bom nos amassos. De verdade.

Mas só de olhar para Inuyasha eu tinha vontade de tirar a roupa, que droga. Só de olhar nos olhos dele eu ficava com calor, e só de vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito já me deixava de pernas bambas.

E me lembrar dos beijos que trocamos era torturante demais.

-Certo. Bom, eu já vou. Um bom dia, Inuyasha.

-Você está formal demais ultimamente. Pensei que já havíamos cruzado essa linha.

Eu juro. Ele me abraçou e estava total e completamente escorregando a mão para minhas coxas.

Pensei em mil maneiras de afastá-lo, mas acabei apenas dizendo:

-E sua noiva, como vai? O pé dela já está melhor?

_Touché._Ele se afastou com uma expressão contrariada.

-Nós precisamos falar de Kikyou?

-Ó, sim. Precisamos. Diga-lhe que mandei lembranças. Até mais.

Peguei minha pasta no chão e entrei no elevador.

Ora, que coisa! Eu ainda não havia me esquecido do dia em que Kikyou se acidentara. Uma hora ele estava tentado me seduzir, para se divertir um pouco, e segundos depois estava chamando-a de meu amor, mimando-a e enchendo-a de carinhos.

E ainda havia a terceira, do escritório.

Que idiota.

0o0o0o0

Acabou que eu e Kouga fomos almoçar, e eu tive que voltar sozinha pro escritório. Acontece que bem quando eu estava deslizando meu pé direito pela perna dele por baixo da mesa, totalmente pronta para tirar Inuyasha da minha mente de uma forma ou de outra, uma enfermeira liga desesperada dizendo que um tal paciente havia sofrido um derrame, que ele precisava ir lá urgentemente.

Só o que ele pôde fazer foi me dar um beijo muito indiscreto na frente de todos, e prometer que me compensaria mais tarde, e depois sair correndo.

Fazer o quê, voltei pra empresa, pra testar modelos, costurar os primeiros modelos de alguns vestidos, consertar detalhes, bolar maquiagens, aprovar e desaprovar outras coisas e bla bla bla.

A única coisa interessante no meio disso tudo foi que, no final do expediente, Sango veio correndo até minha sala convidar-me para a festa de aniversário de Miroku, que coincidiria com a festa de dois meses, uma semana e três dias de namoro deles, naquele final de semana.

E aqui estou eu, num vestido azul discreto, sandálias e cabelos soltos no carro de Kouga, indo para a festa que, sinceramente, não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de ir.

Mas o que não se faz pelos amigos?

0o0o0o0

Tudo estava digno de Miroku, com um toque À la Sango. O apartamento dele havia sido transformado em uma espécie de casa noturna, com música alta, luzes piscantes e tudo o que é necessário numa festa bem badalada.

E parece que todos estavam lá: Rin, acompahada de Sesshoumaru, Jakotsu, acompanhado do namorado (bonitão), várias funcionárias que olhavam Sango com um misto de adoração e ódio, Bankotsu, Meg, Ayame, o cara do almoxarifado, as recepcionistas, várias modelos enchendo a cara, a assistente pessoal da Jennifer Aniston, o dono do restaurante favorito dele... Muita, muita gente.

E Inuyasha. Acompanhado de Kikyou, que colocara uma calça horrorosa para esconder a bota sintética que estava usando.

Parece que eu não consegui ensinar-lhe nada.

Inuyasha sorriu e quase veio na minha direção quando eu cheguei, mas parou ao ver Kouga atrás de mim, segurando-me pela mão.

-Oh, minha paciente mais tagarela! Como anda? – Kouga cumprimentou Kikyou, que estava sentada em uma mesa com Inuyasha.

-Podia estar melhor. Como vai, doutor?

-Bem, bem, obrigado. Dr. Inuyasha, como está?

-Bem, obrigado, Dr. – apertaram as mãos.

A festa estava realmente animada. Eu é que não estava com humor. Passados quase trinta minutos, Kouga deixou de lado o drinque que estivera tomando e pediu licença ao cara com quem estivera conversando.

-Ah, adoro essa música. Acompanha-me, meu bem? – e estendeu-me a mão.

Eu, que estive espiando Inuyasha com o canto do olho, aceitei. Não agüentava mais vê-lo atender às chatices Kikyou, e ás vezes lançar olhares significativos em minha direção. Que ele visse que ele não é o único que se interessa por mim.

Aceitei a mão de Kouga e fomos para a pista, onde muitos casais dançavam, inclusive Miroku e Sango, parecendo absortos em seu próprio ninho de amor, e Rin e Sesshoumaru. Ela aparentemente o havia arrastado para lá, mas ele parecia esta gostando do cheiro do cabelo dela.

-Ahh, que bom poder ficar pelo menos uns minutos sozinho com você. Não agüentava mais. –Kouga me disse quando eu o abracei pelo pescoço e começamos a dançar.

-Não está se divertindo?

-Até que estou, mas preferia estar em outro lugar.

-Ia me deixar sozinha aqui? – eu perguntei, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros dele.

-Oh, não... Você _com certeza_estaria comigo... – ele desceu a mão pela minha cintura e voltou, acariciando as minhas costas.

-É... É uma boa idéia... Nós poderíamos ir embora...

-Poderíamos, mas eu não teria muito tempo... – os lábios dele passearam pelo meu pescoço – eu estou de plantão hoje à noite.

-De novo?

Sério, eu já estava ficando frustrada. Todas as vezes que eu começava a me empolgar com ele, esse maldito hospital se metia.

-Eu não sabia que seria tão complicado namorar um médico... – eu o abracei mais pelo pescoço, aumentando o contato de nossos corpos.

-Ah, não faz isso comigo... – ele puxou um pouco do tecido do meu vestido, fazendo-o subir um ou dois centímetros.

-Você vai ter que sair agora?

-Em dez minutos, mais ou menos... Quer que eu te deixe em casa?

-Não, acho que vou ficar mais um pouco. Ainda não pude conversar com Rin.

-Tem certeza? Não queria ir embora e deixar você sozinha...

-Não confia em mim?

-Confio em você, não confio é em um certo Dr. Inuyasha, que não tira os olhos de você desde o momento em que chegamos.

Não pude controlar um rubor de orgulho dentro de mim.

-Ora, não se preocupe com ele... Ele tem que cuidar de Kikyou.

Ele pareceu se conformar com a alternativa.

-Cá entre nós... Não posso culpá-lo. Se eu fosse noivo dela também estaria olhando você.

-Porque diz isso?

-O restrito tempo que passei perto dela já me fez desejar que ela melhore o mais rápido possível, para que eu possa me ver livre. Ela é insuportável! Parece pensar que o mundo gira em torno dela.

-Oh, nem me fale!

Kouga levantou o rosto da dobra do meu pescoço e me olhou.

-Você concorda? Pensei que fossem amigas.

-Amigas? Eu e Kikyou? – eu ri, meio debochada. – É mais provável que Jakotsu dê em cima de mim, que eu e Kikyou sermos amigas.

-Pensei em ter ouvido você dizer que eram muito próximas, naquele dia do acidente.

-Ah, bom... – eu o puxei de leve pela nuca e mordi seu lábio – eu falei aquilo para chamar a sua atenção de alguma forma.

Ele sorriu e subiu a mão pelas minhas costas.

-Está tentando me fazer abandonar o plantão hoje, Kagome?

-Não era a minha intenção, mas se você estiver considerando...

-Se eu lhe disser o que estou considerando você vai fugir de mim.

-Hmm... Tenho quase certeza de que não vou fugir. – eu subi os dedos por dentro da jaqueta dele, arranhando-o por cima da camisa.

Ele abaixou o rosto em direção ao meu e me beijou. Era pra ter sido um beijo realmente urgente, mas não é nem um pouquinho elegante ficar se agarrando na frente dos outros, então mantivemos o ritmo calmo.

Quando a música acabou ele beijou meu rosto várias e várias vezes.

-Aahh que droga! Eu preciso ir. Preciso mesmo. Estou atolado de coisas pra fazer hoje. – ele parecia frustrado por um motivo além de não poder continuar comigo.

-Algum problema por lá? – eu perguntei.

-Ah, é um caso que está me intrigando. Uma espécie de câncer que eu nunca tinha visto, em um adolescente. Bastante jovem, mas é grave. Vou examiná-lo hoje de novo, ver se descubro alguma coisa.

-Nossa. – Nós estávamos voltando para a mesa onde estávamos sentados, onde ele se despediu das pessoas. – Espero que fique tudo bem com ele.

-Eu também. Onde está o Miroku, eu gostaria de me despedir dele.

-Ah, bom, não se preocupe. Ele e Sango não devem aparecer tão cedo. Eu aviso que você mandou lembranças.

-Faça isso. – Ele me deu um beijo leve nos lábios. – Vou ficar te devendo essa.

-Eu vou cobrar! – mais um beijo, e ele foi embora.

Eu voltei para a festa e fui ao bar tomar alguma coisa. Encontrei uma Ayame muito tonta por causa do álcool.

-Oh, Kagome! Você _acredita_nos homens? Quer dizer, uma hora eles dizem que você é o mundo, e depois você escuta esse mesmo discurso para outra! Dá vontade de moer a cara deles com um trator e depois ir fazer a festa com o motorista no mesmo trator!

Incrível, mas acho que, esta noite, eu e Ayame temos mais em comum do que ela pensa.

-Oh, nem me fale!

E me juntei a ela no trabalho de esvaziar algumas taças dos drinks especiais de Miroku.

0o0o0o0

Acordei com medo de abrir os olhos. E acho que, pela falta da visão, meu corpo teve que se virar para identificar o espaço sozinho.

Pelo frio e pelo barulho, estava chovendo bem forte lá fora. Eu estava coberta com um pesado edredom, e estava nua. Bom, não que isso quisesse dizer alguma coisa, não é difícil eu dormir nua. As vezes simplesmente esqueço de vestir o pijama. Isso acontece quando se mora sozinha.

De qualquer forma, eu estava nua.

Apertei os olhos e forcei a memória para garantir que não fora um sonho. Na noite passada, a festa de Sango, isso mesmo. Muita chuva... Inuyasha e Kikyou... Jakotsu a levou embora! O apagão, e... Oh, meu Deus!

Depois que eu estava na terceira ou quarta taça de _M's Paradise_ (um drink que Miroku inventou, muito bom por sinal), tudo apagou. Lembro-me de ter ouvido Myouga mandar que todos ficassem calmos, que ele resolveria o problema. Lembro-me também que Sango e Miroku sumiram, provavelmente foram comemorar a sós o aniversário de dois meses, uma semana, três dias, quarto horas e... Vinte e sete minutos de namoro, segundo Miroku. E depois... Ah, é.

Depois, não sei como, Inuyasha me achou no meio do escuro, tirou a taça de _M's Paradise_ da minha mão e me puxou para longe do bar (onde eu estivera a noite toda, pronta para me embebedar caso ele e Kikyou começassem a dar demonstrações públicas de afeto) e me puxou até um lugar onde eu concluí que era a cozinha, pelo forte cheiro de comida.

-Tá legal – ele disse – Eu não sei o que você está tentado fazer, mas seja o que for está dando certo.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntei.

Pode parecer que sim, mas eu não estava me fazendo de desentendida. Eu nem ouvi direito o que ele disse, estava tentando adivinhar no que eu havia pisado com meus sapatos Prada novos. Acho que era um canapé, não tenho certeza.

-Estou falando daquele show quase erótico que você e Kouga deram minutos atrás.

-Perdão... O quê?

Pela pouca luz que entrava pela janela, eu vi que ele me olhou um tanto impaciente.

-Primeiro Houjo, depois aquele inglês metido à besta, e agora Kouga? Tenha dó, Kagome.

Eu já estava ficando irritada.

-Em primeiro lugar: não chame Jimmy de metido à besta. Em segundo lugar, Houjo é apenas um amigo. E em terceiro lugar, o que há de errado com Kouga?

-O que há de errado? Que tal o fato de ser um idiota completo? Ou de ser extremamente irritante? Ou de...

-Espere aí um minuto! – eu me permiti falar um tanto alto, já que o barulho havia voltado à sala, onde todos riam muito entretidos com qualquer coisa – Você está me criticando por sair com Kouga?

-É claro que estou.

-E com que direito?

-Oh, Kagome... – ele apoiou o braço na mesa e deu um passo à frente, em minha direção – Não finja que não há nada entre nós.

-Como? – eu já estava ficando _realmente_ irritada .

-Não finja que nós nunca nos beijamos, ou que nunca nos pegamos pensando um no outro no meio da madrugada.

Fiquei tão perplexa por ele ter dito isso, que demorei meio minuto para processar a informação.

-Mesmo que nós dois saibamos o que houve, eu vou, sim, fingir que nada disso aconteceu...

-Você não quer fazer isso.

-...Pelo simples e inegável fato de que você tem uma noiva, e eu estou saindo com outra pessoa.

-Pessoa que você largaria por mim, não?

Sabe quando parece que seus nervos estão fritando de tanta irritação? Pois é. Mas eu me aproximei dele e o olhei fundo nos olhos, bem séria.

-Você largaria Kikyou por mim, Inuyasha?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas devolveu o olhar.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – disse isso e saí andando para a sala.

Que ódio que eu estava dele! E de mim, por ficar com vontade de chorar.

E que ódio daquele canapé maldito, que não queria desgrudar da sola do meu sapato novo!

Mas antes que eu chegasse à porta da cozinha, ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez virar para ele, que me abraçou com um braço, enquanto agarrava meus cabelos com a mão livre e sussurrava no meu ouvido:

-Você pode até fingir, mas _eu_ não consigo fazer de conta que você não mexeu comigo.

Segurou meu queixo e, por Deus, me beijou.

E eu comecei a ficar mole no mesmo instante. E por mais que meu cérebro gritasse "_Afaste-se dele! Afaste-se dele, sua idiota! Não caia na dele!_", meu corpo (que novidade!) não obedeceu. Nem passou perto de obedecer! Meus braços ganharam vontade própria e se lançaram ao redor do pescoço dele. Meu estômago deve ter ficado muito feliz, porque começou a dançar feito doido, e meu coração parecia estar treinando para ser baterista.

-Vamos só... – ele disse no meu ouvido, ofegante – Esquecer Kikyou e Kouga, só... Só por um momento.

Eu sei. Eu sei que este é o mais conhecido discurso dos caras que não tem intenção nenhuma de largar a noiva/namorada/esposa. E eu sei que não há justificativa nenhuma para uma mulher aceitar o discurso. Mas neste momento até meu cérebro me traiu, e quando eu mais precisava dele, ele, na maior cara de pau, disse "Dane-se!" e se juntou aos amigos traidores, fazendo a parte dele de criar imagens muito incoerentes e imorais. Que droga de corpo que eu fui arranjar.

E depois eu só me lembro de ter saído escondida pela porta dos fundos, guiada por Inuyasha. Minha mãe não iria gostar disso, eu sei. Aí depois, não sei como, ele já estava abrindo a porta do próprio apartamento (ele e Miroku moram no mesmo prédio), e me empurrando pra dentro com o corpo.

Estava tudo escuro, e dava pra ouvir a chuva batendo forte contra as janelas. E estava fazendo um frio de gelar até os ossos.

Mas naquela hora eu estava sentindo bastante calor. Um calor que vinha de dentro pra fora.

E foi bem na hora em que meu cérebro caiu na real e acordou do transe, que aconteceu.

Inuyasha simplesmente parou de me beijar e me abraçou. Me abraçou bem forte, e ficou respirando no meu cabelo. Eu pude sentir o coração dele batendo tão rápido quanto o meu.

Ele me abraçou forte mesmo, eu até pensei em dizer "Ai, ta machucando.", mas não tive coragem.

Quer dizer, pára pra pensar: Quantos caras você conhece que no meio de um beijasso, te abraça com tanto... Carinho? Pelo menos eu não conheço muitos. E, fala sério, quem é que não gosta de ser abraçada?

Bom, acho que ficamos um minuto abraçados quando ele me olhou, sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e baixou a cabeça para novamente me beijar, cheio de carinho.

E, no meu coração, um fiozinho de esperança nasceu. Talvez eu não seja tão ruim assim. Talvez ele possa, de verdade, gostar um pouquinho de mim.

E depois... Bom, eu só posso esperar que a noite de Kouga e Kikyou tenha sido tão boa como a minha foi.

0o0o0o0

**N.A.:Uh! E aí? Gostaram? Não gostaram? O QUE ACHARAM?**

**Desculpem a hora, mas é que passei o dia inteiro fora. Compreendem, não?**

**Sei que esse não ficou muito grande. Mas se eu aumentasse, não ia fazer sentido. Acreditem, está do tamanho ideal. **

**Estou bemsatisfeita como as reviews, obrigada a todas! Não deixem de comentar neste também, por favor. **

**Nota: No segundo capítulo, no clube, a Kagome repara que o Inuyasha tem uma tatuagem no braço. Se alguém não entendeu como a tatuagem era, é só dar uma olhada na tatuagem do braço do Justin Timberlake. Juro que imaginei aquela tattoo antes de ver a dele. Na verdade, descobri que ele tinha uma tatto no mesmo dia que postei o cap passado. É só dar uma olhadinha, é igualzinha a que eu imaginei.**

**Neherenia: Ei, que bom que gostou! Bom, ta aí a resposta da sua review! Respondi bem? xD Espero que tenha gostado desse também! E, se for comentar, deixe seu email para eu responder por lá, ok? Mil beijos! **

**Obrigada por lerem, pessoas!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**


	8. Esqueça

Quando reuni coragem o suficiente para abrir os olhos, reagi como se não estivesse ali desde a noite passada

Quando reuni coragem o suficiente para abrir os olhos, reagi como se não estivesse ali desde a noite passada. Eu não tivera... Hmm... Tempo, para reparar na decoração do espaço.

Era um quarto bem grande. Eu me encontrava em uma espaçosa cama, e havia uma porta bem à frente. Ao lado da cama, uma mesa de cabeceira, com um abajur e um livro marcado depois da metade. Olhei em volta e as paredes tinham bonitos quadros, e uma cortina fechada. Ali deveria estar uma varanda, pelo tamanho da cortina. Logo depois da porta da tal varanda havia uma espécie de vão que dividia o aposento em dois. Dali eu podia ver umas duas poltronas pequenas, dessas de lobby de entrada, e metade de uma estante de livros. Por ali deveria ser o closet, o banheiro e afins.

Levantei-me e saí do quarto, para encontrar um corredor muito branco, e uma escadaria de aço muito polido, os degraus de vidro.

Desci e encontrei uma sala com móveis, paredes, objetos, tudo em sua maioria, brancos. Havia uma enorme televisão suspensa em uma parede próxima ao sofá de aparência confortável. Mais para a direita outro conjunto de sofás para duas e três pessoas, uma mesa de centro em vidro, com alguns papéis espalhados por esta. Chegando perto da tal mesa, eu pude analisar o conteúdo de alguns papéis. Várias imagens de mim mesma trabalhando, caminhando, mexendo no cabelo, sorrindo, dormindo, comendo, ao telefone, distraída, e várias imagens de mim no desfile que eu havia conhecido Sesshoumaru.

Só que achei estranho é que as imagens não eram digitais, como fotos. Eram desenhos. Daqueles em preto e branco, que ocupam só o centro do papel.

Peguei um que gostei um particular. Uma em que eu estou com o queixo apoiado no dorso da mão, olhando para qualquer coisa na lateral, com uma mecha de cabelo caindo entre meus olhos.

-Então mande-o ficar lá mais uma semana, é só o que posso fazer, já que ele não aceita as condições. Não quero saber se ele não gosta, deixe-o lá mais uma semana para que aprenda. Resolva isso. – olhei para trás e Inuyasha vinha se aproximando, com o telefone nas mãos. Desligou-o e colocou-o na base, em cima da mesa de jantar circular, com um vaso marfim no centro e caminhou até mim sorrindo.

Me abraçou e me cumprimentou colando os lábios nos meus.

-Pensei que fosse dormir até mais tarde... – ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, analisando-os.

-Geralmente acordo cedo. O que é isto? – apontei para a mesa de centro onde estavam os "meus" desenhos. Ele espiou por cima do meu ombro e deu uma risadinha.

-O produto da minha mente de manhã, de tarde e de noite.

-Fale sério.

-Não estou brincando! – ele passou a olhar meu rosto. – Falei a verdade quando disse que só consigo pensar em você o dia todo.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar. De verdade. Fiquei só olhando pra ele.

-Quer café? Eu fiz um pouco.

-Oh, não, não, obrigada. Não tomo café de manhã.

-O que você quer? Chocolate? Eu posso fazer.

Eu sorri. Estava sendo gentil.

-Na verdade, acho que não quero nada. Acho que... Acho que vou me vestir e... Sabe, voltar pra casa.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Por quê?

-Bom, por que... Eu preciso voltar pra casa uma hora, não?

-Mas tem que ser agora? Você acabou de acordar. E está chovendo. Não vai conseguir um táxi com uma chuva dessas.

Eu estava um tanto aliviada. Se tem uma coisa que eu nunca quero que aconteça comigo é passar a noite com um cara e na manhã seguinte ele querer que eu suma, muda e veloz.

Aparentemente ele não queria que eu sumisse.

-Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa. Tem um bolo que a minha mãe me trouxe ontem, você vai gostar. – e saiu me puxando pela mão até a cozinha, fazendo com que eu quase ficasse nua no meio da sala.

Eu estava toda enrolada num lençol, veja bem.

-Espera, não acha melhor eu me vestir primeiro?

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Devia ser engraçado me ver tentar segurar o lençol contra o meu corpo.

-Não. Mas eu tenho uma coisa que vai servir, espere. – e subiu as escadas correndo.

Voltou vinte segundos depois com um pano vermelho e amarelo embrulhado na mão esquerda.

Parou de frente pra mim e abriu o tal pano, que eu descobri ser uma camisa de um time de basquete que eu nunca havia ouvido falar: Dogs.

-O que acha? – e virou a camisa para que eu pudesse ver as suas costas. Estava escrito "Inuyasha", em letras grandes e amarelas, além de um enorme número 1. Era uma camisa bem grande.

-O que é isso? – eu perguntei, já imaginando.

-Meu uniforme da liga de basquete do colégio. Gosto bastante dela. Acho que vai servir.

Ele enfiou a camisa por cima da minha cabeça, devagar. Eu soltei o lençol e coloquei os braços nas mangas. Apesar de ser uma camisa grande, deixou minhas pernas bem descobertas. Ele reparou isso.

-Oh, não, Inuyasha. Eu não vou vestir o calção também.

-Não, é claro que não vai. Eu gosto assim. – me sorriu e me puxou para a cozinha, que por sinal era muito bonita. Tinha aqueles balcões atrás do fogão, onde a pessoa que está cozinhando pode colocar os pratos, e do outro lado do balcão, quatro lindos bancos daqueles altos, de aço bem brilhante com almofadas pretas.

Acabou que ele fez chocolate pra mim, e eu o tomei acompanhada de um delicioso bolo confeitado.

Rimos muito, ele é capaz de ser bastante engraçado. Soube de muitos casos de garotas estapeando Miroku, ainda no colégio. E soube de casos em que Inuyasha conseguia garotas para ele, e vice-e-versa. Até de um caso em que eles dividiram uma garota uma vez.

-Eca! Que nojo!

-Não ao mesmo tempo, se é isso o que você está pensando!

Respirei aliviada. Quer dizer, por mais que eu ache que ele não faria uma coisa dessas, os homens podem ser bem... Liberais nesse assunto.

-Sempre que ele queria uma garota que gostasse de mim, eu a arranjava para ele, e ele fazia o mesmo comigo. E desta vez nós dois queríamos a mesma, e ela parecia nutrir bastante afeto por ambos. Ela pensava que não sabíamos que ela estava se dividindo entre mim e ele, e nós não vimos motivos para desmentir. Era divertido.

-E quando tempo durou?

-Ah, pouco tempo. Começou a ficar um pouco nojento quando ela se despedia dele e ia ficar comigo quase que imediatamente. Ela ficava com o perfume dele. E o contrário também. Aí contamos a ela.

-E o que ela disse?

-Que agora que sabíamos, poderia ficar muito mais interessante.

-Não acredito! Que mulherzinha!

Ele sorriu em concordância.

-Será que eles repararam o nosso sumiço ontem à noite?

-Acho difícil, estavam muito concentrados em sumir para notar que alguém sumiu.

-É, pode ser. – eu ponderei.

E aí ele me beijou de novo. Estava fazendo isso cada vez que ficávamos cinco segundos sem falar nada. E eu estava gostando bastante.

Quando nos separamos eu notei que, sem que eu percebesse, ele me fez levantar do banco onde eu estava sentada e me abraçou até que eu ficasse em pé entre as pernas dele, e meus braços já estavam confortavelmente descansados ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Posso te contar um segredo? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça em resposta. –Eu nos imaginei exatamente assim, desde a primeira vez que eu vi você.

-Depois que trombamos?

-Não. Aquela foi a primeira vez que _você _me viu. Eu já a conhecia.

Eu o olhei confusa.

-Já?

-Já, três meses antes, em um shopping. Eu ia me encontrar com Sango para resolver alguns assuntos legais, e quando eu cheguei vocês duas estavam se despedindo. Você estava cheia de pastas nas mãos, e já estava indo embora. Eu não sabia se corria para que Sango me apresentasse a você, ou se ficava esperando você ir embora para olhar você mais um pouco.

Aquilo me chocou. Quer dizer, a quem não chocaria? Ele já havia me visto muito antes de eu cair nas graças dele! E havia realmente _ficado atraído _por mim.

-Uau, eu não sabia.

-Ninguém sabia, nem Sango. Achei que você fosse comprometida, e seria... Complicado, resistir a você se eu a conhecesse e fosse comprometida com algum conhecido.

Eu sorri.

-Acho que vou tomar um banho.

-Posso ir com você? – ele se levantou do banco.

-Não. Fique aqui. Eu volto já. Vou deixar sua camisa em cima da cama, okay?

Ele sorriu e me puxou para perto do rosto dele.

-É sua.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada.

Beijei-o mais uma vez e caminhei pra fora da cozinha.

Cheguei ao quarto dele e procurei pela minha bolsa, que deveria estar jogada em algum lugar.

Era uma bolsa bem pequena, fácil de esconder em qualquer lugar, e eu não fazia a mínima idéia onde a tinha largado noite passada.

Acabei por achá-la atrás do computador, na escrivaninha que havia do outro lado do quarto. Coloquei a camisa que havia ganhado lá dentro e fui tomar banho.

Depois que saí do banho, com os cabelos molhados (não havia secador de cabelo na casa dele, eu havia descoberto), e ia descer para me despedir dele, ouvi-o atender ao telefone.

-Sim? Ah, oi, como você está?

Depois que ele atendeu, o tom de voz diminuiu e ficou mais brando. Eu forcei os ouvidos, lá de cima da escada.

-E o seu pé, doeu alguma vez?

Kikyou. Foi como se um daqueles garotos que tocavam na banda da minha escola tivesse batido aqueles pratos imensos, um de cada lado da minha cabeça, e o meu cérebro começou a repetir, muito rápido: "Sua idiota, sua idiota, sua idiota, sua idiota..."

Então eu subi de volta para o quarto, e peguei a extensão.

Era errado, eu sei, mas eu precisava fazê-lo. Precisava descobrir, de uma vez por todas, o quão encantado ele estava comigo.

-_... de mim, me deu os analgésicos necessários. Não vejo a hora de tirar esse gesso. _

_-Não vai demorar muito, só mais um pouco. – _Eu o ouvi dizer, através do telefone.

_-É, tudo bem. E então, vamos sair hoje? Me senti mal por deixar você sozinho ontem na festa de Miroku. Estava muito chata, e deve ter ficado ainda mais chata quando eu fui, não?_

_-Não estava chata. Mas eu... Não demorei muito depois que você saiu. _

_-Ah, não?_

_-Não. _

_-E porque, já que você gostou da festa?_

_-Bom, eu... Eu fiquei com sono, trabalhei muito ontem. E já que você havia saído, eu achei melhor ir dormir. _

_-Ah. Você falou com Kagome depois que eu saí?_

_-Kagome? Porque pergunta?_

_-Nada, só que eu reparei que ela estava com o Dr. Kouga. Você acha que há algo entre eles?_

_-Eles estão saindo. _

_-Ah, sério? Que interessante! É, até que fazem um bonito par. Não como nós dois, é claro. _

_-É claro. Então, aonde quer ir hoje? Podemos ir jantar em algum lugar. _

Eu desliguei o telefone depois disso.

Tudo bem, é claro que ele não podia dizer que depois que ela havia ido emboraele havia me arrastado pra casa e passado a noite comigo. Pelo menos não por telefone. Mas achei que, depois da noite que passamos, e depois de tudo o que ele me disse, ele talvez fosse querer conversar com ela, e... Talvez...

É, mas isso era estúpido de se pensar. Assim como eu havia sido estúpida de não ter aceitado que Kouga me levasse pra casa ontem à noite.

Então eu levantei a cabeça, engoli a vontade de chorar que estava crescendo dentro de mim e desci as escadas, em silêncio. Parei na porta da cozinha, de onde ele ainda estava ao telefone.

-Combinado então. Ok. Eu também, tchau. – e desligou.

-Como está a Kikyou?

Ele se virou e olhou em meus olhos, como se tentando vez se eu estava zangada.

-O pé dela melhorou?

-Kagome, escute.

-Não. Não, é melhor não. Isso foi um erro. Certo? Um erro... Enorme. Eu já vou.

-Não! Não foi um erro! – ele segurou meu braço antes que eu pudesse ir embora.

-Foi sim. Eu não deveria ter continuado na festa depois de Kouga ter ido embora, não deveria ter começado a discutir com você, não deveria ter...

-Deveria sim! Deveria sim, porque foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde...

-Não, Inuyasha. Já chega. Nós dois sabemos que isso nunca ia dar certo. Começou errado, e é claro que ia acabar errado. Nunca vai dar certo. Nunca. Eu já vou.

Me soltei do braço dele e saí antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele abriu a porta de volta e saiu atrás de mim.

-Kagome, volte aqui.

-Volte pra casa, Inuyasha. Vá tomar um banho e vá buscar Kikyou para irem resolver mais detalhes sobre o casamento.

-Pare de falar na Kikyou!

-Não, eu não vou parar. Porque Kikyou é a parte mais importante disso tudo! É a parte mais real de...

-Não, ela não é.

-Se não fosse, você não estaria usando esta aliança na mão direita.

-Kagome.

-Tchau, Inuyasha. – e entrei no elevador. Parte de mim queria que ele viesse atrás de mim, segurasse a porta do elevador, me tirasse de lá e me levasse de volta pra dentro, me forçando a ficar, não importa quanto eu esperneasse. Mas outra parte de mim queria que ele fizesse exatamente o que ele fez: ficasse lá parado me olhando, mas me deixasse ir, para que eu pudesse esquecer que um dia eu o havia conhecido e me apaixonado por ele.

Sai do prédio e no minuto em que pisei na calçada, me lembrei de que estava caindo um temporal lá fora. Menos de um minuto depois, eu já estava encharcada, e gelada até os ossos. Foi uma sorte tremenda eu ter encontrado aquele táxi, e o motorista ter me aceitado toda molhada.

0o0o0o0

Dois dias se passaram depois daquilo. Eu estava trabalhando como nunca, para não me dar tempo de pensar nele. E estava mais ou menos dando certo.

Estava também evitando Kouga. Acho que não conseguiria olhar pra ele depois daquilo tudo. Quer dizer, eu o havia traído. Na maior cara de pau. Eu havia dormido com outro cara antes mesmo de dormir com ele! Isso não podia ser bom!

Então eu não o via desde a festa de Miroku. Só falei por telefone duas ou três vezes. E trabalhava que nem uma louca.

Também não disse nada a Sango. Nem a Miroku, nem Rin, nem Jakotsu, nem Jimmy, que havia voltado para a Inglaterra. Me tranquei num casulo de onde ninguém poderia me tirar.

E pensei que ficaria bem assim. Pensei de verdade. Talvez eu pudesse fazer aquilo pelo resto da minha vida. Me fechar para os problemas, quero dizer.

E foi nesse espírito que eu fui para casa naquele dia. Dizendo para mim mesma que eu poderia muito bem me virar sozinha, como havia feito aquele tempo todo.

Mas foi passar pela porta de casa e não encontrar ninguém pra conversar, que eu desisti da teoria.

Sentei-me no sofá e mal comecei a pensar no que fazer, e bateram na porta. Eri. Ela estava de namorado novo. Eu sabia por que ontem à noite ela fez uns barulhos muito estranhos, deu pra ouvir pela parede da sala. E sempre que ela se divertia à noite, vinha me contar no dia seguinte quando ouvia que eu havia voltado do trabalho.

-Eri, eu realmente...

-Kagome.

Olhei pra cima e encontrei quem eu menos queria ver.

Exatamente.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu... Preciso falar com você. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo com nós dois...

-Nada está acontecendo, Inuyasha.

-Está sim. – Ele entrou e andou na minha direção. –Está sim, e você sabe. Você saiu tão apressada naquele dia que eu nem tive a chance de...

-De me explicar que caso nós fôssemos continuar nos encontrando, ia ser escondido, porque você tem uma noiva e vai se casar em pouco tempo, e ela não pode descobrir? Eu já sei de tudo isso.

-Kagome, me deixe falar por cinco minutos.

Eu me sentei no sofá.

-Cinco minutos.

-Eu estou tão confuso sobre tudo! Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada que eu tinha antes! Não me importo com as coisas que eu costumava me importar! Eu não consigo mais trabalhar, não consigo mais pensar em nada... Que não seja você. Desde que nos conhecemos eu tento manter as coisas como eram, como sempre foram e como eu tinha certeza de que iriam ser. Eu tinha todo o meu futuro planejado, tudo estava certo, calculado, sem erros. Mas aí você chegou e mudou tudo, virou tudo de cabeça pra baixo, e fez com que eu quisesse que todos os planos fossem para o espaço, me fez gostar da incerteza, me fez querer viver só o presente, sem planejar o amanhã. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não podia jogar tudo fora, porque há mais em jogo. Há mais do que apenas a minha vida. E é difícil se desapegar de tudo aquilo que eu construí por tanto tempo.

-Então não se desapegue.

-Aí é que está! Eu continuava dizendo pra mim mesmo para continuar com a minha vida, para continuar com meus planos... Com a minha noiva. Eu amei Kikyou desde que tenho 16 anos. Me apaixonei tão cegamente por ela que todas as garotas que tive depois dela pareciam incompletas. Tudo girava em torno dela, meu mundo era ela...

-Algum motivo especial para você estar me dizendo isso ou só acha divertido me fazer ficar com vontade de chorar?

-... Até você aparecer. Kagome, você não tem idéia da bagunça que fez em mim. Quando eu conheci você, aos poucos Kikyou foi parecendo séria demais, infantil demais, fútil demais. Até chata demais. Tudo em você era novo, diferente, desconhecido, de uma maneira tão perfeitamente... Familiar. Eu me vejo em você. Vejo em você aquilo que eu sempre quis ser, mas nunca soube. Sempre que me pegava pensando em você eu procurava Kikyou, para provar para mim mesmo que era ela quem eu queria. Que era ela a pessoa certa para mim. Mas tinha uma coisa aqui dentro que respondia para todas as ações dela. Se ela dizia alguma besteira, eu pensava "Kagome não diria isso. ". Se ela derramava alguma coisa, eu pensava "Kagome não seria tão descuidada.". Você começou a habitar minha mente, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu me esforçava para arrancar você, me prendia ao pensamento de como seria maravilhoso que você fosse minha noiva, e não Kikyou. Quando você começou a dar aulas a ela, eu me desesperei, porque ela ia começar a ficar parecida com você, e ia me fazer pensar em você cada vez mais.

Ele fez uma pausa para sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

-Quando você foi embora da minha casa, dois dias atrás, meu primeiro impulso foi de ir atrás de você, segurar a porta do elevador, te tirar de lá e te levar de volta pra dentro, forçando você a ficar, não importa quanto você esperneasse.

Tive um sentimento de _deja vu _nessa hora.

-Mas depois pensei que talvez aquele fosse o momento de deixar você ir. De deixar as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes. De esquecer você e voltar a viver a minha vida de sempre. E sabe o quê? Esse pensamento me fez entrar em pânico. Pânico, Kagome. Eu entrei em pânico só de pensar que você ia sair da minha vida.

Ele parou e ficou me olhando.

-Eu não quero que você saia da minha vida, Kagome.

Pegou meu queixo e me fez olhar pra ele.

-E eu sei que você também não quer que eu saia da sua.

Eu suspirei.

-Você mesmo disse que já tem a sua vida toda planejada. Que já tem certeza de como tudo vai ser. Que tem todos os planos completos.

-E já disse que não me importo em jogar tudo fora.

-Mas eu me importo. Por que... Eu também tenho meus planos, Inuyasha. Eu também tenho projetos, também tenho...

-E todos eles me incluem. Eu sei que me incluem, Kagome.

-Como você pode saber?

-Porque eu aprendi a ler seus pensamentos, só olhando em seus olhos.

Ele levantou o meu rosto e me fez olhar nos olhos dele. Coisa que eu não queria que ele fizesse, porque eu estava à beira das lágrimas, e a última coisa que eu queria agora é que ele me visse chorando.

Ele viu meus olhos cheios de água e sorriu de uma maneira triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-Está vendo? Eu nem consigo mais agüentar a possibilidade de fazer você chorar. Isso me mata por dentro.

E aí eu percebi que ele estava tremendo.

-Não... Não me faça voltar a viver sem a esperança de ver você todos os dias. É só isso que tem me dado ânimo pra acordar, pra levantar pela manhã. Não me faça voltar a viver sem você...

-Você vivia perfeitamente bem antes de me conhecer, Inuyasha. E vai viver perfeitamente bem sem mim depois de me esquecer.

-Mas eu não vou esquecer você.

-Vai sim.

-Não, não vou. Eu não _quero _esquecer você. Porque você já está impregnada em todas as partes da minha vida.

Então ele levantou muito rápido e me puxou pela mão, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

E aí ele me abraçou.

Me abraçou tão forte que chegou a doer.

-Eu não vou esquecer você... Nunca.

-Vai sim...

-Não vou esquecer porque eu amo você.

Eu paralisei. Paralisei de verdade. Não consegui me mexer dentro dos braços que ainda me abraçavam com força. A única coisa que parecia se mexer era o meu coração, que disparou, incentivado pelo dele, que eu podia sentir, batia com muita força e em uma velocidade quase tão rápida quanto o meu.

Ah, é, e também os meus olhos, porque eu comecei a chorar.

-Amo tanto você que parece que eu vou explodir.

Nessa hora eu senti mais lágrimas pela minha bochecha. Só que não eram minhas.

-Amo tanto você que não dá pra imaginar mais um dia sem você perto de mim. Comigo.

E então ficamos um ou dois minutos em silêncio. A única coisa que eu ouvia era o meu coração, que batia tão forte que estava me deixando tonta.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa racional. "Racional demais", segundo Sango. E toda essa razão pareceu achar uma brecha por todos os pensamentos desconexos que inundavam o meu cérebro e me disse "Eu sei que você está sentindo vontade de fazer o oposto. Mas pense. Pense nas possibilidades de isso dar certo. Ele tem uma noiva. Uma noiva que você está ajudando. Uma noiva, que vai se casar com ele. Pense nas possibilidades de ele de repente jogar fora tudo isso, mesmo que agora esteja dizendo que te ama. Pense, Kagome. Pense."

E foi por causa dessa voz que eu consegui mexer a minha mão e pegar a mão direita dele.

-Inuyasha.

Ele não se mexeu. Só apertou a minha mão.

-Inuyasha, pare e pense. Você está noivo da mulher dos seus sonhos, da futura mãe de seus filhos...

-Não.

-... E ela está esperando por você. Ela o ama. E você também a ama. Ama tanto que foi capaz de pedi-la para dividir o resto da vida dela com você.

Ele me olhou, o rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas, os olhos dourados ofuscados pelo vermelho.

-Você vai me esquecer. Eu vou, aos poucos, sair da sua mente, porque você apenas acha que me ama. Só isso. Você só está tentando achar uma fuga pra uma certa... Rotina. E acabou encontrando. Mas você não pode fugir pra sempre. Volte para ela. Volte para os seus planos com ela. Volte a pensar em quão bom vai ser quando vocês dois estiverem finalmente casados, como sonharam tanto tempo.

-Não, Kagome...

-Você vai me esquecer, Inuyasha. Com o tempo, você vai esquecer.

Eu me soltei do abraço dele.

-Seus cinco minutos acabaram. – me virei e saí andando para o meu quarto.

-Kagome, não. Kagome...

Bati a porta e escorreguei até o chão. Estava tremendo mais do que jamais tremi a minha vida inteira. Estava sentindo uma dor insuportável no peito. E não conseguia controlar a vontade de chorar.

Peguei a primeira coisa que encontrei no chão e enfiei o rosto lá. Era uma almofada.

Então comecei a soluçar. Muito forte. Pensei que fosse desmaiar.

-Kagome, abre a porta. Kagome, por favor, abre a porta. Kagome... – ele ficava dizendo do outro lado da porta.

E tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar. Chorar mais do que chorei na minha vida inteira. Chorar tão forte que a minha garganta parecia que ia rasgar.

-Kagome, por favor, Kagome... Não me peça para esquecer você, Kagome... Não me peça...

Eu queria desesperadamente abrir a porta para ele. Não deixá-lo me esquecer. Mas eu sabia que seria inútil, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que eu abrisse a porta agora, ele ia fazê-lo. Esqueceria que um dia me conheceu. Esqueceria que um dia sorriu tão lindamente para mim, que fez com que eu simplesmente fizesse minha vida toda girar em torno dele. Ele ia me esquecer.

Só que eu não ia.

Nunca.

0o0o0o0

**N.A.: Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpem. Sei que demorei mais do que o costume nesta fic, e sei que o capítulo foi curto demais. 14 páginas. Explicarei. **

**Eu viajei na Semana Santa. Fui passar a Páscoa com meus avós. E, no domingo que eu postaria este capítulo, meu computador estava a muitos quilômetros de distância. Então, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Aí, quando voltei, resolvi esperar até o próximo domingo pra postar, pra não "desregularizar" o processo de postagem.**

**Mas aqui estou eu, com um novo cap. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Reviews, please please please! Senão demoro de propósito xDD**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**


	9. Sempre Haverá Paris

Respirei fundo

Respirei fundo.

E o cheiro que me invadiu era maravilhoso.

Tudo era maravilhoso naquele lugar. Abri os olhos e vi a cidade mais linda do mundo brilhar diante de mim.

Paris era magnífica.

-_Bon soir, madame._

_-Merci._

Entrei no lindo camarote do teatro mais maravilhoso que eu já havia visto.

Era fantástico viver com toda a mordomia do mundo, com todos fazendo tudo por você, pra variar um pouco.

Ganhar aquele prêmio foi muito melhor do que eu pensava que seria.

Bom, deixem-me explicar.

Depois de toda aquela minha história com... Ah, vocês sabem quem, eu comecei a trabalhar mais do que qualquer pessoa naquela firma. Era sempre a primeira a chegar (ficava até esperando as recepcionistas chegarem com as chaves!) e a última a sair (acabei ficando amiga dos seguranças noturnos. Eles são muito divertidos! Agora entendo porque Miroku fala tão bem deles.). Trabalhei como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Bom, tudo bem, meio que depende, porque se eu não trabalhar não ganho dinheiro, e aí eu não como. Mas vocês entenderam.

Acontece que, de tanto trabalhar, eu acabei bolando umas coleções perfeitas. Maravilhosas de verdade. Dei conta de três desfiles a cada dois meses, em seis meses no total. Você faz as contas, odeio matemática.

Checava tudo sozinha: tecidos, modelos, medidas, penteados, maquiagens, itinerários, confecção das roupas, tendências, pesquisas, influências, locações, books, cessões fotográficas, tudo!

E Sango reparou nisso. E, escondida de mim, ela falou com Naraku, que acontece que gostou muito do meu trabalho. E aí os dois, ele e Sango, resolveram me fazer uma surpresa. Enviaram meu nome e um portifólio com os melhores modelos de cada trabalho que eu havia feito nos últimos seis meses para um figurão de moda em Chicago, que estava organizando um evento que nomearia os melhores designers de cada país.

E, bom, eu ganhei.

Imagine a minha cara quando Sango e Naraku entraram na minha sala e Sango colocou um certificado na minha mesa e começou a me dizer "Amiga, comece a arrumar uma sala maior. Você é agora, oficialmente a melhor designer de moda dos Estados Unidos da América!", e o Naraku dizendo "Parabéns, Kagome. Você nos deixou muito orgulhosos."

E o prêmio eram três semanas em Paris. Quer coisa melhor?

Quer dizer, é claro que eu já havia vindo à Paris, mas vir para ficar no melhor hotel, freqüentar os melhores restaurantes, ir aos melhores eventos e comprar nas melhores grifes, tudo pago, é uma coisa bem diferente.

Acontece que fomos nós três – eu, Sango e Naraku – para Chicago para eu receber o tal prêmio (um evento magnífico! Miroku que me desculpe, mas eu nunca vi uma produção tão linda! Tirando o Oscar. E o Grammy. E o Golden Globe. Mas era o mais lindo, tirando esses. Oh, e provavelmente o casamento da Jen com o Brad Pitt. Aquele foi um arraso!), e ganhei até um troféu lindo de ouro branco.

Lindo.

E aqui estou eu, há quase duas semanas na cidade-luz.

Sozinha.

Bom, não é tão ruim, eu não tive realmente muito tempo pra pensar em solidão.

Só de noite, quando tenho que abraçar o meu travesseiro para conseguir dormir no frio.

Bom, dormir abraçada com um travesseiro não é a melhor opção quando você está apaixonada, e já dormiu com o cara em questão, e sabe como ele é capaz de aquecer todo o seu corpo só de abraçar você.

Mas tanto faz.

O caso é: Lá estava eu, pronta para assistir a produção original de Lago dos Cisnes, em uma cabine só minha - com direito a acompanhante, mas que se dane.

E quer saber? Eu não sou muito fã de _ballet_, ópera e essas coisas. Mas é tão lindo quando você assiste com boa vontade, sem dizer que é baboseira e que dá sono. É maravilhoso quando você presta atenção na história que há por trás dos passos dos bailarinos.

É lindo de verdade.

Bom, suponho que tudo se torne lindo de verdade quando você bebe seis ou sete taças do melhor champanhe de Paris. E foi exatamente isso que o garçom que me servia no meu camarote privativo me serviu durante todo o espetáculo: o melhor champanhe da cidade com petiscos.

E bom, eu meio que fiquei um pouquinho alegre. Pelo menos foi isso o que umas estrelinhas que apareciam na minha vista de vez em quando me avisaram: "Ei, você está bem alegre!".

E sabe o que? É _bom _ficar alegre em Paris.

O caso é que depois de eu realmente ter tirado um monte de fotos com os bailarinos (para a imprensa. Acredita? Ia sair nas manchetes "Famosa designer de moda prestigia O Lago Dos Cisnes Em Paris"! Uau!), o motorista me levou de vota para o hotel.

É isso aí, tenho até motorista.

Eu entrei no hotel e caminhei até o elevador nos meus saltos Prada novinhos e apertei o botão de número 12.

É, eu estava hospedada na cobertura! U-hú!

Sabe o que me irrita? Quando as portas do elevador estão quase fechando e algum francês idiota grita para que o porteiro, por favor, segure a porta, e sai correndo para entrar no mesmo elevador que você. Eu _não suporto _dividir elevador!

Ai, caramba. Vocês viram? Eu já estou virando uma daquelas madames metidas e nojentérrimas que vivem viajando para Paris!

O quão _legal _é isso?!

Bom, o caso é que eu já estava pronta para ignorar o tal francês idiota que ia dividir elevador comigo. Ele entrou, nem um pouquinho esbaforido por ter corrido da porta até o elevador (é um caminho meio longo), e ficou todo:

-Je suis desolé, le déteste pour attendre... Kagome?!

Juro! Falou meu nome!

Aí eu olhei pra ele e quase engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

Ia ser ridículo, não ia?

Pois é, quando eu olhei pra ele, as estrelinhas que havia aparecido quando eu levantei a cabeça rápido demais falaram "Uau! Você está alegre _de verdade_!"

-I-Inuyasha?!

Ah, parem de sorrir, vocês aí! Não era bom!

-Kagome, o que está fazendo aqui? – e antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me interrompeu – Ah, sim! Ouvi falar que você ganhou aquele prêmio! Meus parabéns!

-O-obrigada... Mas... O que é que você... Você está... – eu tinha meio que perdido a linha de raciocínio. Parei de falar e ele ficou me olhando, sorrindo. E então eu recuperei a fala.

-O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, bom. Eu estou de férias. Aí resolvi vir pra cá. Fazia tempo que não vinha.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele, me perguntando se as estrelinhas não estavam me pregando uma peça. E ele meio que ficou fazendo a mesma coisa.

-Você está linda! De onde está vindo?

-Ah, eu acabei de assistir a um espetáculo de _ballet._

-Uau, que... Respeitável!

Eu, por algum motivo, achei o comentário bem engraçado.

-Você... Quer tomar... Alguma coisa, talvez um café? Conheço um restaurante ótimo! – ele foi logo convidando.

-Ah, bom, sabe como é, eu adoraria, mas acabei de beber um pouquinho de champanhe demais, acho que vou tomar um banho e ir pra cama.

Ai, palavras erradas. Não devia ter falado de banho e cama perto dele. Porque comecei a me imaginar tomando banho com ele, e depois... É, isso aí que vocês pensaram.

Ele parece ter imaginado a mesma coisa, porque suspirou e me olhou de um jeito meio... Que me fez pensar que eu estava pelada.

-Bom, certo então.

-Você está hospedado aqui? – Eu, sinceramente, não sabia o que esperar que ele respondesse depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu entre nós.

-Não, não, vim entregar um documento para um amigo que está. Estou na casa dos meus pais.

-Seus pais moram aqui?

-Não, mas têm uma casa no campo.

Uau! Uma casa no campo em Paris não é pouca coisa!

Nessa hora o elevador fez aquele barulhinho pra avisar que chegou e a porta abriu no décimo segundo andar.

-Bom, é o meu. Foi... Um prazer rever você, Inuyasha.

-É, foi.

Eu saí, e a porta começou a ser fechar de novo.

E eu vi os olhos dourados dele me suplicarem alguma coisa.

E então eu resolvi, como uma amiga educada, segurar a porta do elevador antes que fechasse e sorrir pra ele.

-Sabe, eu ganhei umas garrafas de vinho quando cheguei, nós podemos abrir uma e beber uma taça. Que tal.

Ele pulou pra fora do elevador.

-Eu adoraria.

-Ah, okay. Bom, é por aqui.

Eu abri a porta da minha suíte e entrei.

-Uau... Belo lugar! – ele entrou atrás de mim.

-Eu que o diga. Ainda não consegui me acostumar com a hidromassagem. Grande demais.

-É, geralmente são.

-Sente-se, eu vou pegar o vinho.

E fui até o frigobar pegar o vinho que estava guardando pra quando passasse aquele filme com o George Clooney e a Michelle Pfeiffer, "Um Dia Especial". Ia passar na TV hoje à noite. George Clooney, dublado por um francês? Eu é que não ia perder!

Voltei e lá estava ele, sentado à mesa para dois da minha suíte.

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar? – ele me perguntou.

-Volto para Nova York em uma semana. – eu respondi, enquanto tentava abrir a garrafa.

Ele simplesmente se levantou, pegou a garrafa de minha mãe e começou a abrir ele mesmo.

-Obrigada.

-De nada.

-Quanto tempo _você _vai ficar?

-Ah, volto em dois dias. Ficar em Paris sozinho não é muito a minha praia.

Sozinho. Hmm. Interessante.

-E então, como está se sentindo, sendo a melhor designer de moda do país?

-Ah, bom, é um pouco estranho nos primeiros dias. Um fotógrafo de uma revista realmente passou a me seguir até a minha casa todos os dias depois que ganhei o prêmio. E toda hora alguém me liga pedindo uma entrevista. E é claro que agora eu preciso bolar uma coleção só pra mim, que não tenha nada a ver com a Takahashi, porque senão eu nunca vou ser reconhecida, tipo a Ralph Loren, ou Clavin Klein, certo?

Eu havia me esquecido, nesses seis meses, como é fácil conversar com Iuyasha. Ele deixa você à vontade.

Na verdade, fiquei tão à vontade que não vi problema em abrir mais duas garrafas de vinho.

No final, já estávamos os dois, bastante bêbados, sentados no chão (Eu sei! No chão! Com o meu vestido Gucci! Imperdoável!), brincando de vira-vira. Com vinho.

Eu devo ter perdido a cabeça.

-Certo, certo. Quando foi que você... Ficou tão bravo que chegou ao ponto de realmente pensar em matar alguém? – eu perguntei, depois de ter respondido que a coisa mais baixa que eu havia feito tinha sido sabotar a minha maior rival no colégio colocando na internet o vídeo pornô que ela havia feito com o namorado da melhor amiga dela. Não era uma coisa de que eu me orgulhava, mas naquela noite era super-engraçado.

-Difícil... Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim! Três anos atrás, quando um juiz me fez perder o caso da família que eu estava defendendo. Ele, de verdade, inocentou o cara que havia seduzido a filha do casal, engravidado a menina, abandonado-a e depois fugido com quase todo o dinheiro que tinha roubado da conta deles, porque a idiota da garota confiou nele a ponto de dar a senha.

-Justo. Agora faça a sua parte.

E ele entornou o copo de vinho. Era essa a brincadeira: todas as vezes que um achava justo o motivo do outro por ter feito alguma coisa, quem confessava tinha que virar um copo de vinho, que estávamos bebendo nos copos de uísque que havia no meu quarto.

-Bom... Vamos ver... Qual foi o momento de maior tortura pra você?

Foi nessa hora que as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas.

-Há! Fácil! Quando Kikyou me pediu pra ensiná-la a ser mais atraente pra você. – e já ia me preparar para entornar outro copo do vinho, só estava esperando ele dizer "justo". Como ele não disse, olhei para ele, e o encontrei meio que sorrindo pra mim.

-Essa é tão boa que eu vou beber um duplo! – ele encheu o copo até a metade e virou tudo de uma vez.

Eu fiz o mesmo.

-Minha vez. Qual foi a vez em que você quis cometer um crime em público? Na frente de todo mundo?

-Ah! Fácil demais! Foram duas vezes. Uma foi quando eu encontrei você e aquele inglês metido a besta no restaurante. Fiquei com vontade de meter um tiro na testa dele. O outro foi no aniversário de Miroku, quando você começou a dançar com Kouga. Quase que eu peço o facão do cara do sushi e vou lá falar com ele.

Foi a minha vez de não conseguir não sorrir.

Ele me olhou de novo, bem no fundo dos olhos.

-E aí, justo?

-É... Bem justo.

-Então, como foram dois, é mais um duplo.

E aí viramos mais vinho.

-Hmm! Sei de uma boa! – ele falou enquanto enchia o meu copo e o dele de novo. E aí ele me olhou de uma forma meio marota e desafiadora. –Quando foi que você ficou com vontade de fazer sexo em um lugar público?

-O quê?! – eu meio que berrei, e acabou que caiu um pouco de vinho no carpete. – Você não pode me perguntar essas coisas!

-Posso sim, você disse que valia qualquer coisa. – e aí bebeu um gole de vinho direto da garrafa. – Responda à pergunta.

-Como é que eu vou saber, Inuyasha?

-Você sabe, só não quer me dizer.

-Não é isso. Eu não sei de verdade!

Era mentira. Eu totalmente sabia.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, com os próprios olhos estreitados.

-Vou fingir que acredito. E vou fazer um favor e responder eu mesmo a pergunta. E se você achar justo, vai ser um triplo.

-Certo.

Ele pegou minha mão, a que segurava o copo, e enquanto o enchia com mais três doses de vinho, disse, sem olhar pra mim.

-Quando eu deixei você em casa depois do desfile de outono. Quando nos despedimos.

E aí me olhou.

Meu queixo caiu, literalmente.

Porque foi exatamente essa a vez em que me deu vontade de fazer sexo em público, pela única vez na minha vida.

-Justo?

-Justo.

E lá se foi uma dose tripla.

-Sua vez.

Eu tive que pensar um pouco. A essa altura, as estrelinhas já haviam se juntado a alguns cometas e dançavam cancã. Com saias e tudo.

Aí eu mandei sem pensar no real sentido do que estava dizendo:

-Quando foi que você ficou com tanto tesão que esqueceu o próprio nome?

Ele deu uma gargalhada sonora.

-De novo, duas vezes. Quando nós dançamos tango nas aulas particulares de Kikyou, e no dia da festa de Miroku. Porque estava chovendo, estava frio, e no meu quarto estava fazendo mais de quarenta graus.

Aí ele ficou olhando pra mim de novo, como se eu estivesse pelada.

Eu não achei nada estranho. Nem fiquei com nem um pouquinho de vergonha. Só falei:

-Justo. – e mandei pra dentro mais um copão de vinho.

-Outra. Qual foi o momento mais feliz pra você no último ano?

-Quando você me beijou pela primeira vez.

Assim. Rápido mesmo, sem nem parar pra pensar.

Ele virou a garrafa no próprio copo, mas só caíram algumas gotinhas.

-Acabou. Vou pegar mais. - Levantou e foi até o frigobar pegar mais vinho. Esta ia ser a terceira garrafa.

Vou fazer uma pausa para dizer o quanto ele estava lindo. Usando uma camisa de lã cinza de mangas compridas e gola alta, uma calça jeans de tom também acinzentado, descalço, com uma garrafa de vinho na mão. Estava tão lindo que eu me arrepiava cada vez que olhava para ele.

Voltou com mais uma garrafa na mão, sorrindo.

Você deve estar se perguntando de onde saíram tantas garrafas de vinho.

Bom, sei lá.

Ele se sentou de novo de frente pra mim e abriu a outra garrafa. Com a mão. Sem um saca-rolha nem nada.

Lindo _e_ forte! Ai!

-Agora é a sua vez. – ele disse depois de termos bebido a dose correspondente à minha resposta (que ele achou muito, muito, muito justa, nas palavras dele.).

-Qual foi a travessura que você mais gostou de fazer?

-De dar todos aqueles chupões em você, e te obrigar a ir trabalhar daquele jeito mesmo.

Eu ri.

-Não é muito justo. Eu tive que usar gola alta por duas semanas. E me pinicam. Eu fiquei com alergia.

-Não é justo? Era uma delícia ver você se esforçando tanto pra escondê-los, e mesmo assim, no momento em que eu chegava pra fazer mais um você não se importava de me deixar afastar a tal gola alta.

Eu balancei a cabeça e bebi, só por beber, você faz isso quando já está bêbado.

-E a _sua_ melhor travessura?

-Exibir meus chupões e a marca de barba que você deixava no meu rosto para a vaca do apartamento do outro lado do corredor quando nos encontrávamos na caixa do correio.

-Justo! Uau, super justo! – outra dose.

E aí eu vi uma caixa de bombons que havia comprado de manhã em cima da mesa. Engatinhei até lá e a peguei. Comi um e ofereci a caixa a ele, que aceitou.

-Qual o momento mais triste da sua vida? – eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou, interrogativo.

-Triste? Pensei que fôssemos falar de coisas boas!

-Responda à pergunta.

Ele me olhou e suspirou.

-Quando você me disse para esquecer você. E não abriu mais a porta pra mim e nós ficamos sem nos ver até hoje.

Eu meio que senti um calor nessa hora.

-Isso é mais de um momento.

-Pra mim não é. Tem sido um momento que não acaba nunca. Acabou há duas horas, quando eu vi que era você no elevador.

Eu estava tão bêbada, tão feliz por estar bêbada com ele, e tão absorta imaginando mil coisas para o nosso futuro que não existia, que simplesmente sorri, me desencostei da cama e deitei no carpete.

Foi engraçado quando ele fez o mesmo. Deitou do meu lado, tão bêbado quanto eu.

E ficamos ali, comento chocolate e olhando pro teto.

-Me pergunte qual foi o momento mais perfeito da minha vida inteira, desde que eu nasci.

-Qual foi o momento mais perfeito da sua vida inteira, desde que você nasceu?

Nessa hora ele virou e deitou em cima de mim.

-Este aqui. Agorinha mesmo.

Foi então que a minha visão começou a ficar turva, e as estrelinhas pararam de paquerar com os cometas e falaram "Ihh... Lá vem aquela dor de cabeça insuportável acabar com a festa".

E sabe o que eu respondi pra elas? Que nenhuma dor de cabeça no mundo todo ia acabar com a minha festa. Não essa festa. Nunca, nunca mesmo.

-Eu tenho outra pergunta. – eu falei enquanto ele brincava de enrolar as pontas do meu cabelo nos dedos dele.

-Qual?

-Porque você está sozinho em Paris, onde está a Kikyou?

Ele riu com o canto dos lábios. Um sorriso simples e singelo.

-Estou sozinho em Paris porque não suporto mais ficar num lugar onde tudo me lembra você. E Kikyou não está comigo porque ela é a causa de eu e você não estarmos juntos em Paris agora.

-Você está bêbado de verdade. Nós estamos sim, juntos em Paris. Eu estou bem aqui.

-Mas não do jeito certo. Nós não estamos dormindo todos os dias juntos, e eu não estou fazendo panquecas pra você todas as manhãs. E você não está no sofá da sala da casa de campo fazendo esboços pro trabalho, vestindo a minha camisa favorita enquanto eu saio com o cachorro pra comprar chocolate pra você. E você não está sorrindo pra mim todos os dias de manhã, e nem pedindo pra eu dar um jeito de deixar o quarto mais quentinho, porque está nevando muito e você está com muito frio. Nem fazendo carinho no meu cabelo enquanto eu brigo com o Sesshoumaru por telefone.

Eu já estava sorrindo como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ele estar me dizendo isso.

Bom, naquele momento eu era mesmo.

-Que coincidência não é? Que você também não estava lá quando eu ganhei o meu prêmio, e nem quando eu tive que viajar sozinha no avião e agora tenho que dormir todos os dias abraçada a um monte de travesseiros pra não sentir a sua falta no frio, e agora eu tenho que bloquear os pensamentos na minha cabeça, pra não me deixar pensar em você e começar a chorar, que eu tenha que pedir refeição pra um todas as...

-Eu avisei que nunca ia esquecer você.

-Você não tentou o suficiente.

-Tentei sim. Tentei com todas as minhas forças. Mas tudo me lembra você. Tudo.

-Você só está dizendo isso porque está bêbado.

-Não, não estou. Estou dizendo por que é o que eu venho sentindo nesses últimos seis meses.

Eu abri os olhos e o encontrei varrendo o meu rosto com aqueles dois pingos de ouro que eram os olhos dele.

-Bom, eu estou aqui agora, não é?

-É... Está sim...

E aí as estrelinhas falaram para os cometas: "Oooooh, ele beijou ela! Isso vai deixar uma marca permanente, sim senhor!"

E, bom, elas acertaram.

Aquele beijo bêbado é tudo em que eu consigo pensar no momento.

Foi tudo tão magicamente perfeito, tudo se encaixava tão incrível e facilmente, que eu não pude mandá-lo parar. Eu não podia, e nem queria mandá-lo parar.

E a última coisa que eu me lembro daquela noite é de ter jogado meus braços e minhas pernas ao redor dele, e que nós ficamos um bom tempo nos agarrando no carpete da minha suíte maravilhosa.

Só. Mais nada.

A próxima lembrança que eu tenho é de acordar, já na minha cama, com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, que só de abrir os olhos já doía.

E eu estava de camisola.

Eu não troquei de roupa. Eu nem sequer tomei banho, eca!

Mas quando abri os olhos de novo, achei duas margaridas no travesseiro ao lado. Tinha um bilhete.

_Cuidar de você é só o que eu quero fazer, pro resto da minha vida. _

_Desculpe não esperar você acordar. Tinha que pegar o vôo pra Nova York. _

_Eu ainda não esqueci você. _

_Com amor,_

_Inuyasha. _

Tinha o perfume dele. E era tão maravilhoso que até o perfume das flores se ofuscava.

Eu olhei ao redor: Não havia nenhum vestígio de que alguém havia se embebedado ali na noite anterior. Ele, de alguma forma, havia se livrado de todas aquelas garrafas vazias de vinho. Os copos de uísque e as taças estavam limpinhas, guardadinhas no lugar delas. Meu vestido Gucci estava pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa. As cortinas da janela estavam fechadas, bloqueando o sol que me traria uma dor maior do que eu já estava sentindo, e o frio que a neve trazia era bloqueado pelo edredom pesado em cima de mim.

E eu estava cheirando a sabonete.

Não era _possível _que ele até tivesse me dado banho.

Fechei os olhos e fiz uma força enorme para me lembrar.

E alguns flashes de mim mesma deitada da hidromassagem, com ele sentado na borda, me vieram à mente. É, era quase como se tivéssemos tomado banho juntos.

Ele havia cuidado de tudo. Inclusive de mim.

Então eu só voltei a me deitar nos travesseiros macios, jogar o edredom por cima de mim de novo, e voltar a dormir. E sonhar com ele.

Que engraçado. Parece até aquele filme, onde o mundo pode estar acabando, mas o casal principal sempre acaba feliz e contente na França.

É como eles dizem:

Para os corações solitários e desiludidos, sempre haverá Paris.

0o0o0o0

**N.A.: Olá! Aqui estou eu, pontual como um relógio suíço. Tudo bem, um pouco tarde, mas é Domingo! Como o prometido xDD**

**E aí? O que acharam? Inicialmente, ia ser na Itália. Talvez, muito dificilmente,na Grécia. Mas aí eu comecei a tomar aulas de francês e me ocorreu: PARIS! Porque não? Sempre amei a França de paixão, então juntei a fome com a vontade de comer, e **_**voilá! **_

**Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade! Estão com menos raiva do Inu? Mais raiva? Não mudou nada?! **

**Reviews, s'il vous plâit!**

**Obrigada por terem lido!**

**Mil beijos e a bientôt,**

**Nat'**


	10. Correio Eletrônico

Acordei umas duas horas mais tarde me sentindo melhor.

Aí vai uma dica, meninas: Quando acordarem depois de uma ressaca, bebam mais uma dose do que passaram a noite inteira bebendo, e vão ficar novinhas em folha.

Não que ninguém deva passar a noite enchendo a cara. Claro que não. Mas, caso aconteça, é um ótimo remédio.

Bom, foi isso o que eu fiz. Levantei, andei bem devagarzinho até o frigobar pra procurar um pouco de vinho pra tomar, e sabem o que eu achei? Uma taça com um pouquinho do mesmo vinho que havia bebido na noite passada, com um bilhetinho.

_Para a sua recuperação. _

_Proíbo você de se embebedar de novo. Pelo menos não o faça sem mim. _

_I._

O quão _perfeito_ ele é?

Então, eu bebi a taça e voltei para a cama. Sentei-me apoiada nos travesseiros e peguei o computador na cabeceira.

Quando abri meu e-mail, sorri ao ver uma mensagem nova de NY:

**De: Sango Kesh (sango.kesh)**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi (k.higurashi)**

**Assunto: Amiga!**

**Como você está?! Como está tudo aí em Paris? Já foi na nossa filial aí na França? Me disseram que o gerente é TU-DO! Você não me mandou mais notícias! Estamos todos aqui morrendo de inveja das suas férias! E com saudades também!**

**Você nem sabe! O Miroku acabou de voltar de uma reunião com o Naraku, completamente branco! O caso é: lembra do desfile do mês passado, que o tema foi "Fetiches", assunto que é, tipo, a especialidade de Miroku? Acontece que aquele cara de Miami, dono daquela agência, simplesmente AMOU o evento, e exigiu saber o nome do organizador da festa. Ele e o Miroku almoçaram juntos e o cara ofereceu, sem brincadeira, o dobro do que o Naraku paga a ele para o Miroku fazer as malas e ir pra Miami trabalhar com ele. E então, quando o Miroku se reuniu com o Naraku para dizer que talvez saísse da empresa, ele disse que vai pagar a ele o triplo do que o cara ofereceu, se ele ficar. **

**O triplo, Kagome. Sabe o que isso significa? Austrália, aí vou eu! O Miroku prometeu que me levaria. **

**Estou tão feliz! É perfeito, não é?**

**E aí? Algum gato francês já te passou uma cantada?**

**Saudades!**

**S.**

Ai, que linda! Minha BFF está feliz da vida! Que perfeito!

**De: Kagome Higurashi (k.higurashi) **

**Para: Sango Kesh (sango.kesh)**

**Assunto: Uau!**

**O triplo?! Bom, diga a Miroku que o meu aniversário está chegando, e que eu adoraria cobrir aquela parede vazia da minha sala com uma televisão nova.**

**Brincadeirinha!**

**Uau, amiga, que novidades fantásticas! Tomara que você encontre o Curtis, daquele show, "Chef á Domicílio", lá na Austrália. Porque ele é o chef mais uh-la-lá que eu já vi. Uau. **

**Bom, respondendo à sua pergunta, não, nenhum gato francês me passou uma cantada.**

**Mas sabe o quê? Ontem eu fiquei bêbada. Pra caramba. E sabe o que mais? O Inuyasha estava comigo. **

**É, isso aí, ele mesmo. **

**Pare de gritar. **

**Acontece que ele também resolveu passar as férias na França, e estava de passagem pelo meu hotel. Nós nos encontramos no elevador. **

**Não, não nos agarramos.**

**O caso é que: eu já estava um pouco alta, porque tinha bebido champanhe no ballet que fui assistir. Aí, não sei por que, eu o convidei para tomar vinho comigo na minha suíte, e quando me dei conta, nós já havíamos esvaziado mais de três garrafas, e já estávamos falando um monte de coisas sobre nós dois, e acabamos nos agarrando no chão!**

**Ai, meu Deus, agora você vai me achar a maior vadia!**

**O caso é: Eu acordei toda arrumadinha de camisola, cheirando a sabonete, com todo o quarto arrumado. Mas eu não sei se transei com ele.**

**Ai, eu sou a maior vadia, não sou? Não consigo nem me lembrar se transei ou não com um cara na França.**

**Estou com saudades também. Alguma de vocês já tentou quebrar a máquina copiadora pra poder chamar o técnico gostosão?**

**Muitos beijos,**

**K.**

E qual a minha surpresa, quando depois de mandar o e-mail, levantar, beber água, arrumar o cabelo no espelho e voltar para a cama, encontrar uma resposta de Sango?

É... Rápido assim!

**De: Sango Kesh (sango.kesh)**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi (k.higurashi)**

**Assunto: Ai, minha inocente amiga...**

**Quatro coisas:**

**1)Provavelmente eu não vou encontrar o Curtis na Austrália, já que ele mora aqui há anos. Eu sei por que já encontrei com ele no evento beneficente da minha avó. Gato, gato, gato.**

**2)Me diga que você não ficou rolando no chão com um vestido de marca. Principalmente o seu Gucci preto. Sabe como carpetes são horríveis para esse tipo de tecido. **

**3) Você é impressionante! Tem o cara dos seus sonhos cuidando de você em Paris e me pergunta se chamamos o Sr. Peitorais Malhados Morenos e Suados? Tenha dó (É, chamamos. E ele veio!! D)!**

**4)Não, você não transou com ele. Eu sei por que estou no computador do Miroku enquanto ele faz as panquecas especiais dele na cozinha, e acabei de ver o último e-mail que o Inuyasha mandou pra ele, umas três ou quatro horas atrás, e vou encaminhar pra você, porque eu sei que você vai gostar. Mas se você contar qualquer coisa para qualquer um dos dois que eu encaminhei isso pra você eu te mato, ressuscito e mato de novo. E vou andar com seus Jimmy Choo de veludo na calçada do Brooklyn, aquela toda esburacada. **

**Aí vai:**

* * *

**_Encaminhado:_**

**_De: Inuyasha Taisho (i.taisho)_**

**_Para: Miroku Houshi (miroku.h)_**

**_Assunto: Kagome_**

**_Seu idiota! Porque você não me disse que Kagome está há duas semanas em Paris? Me deixou passar quatro dias sozinho na casa de campo com aquela porra daquele cachorro quando eu podia estar com KAGOME!!_**

**_Ta percebendo? Eu poderia ter tido as férias dos meus sonhos com a mulher mais incrível do mundo! Mas por causa do seu lapso de memória (prefiro pensar que você não lembrava que ela ia estar três semanas sozinha, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que eu estaria sozinho) tudo o que eu fiz foi jogar uma bola ridícula pro cachorro pegar e assistir jogos em francês. _**

**_SOZINHO!!_**

**_Se eu não tivesse tido a idéia de entregar uns relatórios do trabalho para o sócio do meu pai, eu nunca a teria encontrado, e não teria tido a melhor bebedeira da minha vida! Porque nós ficamos bêbados. Tão bêbados que, de verdade, começamos a confessar coisas ali na cara dura. Tipo eu confessei que fiquei com vontade de cometer crime de atentado ao pudor quando a deixei em casa pela primeira vez, e ela confessou que gostava de exibir todos os chupões que eu dei nela para a vizinha. _**

_**Quem, em sã consciência, confessaria coisas assim?**_

_**Mas nós confessamos. E não achamos nem um pouquinho constrangedor. Ao contrário, rimos muito sobre tudo. **_

_**Vou te dizer. Todas as vezes que eu vejo Kagome, ela está mais bonita. Quer dizer, ela é sempre a mesma, mas diferente, entendeu? **_

_**Ah, tudo bem, nem eu entendo. **_

_**Acontece que eu estou começando a ficar preocupado comigo mesmo. **_

_**Sabe o que eu me peguei fazendo outro dia? Desenhando a planta de uma casa. Uma casa com sete quartos. Sete quartos. E sabe quem os ocupava?**_

_**No quarto principal, eu e Kagome, cinco para os nossos filhos, e um de hóspedes. **_

_**É! Isso aí! Eu estou ficando maluco! Que tipo de advogado, com um processo importantíssimo nas mãos, começa a dar uma de arquiteto e passa a desenhar uma casa?!**_

_**As mulheres fazem isso, Miroku. Não os homens! Pessoas como o Jakotsu fazem isso, não pessoas como eu!**_

_**Mas eu estava tão entediado na casa de campo, e aquele cachorro estava fazendo tanto barulho pra comer aquele pedaço de carne que eu comecei a pensar em como seria ótimo se Kagome estivesse ali comigo, e um pensamento levou a outro e quando eu vi, já tinha um desenho de uma casa em cima da mesa. **_

_**Eu estou ficando doido! Porque não consigo parar de tentar encaixar a minha vida na vida dela! E mais doido ainda porque tudo se encaixa perfeitamente!**_

_**Por exemplo, sabe o que Sango me disse? Que Kagome é muito lenta para fazer compras. De supermercado, quero dizer. Estávamos um dia conversando e ela mencionou que precisava ir fazer compras, mas precisava achar uma companhia, porque Kagome, que geralmente ia junto com ela, era lenta demais. **_

_**Está sacando? Eu sou tão rápido no supermercado que geralmente esqueço metade das coisas que tenho que comprar, e Kagome é tão lenta que acaba levando coisas demais. Entendeu? Nós nos equilibramos! É perfeito!**_

_**Sabe o que Kikyou diz quando eu esqueço de comprar o que fui comprar? **_

"_**Ah, tudo bem, querido, depois mandamos os empregados comprarem!"**_

_**Irritante ou o quê? Eu não quero que os empregados façam minhas compras, droga, senão não teria me dado ao trabalho de ir da primeira vez! Que irritante!**_

_**Kagome não faria isso. Ela diria "Você é impressionante! Eu lhe peço pra comprar uma coisa, Inuyasha, uma única coisa, e você esquece! Será que eu vou sempre ter que ir com você para o supermercado? Eu tenho mais o que fazer!". É isso que eu quero ouvir. Estou cansado de ficar sendo bajulado pro tudo o que eu faço. **_

_**Ela fica linda quando fica bêbada. Linda, quando a maioria das mulheres fica horrível. Isso não pode ser por acaso.**_

_**Talvez você fique decepcionado quando eu disser que não, eu não dormi com ela. Mesmo com todo aquele vinho, chocolate e todos os beijos que trocamos. Mesmo que fosse o momento mais propício.**_

_**Mas eu confesso que dei um chupão, bem de levinho, na nuca dela. **_

_**Ao invés disso, o que aconteceu foi que nós meio que acabamos tomando banho juntos, porque eu a fiz entrar na banheira, só que ela reclamou que era grande demais, e eu acabei entrando lá com ela. Foi nessa hora que eu meio que agarrei o cabelo dela e, como ela, diz, deixei uma marca bem roxa. **_

_**Depois eu a coloquei na cama, e acho que também dormi, porque quando me dei conta já eram dez da manhã, e eu tinha que vir para o aeroporto pegar um avião em duas horas. **_

_**Então eu tive que ir embora. **_

_**Cara,vou te dizer. Quando eu passava as noites com Kikyou, até ficava triste na hora de ir embora. Mas nunca assim. Nunca considerei a idéia de realmente desistir do julgamento do caso em que meu pai, Sesshoumaru e eu estamos trabalhando há meses. **_

_**Nunca, de verdade.**_

_**Mas com Kagome sim. Estive a ponto de ligar para o meu pai e dizer-lhe para ele e Sesshoumaru se virarem com o caso. Sério mesmo. E nem aconteceu nada entre nós! **_

_**Aí, quando eu fui dar um beijo de despedia nela, sabe o que ela me disse, mesmo dormindo? **_

_**Que me amava. **_

_**Bom, tudo bem, eu disse primeiro, mas aí ela simplesmente se virou, me beijou de volta, e quando eu disse "Te amo", ela fez carinho no meu rosto e disse "Eu também". E dormiu de novo. **_

_**Acho que fiquei uns 15 minutos só olhando pra ela, vendo como ela é perfeita, em todos os sentidos.**_

_**Pra falar a verdade, até agora, que estou na sala de espera do aeroporto, estou com vontade de dizer à essa aeromoça chata que fica me oferecendo café a cada cinco minutos que cancele a minha viagem, porque eu vou voltar para o hotel onde a minha mulher está me esperando. **_

_**Mesmo que ela não seja minha mulher. Ainda.**_

_**Mas eu não posso voltar pra lá porque Sesshoumaru já me deixou dois recados me ameaçando de morte caso eu não apareça no julgamento. **_

_**Que saco. **_

_**É, estão chamando para embarcar. Eu já vou.**_

_**Não diga nada disso à Sango, senão eu conto a ela sobre aquilo. **_

_**Chego em oito horas, podemos almoçar ou qualquer coisa. **_

_**Inuyasha. **_

_**P.S.: Qual será a cor favorita de Kagome?**_

No segundo em que eu terminei de ler, a campainha tocou.

Fui atender e vi um rapaz muito baixo tentando equilibrar dois vasos de flores.

-Senhorita Kagome? Isso acabou de chegar.

-Oh, obrigada! Pode pôr ali, por favor.

Ele pediu licença, entrou e colocou as flores na mesa. Eu o dei uma gorjeta, a qual ele agradeceu e foi embora.

E eu quase derreti no carpete.

Eram quatro dúzias das rosas vermelhas mais lindas que eu já havia visto.

Havia um cartão.

_Acho que se faz extravagâncias quando se está apaixonado. _

_Muito estranho?_

_Já estou com saudades. _

_Inuyasha. _

Bem, ele, definitivamente, sabe usar as palavras.

Ou talvez seja só eu. Vai ver estou tão caída por ele que tudo o que ele diga pareça música pra mim.

Aaaai, maldita Kikyou!

**De: Kagome Higurashi (k.higurashi) **

**Para: Sango Kesh (sango.kesh)**

**Assunto: Obrigada. **

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por ter me encaminhado aquele e-mail! Estou tão aliviada, mas também com um pouco de vergonha! Eu disse que o amava! Dormindo! Isso **_**é**_** meio estranho. Eu queria estar consciente quando admitisse isso para ele! Que droga! **

**Ai, ele acabou de me mandar flores. Quatro dúzias, você acredita nisso? **

**O que eu devo fazer? Ligar pra ele? Mandar um e-mail? Mensagens de fumaça? Me jogar da sacada? O QUE EU FAÇO? Não posso ficar aqui parada e calada enquanto ele... Sei lá... Me corteja?**

**Ai, Sango! Ele achou perfeito o fato de eu ser uma lesma no supermercado! Será que ele sabe o quão lesma eu sou? Até eu me irrito comigo mesma!**

**Ele é perfeito... Em tudo. **

**E o que é que ele vai contar a você caso Miroku lhe conte alguma coisa? Alguma idéia? Quanto mistério!**

**Beijos da sua amiga que está nas nuvens,**

**K.**

Desta vez a resposta demorou. Deu tempo de eu pedir comida pelo serviço de quarto, recebê-la, me impressionar com o garçom super gato que bateu à minha porta, dar uma gorjetona pra ele e comer um croissant inteiro quando a resposta chegou.

**De: Sango Kesh (sango.kesh)**

**Para: Kagome Higurashi (k.higurashi)**

**Assunto: Mistério**

**É, definitivamente tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Eu demorei a responder por que Miroku chegou da cozinha com as panquecas e resolveu ver os e-mails dele. Ele deu umas risadas lendo o e-mail do Inuyasha, e resolveu responder. Vou total encaminhar pra você, ele salva tudo na pasta de mensagens enviadas. **

**Vê se volta logo. Não me entenda mal, eu amo almoçar com o Miroku, mas fazê-lo todos os dias é irritante. Sabe o que ele teve a cara de pau de me dizer semana passada, quando eu perguntei a ele sobre Inuyasha e Kikyou? Fez carinho no meu rosto e disse "Você não me diria qual a preferência de Kagome sobre a cor da lingerie se eu perguntasse, não é, meu amor? Então não me pergunte sobre a vida amorosa de Inuyasha.". E depois perguntou seu eu estava a fim de dar uns amassos no carro. Acredita nisso?**

**Mas ele total não suporta a Kikyou. Uma vez, logo antes de você ganhar o seu prêmio, eu fui com ele na empresa de Inuyasha (eles haviam combinado de almoçar juntos, e eu fui encontrar com Rin, que estava lá com Sesshoumaru), e encontramos com a tal. Miroku só faltou vomitar. Sério, fez uma cara que**

**Espere. Mensagem nova no e-mail do Miroku.**

**É do Inuyasha. **

**Divirta-se! **

**S.**

* * *

_**Encaminhando**_

**_De: Miroku_ _Houshi (miroku.h)_**

**_Para: Inuyasha Taisho (i.taisho)_**

_**Assunto: Kagome**_

_**Ora, mas que alegria! Meu casal favorito se encontrou de novo!**_

_**Desculpe amigo, por não ter lhe avisado que Kagome estaria em Paris. Pensei que você havia decidido acatar o pedido dela. Sabe, aquele sobre você esquecê-la. Fico feliz em saber que não acatou.**_

_**Bom, decepcionado não seria a palavra. Acho que estou mais triste por você do que por ela. Eu sei o quanto você deseja aquele corpinho esbelto. **_

_**Você desenhou uma casa, parceiro? **_

_**Não é tão ruim, comparado ao fato de que eu já tenho tudo planejado para os meus filhos com Sango. Preciso dizer que você será padrinho do Júnior? E Kagome provavelmente vai ser madrinha da pequena Roxy. Não se ofenda quando eu disser que não haverá filhos o suficiente que sobrem para Kikyou amadrinhar, por favor.**_

_**Acho que você vai querer reconsiderar a parte sobre o supermercado. Você pode até ser rápido e tal, mas Kagome é como uma múmia paralítica. Em câmera lenta. Eu sei por que uma vez ela veio me ajudar a comprar ingredientes para fazer um jantar de aniversário, e eu acabei comprando também um aspirador de pó, uma televisão de plasma e a coleção completa dos CD's do U2. E eu nem sou assim tão fã do Bono. E ela é amiga da maioria das caixas, de todos os supermercados da cidade toda. E geralmente elas demoram mais do que demorariam só para passar todo aquele mundo de compras, porque ficam conversando também. E nem adianta ninguém reclamar com o gerente, porque eles também são todos amigos dela. É bem complicado fazer compras com Kagome. **_

_**Eu não sei a cor favorita dela, desculpe. Quando descobrir, me avise, porque as mulheres sempre escolhem a cor favorita na hora de escolher lingerie. **_

_**Não vou contar nada a Sango, fica na boa. E se você contar também alguma coisa sobre aquilo a ela, eu mato você. Mas mato sério! E risco o seu carro. **_

_**E, desculpe amigo, mas aqui já passa da hora do almoço há umas quatro horas, eu já almocei, como toda pessoa normal. Mas talvez um café.**_

_**Miroku.**_

**_De: Inuyasha Taisho_ _(i.taisho)_**

**_Para: Miroku Houshi (miroku.h)_**

_**Assunto: Meus afilhados**_

_**Ah, obrigado. E não se preocupe quanto a Kikyou, ela que se dane. Ela não gosta de crianças, de qualquer forma. Por ela, meu sobrenome morreria comigo, porque ela também não pensa em ter filhos. **_

_**Eu sei que Kagome quer, porque ela também mencionou, sabe, quando estávamos bêbados no quarto dela, que ela queria ter gêmeos, e os batizaria de Dolce, e o outro seria Gabana. Juro! Também haverá a mais velha, Prada, e o caçula, Gucci. O do meio vai ser Hugo. Sabe por quê? Acertou. Hugo Boss. Também haverá Calvin Klein e Georgio Armani. E o nome do cachorro vai ser Jimmy. Jimmy Choo. Eu vou convencê-la a escolher outro nome, porque aquele ex-noivo dela também se chama Jimmy, e eu não quero que ela fique se lembrando dele. E ela disse que talvez faça uma homenagem à empresa batizando o gato de Takahashi. Disse que Naraku ia com certeza promovê-la quando soubesse. **_

_**Bom, por mim tudo bem. Contanto que todos tenham o sobrenome Taisho e que pelo menos um tenha "Inuyasha" no nome do meio. Se bem que eu não acho que Hugo Inuyasha Boss Taisho seja um nome muito bom. **_

_**Ora, Sesshoumaru também não é nada agradável, e ele viveu a vida inteira sem problemas, não é?**_

_**Acho que você e Sango ficarão com os gêmeos. Para afilhados, eu quero dizer.**_

_**Bom, tanto faz. **_

_**Eu estou em Barcelona, em uma escala. Odeio escalas.**_

_**Pelo menos eles deixam ligar aparelhos eletrônicos. **_

_**Estou ficando sem bateria. Falo com você quando chegar à NY. **_

_**E pode esquecer sobre a lingerie de Kagome. Isso é um privilégio que eu faço questão de manter em segredo. Concentre-se na lingerie de Sango, que por acaso eu sei que é rosa, porque tudo dela é rosa. **_

_**E o fato de você já ter feito compras com Kagome e eu não, é simplesmente inaceitável. **_

**Inuyasha. **

**De: Sango Kesh (sango.kesh)**

**Para****Para: Kagome Higurashi (k.higurashi)**

**Assunto: Obresvação**

**Qual é a deles, de ficar discutindo a nossa lingerie? E pra informação do seu namorado, a minha é preta. Porque eu fico bem de preto.**

Depois disso eu resolvi tomar banho e sair. Curtir Paris. Estava me sentindo ótima!

Nunca gostei tanto de ver meus e-mails!

* * *

**N.A.: Surprise, surprise! Um presentinho pra vocês. Um cap pequenino postado um dia antes do normal. Gostaram?**

**Eu amo este capítulo. Acho que é o único em que sabemos exatamente o que os homens estão pensando. Adorei fazer uma troca de e-mails entre Inuyasha e Miroku! **

**Super divertido!**

**Hell: Olá! Uh, leitora nova! Que bom, sempre é legal ter novas caras, não? Ai, que bom que gostou! Fico feliz de verdade! Espero pelo seu comentário! Obrigada pela review!**

**Lola 3: Pediu mais, aqui está mais! Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pela sua review e pelo elogio! Mil beijos!**

**Parabéns especial à Lilermen, uma das minhas leitoras mais assíduas, que fez aniversário semana passada! Parabéns, querida! Tudo de bom pra vc!**

**Obrigada por terem lido, e, mais uma vez: REVIEWS!!**

**A bientôt!**

**P.S.: Nos emails, não coloquei os "arrobas" porque site sempre apaga. Desta vez, quando eu tentei por, apagou de novo. Então aí vão os emails de todos (que por sinal NÃO EXISTEM!) só pra ñão deixar um trabaçho mal acabado:**

**Email da Sango: sango.kesh arroba Takahashi . com**

**Kagome: kagome.higurashi arroba Takahashi . com**

**Inuyasha: i.taisho arroba taishocompany . com**

**Miroku: miroku.h arroba Takahashi . com**

**;.)**


	11. Diga que sim

Acabei voltando à realidade. Voltei pra Nova York e voltei ao meu trabalho.

Tudo igualzinho.

Só que numa sala maior, com uma janela panorâmica igualzinha à do Miroku. De frente para o Central Park.

Amei.

Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu pensei que fosse ficar mais empolgada para voltar ao trabalho. Tudo bem que eu ainda não havia sido promovida, só havia recebido uma sala maior e um aumento básico, mas não estava curtindo tanto quanto pensei que fosse curtir.

Quer dizer, era tudo bem legal e tal, mas faltava alguma coisa.

E vocês sabem muito bem o que era.

De qualquer forma, tirando essa parte, as coisas estavam fluindo bastante bem. Eu havia voltado ao ritmo normal de trabalho, não aquela maluquice que eu estava antes. E logo que eu cheguei Jakotsu me veio com uma notícia ótima!

-Di-va! Que saudades de você! – ele disse todo serelepe quando entrou na minha sala no dia em que eu voltei ao trabalho depois de chegar de Paris. Ele se aproximou, me deu um abraço e o usual estalinho e foi andando direto para a janela, sacando um binóculo da bolsa.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo, Jakotsu? – eu perguntei, sentando de novo na minha cadeira.

-Ah, bom, estou tentando ver os caras gostosos da firma imobiliária lá do outro lado do parque. Eu já tentei fazer isso na sala do Miroku uma vez, mas ele disse que ninguém olharia homens pela janela dele enquanto ele fosse vivo. E olha a minha cara de quem vai na sala do Naraku fazer isso! Você não se importa, né?

-Não, fique à vontade.

-Mas me conte! – ele voltou da janela e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à minha mesa –Como foi Paris?! Encontrou com o gato?

Eu me assustei.

-Que... Que gato?

-George Clooney. "Como que gato?", diva? O seu gato! Por acaso eu sei que ele também foi à França.

-Como você sabe?

-Ora, pra que servem os amigos? Logo depois que você viajou, eu me encarreguei de ir à casa daquela bruxa anoréxica avisá-la de que, "infelizmente", as aulas dela com você estavam canceladas, porque agora você estava mil vezes mais ocupada.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Jura?

-Um-hum! – ele balançou a cabeça e cruzou as pernas.

-Ai, meu Deus! O que você quer? Um milhão de dólares? Um carro novo? O George Clooney? Eu arranjo pra você!

-Ah, pare, senão eu levo a sério! – ele riu.

-Jakotsu! Você é ainda melhor do que eu pensava! Mi livrou do meu maior pesadelo dos últimos tempos!

-É, foi! – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

-E o que ela disse?

-Ah, você nem acredita. Simplesmente deu de ombros e disse que era uma pena, mas que agora ela podia se virar sozinha, que contrataria alguém para ensiná-la tudo o que ela deveria saber, já que os seus ensinamentos não estavam surtindo efeito nenhum no Taisho, que ele até tinha ido para a França sem avisá-la ou convidá-la, e que nem tinha reparado que ela agora usava um tom diferente na maquiagem dos olhos!

Eu me recostei na cadeira e deixei o queixo cair.

-Só isso? Nenhum "Muito obrigada por todos os sábados desperdiçados, obrigada pelo esforço para não perder a paciência quando eu dava uma de garotinha mimada!"? Nada?

-Necas! Ela nem me ofereceu um café, se você quer saber. Eu teria recusado, sabe-se lá o tipo de veneno que ela iria por, mas mesmo assim!

-É inacreditável... Não me admira que Miroku não queira que ela seja madrinha de nenhum dos filhos dele.

-O que? O que foi que você disse aí? – ele foi logo perguntando, quando me ouviu sussurrar a parte sobre o Miroku.

-Ah, não, nada! Só estava dizendo como ela é digna de todas as roupas horrorosas de poliéster que tinha.

-É. Bom, sei lá. Só espero que da próxima vez que ela for dançar com alguém, seja um cara bem gordo que pise no outro pé dela.

Eu ri. Era bom estar de volta.

-Mas me conte! Você encontrou ou não com o gato?

-Ah, bom... Encontrei, mas não aconteceu nada.

-O quê?! Como assim, não aconteceu nada? Paris é o lugar onde as pessoas ficam mais inspiradas a dar uns amassos, amiga! Como é que não houve nada?

-Ah, sei lá! Nos encontramos no teatro! Quem é que se agarra num teatro?

Eu havia decidido não compartilhar a minha noite bêbada com Inuyasha com mais ninguém além de Sango. Quanto menos confusões e fofocas, melhor.

-Ai, você é tão tolinha! Pois eu digo que se agarrar atrás de uma cochia é o máximo. O perigo aumenta o tesão, diva.

-Devo presumir que você já se agarrou com alguém em algum teatro, Jakotsu?

-Há! É mais fácil contar os teatros onde não me agarrei com ninguém. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O caso é que tenho um presentinho pra você.

Ele abriu a bolsa e tirou um envelope.

-Não conte á ninguém. Cometi um crime para conseguir isso. – e me entregou.

Eu tive que me controlar para não engasgar com o meu suco quando vi o conteúdo do envelope.

Simplesmente Jakotsu havia me presenteado com algumas fotos de Inuyasha jogando basquete. Sem camisa. Muito suado. Ele, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e uns outros dois caras que eu não conhecia. Eram bem recentes, porque dava pra ver Rin sentada em uma cadeira fora da quadra em uma das fotos.

E, vou te contar. É bem difícil isso acontecer. Três amigas conseguirem caras totalmente demais ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo bem, eu ainda não havia conseguido Inuyasha, oficialmente, mas dane-se.

Miroku fazia jus a todo o charme que fazia questão de esbanjar todos os dias. Um "uau" de corpo.

Sesshoumaru totalmente me surpreendeu. Não que eu não soubesse que ele era gostosão, mas é tão sério que é difícil imaginá-lo tão descontraído como numa partida de basquete com o irmão e os amigos. Os dois desconhecidos era bonitos, mas um tanto magricelas.

Agora... Ah, céus.

Eu sei que já disse o quanto Inuyasha me parece perfeito em todos os sentidos. Mas, uau, ele é mesmo!

Quer dizer, dá pra lavar roupa no abdômen dele! E acho que os braços têm o diâmetro da minha coxa, por Deus!

E lá estava aquela tatuagem.

Lembram? Da tatuagem que eu vi pela primeira vez no clube, uma cruz medieval no braço direito? É, ainda estava lá, no bíceps imensamente maravilhoso do homem mais lindo que eu já vi.

-Posso falar, diva? Seu gato é melhor do que o cara da manutenção da máquina copiadora.

-É... Ele é...

-E você me diz que não se agarrou com ele em Paris. Amiga, se ele fosse do meu time, eu posso enumerar pelo menos cinco coisas impróprias para menores que eu faria com ele em Paris.

É, eu também. E se embebedar seria uma delas. Tomar banho juntos também.

-Posso perguntar como você conseguiu isso?

-Ah, bom, eu mandei um fotógrafo.

-O quê?

-Bom, eu ouvi Miroku no telefone com ele combinando o tal jogo, e eu não sou bobo, diva! Tratei de mandar um conhecido que me devia uns favores para guardar esses momentos tão preciosos. Só não mostre a ninguém. – ele se levantou. – Bom, eu já vou. Tenho que trabalhar. Venha me visitar lá embaixo um dia desses, ok?

-Certo, pode deixar. Obrigada pelo... Presente.

Ele piscou, jogou o cabelo (imaginário) pra trás do ombro e foi embora.

E eu voltei pra casa pronta para passar o resto da noite olhando para o tanquinho onde eu não levei roupa em Paris.

Bom, pelo menos eu já havia aproveitado de tudo aquilo uma vez, não?

Ai, que coisa mais... Eri!

Pois é, eu fui pra casa, sonhando com coisas difusas, e tomei um susto ao ouvir do porteiro:

-Senhorita Kagome, boa noite! A senhorita tem visitas!

Meu coração parou. Eu me virei lentamente na direção onde o porteiro olhava com uma cara de cúmplice e quase desabo do salto quando vejo quem eu nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, esperaria ver no meu apartamento ao voltar do trabalho.

E Eri estava lá, totalmente servindo de recepcionista!

-E Kagome é, de verdade, a melhor companhia se você quer sair para... Bom, paquerar, porque ela é toda lindona e chama a atenção de todos os caras. Oh, mas presumo que você não esteja muito interessado nos homens que ficam mexendo com ela, não é?

-É, não é uma coisa que me agrade muito. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Foi nessa hora que os dois me viram e se levantaram do sofazinho do hall de entrada.

-Kagome! Veja quem está aqui! – Eri fez questão de me mostrar.

-É, estou vendo! – eu o abracei. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ora, não posso mais visitar a minha filha?

-Ai, pai, claro que pode, mas é um pouco inesperado!

Meu pai me sorriu e me deu um pacotinho embrulhado.

É, gente, meu pai. Quem vocês pensaram que era?

-Quando chegaram do Egito?

-Ainda agora. Mas não vamos ficar por muito tempo, estamos de saída para a Tailândia.

-Uau, Tailândia?

-É, sua mãe esteve conversando com o agente de viagem e ele nos apresentou essa opção. Estão com uns preços ótimos!

-Que... Exótico!

-É. Sua mãe cismou que quer comer grilo pelo menos uma vez na vida.

-E onde ela está?

-Ah, ela já vem. Foi visitar Souta.

-Bom, pessoal, eu já vou. – Eri disse. – Sr. Higurashi, foi um prazer!

-Todo meu, minha jovem. – ele disse, apertando a mão que ela estendia.

-Te vejo depois, Kagome!

-Ok. – E ela foi embora. – Vamos subir, pai!

E nós assim o fizemos.

-Está em ótimo estado, o seu apartamento, querida.

-Pensou que estivesse destruído? – eu perguntei, oferecendo licor a ele.

-Não, mas você sabe... Um pai sempre se preocupa se os filhos ficam dando festas em sua ausência. Ainda estou traumatizado com aquela festa que o Souta deu na piscina, quando tinha 17 anos, lembra?

-Ah... Lembro. Quando ele achou que seria normal manter duas namoradas.

-É. Que problema...

-E como estava o Egito?

-Quente! Sua mãe e eu gastamos uma fortuna em garrafinhas de água.

É divertido conversar com meu pai. Ele é do tipo de pessoa que você tem uma tendência a contar tudo.

Foi por isso que eu achei que não seria problema contar a ele sobre Inuyasha quando ele me perguntou como eu estava no quesito namorados.

-Ah, bom, meio devagar. Ando meio parada desde que terminei com Jimmy.

-Ah, sim. Uma pena mesmo. É um ótimo rapaz, o Higthel.

-Sim. Bom, mas há um outro... Rapaz.

-Mesmo? Sério como Jimmy?

-Bom, mais ou menos...

Como é que você deve contar ao seu pai que está apaixonada pelo noivo de outra e que inclusive já transou escondido com ele na festa de aniversário do melhor amigo dele?

-Como mais ou menos? Você gosta dele?

-Ah, uau, gosto, pai.

-E ele gosta de você?

-É, acho que sim. Sim, ele gosta.

-Então qual o problema?

-Bom, o problema é a... Noiva dele...

-Noiva? Oh, querida! Isso é complicado!

-Nem me fale! Já não sei mais o que fazer, de verdade. Já tentei de tudo, desde deixar a tal noiva pra lá, até mandá-lo me esquecer. Mas nenhuma dessas é uma solução boa o suficiente.

-Porque em nenhuma das soluções ele é totalmente livre pra você. Não é?

-É.

-Bom, só posso te aconselhar que, como diria o guru espiritual que sua mãe e eu conhecemos na viagem, deixe o mundo agir por si só. Se tiver que ser, e se ambos quiserem isso o suficiente apesar das adversidades, vocês vão acabar vencendo os obstáculos. Ou uma coisa assim.

Eu pensei naquele conselho. Deixar o mundo agir por si só. Parar com os planos e com as armações para nos encontrarmos, ou parar de tentar fazer ciúmes nele com outro cara.

Deixar o cosmos agir.

Ou qualquer coisa assim.

Depois disso, minha campainha tocou e minha mãe surgiu, vestida com roupas da minha coleção de primavera, da cabeça aos pés. E Souta estava com ela.

E nós passamos um tempão conversando sobre o Egito, Paris, Harvard, basquete, e gurus espirituais.

Um momento em família pode nos revigorar de verdade.

--

Bom, acabou que meus pais voltaram aos planos de dar a volta ao mundo e partiram para a Tailândia. Souta voltou para Harvard depois de passar uma semana dormindo no quarto de hóspedes da minha casa. E a vida, finalmente, parecia estar voltando ao seu ritmo normal. Mesmo que fosse um tanto chato ficar sozinha depois de passar uma semana jogando vídeo-game com o seu irmão todas as noites antes de ir dormir.

Mas eu supero.

O caso é, depois de umas duas semanas sem que nada acontecesse, Miroku bateu na porta da minha sala me convidando para o _brunch _que ele promove todos os anos.

-Geralmente eu faço um mega-evento, sabe, com celebridades e tudo o mais... Mas eu estava pensando em fazer uma coisa mais pessoal, o que acha? Só os amigos e familiares? Como numa reunião?

-Acho uma idéia ótima! Acho um tanto cansativo ter que ficar sorrindo pra todas aquelas pessoas que eu não conheço.

-É uma boa idéia, então? Ótimo! Então você está encarregada de ajudar na preparação de tudo. – e já ia saindo.

-Ei, ei ei! Peraí! Como assim, preparação? Eu não entendo nada de preparar _brunchs, _Miroku!

-Ah, não, não se preocupe! Eu não seria maluco de colocar você para organizar tudo, minha flor. Você só vai seguir as ordens dos meus especialistas.

-Ordens?

-É, coração. Eles vão te dizer direitinho o que fazer.

-Ai, não sei.

-Ah, vai, por mim?

Eu o olhei, e ele já estava de joelhos ao lado da minha cadeira, segurando a minha mão.

-Ah, vai. Ta bom. O que eu não faço por você?

-Você é perfeita. Obrigado! – me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

-Espera! Quando é?

-Ah, semana que vem, na casa dos pais de Inuyasha. Vai ser uma coisa meio informal, como uma festa na piscina, então tudo bem você usar seus chinelos.

Uôu! Volta a fita e pára.

-Na casa de quem?

-Dos pais de Inuyasha. Por quê? – ele me olhou por um tempo. –Ah, é certo! Esqueci!

Entrou de novo na minha sala e pegou um papel.

-Você não tem o endereço. Aqui está. É fácil de achar, é a maior casa da rua, você não vai se confundir. Agora com licença que eu ainda tenho que ligar para Sesshoumaru.

E saiu.

Simples assim. Ele me joga na cara a bomba de que eu vou ter que acatar as ordens de um monte de gente que eu não conheço, e ainda por cima na casa dos pais de Inuyasha.

Entenderam? Casa dos pais do Inuyasha é igual a presença do próprio Inuyasha que é igual a Kikyou, que é igual a horas aturando cenas de "Ele é meu noivo, e não seu.".

Que ótimo.

--

A semana seguinte foi estranha. Tudo o que se comentava na empresa era como Miroku havia restringido o _brunch _anual só para familiares e amigos muito íntimos, e todos estavam se perguntando se seriam ou não convidados. Eu era parada por pelo menos quatro pessoas todas as vezes que saía da minha sala por algum motivo, todas me perguntado se havia uma espécie de senha que se precisasse saber, qual era o critério que ele estava usando para classificar os amigos como íntimos ou não, e perguntando também se era verdade que a Jennifer Lopez estaria lá.

Sim, porque o Miroku teve um rolo com ela uma vez, quando ele produziu a festa surpresa que ela organizou para a mãe dela.

Mas até onde eu sei, ela não estaria lá. Porque acho que Sango não gosta muito dela.

Só sei que, de repente, a empresa toda parecia ser o colegial, onde todos os alunos queriam ser convidados para a festa do garoto mais popular.

Ah, que legal! Eu fui uma das primeiras convidadas do garoto mais popular!

De qualquer modo, eu meio que entrei em parafuso essa semana. Além de ter que escolher direitinho o que eu usaria (apesar de ser uma festa onde se usariam chinelos e bermudas, era também uma festa onde se deveria combinar direitinho o dito chinelo e a dita bermuda. Miroku não é bobo. É claro que há algumas celebridades e modelos na lista de amigos íntimos dele), ainda tinha que me preparar para receber ordens e passar o domingo inteiro olhando para a cara de Kikyou. E de Inuyasha com Kikyou.

Eu quase fico maluca.

Então, quando a manhã de sábado chegou, eu estava totalmente pronta para ir até a casa dos pais de Inuyasha, fazer tudo o que mandarem eu fazer, passar duas horas sorrindo para todos e sair logo depois do almoço, com a desculpa de uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Miroku disse que, como desta vez eu era parte do _staff, _eu iria me arrumar lá mesmo, não haveria tempo de voltar pra casa e me arrumar, e, segundo as palavras de Miroku, eu sou "mais lenta que uma lesma com cólicas" para me arrumar.

Então, às oito e quinze da manhã, lá estava eu, na porta da casa mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda a cidade, olhando Rin correr até mim pelo caminho de pedras no meio do jardim imenso.

-Kagome! Kagome, aqui! – ela estava acenando para mim. – Ótimo, que bom que você chegou! Jaken, você pode levar o carro dela para a garagem, por favor?

E aí, do nada, apareceu atrás de mim um homem mais baixinho do que Kana, a pele era tão enrugada que eu jurava que estava ficando verde. Ele pegou a chave do carro e saiu para estacioná-lo.

Eu fiquei olhando o carro se afastar, preocupada. Quer dizer, não dá pra relaxar sabendo que tem uma pessoa baixinha daquelas dirigindo seu carro, dá? Eu estava com dúvidas se ele enchergaria alguma coisa acima do volante.

-Jaken é o motorista dos Taisho há anos. Acho que a pessoa que ele mais respeita no mundo é o Sesshoumaru, até mais que o próprio Inutaisho. Ele diz que "o jovem senhor Sesshoumaru é um homem de honra e muito respeito, e que merece a mais digna vida.". Foi bastante difícil para que ele me aceitasse, na verdade. Demorou alguns meses até que ele me chamasse de Senhorita Rin.

-Bom, como ele a chamava antes?

-A convidada.

-A convidada?

-É. Sempre que eu vinha, ele dizia: "A convidada deseja mais chá?", "A convidada está servida de mais champanhe?", "A convidada vai passar a noite aqui?", "Vou mandar preparar o quarto de hóspedes para a convidada". Sesshoumaru sempre tinha que repetir que eu ia dormir no quarto dele.

-Uh, sexy.

-Cale a boca.

É sempre engraçado ver Rin ruborizar! Mesmo que ela esteja sorrindo com o comentário.

-Já está tudo bem movimentado, não está? – eu comentei quando olhei para aquele exército de garçons indo e vindo trazendo coisas para arrumar a tenda imensa que havia ao lado da piscina.

-É, tudo começou bem cedinho. Eu acordei com Sesshoumaru fechando a janela com raiva do barulho que eles estavam fazendo.

-Você dormiu aqui?

-Oh, estou dormindo aqui há três dias! Sesshoumaru nunca me deixa ir embora. – ela voltou os olhos que antes miravam uma certa janela sonhadoramente, e olhou para mim. – Você trouxe suas coisas? Sabe que está convidada a passar o fim de semana, não é?

-Ah, é, sei, Miroku me avisou, mas eu acho melhor não.

-Porque não? Seria tão divertido! O café da manhã que Izayoi manda preparar quando tem convidados é impressionante!

Eu sorri. Era lógico que eu não ia passar o fim de semana ali. E ter que aturar... Ah, vocês sabem os meus motivos.

-Bom, aposto que você vai se convencer quando conhecer Izayoi e Inutaisho, eles são adoráveis! Venha, eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

Eu parei.

-Meu quarto?

-É, o que você iria ocupar caso dormisse aqui. É lindo, eu vi. E não é muito remoto. Se eu não me engano, é ao lado do quarto de Inuyasha.

Engasgo básico. Relevem.

-Você tem sorte. Logo que Kikyou começou a vir aqui, Izayoi me contou que fazia questão de colocá-la no quarto mais distante de todos na casa inteira. Foi um problema quando ela começou a dormir no quarto de Inuyasha. Izayoi de verdade o proibiu de fazer qualquer espécie de barulho que pudesse levá-los a pensar que eles estavam...

-Ok, entendi. Onde é o quarto?

-Ah, bom, vamos entrar que eu mostro.

Nós demos uns três passos e um mordomo veio correndo ajudar com a bolsa onde continham minhas roupas de trabalhar, a roupa da festa e uma reserva, caso algo, sei lá, derrame em cima de mim.

Mas vou te dizer, não era nada como o mordomo da Noiva Cadáver, que era todo engomadinho e cheio de frescura. Esse estava de calça jeans e uma camisa larga. Estava ajudando a montar a mesa de som.

-Olá, senhorita Rin! Amanheceu bem?

-É, na medida do possível quando se tem um monte de gente martelando debaixo da sua janela.

O mordomo deu um sorrisinho.

-É, bom, admito que isso foi um problema. Mas tudo está ficando muito bonito. Acho que será uma festa e tanto! – aí ele me olhou. – Deve ser a Senhorita Kagome! Como vai?

-Vou bem, obrigada!

-Que bom! Venha, vou mostrar o seu quarto.

E eu o segui pela escada. A casa dos pais de Inuyasha era simplesmente deslumbrante! Tudo era lindo e perfeito, mas com um toque pessoal. Um lar de verdade, não uma exposição, como a casa de Kikyou.

As escadas eram iguaizinhas a do palácio da Cinderela! De mármore branco bem brilhante.

-Cuidado com as escadas – o mordomo, Cole, me avisou – São um pouco escorregadias. O tapete está na lavanderia para a hora da festa, então cuidado para não cair.

Foi ele terminar a fala, e eu escorreguei. Tive que me segurar no corrimão. Ele sorriu.

-Não disse? Essa escada sempre deu dor de cabeça ao patrão. Principalmente porque os meninos sempre brincavam se surfe-de-colchão quando pequenos.

-Meninos?

-Sim, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Sempre que recebiam convidados ou tinham uma festa quando eram crianças, todos os colchões da casa viravam pranchas de surfe e eles desciam pela escada até alguém vomitar. Até que um dia o primo deles acabou abrindo o supercílio e eles pararam com isso. O patrão ficou bastante frustrado.

-Nossa. Nunca brinquei de surfe-de-colchão.

Ele parou de subir e me olhou, um tanto travesso.

-Bom, eu não deveria estar dizendo isso, mas é na verdade bastante eletrizante. Eu mesmo já brinquei com os meninos, e inclusive ganhei um troféu.

-Um troféu? Havia premiação?

-Ora, sim! Era um belíssimo troféu feito de massinha, na forma de um colchão.

-Mas que interessante!

-Se essa brincadeira não estivesse banida para sempre dessa casa, eu teria prazer em ensiná-la. – ele olhou para frente – Este é o seu quarto. Fique a vontade, senhorita. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. E se não me acharem, grite que eu apareço.

-Certo, obrigada. – e com um sorriso muito simpático, ele fechou a porta e foi embora.

E eu me vi sozinha em um quarto deslumbrante.

Eu parecia uma criança. De verdade, eu me sentei na cama e dei um impulso. O colchão mais macio que já deitei. Até mais macio do que o da minha suíte em Paris. Um espelho magnífico no closet, e um banheiro digno da Barbie Princesa. Não dá pra descrever. Era impressionante que um quarto de hóspedes fosse tão lindo.

Eu abri minha mala e estava pronta para colocar minha roupa de trabalhadora que recebe ordens, quando bateram na porta.

-Ah... Entre!

E quando a porta se abriu, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram.

-Ah, ótimo. Providenciaram o que eu pedi. – Inuyasha entrou no quarto e fechou a porta – _Bonjour_, _mon amour. _Gostou do quarto?

-Ah, gostei, é lindo.

-Caso ainda não saiba, o meu quarto é aqui do lado. Mesmo que eu ache que uma parede ainda é distância demais, me contento em tê-la dormindo no quarto ao lado.

-Ah, sim, isso. Bom, é provável que eu não durma aqui.

-O quê? Por quê?

-Por que...

-Não quer ficar perto de mim?

-Não é isso, é só que...

-Prometo que não vou atacar você no meio da noite. Só se você me der permissão. Aí eu venho.

-Inuyasha...

-Hmm, sempre é bom ouvir meu nome pronunciado assim. Especialmente por você. – Ele se distanciou da porta e chegou perto de mim. –Senti sua falta. Muita.

Eu fiquei quieta, deixando-o fazer carinho no meu rosto.

-Essa é a parte onde você diz que também sentiu minha falta.

Eu sorri.

-Eu senti.

-Ah, muito bom. Não andou se embebedando com mais ninguém, não é?

-Não.

-Ótimo. Nem eu. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos fazer isso hoje à noite, quando estiverem todos dormindo.

-Hmm, acho que não. Já extrapolei minha cota de bebedeiras por um bom tempo.

-Uma pena.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, até que nossos lábios ficassem bem próximos. Muito próximos.

Era sempre perturbador sentir o cheiro dele tão de perto. Mais perturbador ainda era sentir as mãos dele na minha cintura, me puxando contra o corpo dele.

-Nunca fiquei tão ansioso por um _brunch _quanto fiquei por este.

-E por quê?

Ele estava tão perto que qualquer coisa além de um sussurro parecia desnecessariamente alto.

-Basicamente... Por sua causa.

Eu não consegui resistir e, como quem não quer nada, apoiei minha mão no cós da calça dele, só pra sentir uma partezinha mínima do tanquinho que eu havia admirado durante duas semanas através das fotos que Jakotsu me deu de presente.

E simplesmente não deu pra segurar o suspiro.

-Não me bata se eu disser que estou com vontade de esquecer essa festa toda.

-Não vou bater.

A esta altura eu já estava ficando tonta, as minhas pernas já estavam tremendo, e estava sentindo calafrios, porque o nariz dele estava roçando pelo meu rosto, e ele já estava brincando com o meu cabelo de novo, como ele gosta de fazer, eu reparei.

-Eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa...

-Acho que eu deveria ir cumprimentar seus pais... Ainda não os conheci...

-Você terá bastante tempo pra isso depois.

-Depois de quê?

-Depois de eu matar a saudade...

Ah, ele ia total me beijar. E eu confesso que teria correspondido se não tivesse ouvido alguém bater na minha porta, fazendo com que nós dois nos afastássemos depressa.

-Entre!

A porta se abriu devagar e uma mulher muito sorridente entrou aos poucos.

-Kagome? Olá, eu sou Izayoi, a mãe de... Oh, filho, já está aqui!

-Oi, mãe, bom dia! – Inuyasha andou até ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa, enquanto ela só sorriu e deu tapinhas carinhosos na barriga dele.

Uau, ela deve ter total sentido o tanquinho dele. Bom, não que isso faça diferença, quer dizer, é a mãe dele, ora essa!

-Eu vim dar as boas vindas á nossa hóspede! Miroku e Rin me falaram tão bem de você! Estava ansiosa por conhecê-la! – ela chegou perto de mim e me deu um abraço muito igual ao que a minha mãe me dá.

-E Rin me contou maravilhas sobre a senhora.

-Ai, não, sem isso de senhora! Me chame por você, por favor! – ela se virou para Inuyasha. – Já mostrou a casa a ela, meu bem?

-Ainda não, acabei de ver que ela chegou.

-Bom, então eu faço isso. Vá, não sei, vá ver se Miroku está acordado. Não é justo todo mundo trabalhar para o _brunch _dele enquanto ele dorme.

-Antes vou comer alguma coisa. Ainda não tomei...

-Acorde Miroku primeiro, depois podem ambos comer. Vá, vá. – ela se virou pra mim enquanto Inuyasha saia e piscava pra mim antes de fechar a porta. –Certo, querida, Miroku já me avisou que você vai trabalhar no arranjo dos pratos, não é isso?

-Exato. Eu acho.

-Ótimo. Eu vou estar na cozinha com Rin. Neste momento nós estávamos supervisionando as torradas. De acordo com o chef contratado por Miroku, nenhuma deve ser assada por mais de exatos sete minutos, do contrário ficam duras, e não torradas. Eu estou quase dando com a torradeira na cabeça dele.

Eu ri. Ela era engraçada, a Sra. Taisho. E muito bonita, devo dizer.

-Bom, vou deixar você se arrumar. Se tiver problemas em achar a cozinha, siga o cheiro de assado. Estou fazendo uma carne de arrasar. Até Sesshy admite que gosta, e ele não é muito de elogiar as pessoas. Com licença, querida, e fique à vontade, por favor.

-Obrigada, Izayoi.

Ela foi embora e eu troquei de roupa. Uma bermuda, camiseta e chinelos eram apropriados, eu acho. Eram da coleção de verão de Rin. Bem refrescantes.

Saí do quarto e caminhei até a tal escada.

-Kagome, como vai?

Sesshoumaru. De bermuda e uma camisa azul belíssima.

-Olá, Sesshoumaru! Vou bem, obrigada, e você?

-É, sem levar em conta todo esse barulho e algazarra, acho que vou bem.

Eu não pude controlar.

-Rin, não é? – e apontei para as roupas dele.

Ele olhou para a própria camisa e deu um meio sorriso. E tudo o que eu pude pensar era "Ponto, Rin! Ponto positivo!", porque, uau!

-É, ela disse que ficaria triste se eu não usasse.

-Ela é adorável. - Eu fui descer o primeiro degrau da escada e escorreguei. Sesshoumaru teve que segurar meu braço.

-Essa escada é um problema. Uma vez meu primo...

-Abriu o supercílio surfando no colchão?

-É, como sabe?

-Seu mordomo me disse.

-Cole? – ele deu uma risadinha. Juro! Uma risadinha! – É, Cole é um exímio surfista de colchão. Ganhou um troféu, uma vez. Só perdia para mim e, admito, Inuyasha e Miroku. Cada um de nós tem treze troféus, Miroku tem onze. Não sei onde estão, acho que meu pai jogou fora. Mas o título ainda vale.

-Eu gostaria de aprender a surfar...

-Bom, se surgir uma oportunidade, e seus supercílios e estômago forem fortes, podemos arranjar.

Depois ele me acompanhou até a cozinha, onde Inuyasha e Miroku já estavam comendo qualquer coisa que pareciam sanduíches de presunto, Izayoi falava com as cozinheiras que decoravam um bolo com uma aparência deliciosa e Rin estava olhando com a cara mais entediada do mundo para uma torradeira.

-Se divertindo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Oh, nossa! Você não sabe o quanto! – ela suspirou, apoiou o queixo na mão e continuou a olhar para a torradeira. Olhou para mim e sorriu – Amei suas roupas!

-Sem querer desmerecer o seu trabalho, bom-bom, mas já se passaram nove minutos. – Miroku falou, do lugar dele na mesa.

-Não a chame de "bom-bom". – Sesshoumaru falou sem nem olhar pra ele, passando direto para a geladeira.

-Oh, droga! – ela bateu no botãozinho e seis torradas pularam para fora. Ela provou uma. –Ah, ora essa, estão uma delícia! Mas já que ele não aceita nada mais nada menos que exatos sete minutos, eu vou comer todas, olha que pena! Alguém quer uma?

-Eu quero! – uma voz se fez presente, e quando eu olhei para trás, Sango estava na porta da cozinha. –Kagome, já está aqui!

-Já, cheguei há pouco.

-Bom, bom, bom, chega de papo! Vamos trabalhar! – Miroku levantou e olhou para os lados. – Ótimo trabalho, Izaioy, ótimo!

-Obrigada, querido. – Izaioy agradeceu.

Ele deu um sorrisinho para ela e se virou para Inuyasha.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Taisho?

-Comendo? Eu preciso de comida, como qualquer criatura viva no mundo, que tal? – e deu uma mordida no sanduíche.

Adorável.

-Tá, mas quando terminar, vá supervisionar a decoração com Sango.

-Até parece que ela precisa de mim! – e olhou para Sango, todo orgulhoso como se dissesse "Viu? Eu confio na sua liderança!".

-Bom, eu meio que preciso. Estou precisando mover umas mesas, e todos os caras estão com muito trabalho. Poderia receber uma ajuda.

Inuyasha murchou visivelmente.

-Certo, estarei lá em um minuto.

-Rin, meu bem, tente não descontar sua raiva do chef nas torradas, ok? Elas não lhe fizeram nenhum mal.

-Vou tentar.

-Sesshoumaru, já...

-Estava saindo para buscar o tapete e as luminárias. Não fique se achando o chefe. – ele pegou uma torrada com manteiga que Rin lhe oferecia, deu um beijinho nela e saiu.

-Kagome, meu docinho, você já sabe o que fazer. Cuide da louça de ajude Izayoi com os preparativos no bufê, certo? Se sobrar tempo você pode ir ver se as garçonetes estão bem. Elas devem chegar em dez minutos.

-Certo.

-E eu vou ver se está tudo em ordem com a iluminação. Qualquer coisa, falem com Cole, ele me passará qualquer informação.

E saiu da cozinha, acompanhado de Sango. Dos que não deveriam estar ali, só sobrou Inuyasha, que estava enrolando mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo para comer aquele sanduíche.

-Meu filho, não me entenda mal, mas você não deveria estar ajudando Sango? Pobrezinha, está tendo que empurrar mesas sozinha!

-Ah, bom, eu vou, claro. Mas não agora. Miroku acabou de dar um beijo na orelha dela, e isso significa que eles vão se agarrar em algum lugar por alguns minutos antes de voltar ao trabalho. Não vou ficar empurrando mesas aleatórias só para mudar tudo quando Sango chegar e disser que eu fiz tudo errado.

Izayoi riu e voltou a dar atenção à cozinheira que estava confeitando o bolo de chocolate.

-E o que eu faço? – perguntei.

-Ah, bom, o chef disse que você poderia escolher a louça, decidir qual combina mais com o tema. E depois separar os talheres do café da manhã e do almoço. E também os talherezinhos de passar patês e pastas no pão nos lanchinhos nos intervalos. – Rin me disse, lá da torradeira.

-Ah, bom, tudo bem.

-E também os guardanapos de linho.

-Oh, uau, ok. Onde estão?

-Você tem dez opções, e têm de decidir qual combina mais com cada refeição. Estão todos ali. – ela apontou para o armário atrás de Inuyasha, que sorriu pra mim e deu batidinhas na cadeira ao lado dele, convidando-me a sentar.

Eu fui até o tal armário e achei os guardanapos, as louças e os talheres em questão. Coloquei-os em cima da mesa e passei a fazer o que me disseram para fazer.

-Você está linda. –Inuyasha me disse por trás do sanduíche e da pilha de guardanapos na nossa frente, que meio que servia como uma parede contra Rin, que estava tirando mais torradas e arrumando-as nas bandejas, resmungando coisas como "Vão estar frias e moles na hora que os convidados chegarem, de qualquer jeito, porque eu tenho que fazê-las agora?"

-Bom, obrigada. Termine o seu sanduíche e vá ajudar Sango. – eu não olhei pra ele. A mãe dele estava ali, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não ia correr o risco de ceder à tentação na frente de Izayoi.

-Sango pode se virar muito bem sozinha. E eu ainda tenho que lhe contar aquilo que não contei não seu quarto.

-Ah, ela não pode. Sabe como ela é fraquinha! E podemos falar depois, na hora do _brunch. _

Ele virou pra frente, colocou o resto do sanduíche na boca e levantou.

-Tudo bem, eu já estou indo. Se tiver alguma comida para jogar fora, me chamem, pode ser que ainda sirva pro meu estômago não-exigente.

Colocou o prato na pia, deu um beijo em Izayoi e caminhou até a porta.

-Quer uma torrada? Aproveite enquanto ainda estão quentinhas! – Rin ofereceu quando ele já estava na porta. Ele pegou e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Você é uma ótima cunhada! – e foi embora. Rin pareceu muito satisfeita.

-Ouviu, Kagome? Ótima cunhada!

-Todos gostam de você, aqui, Rin! – Izayoi falou lá da bancada.

Rin, sua sortuda!

--

Depois de escolher os guardanapos e louças, eu agora estava lustrando os talheres.

Rin estava confeitando alguns doces enquanto as torradas... Bem, torravam, e Izayoi agora estava terminando de montar seu assado, que por sinal estava cheirando muito bem, tão bem que atraiu o Senhor Inutaisho em pessoa para a cozinha.

Vou dizer, já sei de onde foi que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tiraram toda a... Herança biológica e genética que agrada (muito) aos olhos. Muito bonito, elegante e distinto, o Inutaisho, como ele me pediu para chamá-lo.

-Já tenho gente o suficiente me chamando de "senhor", e me sentiria realmente mal se você me achasse um velho.

Há, até parece! Se eu não estivesse totalmente caidinha pelo filho mais novo dele, eu total abriria uma exceção à minha regra de não me interessar por ninguém com mais de 10 anos de diferença.

Mas agora eu quero mais é que ele me chame de filha e abençoe a minha união com o filho dele.

-Eu vou ver se está tudo bem no jardim. Miroku me pediu que não deixasse ninguém fazer besteira por lá.

-Oh, querido, sobrou até pra você? – Izayoi falou lá do lugar dela.

-Bom, você sabe como eu gosto de me meter nas brincadeiras das crianças, querida.

-Só que não é brincadeira, meu amor. É o trabalho que pode ajudar muito na carreira deles.

-Ah, pra mim as festas de Miroku sempre serão aquelas festas que ele e Inuyasha faziam no colegial, ou no primário. Ou festas de aniversário. Sabe, festas de criança.

-Bom, não deixe Miroku ouvir você dizer isso.

-Tomarei cuidado. Com licença, senhoras, eu estou ligeiramente atrasado para a supervisão. E para o meu drink.

-São oito horas da manhã! Você não vai beber!

-Ah, só um pouquinho, prometo! – e ia saindo, quando Rin o chamou de volta.

-Torrada? – ele voltou e pegou as torradas que Rin oferecia.

-Bom, porque não? Obrigado, meu bem. – e foi embora.

Ficamos só eu, Izayoi e Rin na cozinha. Rin olhou para a Sra Taisho por alguns minutos antes de perguntar algo que também havia me chamado a atenção.

-Izayoi, desculpe, mas eu reparei que você está mais sorridente do que o normal.

-Ah, é você reparou?

-Meio difícil não reparar.

-É, estou contente! – Izayoi mexeu um pouco na carne antes de levantar a cabeça. – Certo, eu não deveria estar comentando, mas não consigo mais me conter! Vou contar a vocês! – e aí ela fechou a porta da cozinha. – Sabe quando comentei com você uma vez que Inuyasha estava cada vez menos paciente com Kikyou?

-Lembro! – Rin respondeu, parecendo interessada.

-Bom, pois é. Acontece que ele terminou com ela quando chegou da França!

Eu deixei cair o garfo que estava polindo.

-Tudo bem, querida? – Izayoi me perguntou.

-Tudo, tudo bem, desculpe, só fiquei meio... Surpresa, eles pareciam tão... Não sei...

-Apaixonados? Oh, bom, ainda bem que isso acabou. O caso é, quando ele veio aqui, depois da viagem, para me entregar a chave da casa, eu o vi, logo que desceu do carro, tirar a aliança do dedo e jogá-la no lago!

-Uau! – Rin exclamou.

-Então, quando eu lhe perguntei o que estava havendo, ele me disse que havia terminado com Kikyou oficialmente.

-Oficialmente? – eu perguntei.

-É, ele disse que já haviam terminado há muito tempo, mas como ela não se tocava, ele resolveu dizer com todas as letras!

Espera aí. Espera aí um minuto.

Ele terminou com ela. Ele terminou com ela!

ELE TERMINOU COM ELA!!

-Ai, finalmente, não? – Rin comentou – Todas as vezes que eu via Inuyasha ele estava com uma cara péssima, e sempre era por causa de Kikyou!

-E tem mais! – Izayoi disse. – Ele me contou uma história ótima! Escutem só: Quando eu perguntei como havia sido a viagem, ele me disse que nunca havia feito uma viagem tão boa, e quando eu perguntei porque, ele disse que havia encontrado com aquela moça misteriosa do trabalho, de quem ele não parava de falar.

Ei, peraí. Essa droga de mulher de novo? E eu aqui pensando em sair correndo da cozinha e ir me agarrar com ele!

-Uh, sério? E ele disse quem é?

-Não, ainda não. Eu perguntei, mas ele disse que só quem sabia era Miroku, porque ele é o único que a conhece, além se Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho. Mas ele prometeu que vai me apresentá-la assim que resolver as coisas com ela. Eu só espero que seja rápido.

-Mas você acha que ela é melhor que Kikyou?

-Tenha certeza! Ele nunca sorriu tanto! E nunca esteve tão bonito, devo dizer. As pessoas ficam mais bonitas quando estão apaixonadas.

Eu terminei de polir o garfo e o coloquei junto com os outros que os garçons iriam levar para a mesa.

-Bom, acho que terminei aqui. Vou começar a me arrumar, demoro anos para conseguir arrumar o cabelo.

-Ah, claro, querida! Pode ir, nós também já vamos daqui a pouco. Até mais!

Eu saí da cozinha cuspindo fogo!

Andei até os jardins e encontrei Cole, o mordomo, ajeitando os arranjos nas mesas.

-Cole, você viu Sango?

-Oh, sim, senhorita! Acho que ela está com Inuyasha e Miroku na área coberta, arrumando as mesas do buffet.

-Obrigada.

Fui andando para a área coberta, que ficava no pátio atrás da casa, perto da casa da piscina.

Encontrei Sango com uma prancheta na mão, e Inuyasha e Miroku arrastando as mesas conforme ela indicava.

-Hmm, ponham essa mais para a direita um pouco, não está alinhada com a mesa. Um pouco mais. Para trás, um pouco, Inuyasha.

-Sango, você já está terminando aqui?

-Ah, oi, Kagome. Estou, só falta essa mesa. Só um minuto. Isso, agora ponham esta ali do outro lado, para balancear.

-Onde?

-Aí mesmo, só um pouco mais para trás, não quero esses fios aparecendo. Isso, perfeito. – ela olhou a prancheta. –Bom, acabei aqui. Posso ir, Miroku?

-Pode sim, meu amor, obrigado.

-O que houve Kagome?

-Vem, vem comigo! – eu peguei-a pelo braço, arrastei-a até o meu quarto, e contei a história.

-Meu Deus, eu já estava toda derretida! E aqueles e-mails que você me encaminhou? Nossa, como ele pode ser tão cara de pau?!

-Kagome, vamos parar pra pensar, certo? – ela disse, sentada na cama que eu dormiria, se fosse passar a noite lá – Rin já deu várias provas de que está super interessada no assunto, e é lógico que se Sesshoumaru soubesse quem é essa tal, Rin já saberia e teria nos contado.

-Sesshoumaru é irmão dele, ele não ia contar!

-Ah, ia sim! Ele não está nem um pouco preocupado em manter segredinhos sobre a vida de Inuyasha, simplesmente não lhe interessam. E Miroku também nunca me disse nada.

-Mas Miroku...

-Escute! E, pense bem! Você leu os e-mails que os dois trocaram! Supostamente, se Miroku é o único que sabe quem é essa mulher, Inuyasha teria comentado com ele que havia encontrado-a! Mas não, tudo o que ele falou no e-mail foi sobre como ele ia matar Miroku porque ele não havia lhe dito que você estaria em Paris.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer, sua tonta, que a tal mulher maravilha do trabalho é você, dâ!

Eu fiquei uns trinta segundos olhando pra ela.

-O quê?

-Kagome, pensa! Ele não queria dizer que era você para te preservar! Porque ele sabia que você iria conhecer Izayoi e Inutaisho, e se eles soubessem que vocês andavam se agarrando, mesmo enquanto ele era noivo, iam pensar mal de você, iam entender de modo errado o que havia entre vocês.

-Ah, você está viajando.

-Não, não estou. E mesmo que não seja isso, acho que ele não quis estragar o que vocês tinham contando para a família. Quer dizer, se Sesshoumaru soubesse, Rin saberia, e se Rin soubesse, Ayame saberia, e se Ayame soubesse, bom, toda a cidade saberia.

-Inclusive Kikyou.

-Inclusive ela. Bom, não é tão estranho ele ter inventado uma mulher que não existe.

-Mas Izayoi disse que Inutaisho a conhecia.

-Ele inventou isso porque Inutaisho conhece todos na empresa. Seria estranho que ele não conhecesse justamente a tal mulher, não?

Ai, meu Deus!

Quer dizer, dâ!

Era eu! Eu sou a tal mulher do trabalho! Ai, caramba, eu sou a mulher do trabalho, meu Deus!

-Bom, é, quer dizer, Izayoi acabou de me contar que ele encontrou com "ela" na França!

-E você ainda teve dúvidas, Kagome? Sinceramente, você era mais inteligente quando te conheci.

Eu nem consegui ficar zangada com essa afirmação. Nem um pouquinho. Estava era bem feliz.

Bom, agora sim, eu estava total com vontade de sair do quarto e ir me agarrar com ele em algum lugar.

-Bem, se você me dá licença, eu vou me arrumar. Preciso ficar mais linda do que o normal. Eu sou a namorada do anfitrião, não é? Tenho que estar apresentável. Fique na boa aí, amiga, e se controla. Não vai fazer besteira, por favor.

-Tá, tá, vai logo se arrumar. Eu vou me arrumar também.

Ela foi, e eu tratei de ir tomar um banho, pra começar a produção. E enquanto me aprontava, deu pra ouvir, pela parede, Inuyasha chegando ao quarto dele e ligando o chuveiro. Uma pena eu já estar maquiada e com o cabelo feito, senão entrava lá com ele.

Acho que ele deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque quando eu terminei de fechar, com muito esforço, o zíper do meu vestidinho branco e totalmente apropriado para um _brunch _ao ar livre, ouvi batidinhas na minha porta.

-Entre.

-Já está pronta? A maioria dos convidados já chegou!

-Quase, só faltam alguns retoques. – coloquei uma pulseirinha linda que Jakotsu me deu de aniversário no ano passado, de prata, e vi ele se prostrar do meu lado na frente do espelho.

-Retoques?

-É.

-Você já está linda, sem retoque nenhum. Vai retocar o quê?

-A maquiagem.

-Prefiro que não faça isso.

Eu virei o rosto pra ele. Estava cheiroso e com um aspecto muito refrescante, com a camisa branca e a bermuda bege.

-E porque não?

-Porque dentre os convidados de Miroku estão vários homens velhos e babões. Se você colocar mais maquiagem eles vão conseguir enxergar você, e vão ficar babando em cima.

-Ora, o que é que tem?

Ele virou pra mim.

-Eu vou ficar com ciúmes.

Uh! Ok, coração acelerado.

-Não vejo motivo nenhum para...

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Kagome.

Eu olhei para ele, parecia bastante feliz.

-Bom, conte.

-É sobre Kikyou.

-Ah, o que tem ela?

-Ah, nada, só que não é mais minha noiva.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

-É, eu sei.

Ele franziu o cenho em curiosidade.

-Sabe?

-Sei, sua mãe me contou.

-Minha mãe? Porque ela contaria?

-Ah, por nenhum motivo em especial. Só estava contente que você não está mais com ela.

-É, ela está bem feliz. Não pára de me dar abraços quando passa por mim no corredor.

Eu sorri de novo e voltei para o espelho para ajeitar o resto da maquiagem.

-E você, não está feliz?

-Ah, bom, não é uma coisa muito admirável ficar feliz quando um casal se separa, parece que estávamos querendo ver o amor se...

Ele me interrompeu me fazendo virar para ele, me abraçando pela cintura, e beijando meu rosto.

-Bom, eu estou muito feliz. Porque agora você não tem mais motivo para me mandar passear.

-Eu nunca mandei você passear.

-Bom, isso não é importante. O importante é que agora eu não quero mais ouvir desculpas.

-Ah, mas há uma desculpa. Uma muito boa, na verdade.

Ele parou de brincar de passar a boca pela minha orelha e olhou pra mim, bem de pertinho.

-Ah, é? E qual é dessa vez?

-_Brunch. _Miroku está nos esperando lá embaixo, e os convidados também. E eu estou morrendo de fome. E Rin vai ficar chateada se nós eu não descer para comer as torradas que foram especialmente torradas por sete minutos, e Sango vai...

-Ah, ta bom, chega de desculpas... – ele colocou a mão na minha boca, me forçando a parar de falar. – Sabe o que eu quero fazer hoje?

Eu não pude responder porque estava, sabe, com a boca tapada.

-Ficar bêbado de novo. Com você. Só nós dois.

Eu tirei a mão dele de cima da minha boca.

-Creio que isso não vá ser possível.

-Porque não?

-Porque eu não costumo ficar bêbada com tanta freqüência.

E, de novo, ele ia me beijar. Mas eu me desvencilhei do abraço dele em tempo.

-E você borrou meu batom, o que significa que eu vou ter que retocar.

Ah, não, não que eu não quisesse beijá-lo, queria muito, fiz isso de pura maldade.

-Você está me provocando.

-Não, não estou.

-Está sim.

Ele de novo parou atrás de mim, e, sem brincadeira, baixou o zíper do meu vestido.

-Inuyasha!

-Desculpe, não pude resistir.

Nessa hora, ele, uau, enfiou a mão por dentro do vestido e passou o braço ao redor da minha barriga, me abraçando. Eu senti todos os calafrios do mundo nessa hora. Meio que fiquei gelada, de dentro pra fora, mas quente ao mesmo tempo. Vocês sabem, aquela sensação que você não sabe se é frio ou calor.

E mais ainda quando ele baixou o rosto e se preparou para, sabe, fazer o que adora fazer: deixar meu pescoço roxo.

-Ah, não, não! Não, hoje eu estou com o cabelo preso, e não vou sair por aí exibindo meu pescoço manchado pra todo mundo ver.

-Mas você bem que gosta de exibir, não é? Pra sua vizinha.

-Não estamos na minha casa, estamos?

-Deveríamos estar. Preferia estar lá sozinho com você a estar aqui, cercado de gente com quem não quero falar agora.

-Bom, mas estamos aqui, e temos um _brunch _para ir. – eu o fiz tirar a mão de dentro do meu vestido. –Vamos lá, feche para mim, é muito difícil.

Ele o fez.

-Como você fechou antes?

-Ah, um dos garçons estava passando e eu pedi a ele.

Ele fez uma cara esquisita.

-Como disse?

-Um dos garçons, estava passando por aqui e me ajudou a fechar o vestido.

-Como assim? Ele fechou o seu vestido?

Eu o olhei como se ele estivesse fazendo um escândalo por nada.

-Fechou. Algum problema?

-Como algum... O garçom... Seu vestido... Ele viu você...

-Ai, calma, é brincadeira!

Ele relaxou os ombros e fez uma cara zangada.

-Não faça isso.

-Vamos? – eu abri a porta e o convidei a sair. Ele não se moveu.

-Como foi que você fechou o vestido?

Eu voltei a fechar a porta e andei até ele.

-Sozinha. Mas foi difícil. Estava a ponto de ir pedir a sua ajuda, quando consegui. Logo depois você entrou e aqui estamos.

Desta vez ele sorriu, e fez carinho no meu rosto.

-Deveria ter ido ao meu quarto. Eu teria adorado a visita.

-É, eu sei. Vamos, vamos nos atrasar.

Abri a porta de novo e ambos descemos até o _brunch_.

Ponto pra mim.

--

Estava tudo lindo. Igualzinho aquelas festas que a gente vê na TV. Todos os convidados haviam comparecido, Miroku até havia deixado alguns funcionários da empresa entrarem sem convite, tipo a Ayame e o Bankotsu. Naraku não compareceu, é lógico. Ele nunca vai às festas dos funcionários. Teve uma vez que ele faltou à própria festa surpresa de 40 anos. Foi horrível.

Mas o caso é que havia várias pessoas lá. Eu estava, de verdade, esperando ver o Ben Affleck, porque o Miroku conhece ele. Mas quando eu perguntei a ele se ele o havia convidado, ele disse que não porque ele é "muito cheio de pose". Era só o que me faltava.

A comida estava uma delícia, a música estava super agradável, mas eu estava na verdade um pouco entediada. Porque não tinha ninguém pra me fazer companhia: Miroku tinha que, é claro, receber e dar atenção aos convidados. Sango estava ao lado dele sempre, conversando com todos e também contando o segredo da pele macia dela para as esposas dos convidados ricos. Sesshoumaru estava muito ocupado conversando com os sócios lá do escritório dele, Inuyasha o acompanhava. Uma hora eu passei por eles e eles estavam falando sobre como um certo juiz tem mania de negar todo e qualquer protesto, sem nem parar pra pensar se tem fundamento ou não. E Rin estava super feliz com a chegada de Ayame, e estavam as duas fofocando pelos cantos.

A única coisa que me mantinha ocupada era Bankotsu, que havia sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha na mesa que eu estava ocupando e não queria mais sair dali.

-Fazia bastante tempo que eu não falava com você, desde que viajou para Paris.

-É, tenho tido muito trabalho.

-Ah, eu vi uns modelos que você desenhou semana passada! Experimentei aquela camisa de seda, ficou ótima! Tem um caimento maravilhoso em mim. Não sei se você reparou, mas eu tenho malhado, me exercitado um pouco. Tenho obtido bons resultados.

Enquanto ele falava, eu percorria o salão com os olhos. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Sesshoumaru agora estava conversando com um outro promotor, e Inuyasha estava sorrindo de alguma coisa que uma loira dizia.

Bom, se eu não soubesse que a mulher do trabalho na verdade sou eu, eu diria que era aquela. Estava usando um vestidinho vermelho um tanto colado demais para a ocasião, loira até o último fio de cabelo, e, eu percebi, toda sorridente pra cima de Inuyasha. E ela ficava desenhando uma linha reta com a unha vermelha na frente da camisa dele. Sabe, passando o dedo desde o pescoço até o umbigo, segurando a taça de sei-lá-o-quê que estava tomando. Todas as vezes que ela fazia isso, Inuyasha ria amarelo, desviava o olhar, e mudava o corpo de posição, virando-o para o outro lado, chamando a atenção dela para outra coisa.

Bom.

-... Fadiga muscular. É bem incomodativo. Faz os músculos ficarem rígidos demais, você não consegue se mexer direito. Outra coisa é quando você passa muito tempo sem fazer exercícios. Acaba ficando difícil voltar porque...

Eu reparei que ela ficava seguindo ele por todo canto. E até cumprimentava os convidados como se fosse... Esposa dele, ou algo assim. É, tipo, abraçava o braço dele quando ele estava recebendo alguém, e cumprimentava a todos com uma simpatia exagerada. Eu de verdade vi uma moça fazer sinal de louca para o marido depois de falar com ela, quando ela estava de costas.

Era engraçado ver Inuyasha tentando se esquivar.

-... Luvas especiais. São na verdade bem confortáveis. E a Channel até tem uma linha de malhação. São bonitos, mas acho que eles exageram nas cores. Minha ex-namorada me deu um par de luvas no meu aniversário do ano passado, mas eu não uso, porque são coloridas demais. Acho que preto é muito genérico, mas umas cores mais sóbrias poderiam...

Desde de manhã, tenho ficado impressionada como eu e Izayoi concordamos no que seria bom ou não para Inuyasha. Uma hora ela chegou perto de mim e sussurrou.

-Essa é a tal do trabalho? Bom, ele não parece muito empolgado com ela, não é mesmo?

E logo atrás dela chegou Inutaisho, se inclinou ao lado dela e também sussurrou.

-Está é Abi, do escritório, sim. Ela vive inventando desculpas para entrar na sala dele, e ele vive inventando desculpas para evitá-la. A última foi pedir à secretária que dissesse a ela que estava com catapora. Acho que não é esta.

-Ora, então trate de descobrir quem é! Eu não agüento mais perguntar a ele! Ele disse que não via me dizer enquanto não resolver tudo com ela! O que é ridículo, porque eu vou gostar dela de qualquer jeito!

-É, até parece... – Inutaisho sussurrou para que ela não ouvisse. –Com licença, eu vou ver como está o bolo que Rin fez. Ela está me oferecendo faz tempo, eu estava com medo de provar, mas acho que depois das torradas, não há perigo. – e saiu.

-Ele não está ajudando nadinha, se quer saber. – Izayoi mandou um olhar zangado na direção de Inutaisho, depois virou pra mim. – Com licença, querida, eu vou tentar descobrir quem é. De novo. – e saiu também.

-... Cachorros com roupas. É espantoso. Quer dizer, não é natural, não é? Os coitados ficam se mexendo como loucos, não dá certo. Não acha, Kagome?

Eu virei na direção de Bankotsu. Ele estava falando todo aquele tempo, sem intervalo nenhum.

-Ah, é acho. Que bom que gostou da roupa. – Nessa hora, Miroku acenou pra mim e me chamou. –Ah, com licença, Miroku está me chamando.

Levantei e meio que corri para saber o que Miroku queria.

-O garotão já estava investindo, é?

-Ah, cala a boca. O que foi?

-Já está na hora do almoço. Vamos para a nossa mesa.

-Nossa mesa?

-É, lá no salão coberto, tem o meu nome escrito. Certifique-se que ninguém que não seja da família sente-se àquela mesa, sim? Eu já encontro com vocês, vou chamar meu padrinho.

-Certo.

Eu fui andando até onde ele havia indicado, e foi fácil encontrar a mesa, era uma com mais ou menos 12 lugares, bem grande. A toalha de mesa sobre a branca era vermelha, a de todas as outras era amarelo claro. E tinha uma plaquinha com um "M" escrito. Mais Miroku impossível.

Eu me sentei à mesa e logo Rin se juntou a mim.

-Oi! Ai, estou ansiosa pelo almoço!

-Por quê?

-Porque Miroku pediu que Izayoi fizesse o almoço, e Izayoi só faz o almoço em ocasiões muito especiais. Alguma coisa ele está aprontando!

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza!

Logo depois eu vi se aproximar o padrinho de Miroku, O Sr. Jess Hokaku e a namorada (pelo menos 30 anos mais nova) dele, Jessica, que gostava de ser chamada de Jessy. Sacaram? Jess e Jessy?

É, eu sei.

O caso é que o Sr. Jess é podre de rico, e a namorada dele, bem, ela gosta de jóias. Mas todos nós o respeitamos porque, apesar de excêntrico, ele cuidou de Miroku desde que ele era muito pequeno, quando os pais dele morreram num acidente. O tem como um filho. Só que não gosta quando Miroku o chama de pai, porque, segundo ele, o faz parecer velho. Mas Jessy bem que gostaria que Miroku a chamasse de mamãe. Na verdade, ela adora qualquer e toda a atenção que Miroku lhe dirige, e eu já percebi faz tempo os olhares gulosos que ela tem pra cima dele.

-Kagome, minha bela jovem! Como vai? Ainda não havia falado com você! – ele me deu um beijo na mão e um tapinha no rosto, como faz desde que eu o conheço.

-Vou bem, obrigada. Jessy, como vai?

-Ótima, Kagome, obrigada. Onde está Miroku?

-Ah... Não estava com vocês agorinha mesmo?

-É. É, estava, eu me esqueci.

Há. Conta outra.

-Vamos nos sentar, estou andando há horas! – Jess e Jéssica se sentaram, um ao lado do outro, Jess ao lado do assento que Miroku ocuparia.

Depois chegaram à mesa os pais e o irmão de Sango, Kohaku, e os pais de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. A Sra Kesh sentou-se ocupando o lugar ao lado de Sango, o Sr Kesh ao seu lado e depois Kohaku. Inutaisho sentou-se no que seria a cebceira na mesa redonda, Izayoi a sua direita. Sesshoumaru chegou e sentou à esquerda do pai, e Rin sentou-se ao seu lado, acabando por ficar ao lado de Jessy. Inuyasha ocupou o lugar ao lado de Izaioy, e eu fiquei ao seu lado, à direita de Kohaku.

Entenderam? Ficou assim, em sentido horário: Inutaisho, Izaioy, Inuyasha, eu, Kohaku, Sr. Kesh, Sra. Kesh, Sango, Miroku, Sr. Jess, Jessy, Rin e Sesshoumaru, em volta da enorme mesa redonda.

Foi até bem divertido. Os garçons foram chegando e trazendo a comida feita por Izaioy (que estava a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo!) e todos conversamos como uma enorme e feliz família. Miroku não estava fazendo piadas sobre loiras e silicone, estava todo carinhoso com Sango e não deu em cima de nenhuma garçonete, nenhuma vez.

Até que aconteceu. Quando a sobremesa chegou (creme bruleés individuais em pequenas taças decoradas com calda e sorvete feito com champanhe), toda escondida embaixo de tampas redondas de alumínio, Miroku nos chamou a atenção.

-Antes de começarmos a provar a deliciosa sobremesa de Izaioy, eu quero agradecer a todos vocês, que tornaram tudo isso possível.

E todos batemos palmas para nós mesmos, o que foi meio ridículo, eu acho.

-Não falei? Ele tá aprontando alguma coisa! – Rin mexeu os lábios para que eu entendesse.

-E, principalmente, agradecer à pessoa mais importante da minha vida, motivo deste _brunch _estar acontecendo. – aí ele virou para Sango e ela deu um sorrisinho super meigo. –Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você. Esses últimos meses tem sido tão perfeitos que eu acho difícil acreditar que não vou acordar a qualquer momento.

Ela fez um carinho no rosto dele, toda sorridente.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de surpresas, que prefere saber de tudo, que gosta de estar no controle das coisas. E, pra ser sincero, eu gosto disso em você. Me faz ter certeza de que você é forte o suficiente por nós dois, forte o suficiente pra não me deixar sempre que eu faço alguma besteira.

Todos riram.

-Eu já tive algumas namoradas, e muitas delas tinham o sincero objetivo de me fazer mudar, me corrigir. Você nunca disse isso. Nunca prometeu isso a si mesma, ou a ninguém mais, simplesmente me aceitou assim como eu sou, mesmo que meu jeito a irritasse. Mas, inconscientemente, você acabou conseguindo me transformar. Me fez parar de ser tão superficial, me ensinou a dar mais valor a quem eu gosto. Me ensinou a ser um homem melhor. E eu gostei disso. E, se você deixar, pretendo passar o resto da vida me aperfeiçoando, pra você.

Aí ele descobriu a sobremesa de Sango.

Só que não tinha sobremesa nenhuma! O que tinha era uma caixinha de veludo azul.

Uma caixinha da Cartier.

Todos na mesa prendemos a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Só não Inuyasha, que estava sorrindo, todo cúmplice.

-Vamos, abra. – Miroku deu um empurrãozinho na caixinha na direção de Sango. Ela, cuja cara estava ficando meio vermelha, pegou-a e abriu-a lentamente.

Sério mesmo, o diamante que tinha ali fez todo mundo da mesa soltar uma exclamação.

-Eu sei que não sou o príncipe com que as mulheres sonham desde pequenas, ou o modelo perfeito de chefe de família. Mas como eu já disse, estou disposto a aprender, por você.

Todos, menos Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho fizemos um "Ooooooh...", expressando o quanto achamos aquilo fofo.

Aí ele pegou a mão dela.

-Eu não sou muito bom nisso, mas vou tentar.

Todos nós prendemos a respiração de novo. Miroku pegou o anel da caixinha e depois pegou a mão esquerda dela.

-Quer se casar comigo?

Aí todos olhamos pra Sango, ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava com as bochechas branquinhas vermelhas e os olhos estavam começando a ficar marejados. O sorriso mais bobo e lindo do mundo traduzia a felicidade que estava sentidno.

Então ela pousou a mão livre no rosto dele e fez um carinho.

-Você sabe que sim.

Então Miroku abriu o sorriso mais feliz e realizado do mundo, e colocou o anel no dedo dela, enquanto todos nós, menos Sesshoumaru e Jessy, gritávamos e batíamos palmas. A essa altura, eu percebi, as pessoas de outras mesas também batiam palmas.

Quando Sango deu a volta na mesa para que eu pudesse abraçá-la e Miroku fez o mesmo para poder abraçar Inuyasha, ela me disse, bem baixinho no ouvido.

-Acho que era esse aquele mistério que lemos nos emails deles!

-É! Estou tão feliz por você!

-E eu estou quase chorando!

Aí nós nos separamos para que Inuyasha pudesse abraçar Sango e Miroku pudesse me abraçar.

-Você é uma caixinha de surpresas! – eu disse a ele. Ele só sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Depois disso a festa ficou mais animada. Miroku contou como foi difícil planejar tudo sem que Sango descobrisse, porque ela é tão atenciosa em tudo que é difícil esconder algo dela. Contou também que Inuyasha o ajudou desde o início de tudo, quando ele deve o arroubo repentino de pedir a mão dela. Os pais de Sango estavam todos orgulhos e até já estavam chamando Miroku de "Meu filho!". Kohaku já o chamava de Mano. Jess já estava na sexta taça de vinho para comemorar o noivado do "afilhado tão amado" e ele e o Sr. Kesh estavam brindando a todo segundo. Jessy estava com uma cara meio péssima. Tentava sorrir pra disfarçar, mas mandava olhares invejosos para o diamante imenso no dedo de Sango. Izaioy estava toda emocionada. Dizia que vira Miroku crescer, o considerava seu terceiro filho e era maravilhoso ver que ele havia se transformado em um homem tão bom. Inutaisho estava pomposo como se fosse o casamento de um dos próprios filhos. Ele passou a chamar Miroku de filho depois disso, na verdade. Sesshoumaru, apesar de não ter gritado ou batido palmas, cumprimentara Miroku várias vezes e ficava dando aqueles beijinhos na testa de Sango, como se ela fosse a irmã mais nova ou algo assim. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam radiantes. Pareciam dois garotos de colegial de novo. Inuyasha ficava dando gravatas em Miroku e cutucando a cabeça dele como punho, e Miroku fazia isso também. Rin estava toda serelepe, e ficava dando abraços em Sango, que aceitava como se não a visse a anos.

E eu, não poderia estar mais feliz. Quer dizer, desde que eu conheço Miroku, e já faz um bom, bom tempo, ele é apaixonado por ela. E, mesmo que ela não admita, ela também é louquinha por ele desde a primeira vez que colocou os olhos nele, no primeiro ano da faculdade.

E sabe o quê? Eu não estava com nem um pouquinho de inveja. Só estava muito feliz. Feliz demais. Ainda mais porque Sango me disse que eu era a madrinha dela, mesmo que eu não quisesse! Mas eu queria, é lógico.

Parece que o noivado deles fez os convidados se soltarem mais. As pessoas pararam de agir como se o senador estivesse ali e começaram a dançar mais, comer mais (para a alegria de Rin, as torradas estavam acabando rapidinho!), a beber mais e a rir mais.

Tiveram até dois amigos de Inuyasha e Miroku, do colegial, que se empolgaram e tiraram a camisa na pista de dança! Foi engraçado, estavam um pouco alegres, apesar de ser pouco depois de meio-dia.

E eu dancei bastante também. Duas vezes contra a minha vontade. Bankotsu fez questão que eu dançasse com ele um mambo animado que estava tocando. Foi até legal, ele dança bem. Mas fica me mandando piscadelas durante a dança e fica se exibindo pra toda mulher que passa. Mas valeu a diversão.

Dancei com Miroku e Sesshoumaru também. Foi divertidíssimo dançar com Miroku. Ele adora ficar fazendo de conta que vai deixar você cair, mas antes de você entrar em desespero, ele pega as suas costas e já emenda em outro passo. Divertidíssimo. Sesshoumaru é aquele dançarino impecavelmente correto. Não erra nenhum passinho, mas também não é robótico. Ele pode ser bem engraçado! Enquanto dançávamos ele me contou todos os podres dos advogados e amigos que estavam ali, como quem era amante de quem, quem usava peruca, quem estava metido em processos de desvios de dinheiro até o pescoço, e quem havia feito mais de dez lipoaspirações e aplicações de botox e jurava que a natureza era bondosa. Me diverti muito!

Certo, vou parar de torturar vocês. Eu dancei com Inutaisho, e Kohaku, e o pai de Sango, o padrinho de Miroku, e todos foram divertidos.

Mas Inuyasha. É, eu sei que vocês querem ouvir sobre Inuyasha, suas assanhadas.

Logo que eu terminei de dançar com Kohaku, Bankotsu já estava vindo todo se achando pra cima de mim. Ele tinha entornado umas com Ayame, e agora os dois estavam se achando as coisas mais deliciosas do mundo.

O caso é, a música havia acabado, e a cantora contratada já estava falando assim:

-E agora, para os casais presentes, vamos homenagear os noivos e esquentar as coisas um pouquinho... – e a banda começou a tocar um mambo um pouco lento, como uma mistura de dança de salão com tango, super legal, e a cantora tinha uma voz ótima! A oportunidade perfeita para os caras passarem a mão em seus pares. Com certeza foi um pedido de Miroku.

E na hora em que a batida começou, Bankotsu já havia chegado quando Inuyasha apareceu sorrindo e falou pra ele.

-Acho que a madrinha tem que dançar pelo menos uma vez com o padrinho, não é? Se me dá licença, Bankotsu... – e me puxou pro meio da pista sem nem dar atenção à cara zangada de Bankotsu.

Sabe aquelas situações onde você tem um monte de coisas pra falar, mas as palavras simplesmente não vêm, e você fica muda, e só consegue sorrir? Era isso que eu estava sentindo quando ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e sorriu pra mim, todo carinhoso.

E, de verdade, nossa dança foi uma daquelas situações onde palavras são totalmente dispensáveis, e tudo é dito através de olhares, toques e movimentos.

E é incrível como eu e ele somos sincronizados. Sempre que dançamos é como se tivéssemos treinado muitas vezes antes. É quase assustador, se não fosse tão maravilhosamente gostoso.

E sabem o que é melhor? Desta vez não tinha Kikyou pra atrapalhar, nem aparências a manter. Nós podíamos nos envolver o quanto quiséssemos, ele podia cheirar meu cabelo o quanto quisesse, e eu podia passar a mão pelo tanquinho dele quantas vezes me desse na telha, e não teríamos que nos preocupar com problemas depois.

Eu só fiquei com vergonha uma hora em que ele me abraçou bem apertado e deu um beijo no cantinho da minha boca, e vi, com o canto do olho, Izaioy olhando toda feliz, as mãos nas bochehcas e uma cara de "Ora, mas é claro!".

Ai, que vergonha!

Mas sabe o quê? Logo depois ele mordeu a minha orelha, e eu totalmente me esqueci de Izaioy. Ou de todos que estavam ali em volta.

Foi em uma parte particularmente lenta da música, onde todos nós paramos de fazer passos elaborados e difíceis e passamos a dançar bem juntinho, coladinho mesmo, um momento íntimo dos casais. E todos estavam realmente dançando assim: Miroku já estava sussurrando qualquer coisa no ouvido de Sango (Devia ser alguma coisa maravilhosa, porque ela estava toda derretida), Sesshoumaru estava sorrindo para Rin, que falava alguma coisa olhando nos olhos dele, Kohaku estava dando uns beijos em Ayame, e Jess estava com a cabeça descansada no busto de Jessy (Ela é mais alta que ele), que olhava sonhadora para o lado de Miroku e Sango, e Inuyasha já estava cheirando meu cabelo de novo. Isso sem contar que eu já estava toda derretendo, enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo dele.

-Senti falta do seu perfume. – ele disse, a um ponto da música.

Eu já estava tão extasiada que não consegui falar nada, só sorri para os olhos que me observavam com tanto carinho.

Ele sorriu de volta.

-Temos que fazer compras.

Hã? O quê, como é que é?

-Perdão? – eu disse, meio confusa.

-Quando eu voltei de Paris, Miroku comentou, por algum motivo, que você o havia feito comprar uma televisão de plasma quando foram fazer compras. Bom, a televisão do meu quarto quebrou, e eu preciso de uma nova.

-E onde eu entro nessa história? – perguntei, já entendendo. Ele estava se referindo à vez que Miroku contou a ele, por email, que eu fui fazer compras com ele e o fiz comprar um monte de coisas inúteis.

-Bom, eu quero que você escolha uma que seja de seu agrado. Eu pretendo receber sua visita mais constantemente, de agora em diante.

-E porque?

Ele levou a mão a minha nuca e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

-Não seria muito... Gentil da minha parte se eu lhe dissesse o que pretendo fazer com você quando for me visitar.

Bom, caso alguma de vocês tenha ficado arrepiada depois dessa, imaginem como eu não fiquei. Eu, que estava sentindo o hálito dele contra a pele do meu pescoço, o perfume característico invadindo meus sentidos, e a mão apertando a minha cintura com uma força nada, nada gentil. Imaginem a minha situação. Fiquei tão arrepiada que ele até riu, orgulhoso do próprio feito.

E no momento em que a minha mão subiu pelas costas dele, totalmente o incentivando a me beijar (coisa que ele ia fazer naquele momento), ouvimos uma voz bastante estridente.

-Inuyasha, querido!

Quando olhamos para o lado, lá estava a loira que estivera dando em cima dele a manhã toda, sorrindo, segurando uma taça de champanhe.

-Sua mãe está procurando por você, meu bem!

-Ela lhe pediu para me achar?

-Não, não, mas ela parecia ter pressa em falar com você, então eu resolvi fazer esse favor. Venha, ela parece estar com pressa. – e estendeu a mão, para que ele pegasse.

Inuyasha suspirou, e fez uma coisa não muito educada: ignorou a presença dela por uns instantes e me abraçou – até me levantou um pouquinho do chão! Cheirou o meu cabelo sem pressa nenhuma, me disse "Já volto", beijou meu rosto e foi com a tal loira, que havia baixado a mão e tirado o sorriso do rosto.

E eu fui, bem depressinha, procurar qualquer coisa gelada pra beber. Ou jogar no rosto, talvez.

--

O _brunch_ acabou e nós supervisionamos a saída dos materiais, dos objetos caros, mesas de som, despachamos garçons, serviçais, supervisionamos desmontagens, coisas assim. Todos estávamos muito atarefados.

Espertos foram Izaioy e Inutaisho, que se despedirem de todos mais cedo e saíram. Tinham um compromisso importante no outro lado da cidade. Iam passar dois dias fora.

-Aproveite bem a estadia aqui, minha querida! Espero que volte muitas, muitas e muitas vezes! – Izaioy me disse, depois de um abraço bem apertado! Estava me tratando como uma princesa desde que havia me visto dançando com Inuyasha.

O caso é: entre tanta correria, eu não consegui mais falar com ele. Só deu tempo de ele me convencer a dormir lá antes de Miroku arrastá-lo para irem beber com Sesshoumaru e os amigos. Além de todo aquele trabalho, assim que os homens se afastaram, Sango seqüestrou Rin e a mim e nós ficamos até de noite no meu quarto fantasiando sobre o casamento, todas já de pijamas. Eu e Rin desenhamos uns sete vestidos de noiva pra ela, planejamos onde seria a cerimônia, a festa, a Lua-de-Mel, como seriam os convites, gritamos, olhamos o anel de todos os ângulos possíveis... Essas coisas de melhor amiga.

Só sei que quando deu umas dez horas, já estávamos exaustas. Eu não tinha nem coragem para levantar da cama. Meus olhos já estavam fechando sozinhos, sem que eu percebesse.

-Acho que vou dormir, meninas. Eles já devem estar chegando, e acho que Miroku e eu precisamos de... Hmm... Um momento a sós.

-Vá, e não façam escândalo, pelo amor de Deus. O quarto de vocês é ao lado do meu e de Sesshoumaru.

-Prometemos não fazer escândalos se _vocês_ não fizerem escândalos.

-As duas podem não fazer escândalos. Já me basta Eri gritando e batendo na minha parede todo final de semana, não preciso disso aqui também.

-Hmm, como se você também não estivesse com altas chances de fazer seu próprio escândalo esta noite. Eu vi o clima intenso entre você e Inuyasha hoje, mocinha. Ele estava quase tirando as suas roupas na frente de todo mundo!

-Ai, Rin, não exagere!

-Não estou exagerando. Eu namoro o irmão dele, sei quando um Taisho quer alguém.

-Hmm, falou a expert! – Sango falou, lá da porta. – Boa noite, gente! Durmam com os deuses!

-Você tam... Ah, é... Desculpe. Esqueci que já há um deus na sua cama esta noite. – eu disse.

E elas foram embora, rindo e comentando coisas que eu não entendi, porque estava com sono demais.

Então eu só me enfiei em baixo das cobertas e, dez segundos depois, apaguei.

--

Sabe quando você está dormindo, mas dormindo tão pesado que parece que o seu corpo inteiro se desliga? Era assim que eu estava quando senti um peso bem pesado do meu lado.

Com muita dificuldade, abri os olhos. Dez segundos até tudo entrar em foco.

Quando tudo se torna nítido de novo, eu só consigo enxergar os olhos castanhos de Sango, o rosto iluminado sorrindo pra mim. E um cheiro bastante forte de álcool.

Dei um pulo quando percebi que ela estava tentando me acordar com o cheiro de seja lá o que for que tinha naquele copo. Depois descobri que era bebida.

-Sango! Credo! O que está fazendo?

-Tentando acordar você! Estou te sacudindo há meia hora! Você dorme muito pesado, Kagome!

Eu sentei e esfreguei os olhos.

-E porque, meu Deus, você está me sacudindo há meia hora?

Ela ajeitou meu cabelo com uma mão e me entregou o copo que estava segurando. _Marguerita._

-Vem, vamos comemorar o meu noivado.

Pulou da minha cama e saiu correndo até aporta, onde parou e estendeu a mão pra mim.

-Meu Deus, do que é que você está falando, sua psicopata? Eu estou dormindo!

-É, só você. Venha logo, estamos perdendo a festa!

Eu não tive escolha a não ser levantar, vestir o robe e segui-la.

E sabe o quê? O sono passou quando chegamos ao corredor e eu descobri que havia música não muito alta, todos os abajures da casa estavam ligados, e Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Inuyasha estavam sentados no primeiro degrau da imensa escada, tomando _margueritas _e_ M's Paradise _e comendo salgadinhos.

-Ah, finalmente! Onde você estava? – Rin perguntou quando Sango me levou até onde eles estavam.

-Hmm... Dormindo?

-Coma uma empada! – Sesshoumaru me ofereceu a bandeja.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Bom, - Inuyasha se levantou de onde estava sentado e levou-me a sentar ao lado dele. – Sesshoumaru me disse que Cole lhe contou sobre nossos campeonatos, então resolvemos que era hora de vocês três aprenderem.

-Aprenderem o quê?

-Surfe de Colchão. – Miroku falou, de repente surgindo com um monte de colchonetes, colchões de solteiro, travesseiros e almofadas.

-Esta é a primeira vez em quase 10 anos que meus pais se afastam de casa quando estamos os três juntos: eu, Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

-E já que vocês estão aqui, e você me disse que gostaria de aprender, não vimos motivo para não ensiná-las. – Sesshoumaru falou, servindo-se de mais bebida.

-E como hoje é o dia do meu noivado, achamos que não seria um crime se contornássemos as regras de Inutaisho, só hoje. Sango não pode se casar comigo sem antes aprender!

Eu estava perplexa. Em menos de cinco minutos, eu saí de um sono profundo para uma festa ilegal com direito a bebida e salgadinhos contrabandeados do _brunch. _

Eu ainda estava olhando meio perplexa para o copo na minha mão, quando senti Inuyasha se esticar para falar no meu ouvido:

-Desculpe acordar você, mas não teria graça nenhuma se você não estivesse aqui. – e um beijo no ouvido.

Eu olhei pra ele e sorri.

-Fizeram bem em me acordar. Quero mesmo aprender a surfar. – pisquei um olho e me levantei. –Bom, já que estou acordada, vamos começar. Quem é que vai me ensinar?

-Uou, espere aí, moça! – Miroku disse, lá do lugar dele. – Não é bem assim. Veja bem: nós três praticamos surfe de colchão desde que tínhamos cinco anos de idade. Com o tempo fomos aperfeiçoando a arte. E constatamos que adrenalina não é tudo o que se precisa para descer esta escada escorregadia. Você precisa de álcool no sangue.

-Bastante álcool. – Inuyasha disse atrás de mim, e me deu um copo de M's Paradise.

-Vamos, Kagome! Eu e Sango já bebemos umas quatro doses! Daqui a pouco estaremos preparadas, e você não pode ficar atrás!

Tudo bem. Estava começando a ficar divertido. Eu bebi de uma vez a dose do drink, e tal ato me fez acordar por completo.

Quando eu já estava lá pela terceira dose de qualquer coisa, provavelmente margueritas, Miroku levantou e pegou um colchonete.

-Tudo bem. Vamos ver se ainda tenho a prática.

-Ei, quem disse que você poderia fazer as honras? – Sesshoumaru levantou-se.

-Bom, como eu acabo de ficar noivo, presumi que poderia ter esse privilégio, Senhor Eu Sempre Tenho Que Ser o Primeiro.

-Eu sou o mais velho, é pura lógica.

-É por isso que _eu _sempre acabo indo primeiro. – Inuyasha levantou-se e tomou o colchonete de Miroku – Vocês dois sempre perdem muito tempo brigando.

-Só porque você é trapaceiro demais para esperar uma decisão justa e imparcial. – Miroku acusou.

-Ou esperto demais. – Ele observou.

-Bom, sugiro que façamos isso da maneira justa com que sempre foi feita. – Sesshoumaru se impôs.

E, sério mesmo, ele começaram a jogar "Pedra, Papel e Tesoura". Melhor de três.

Miroku ganhou.

-Observem. Meu amor, essa é pra você.

Então ele posicionou o colchonete nos três primeiros degraus da escadaria, subiu nele deu um impulso.

Cinco segundos depois, lá estava Miroku no andar debaixo, depois de ter feito umas acrobacias enquanto deslizava pra baixo.

-É só isso? – Rin perguntou – Ficar em pé em cima do colchão e deslizar até o andar debaixo? Qualquer criança faz isso!

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru olharam para ela como se ela fosse lunática.

-O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Meu bem, acho que você não...

-Não, eu vi. Ele só subiu no colchonete e deslizou pela escada. Mais fácil que tirar doce de criança.

-Bom, realmente foi fácil porque treino desde os cinco anos de idade. Mas não me menospreze. – Miroku falou ao chegar de novo até onde estávamos.

-Ora, por favor! Isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil!

-Rin, acho que você não viu Miroku descendo. Vai, desce de novo pra ela ver. – Inuyasha disse.

-Bom, eu tenho que concordar com ela. Não parece muito difícil.

-Ah, não, você também? – Miroku exclamou quando Sango ficou ao lado de Rin.

-Só falta você dizer que também acha que é fácil. – Sesshoumaru falou para mim.

Eu fiquei calada. Eles claramente davam muita importância para aquilo, mas eu também achava que era fácil.

-Bom...

-Ah, não. Não é possível. Lembram de uma época em que isso costumava impressionar as garotas? – Inuyasha perguntou aos dois.

-Bons tempos. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, braços cruzados, mandando olhares julgadores para mim, Rin e Sango.

-Bom, se é tão fácil assim, porque não tentam? – Miroku passou o colchonete para Rin.

-Com prazer. – ela aceitou. – Segure isto. – Entregou o copo de marguerita que esteve bebendo para mim e posicionou-se para fazer o mesmo que Miroku fizera ainda há pouco.

-Espera! – Inuyasha falou antes de ela descer. Logo depois virou-se para o irmão e o amigo. – Não acham melhor ela começar da metade da escada? É a primeira vez dela. Vocês lembram da primeira vez que tentamos.

-Uh, bem pensado!

-Querida, venha aqui. Você vai começar da metade.

-Não! Não, eu quero ir desde aqui de cima! – ela tomou o colchonete da mão de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin. Não discuta comigo.

Uau. Sério, uau. Lembram da noite em que eu o conheci, quando eu disse que obedeceria a qualquer ordem dele? Aparentemente Rin também, porque assim que ele estendeu a mão, ela devolveu o colchonete sem nem discutir. Assim, puft!

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku desceram até o meio da escada e olharam para nós como se dissessem "Vocês não vêm?", então nós três também descemos até lá.

-Agora, tenha cuidado, e flexione os joelhos um pouco, não muito. E olhe pra frente. Pode usar os braços para manter o equilíbrio. E não mantenha os pés juntos, isso vai fazer você cair. – Sesshoumaru instruiu a Rin, enquanto colocava o colchonete no chão e a fazia ficar em pé em cima dele.

-Se quiser, você pode ir se segurando no corrimão, caso ache que vai cair. – Inuyasha sugeriu.

-Não, Taisho. Eu vou do meio. Afastem-se.

Nem Sesshoumaru, nem Inuyasha, nem Miroku afastaram-se, só ficaram lá, de braços cruzados, esperando ela se mover, Sesshoumaru pronto para pular caso ela caísse.

Quando Rin percebeu que nenhum dos três a obedeceu, virou a cabeça pra trás, e do nada gritou:

-AFASTEM-SE!!

Foi tão agudo que os três saltaram no mesmo lugar e depois subiram quatro degraus, parando onde eu e Sango estávamos.

Rin virou de novo. Aproveitando que ela não estava olhando, Sesshoumaru se posicionou atrás dela.

-Lá vou eu. – E deu um impulso.

Ela até começou bem. O que eu não esperava era de repente ver a perna direita de Rin subindo e ela balançar os braços pra se equilibrar.

Sesshoumaru saltou uns seis degraus e segurou-a antes que ela caísse de costas no chão.

-Eu avisei. – ele disse, quando ela se levantou e olhou-o zangada.

-Treme. Porque você não me avisou que tremia?! – e deu um tapa no braço dele.

-Você não me deu tempo.

-Bom, quem é a próxima? Meu amor? – Miroku estendeu a mão para Sango.

-Ah, bom, não. Vou esperar Kagome ir. Se ela conseguir, eu vou. Se ela cair, eu vou ficar só assistindo.

-Ah, obrigada por me fazer de teste, agradeço a consideração! – eu respondi, irônica.

-Ora, querida, eu sempre faço isso. Você é que não sabe.

-Certo, fique aqui em cima. – Inuyasha me levou ate onde Rin antes estava e me fez subir no colchonete.

Eu subi e mantive os dois pés unidos. E de repente o colchonete começou a deslizar pela escada. Eu só não voei escada abaixo porque Inuyasha segurou meus braços antes que eu caísse de costas.

-Separe os pés. Isso, agora flexione os joelhos só um pouco, assim. Certo. Tenha cuidado. Pode ir.

E aí, do nada, ele me soltou.

-Não! Não, espera!

Mas quando eu vi, já estava deslizando pela escada.

Bom, eu de verdade pensei que Rin estava certa, e que era bem fácil. Mas, como ela disse, treme. É, treme bastante.

Eu pensava que ia ser uma descida lisa e sem movimentos bruscos, mas dâ! É uma escada, e não uma rampa, os degraus fazem o colchonete tremer.

Quando eu cheguei ao final da escada, Miroku me segurou para eu não sair deslizando pelo chão de mármore.

-Muito bem! Uau, foi muito bem! Só precisa de um pouco mais de classe. Os braços esvoaçantes não são muito legais. Mas foi bem!

Depois disso Sango se sentiu segura para tentar. E conseguiu também. Rin ficou chateada por ter sido a única mulher a não conseguir de primeira.

A melhor parte foi quando Miroku foi fazer mais Margueritas e aquela música do filme "Da magia à Sedução" começou a tocar. A música daquela parte em que a Nicole Kidman acorda a Sandra Bulloc e elas vão beber margueritas na cozinha com as tias.

Se você nunca viu esse filme, eu estou com muita pena de você agora!

De qualquer forma, quando Miroku saiu para a cozinha, e a música começou a tocar, nós, as meninas, começamos a dançar. Quer dizer, estávamos bebendo faz um tempo, e a música é bem legal.

E enquanto nós dançávamos nos degraus da escada, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha surfavam ao nosso redor. Ambos são muito bons.

Entendam como quiser.

Rin aprendeu a surfar, Eu e Sango nos aventuramos mais umas duas vezes (Cole tinha razão. É _realmente _eletrizante!). Até que, quando cansaram de ficar descendo a escada como faziam quando eram crianças, eles se olharam e decidiram.

-Vamos fazer o mortal.

-Mortal? Há um mortal? – eu perguntei.

-Fiquem olhando.

Então nós fomos lá pra cima, e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pegaram, cada um, um colchão de solteiro e subiram no corrimão.

-Nós só tentamos esse quando tínhamos 14 anos, então vocês não podem fazer. Só observem. –Sesshoumaru disse, lá do alto.

Posso fazer uma pausa para ressaltar que ele e Inuyasha tinham tirado as camisas? E os bíceps e tanquinhos ficaram expostos para os nossos olhos carentes?

Uh!

-Pronto? – Inuyasha perguntou. Eu só conseguia olhar para a tatuagem dele, mais nada.

-Nasci pronto, irmãozinho.

É, eu tenho certeza que você nasceu!

Ops, desculpe Rin.

-Na minha contagem. Um, dois, três!

E aí eles deslizaram, em cima dos colchões, pelo corrimão! Mas o melhor nem foi isso!

Quando estavam quase na metade da escada, sem trocar uma palavra ou olhar, eles simplesmente pularam e trocaram de lugar!

Entenderam? Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saltaram cada um pra um lado, e Inuyasha, que estava descendo pelo lado direito do corrimão, em um pulo trocou de lugar com Sesshoumaru, e passou a descer pelo colchão dele, no lado esquerdo!

Quando eles chegaram ao final do corrimão, deram mais um pulo e "pousaram" sobre os colchões, deslizando até parar. Coisa de _skatista_ profissional.

-É... – Sesshoumaru começou.

-Ainda temos o jeito. – Inuyasha terminou, e eles fizeram um aperto de mão daqueles secretos.

Depois disso Miroku chegou e eles continuaram a nos ensinar. Foi super quando os três desceram juntos no colchão de casal (é tipo, _muito_ difícil descer em conjunto, porque todos têm que ter o mesmo ritmo), porque todos estavam sem camisa. Aparentemente beber e surfar em colchões é uma mistura calorenta.

A um certo ponto, Rin falou.

-Sango, que bom que você agora é noiva dele, porque com esse corpinho malhado e bem torneado... Miroku é um alvo fácil, fácil.

Eu e Sango a olhamos, os olhos arregalados.

-Quem é você? A Rin que eu conheço cora ao se referir á musculatura masculina. – Sango disse.

-A Rin que cora ao se referir à musculatura masculina não passou a noite inteira bebendo margueritas.

-Bom argumento. – eu defendi.

-E olha só quem fala, Senhorita Eu Deito e Rolo nos Peitorais do Taisho Caçula.

Todas rimos.

-Qual a graça? – Miroku perguntou.

-Nenhuma, amor, nenhuma.

E depois nós continuamos a beber, conversar e surfar nos colchões. Inuyasha estava sempre sentado ao meu lado e ás vezes eu o pegava me olhando enquanto alguém estava contando alguma história. E sempre sorria quando eu olhava pra ele, arranjava uma desculpa para pegar a minha mão, ou fazer carinho no meu cabelo.

Mas a melhor parte, foi decididamente, quando Miroku propôs um concurso, de descer as escadas sobre colchões de solteiro, em pares.

É claro que ele iria com Sango, Seeshoumaru com Rin, e eu iria com Inuyasha.

Todos nos posicionamos um ao lado do outro na escada. Eu e Inuyasha estávamos no colchão do meio.

-Preparados?

-Deixe que eu guio, só flexione os joelhos que eu faço as manobras. – Inuyasha falou no meu ouvido.

-Certo.

-Preparados? – Miroku gritou no nosso lado direito.

-Se você gritar isso de novo eu juro que esqueço que Sango gosta de você e arranco o seu cabelo. – Sesshoumaru ameaçou. Era tipo, a sétima vez que Miroku nos fazia aquela pergunta – Estamos todos preparados.

-Certo, então. Quando eu contar três! Um, dois...

E aí Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru deram um impulso antes de ele chegar no três. Aparentemente eles sempre faziam isso, desde pequenos.

Foi legal quando Rin se desequilibrou e eles caíram, lá no final da escada. O braço de Sesshoumaru bateu contra a perna de Inuyasha, então ele se desequilibrou, fazendo com que nós caíssemos também. O impressionante foi Sango e Miroku voando por cima de nós, e "pousaram" perfeitamente no andar de baixo.

Logo depois da perfeita aterrisagem de Miroku e Sango, Sesshoumaru e Rin se levantaram e combateram os gritos de alegria do casal de noivos dizendo coisas como "Não valeu!", "Revanche!", "Como é que você fez aquilo?" e "Nós saímos primeiro, vamos repetir!".

Mas eu estava com a atenção totalmente desviada para outro lugar.

Com a queda, Inuyasha havia acabado em cima de mim, e eu havia acabado deitada com as pernas pra fora do colchão, que havia deslizado até a parede da lareira, que, Graças a Deus, não estava acesa.

E por algum motivo, nós não nos levantamos, e só permanecemos ali, olhando-nos.

E aí ele abaixou a cabeça e disse no meu ouvido:

-Eu queria estar em Paris agora...

Depois voltou, olhou nos meus olhos, sorriu, e me beijou, enquanto Miroku se gabava do magnífico vôo e Sesshoumaru reclamava que qualquer um podia fazer aquilo.

Não foi o mais empolgado e urgente dos beijos que trocamos. Na verdade foi o mais curto e lento de todos. Mas pra mim, foi o mais valioso.

Porque foi o nosso primeiro beijo em público.

O primeiro beijo em que não precisávamos ter cuidado para que ninguém visse. O primeiro beijo que me permitia simplesmente aproveitar, e não pensar "Vou me arrepender depois". O primeiro beijo que dava espaço para um arroubo de esperança nascer dentro do meu peito, e o primeiro beijo em que eu não precisava acusar meu corpo de traidor por ceder aos encantos dele, e meu cérebro dizia "Tudo bem, sem problemas.".

Um segundo antes de nos separarmos, Miroku percebeu a falta dos gritos de Inuyasha, e da minha dancinha com Rin e Sango (não sei porque elas estavam dançando, não me pergunte), e olhou na direção onde o colchão havia deslizado.

E, eu acredito que por causa de todo o álcool no seu sangue, ele foi até lá, sentou do nosso lado, colocou a mão no ombro de Inuyasha e disse:

-Finalmente, amigo. Já estava na hora.

E depois Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Miroku e serviu-se de mais margueritas (a jarra estava sobre a mesa, perto da lareira, onde nós estávamos).

-Então a novela chegou a um fim, huh? Você vai parar de ficar suspirando pelos cantos do escritório? Porque ninguém agüentava mais, sinceramente.

Sango olhou na nossa direção, deu um gritinho, correu até lá e pulou no colchão comigo e Inuyasha (ele já havia saído de cima de mim, agora estava deitado do meu lado).

-Se resolveram? Ai, que bom! Eu posso não convidar Kikyou então? Graças a Deus.

Rin se aproximou com o cenho franzido.

-O que está havendo?

-Inuyasha resolveu virar homem e se resolveu com Kagome. – Sesshoumaru esclareceu.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim, se resolveu com Kagome? Havia algo não resolvido?

-Havia. Mas agora está tudo bem, eu espero. – Inuyasha respondeu, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

-E todos já sabiam?

Nessa hora eu olhei para todos. Miroku e Sango balançavam as cabeças afirmando, e Sesshoumaru bebia um gole de seu drink.

-Todos sabiam, menos eu?

-Bom, Miroku e Sango sabiam porque acompanharam a história desde o início. E eu sabia porque ele é meu irmão, e além de não conseguir ficar de boca fechada nem um minuto, acha que eu sou burro o suficiente pra não saber que "alguém do trabalho" era Kagome.

Há. Essa foi boa.

-E porque você não me contou? – Rin parecia levemente magoada.

-Porque ele é meu irmão.

Inuyasha olhou para ele e levou a mão ao seu ombro.

-Essa foi a coisa mais linda que você já fez por mim, mano! – falou, sarcástico.

Sesshoumaru tirou a mão de Inuyasha do próprio ombro.

-Então, basicamente, todo mundo sabia, menos eu!

-Ei, não venha ficar magoada. Todos sabiam do seu caso com Sesshoumaru, menos eu. Estamos quites. – eu disse, toda aconchegada no tanquinho de Inuyasha.

É. Eu estava no céu.

E aí, depois disso todos nós ficamos deitados em cima dos colchões perto da lareira, conversando ate umas cinco da manhã, quando o álcool começou a fazer efeito e nós fomos obrigados a devolver os colchões para as camas que pertenciam e nos recolher nos nossos quartos.

-Eu estava terminando de escovar os dentes quando ouvi batidas na minha porta.

-Entre! – eu pedi, secando as mãos da toalha.

Eu já esperava ver o rosto de Inuyasha.

-Já vai dormir?

-Acredite, eu adoraria ficar acordada, mas todo aquele álcool está de verdade me deixando com sono.

-Ah, me desculpe por isso. Eu fiz questão de garantir que você bebesse bastante.

-E porque? - eu fiquei em pé na cama e liguei o ar condicionado, que ficava encostado no teto, e eu não sabia onde estava o controle remoto.

Quando me virei de volta para ele, ainda em pé no colchão, ele passou os braços pelas minhas pernas e puxou-as, fazendo com que eu caísse deitada.

Logo depois ele deitou-se por cima de mim.

-Para ter certeza que a sua mente ia ficar bem lenta e você não seria capaz de inventar mais desculpas e fugir de mim.

Aí sim, o beijo foi igual a todos os outros que trocamos escondido. Igual ao beijo no meu escritório, igual ao beijo da festa de Miroku, igual ao beijo de Paris, igual a todos os beijos que trocamos nos meus sonhos.

Quando ele já estava sem camisa, e a minha camisola estava correndo sério risco de ser arrancada por cima da cabeça, ele parou de beijar o meu pescoço.

-Eu amo você...

Eu só consegui abraçá-lo com força.

-Eu também.

Depois disso, o sol nasceu mais brilhante, os passarinhos cantaram mais alto, nasceram mais flores no jardim e todos estavam mais simpáticos.

Ou talvez fosse só eu, que de uma vez por todas, havia esquecido aquela história de ir bater um papo com as freiras.

* * *

**N.A.: Hey everyone! Demorei, eu sei! Explico em um minuto:**

**Como muitas de vocês sabem, estpa chovendo pacas aqui no Rio. Desde sábado. Fiquei sem internet desde domingo de manhã até agora. **

**Mas, pra compensar, uni dois capítulos em um só! Ficou BEM grande, não?? Segundo o site, 16.200 palavras, ou mais ou menos isso. **

**De nada xD**

**Meus amores, esse é o penultimo capítulo! Estou triste triste, arrasada! **

**Mas uau! É a primeira fic com capítulos que eu termino! É um sentimento estranho, de falta de alguma coisa. De verdade.**

**Bom, vou ficando por aqui! Semana que vem volto com o último!**

**E já sabe, cada review pequenininha é bem vinda! E as grandonas são recebidas com palmas, pulinhos e sorrisos! Então sejam boazinhas!**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**


	12. Epílogo

Contei até dez novamente

Contei até dez novamente. Respirei fundo e soltei o ar bem devagar. Eu não agüentava mais ter que repetir a mesma coisa.

-Sabe quantas coisas estão faltando aqui? Era uma lista simples, Inuyasha. E você simplesmente me esquece o item mais importante de todos.

-Desde quando cerejas em calda são importantes? Quem é que gosta daquele troço? – ele disse, tirando um pedaço de doce da geladeira.

-Seu afilhado gosta. E eu não posso fazer um bolo de aniversário para ele e não colocar cerejas em calda no topo.

-Ponha qualquer outra coisa, ele vai gostar, não é exigente.

-Eu não sei porque você acha que consegue memorizar a lista de compras. Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar indo com você ao supermercado! Bolos não se preparam sozinhos!

-E eu não tenho tempo para ficar escolhendo cerejas em calda! Balões não se enchem e se pregam na parede sozinhos! – ele respondeu, de costas pra mim.

E eu respirei fundo de novo.

-Esqueça. Eu vou até o supermercado. Mas não toque no doce de leite, já está pronto para a festa.

Ele largou o bombom que estivera comendo.

-Não! Não, fique aqui, eu vou ao supermercado! Não posso correr o risco de você gastar mais em qualquer outra coisa.

-Eu não vou gastar em nada! Só vou lá, compro as cerejas e o leito condensado e volto.

-É, certo. E eu me chamo Ernie. Eu te conheço, Kagome, hoje é dia de liquidação de eletrodomésticos, você _não vai _sozinha ao supermercado. E além do mais, aquela caixa que teve neném está de volta, não posso correr o risco de você pedir pra ver fotos e atrasar a festa do Júnior, Miroku me mata dessa vez.

E fomos os dois para o supermercado. Discutimos o caminho todo.

Já faz parte da rotina. Sempre é assim, e desta vez não era diferente.

Estávamos organizando a festa de aniversário de dez anos do Júnior, filho mais velho de Miroku e Sango.

Era mais ou menos uma festa surpresa, porque neste momento ele, os irmãos Jess, Katie, Tom e Jordan estavam passando um dia maravilhoso na colônia de férias com os primos Nicole, Mitch (meus filhos com Inuyasha), Angie, Joe e Penny, de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Todas as crianças já sabiam, menos ele. Estavam dando conta da missão de mantê-lo distraído e entretido demais para fazer perguntas. Angie, a mais velha de todas, se encarregava de criar as situações mais divertidas, e o resto dava um jeito de mantê-lo concentrado.

Chegando ao supermercado, aconteceu exatamente o que ele previra: eu argumentava que simplesmente _não podia _perder a promoção de dois secadores de cabelo por 50 dólares, e ele argumentava, que tínhamos que voltar cedo para terminarmos de preparar a festa de acordo com o horário estipulado por Miroku. Eu me encarregava de colocar no carrinho os itens que ele esquecia, e ele se encarregava de tirar os itens que eu colocava em demasia.

No caixa, ele me deu a chave para que eu tirasse o carro, mas eu não poderia sair sem dar uma olhada na tatuagem nova da caixa nº17, isso não seria educado.

Como ele previra um dia, nós nos equilibramos. Sempre que um fazia supermercado sem o outro, tínhamos que voltar juntos, para fazer a compra certa.

Eu e ele éramos padrinhos do Júnior e de Katie, sua irmã mais nova. Tom e Jordam era afilhados e Rin e Sesshoumaru. Miroku e Sango eram padrinhos de Nicole, a minha filha mais velha, e Sesshoumaru e Rin apadrinharam Mitch, meu mais novo. Angie também era nossa afilhada, Joe tinha por padrinhos Miroku e Sango, e Penny era afilhada de Jakotsu e o marido, não se sabe quem é madrinha e quem é padrinho.

A festa estava sendo organizada por Miroku. Era uma data importante: o mais velho de seus filhos iria atingir a primeira idade com dois dígitos: 10! E ele fazia questão de fazer com que o evento fosse inesquecível.

Todos já estavam na casa de Izaioy, onde comemoraríamos a data. Inutaisho já estava se arrumando para ir pegar os pequenos e levá-los até um tribunal de verdade. Além de ser uma vontade inexplicada de Júnior, era uma desculpa para que ele se arrumasse bem, para logo depois receber a surpresa de todos os seus amigos reunidos na casa dos "avós", em uma festa com direito à show da sua banda favorita, jogos com a animadora do programa infantil mais popular da Disney, corrida com carros de verdade (os pais acompanhariam essa atividade), comidas e bebidas fartas e, no fim, quando todas as mães (Rin, Sango e eu) já estivessem dormindo, surfe de colchão na escada com Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha. Surfe de colchão agora era uma atividade proibida para as mães. As únicas mulheres que podiam participar eram Katie, Nicole, Angie e Penny, e todas as vezes era realizado "escondido" de nós e de Izaioy.

Foi uma surpresa quando chegamos ao local da festa, encontrarmos uma área exclusiva para entretenimento feminino, com direito a profissionais para fazer maquiagem, unhas, penteados e afins. Aparentemente Júnior fazia um imenso sucesso entre as garotas da escola, aula de futebol, piano e natação, e tal fato enchia Miroku de orgulho.

Rn já estava lá, ela e Sango estavam arrumando as roupas femininas infantis das coleções passadas, para a "Girls Rulz", a área das meninas.

-Pegamos algumas da sua coleção de primavera passada, Kagome, espero que não se importe.

-Que nada! Iam ficar estocadas no almoxarifado, de qualquer maneira.

-Achamos que seria legal fazer um mini-desfile. As meninas sempre gostam quando eu faço isso nas festas de Penny. – Rin disse, ajustando uma saia.

-Acho uma excelente idéia.

Quando tudo estava pronto, e os convidados presentes (todos haviam comparecido, e inclusive havia fotógrafos na porta. As festas dos filhos e sobrinhos do "famoso organizador de eventos Miroku Houshi" sempre eram badaladas.), Izaioy ligou para Inutaisho avisando-o de que ele já podia trazer os pequenos.

Soubemos quando eles chegaram, porque o barulho dos paparazzi na porta e a luz dos flashes havia recomeçado. Estavam tirando fotos das crianças e de Inutaisho, que por sinal havia acabado de ganhar um caso importantíssimo.

-Todos nos seus lugares, rápido! – Sango falou, e todos os convidados, crianças, adultos, empregados, garçons, Dj's e os artistas presentes se esconderam nos lugares previamente combinados.

Ouvimos o barulho do portão se abrindo e o carro de Inutaisho entrando até o jardim. Dois minutos depois os passos apressados das crianças subindo o caminho de pedras até o quintal podiam ser ouvidos.

-... a mesma coisa. Ainda bem que ninguém pediu entrevista. Odeio dar entrevistas no meu aniversário! – Júnior comentava.

-Mas até que foi legal eles te darem parabéns! Geralmente eles nos perguntam como nos sentimos um ano mais velhos. É uma pergunta meio boba. – Mitch respondeu.

-É. Ei, porque está tudo escuro?

-Não sei. Vou procurar a mamãe. – Penny, que é a mais nova de todas, com cinco anos, correu até a parede onde Rin a esperava.

-Eu vou ver onde estão todos! - Tom correu até o lugar onde deveria se esconder, seguido pelo outros primos. Só ficaram Júnior e Mitch na entrada do quintal.

-Está escuro demais! É melhor acendermos a luz. – Júnior falou, e ia até a parede onde estava o palco que a banda ia se apresentar, que era onde ficava o interruptor das luzes do quintal.

-Não, deixa que eu vou. – Mitch correu até o interruptor e contou baixinho, para que os convidados ouvissem – Um, dois, três... Já.

Quando ele acendeu as luzes, todos pulamos e gritamos:

-SURPRESAAA!!

E os fogos de artifício que haviam no telhado explodiram, enquanto todos corríamos para um Júnior surpreso e com um enorme sorriso (igualzinho ao de Miroku) no rosto.

Foi uma festa animada. A banda favorita dele era realmente legal, e o vocalista chamou Júnior e os primos no palco para cantar com eles, e todas as crianças adoraram.

Quando a animadora da Disney chegou, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku se levantaram da mesa e foram lá, "supervisionar a diversão", mas nós sabíamos que eles queriam ser "animados" pela loira alta.

A corrida de carros fez sucesso entre os pais e os meninos. E o desfile foi super aplaudido pelas mães e pelas meninas.

E sabem o quê? A Jennifer Lopez estava lá! Segundo ela, ela "simplesmente precisava prestigiar o aniversário do filho do melhor organizador de festas do mundo!". Sango ficou aliviada quando ela foi embora.

A comida estava demais. A música entreteve até os adultos, e tudo foi o maior sucesso, a não ser pelo paparazzi que Cole teve que acudir, porque ele tentou pular o muro para tirar fotos da festa e acabou caindo sentado no canteiro de flores com espinhos. A retaguarda dele ficou meio dolorida, eu acho.

Eu e Rin tivemos que dar alguns autógrafos e prometer desenhar as roupas para algum evento para as mães, mas sacrifícios se fazem pelos filhos.

No final da festa, quando todos já tinham ido embora, as crianças começaram a despachar a mim, Sango e Rin para os quartos.

-Vocês já devem estar com sono, vão dormir! Trabalharam muito hoje!

-É! E tem de descansar, porque amanhã o vovô disse que vamos todos almoçar no quintal, porque ele e Cole vão fazer churrasco, então temos que acordar cedo!

-É, vão, vão dormir! – eles diziam.

Mas eles na verdade queriam é que nós deixássemos o caminho e a escada livre para o Surfe de Colchão.

-Oh, uau, tudo bem, nós já vamos dormir então. Boa noite!

E, depois que nós três abraçamos e beijamos Júnior por seu aniversário, nos retiramos para os próprios quartos.

-Ah, Inuyasha! – eu sussurrei para ele, enquanto as crianças, disfarçadamente, enrolavam o tapete da escada. – Não deixe o Mitch fazer o mortal, sim? Ele e Jess andam treinando , eu os vi na piscina ontem. E controle a Nic com as piruetas, ela aprendeu isso no ballet e agora acha que pode fazer nos colchões, eu a ouvi comentando com Angie.

-Pode deixar. – ele me respondeu, sorrindo. Eu sorri e virei-me para ir para o quarto que sempre ocupávamos na casa de Izaioy, o antigo quarto dele, bem ao lado daquele que eu ocupei no _Brunch_ do Noivado (é como chamamos, porque Sango e Miroku noivaram naquele dia, dâ!), que agora as crianças ocupavam. Quando eu virei no corredor, senti-o puxar meu pulso e me encostar na parede.

-Sabe o que eu percebi?

-O quê? – eu tentei segurar o riso enquanto ele passava o nariz no meu pescoço. Ele estava usando a barba cerrada, e fazia cócegas.

-Que o pai daquele amigo de Mitch e Jess se estendeu muito quando cumprimentou você...

-É... Eu percebi também.

-Ah, foi?

-É. E não é a primeira vez, sabe? Semana passada eu fui buscar os meninos na escola, ele passou meia hora me falando do Porsh-Uh dele.

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim.

-Ele sabe que Posh-Uh é um carro de mulher, não sabe?

Eu fiz carinho nos braços dele.

-Bom, acho que não sabe. Se soubesse não ficaria se exibindo.

-E você disse a ele que eu te dei um Porsh-Uh de aniversário?

-Não, não mencionei... Ele estava se empenhando bastante para me impressionar, então eu deixei ele pensar que eu pensava que ele é bem macho.

-E o que você estava pensando de verdade?

-Bom... – beijei-lhe os lábios – Eu estava pensando que meu marido parece muito mais macho, com a Pick-up preta do que ele com o Porsh-Uh igual ao meu.

Ele sorriu antes de me beijar.

Depois de dez anos, eu ainda sinto as borboletas no estômago que senti naquela primeira vez que nos beijamos, no meu escritório.

-Pai? Pai? Paa-ai! Pai, onde você está? Tio Sesshoumaru disse que daqui a pouco nós... Ah, oi mãe! Ainda não foi dormir?

Mitch, com o cabelo preto como o meu, e os olhos dourados como os do pai, apareceu pelo corredor.

-Ainda não, meu bem. Estava conversando com o papai um pouco. Mas eu já vou. O que vocês vão ficar fazendo?

-Ah, nada, nada. Acho que o Tio Sesshoumaru vai preparar algumas pizzas e aí talvez a gente assista a algum filme.

-Ah... – eu fingi que acreditava nele. –Ok, não fiquem acordados até muito tarde. Boa noite, meu bem.

-Boa noite, mãe. – eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. – Vamos pai, tio Sesshy disse que podemos começar... Aquilo.

-Certo, só um segundo. – Inuyasha se virou pra mim, pegou meu queixo, beijou-me os lábios e sussurrou – Continuamos isso mais tarde, sim?

Eu pisquei e sorri. Ele devolveu o sorriso e virou-se para Mitch.

-Então, seu tio sabe que você o chama de Tio Sesshy?

-Não, mas tia Rin disse que nós podemos chamar ele assim quando ele não estiver olhando, porque ela sabe que Tio Sesshoumaru é muito um nome muito comprido.

-Ah, certo. E como seus primos me chamam?

-Tio Inu. Mamãe disse a eles que eles podiam chamar você assim, pelo mesmo motivo.

E os dois desapareceram quando viraram o corredor.

Nem que eu tentasse muito dormir, não conseguiria nunca com a algazarra que eles estavam fazendo lá fora. Gritos de "Já!", "Ganhei!", "Não vale!", "Falta!", "Ei, não! Isso não pode!", "Pai! Isso pode?", "Tio Miroku está roubando!", "Não, não estou!", "Está sim, pai! Nós vimos!", "Admita que estava roubando, pai!", "Nunca!" e berros me mantinham acordada.

Eu sinto falta de surfar nos colchões. Mas desde que Rin engravidou, nós não surfamos mais, só os homens. Porque depois de Rin, sempre uma de nós estava grávida, e depois disso nós fomos oficialmente banidas desse jogo, pelas crianças. Agora esse é o momento que eles têm só com os pais. O momento com as mães é pegar o cartão de crédito do pai e gastar horrores nas lojas de brinquedos e parques pela cidade, e quando o cartão do pai atinge o limite (estipulado previamente pelos pais), nós usamos o cartão das mães mesmo.

É bem divertido.

Quando eu, finalmente consegui relaxar e comecei a entrar naquele estado onde o som da TV vai se distanciando cada vez mais, prestes a dormir, Inuyasha deita ao meu lado.

Abri meus olhos e o vi fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Já havia até tomado banho.

-Cansado?

-Eles estão cada vez mais exigentes. Hoje eu e Sesshoumaru tivemos que fazer o mortal duplo.

Apoiei-me no meu cotovelo e afastei o cabelo dos olhos dele.

-Você esteve ótimo hoje na festa.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Eu estava feliz por ter conseguido controlar você no supermercado. Hoje compramos só os itens da lista.

Eu desviei os olhos e me deitei de novo. Percebendo minha reação, ele se apoiou no cotovelo.

-Você comprou alguma coisa, não comprou?

-Não...

-Comprou sim. Ah, eu sabia.

-Ora... Entenda, Inuyasha. _Dois _secadores de cabelo por _cinqüenta dólares! _Eu e Nic estávamos precisando!

-Meu amor, Nic tem oito anos! E o cabelo dela bate nos ombros! Ela não precisa de secador.

-Ah, mas sabe como ela gosta de usá-los!

Ele deitou de novo.

-Ah, não. Não fique zangado comigo!

-Não estou zangado.

-Está sim. Eu conheço a sua cara de zangado.

Ele virou pra mim.

-Você não precisava de um secador novo. Comprou um no mês passado.

-É, mas esses custavam cinqüenta dólares... E veja pelo lado bom! Pelo menos foram só os secadores! Eu nem insisti no DVD! Eu tenho melhorado.

Ele não falou nada.

-Você ainda me ama?

Ele riu e me olhou.

-É claro que eu ainda amo você! Que pergunta horrível! – e aí deitou em cima de mim. Igualzinho naquela vez na França.

-Nós precisamos voltar a Paris. Faz dois anos que não vamos.

-É... Precisamos.

E me beijou. E eu senti as mesmas borboletas de sempre.

Acho que não importa quantas vezes aconteça, quantos anos passem, quantos filhos nasçam e quantos problemas existam, você sempre sente borboletas no estômago quando beija sua alma gêmea.

0o0o0

**N.A.: Ok, desta vez eu confesso: não há desculpas para o atraso. Fui eu que dei uma de malvada e atrasei o capítulo de propósito. **

**Mas é só porque eu estou tão triste de ver que acabou! Vocês não têm nem idéia!**

**É, eu sei que esse epílogo foi curtinho, mas é como eu já disse: se aumentasse, estragaria, ficaria até um pouco maçante. Desculpem!**

**Mas chega de tristeza, não?! **

**Só queria agradecer a todas as meninas que leram e comentaram: vocês não sabem o incentivo e o bem que me fizeram. Principalmente uma review em particular, que me encheu o coração de alegria. Laura, novamente obrigada por suas palavras!**

**Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam desde o início, esperaram a infidável demora pelo segundo capítulo, e vibraram, choraram e riram comigo ao desenrolar da história. Agradeço a todas, do fundo do meu coração. **

**E àquelas que leram e não comentaram (é, e sei que vocês estão aí xD): obrigada mesmo assim. Só o fato de terem chegado ao final já é uma alegria, mesmo que não tenham comentado. **

**Não me abandonem, garotas! Porque eu, com certeza, não vou deixá-las tão cedo! Já estou com mais dois outros perjetos em andamento. Mas os meus planos são de termianr as minhas fics já em andamento, e depois postar as novas, e isso pode demorar um pouco!**

**Mas uma vez obrigada por terem me acompanhado até o final!**

**Mil beijos avassaladores,**

**Nat' **


End file.
